My Babysitter's A Vampire A Different Way Season One
by Bethan Forever
Summary: Ethan thought that life in Whitechapel would go back to normal after the Whole Dusker and Jesse thing but when things go back to the way they were Ethan Benny Amanda and Erica have to Fight the Evil that is in their own town Will Ethan become a Vampire? Will Benny or Erica keep him from turning? Read and Find out! Bethan Rorica Babe OCS! and a bit of Rorah! and Barah as Friends!
1. Lawn Of The Dead

**A/N: What's Up!? I know that I have some stories that aren't done But I had to do this!  
Remember You guys need to read My Babysitter's a Vampire the Movie a Different way  
You won't know what's going on okay if you don't read the Movie a different way I'm going  
to tell you who is different in this story okay here it goes**

* * *

Ethan is like Ethan

Amanda is like Benny and herself

Erica is like Fledgling Sarah

Benny is like Fledgling Sarah and himself

Rory is like Rory **(A/N: Rory and Ethan aren't different in this story**

Sarah is like Erica

Gabe is like Benny and Ethan

**Okay now on with the story!**

* * *

**Ethan's Pov at School**

I'm listening to Amanda talk on and on and on about everything she could

Think about it dude Anything we want Cash Cars Candy...Amanda said

So you only gonna use magic spells for stuff that starts with C?..I asked

Once we were lowly high-school noobs now we are vampire-killing  
spell-casting rock stars...Amanda said as Erica join us

HEY Don't forget that I'm a vampire Rory is a vampire and Ethan's boyfriend  
Benny is a vampire..Erica said sounding hurt by what Amanda said

Sorry Erica and The world is our oyster..Amanda said

Me and Erica looked at Her

Oysters?..Erica asked

Amanda nodded

Have you ever actually had oysters? Not something you wanna eat  
More like something you cough up..I told her

Yeah nice Nice Image to start the day But there's the image I need...Amanda said  
not looking at Me or Erica So We looked at what Amanda was looking at Daniel

I know you are the "seer" and all but I can see him with me..Amanda said

Keep the magic in the down-low remember? Life just got back to normal...I asked  
her to do

Erica nodded when I said that

Would you relax? I got this...Amanda said then did some magic  
that made a Football happen she walked over there

then Benny walked up

Can I talk to you?..Benny asked

Hey How goes it? What's new?..I asked

Can I borrow $20 Boyfriend?..Benny asked

$20!?..Erica yelled

It's for a good cause..Benny said

Twently dollaers? Likre now?..I asked

We heard Crying Turned to where it was coming from  
it was coming from Daniel's sister Della Amanda turned to us  
then she walked back over to us

Awesome news Daniel's sister's dog died...Amanda said with a smile

And that's good news?..Erica asked

Yeah..Amanda said

I have to go Later...Erica said then walked to class

He said He loved my Football And then He said He'd do anything  
to bring His' sister's dog back Anything..Amanda said

Yeah..I said

Benny rolled his eyes

What if somebody magically brought his's sister's dog back  
Can you imagine how grateful He'd be?..Amanda asked

I nodded Benny's eyes went big

Then I knew what Amanda meant

No No Amanda You cannot bring his's sister's dead dog back to life..I half yelled half said

We won't know until we try right?..Amanda asked

Amanda Stop!..Benny said and tried to stop her

If Harry Potter were here he'd smack you around!..I yelled

Benny grab me We ran after her

* * *

**At My house Ethan's Pov  
**  
Amanda and Benny came over to my house When they got here  
Amanda put on a video of Benny's Grandma and Amanda was talking to her  
about bring dead things back from the dead

Hey Benny's Grandma Uh I was just wondering If there's any magic  
that can bring say a small animal back from the dead?..Amanda asked

Why you are asking me that?..Grandma Weir asked Amanda

I'm You know it's for a report for school...Amanda answerd

Un-huh..Grandma Weir said

See? Those crazy wrinkles are hiding something I know it...Amanda said

Amanda maybe you should just conjure up another Football for this guy  
and a bracelet for his sister..I told her

Amanda looked at me and Benny

What Ethan means is this Reanimating a dead dog is a overkill...Benny told her too

No It's underkill Because the dog would be un-killed Duh..Amanda told us

You don't even know how to do it..Benny said

No But I do know where to find the answers Benny's Grandma's  
secert shelf..Amanda told us

Benny's eyes bugged out of his head He hissed at her

Sorry it's a Vampire thing..Benny said

Secert shelf? My bad feeling just got 10 perent more bad...I said

then someone knock on my door my door opened it was my mom

Hey guys Ethan dinner is almost ready..Mom said

I think Amanda and Benny smelt something I did to

What's that aroma?..I asked

Did Jane melt one of her dolls again?..Amanda asked

I gave her a look that said You did not just say that!

Actually Ethan's dad is having a very very important client  
over for dinner this Friday So I'm testing some recip es  
from Tv's Greatest Chefs and this is kelp and kimchi ratatouille  
Do you wanna try a sample?..Mom asked

Amanda and Benny nodded no

No Mrs Morgan I have to go bye..Amanda said then got and walked out the door

Mm yum Uh I have to go myself..Benny said

Oh and Benny..Mom said but Benny had alright walked out

Honey come on...Mom said then put the food in my mouth

Okay Can you tell Erica and Benny I'm not gonna be needing them Friday night  
because we are going to be having our dinner..Mom said

Okay Cool I'm sure they will be thrilled to have a Friday night off...I said

I pulled out my phone I called Erica

I just got off the phone with Erica She said That She would loved a Friday night off  
So now I'm Calling Benny

* * *

**Benny's Pov**

I was walking when I heard my cellphone was going off  
sometimes this Vampire hearing gotta love it

I looked at my phone it was Ethan I smiled at that

Hey Baby What's up?..I asked

_Mom won't need you and Erica to Babysit this Friday.._Ethan told

What!? So now I can't even get babysitting money?  
Great Pertect..I said

Why do you need money all of the a sudden?..Ethan asked

Forget it I still have some other options..I said

Wait! Can you meet me in the front of my house when Amanda gets here?..Ethan asked

Yeah I can see you...I said

So..Sarah started I turned around and there was Sarah

How is your little pet nerd?..Sarah asked

Don't call him that and He is good Look the reason  
I wanted to talk to you is that..I did say before Sarah cut me off

You and Erica changed yours minds about flying down to the city?  
this Weekend? I knew All of Us are gonna tear it up..Sarah said

Sarah! you know that Fledglings can't fly and Not for free  
Which is why I need to ask you can I borrow some money?  
I'll pay you back...I said

Money? Wake up and smell the platelets then you can take  
whatever you want and whoever you want..Sarah said

I understand But I just thought..I said before Sarah said another thing  
cuting me off

Bup-bup In fangs we trust all others pay cash..Sarah said with her fangs out

I think then She saw Guys walking I knew that she was going to suck  
their blood

Ah my food's here you and Erica Call me when you two're ready..Sarah said

I watch Sarah walk over to those guys then I got a text

_Amanda just text me get over here now!~Ethan_

I flashed to Ethan's I got there when Amanda came up

* * *

**Ethan's Pov  
**  
I walked out of my house just in time too see Amanda coming up  
and Benny flashing here

Hey I got your text What's up?...I asked

I took these from Benny's Grandma's secret shelf...Amanda said

How do you know which one has the potion to bring a dog back?..I asked

I thought you might use a vision to see which one is the bring-back-to-life juice  
Come on Help reunite a brother's fair maiden with her beloved pet One touch?..Amanda asked

Uh... Okay..I said

Yes Okay now focus..Amanda told me

**Flash**

I saw the Blue one was about Angry birds

**Flash  
**  
I saw the Red one grows hair on fingernails

**Flash  
**  
I saw the Yellow one was it I saw a hand coming up

**(End of Vision)**

I held up the Blue one

This Angry Birds..I said I gave the Blue one to her

Right on..Amanda said

This one grows hair on your fingernails...I said I gave her the Red one

Cool...Amanda sid

Ewww!..Benny yelled

This this one's it But...I was about to tell her when She grab the Yellow  
one out of my hands

Sweet Daniel's sister's dead thanks you Wish me luck  
I have a long road ahead and a poock to summon from the dead...Amanda said

But Amanda before you go..Benny tried to tell her

Engage!,Amanda yelled then she went off on her bike

Amanda Amanda wait...Benny tried to stop her

Amanda Oh...I said

Then Rory came down from the sky

Boo!..Rory said

AHH!..I yelled

RORY!..Benny yelled then push Rory

OW!..Rory yelled

Don't do that..I told him

I was working on my ninja skills Check out my new card..Rory told us  
then gave me a card

Me and Benny looked at the card

What's that mean?..Benny asked

Hmm Rory Vampire Ninja...Rory answerd

Then Rory did some goofy ninja move

Uh Amanda's gone to Daniel and Della's and Me or Benny  
don't know where they live Do you?..I asked

No I know a sure way to find out..Rory told us

How?..Benny asked

Air Rory..Rory said then pick up me and I took Benny by the shirt

AHH!..I yelled as we wen tup into the sky

* * *

**Later that night Amanda's Pov At Daniel and Della's house**

When I finally got to Daniel and Della's I went around back  
I started Whisting for the dog

Here dead dog Here boy..I said

Then I saw Puffles's grave

Beloved Pufflse in loving memory Bingo..I said then opened the vial

I have an afterlife wake-up call for one Puffles the dead dog...I said  
as I pored it all over Puffles grave I watch as nothing happened

Then Ethan and Benny fell from the sky making me jump

WAIT!..Benny and Ethan yelled

Ethan! Benny! do not sneak up on a Girl who's awakening the dead..I told them

Keep it down Come on let's go before you do something stupid..Ethan said

What Ethan means more stupid..Benny said

What are you guys doing!?..Erica asked

AHHH!,Me and Ethan yelled Benny just jump

Erica! What are doing here?!..Ethan asked

Well I know what Amanda is doing I have been watching her...Erica answerd

Tried to awake the dead..Benny said

Too late Guys I alright did Nothing happened I...I did say before

Rory jump behind us making us jump

AH!..Me Erica Ethan and Benny yelled

Ha! Boo-yah!,Rory shouted

Erica fell back I jump Benny and Ethan yelled

Rory I don't care how undead you are You do that again I kill you..Me and Benny told him

To kill Vampire Ninja you must find Vampire Ninja...Rory said as he moved his hand  
infront of his face and my face Erica smiled

Vampire Ninja..Benny started to say when We turned to where Rory was  
to see that he was gone

All right..Benny said

That was kind of cool...I said

And Hot!..Erica said

We looked at her

What?..Erica asked

Nothing..Ethan said

Anyways the potion had no effect at all Maybe  
your vision was wrong...I told Ethan

My vision are never wrong But I think Benny's Grandma  
was right We shouldn't mess with the forces of life and dead..Ethan said

We got up and walked to a bench I sat down so did Ethan and Benny  
as Erica just sat on the ground

after a little bit of sitting there We heard whimpering coming  
from Puffles's grave

Do you guys hear that?..Erica asked

We heard a few more Puffles is really a live!

No Way...Ethan and Benny said

Puffles It's Alive!..I yelled as I pulled out a blanket out of my book bag

Shh Amanda!...Ethan said as Him Benny and Erica got up

Whoa..I said

Me Ethan Benny and Erica started digging in the dirt

I heard Rory come back

Whoa..Rory said We turned to look at him but not me I keep  
digging until I saw Puffles laying there in the dirt

That is the sweet sound of Amanda scoring a date with Daniel..I said

Okay you did it He's alive...Ethan said

Now Let's go before someone sees us...Erica said

What No Daniel and Della has to know that I saved him  
I wanna surprise them at school tomorrow...I said as I pick up Puffles  
and wrapping him in the blanket

then a light came on from two of the rooms above us

Okay We have to go..Ethan said

Yeah,,I said

Now..Ethan Erica and Benny said

I pick up Puffles as Ethan Erica Benny and Rory fix the dirt  
They got up We were walking out when Rory and Erica start to go over the bench

I walked around it

Amanda Erica Rory come on..Ethan told us

Puffles?..a half asleep Della asked

Della go back to sleep,,Daniel told his sister  
then went back to sleep himself

* * *

**Erica's Pov**

I'm listen to Ethan Benny and Amanda talking Rory took off again  
He was goofy but Cute at the same time

Can we put Puffles in your garage? Just until morning?..Amanda asked Benny

No way My Grandma cannot find out she would kill me...Benny said

Amanda looked at me

Nope..I answerd

Ugh! Ethan this is going in your garage until morning..Amanda said

What will I tell my parents if they find Dog of the Undead?..Ethan asked

You'll think of something...Amanda said

Ugh!..Ethan said in like a pissed off thing

and You might wanna leave out the part about it being dead earlier...I said

Yeah Thanks...Ethan said

Just promise us this is te last time that you raise anything from the grave...Benny asked

Amanda gave Ethan and Benny Puffles

Okay Just take it I swear on my Jedi honor Puffles is the only  
amimal that I will ever bring back from the dead...Amanda said

It Better be...Ethan said

knowing this town it won't be..Benny said then flashed him and Ethan away

I saw a squirrel I know I have been with Rory a little bit too .long but  
I love eating squirrels. nothing like Benny who was eating rats okay I did eat rats  
it was one time or 10 but I still eat sqirrles even Know I'm still a Fledgling  
I hate this life but Rory is a vampire and loves it so I'm this way for a little bit

I looked at Amanda

SQUIRREL!...I yelled then I ran after the squirrel

I have to get new friends..Amanda said

Started to walk home herself

* * *

**the next day Ethan's Pov**

I awoke to Benny knocking on my window I got up and unlock the window

How do you do that you are a Fledgling remember?..I asked

I go up a tree remember?..Benny asked

Yeah I'm going to see how is the dog dead is doing..I said

I opened my closet door Benny walked over beside me

Good morning Puffles Pooch...I said

Ethan..Benny said

I saw that Puffles eyes were red

Feeling less dead Oh!..I said then shut the door

That Dog is really dead..Benny said

Yeah he is...I said

* * *

**At School Ethan's Pov  
**  
Me Benny and Amanda were walking Amanda was having a hard time  
Holding Puffles in a box

Man We are telling you this feels wrong That dog isn't just undead  
He's Evil He tried to eat my hand and Ethan's this morning...Benny told Amanda

Why Didn't you or Ethan feed him this morning?..Amanda asked

No Sorry Me or Benny didn't have any dead-dog chow lying around..I told her

There is Daniel and Della When She sees Puffles she will be all over him  
and Daniel will be all over Wish me luck..Amanda told us

Erica walked up to us

Just tell me What are Benny and you and dumber-you up to this time?..Erica asked

What? Uh nothing Me and Benny don't know what you are talking about..I said

Ethan Benny! Remember I know all about the Puffles thing what I'm  
talking about is the other ones and I know Our work when I see it  
I was eating my squirrel when a skunk with red eyes attacked me  
I killed him so where did the other ones come from?...Erica told and asked

Look all we did was help Amanda um rescue an innocent a Guy's sister's dog  
and I don't know where the other ones come from maybe you were seeing them,Benny said

Puffles? Puffles Ow! What are you doing? Puffles what is wrong with you?  
Ah!..Della yelled and asked and said to Her dead dog then She ran away  
and Puffles went after her and so did Daniel

DELLA WAIT! PUFFLES STOP!...Daniel yelled

Puffles Ah!..Della yelled

Wait!,,Amanda yelled then ran over to us

Oh They didn't even say thank you Oh...Amanda told us then ran after  
Della Daniel and Puffles

Me Erica and Benny started walking

Okay that is not a Coincidence...Erica said

Yeah it isn't..Benny said

Look Erica We can't explain...I started to say when

Hey! What is up?..Rory asked

What happened to you?..Benny asked looking at his fingers which had  
two bandages around them

Weirdest thing Last night I went out for a crunchy critter snack  
but this time the snack fought back I think it was possessed..Rory told us

You don't need bandages remember? Vampires can heal themselves..Erica told Rory

Rory took off his bandages

Yo! Fingers grow back fast Sweet High five..Rory said holding his hand up

Did We do what I think We did?..Erica asked

Didn't that we Raise dead a animals from the grave to get a guy's attention?..I asked

We are Unbelievable...Erica said then walked away

Ah! Amanda! Daniel! Get him off!..Della yelled

Amanda!..I yelled Benny and Rory were behind me Rory was Laughing

Ha-ha-ha-ha...Rory laughed

Amanda fell trying to get Puffles off of Della

Benny grab Me and Amanda we ran out of the school

* * *

**Benny's Pov at Ethan's house**

Me Amanda and Ethan finally made to his house I shut the door

Is it just me or did that chipmunk look about ready to eat our eyesballs?..Amanda asked

and is me or I'm found looking at that chipmunk made me want eat him?,I asked

Yeah,Ethan and Amanda answerd

I think it's time we call in a little magical backup...Ethan said I nodded with that

What No no If Benny's Grandma finds out who knows what she'll do to me or  
your Boyfriend?..Amanda asked

We walked to the living room

Listen if the potion did cause this then it will probably just run out of gas right?..Amanda asked

I'm sure the worst is over..Amanda said

Ethan turn on the TV

A special news bulletin..the News man said

We watch it until turtle jumped him going for his throat then went for his eyeball

That's Tiberius!..Ethan yelled pointing at the TV screen

No!..Amanda yelled

Yeah..Ethan said

That's crazy He ran away when we were 8...Amanda said

You me and Benny have to talk with Benny's Grandma Now...Ethan

Yeah!..I said

Couldn't we just e-mail her?..Amanda asked

I rolled my eyes

Ethan and Amanda yelled I turned to whoever it was I hissed at my Grandma

Sorry Grandma I didn't know it was you..I said

I mean Hi Grandma Weir...Amanda said

It's okay Benny and Something Amanda or Ethan want to tell me?..My Grandma asked

* * *

**At my house  
**  
First we brew enough anti-potion to douse all those demon critters that Amanda created..Grandma said

But all I did was spill a few drops where the dog was buried...Amanda told my Grandma

A few drops is far too much..Grandma told her

But why are they so evil?..Ethan asked

Amanda reanimated the bodies but the souls had moved on  
And a body with no soul is a demon's playground...Grandma answerd

Even if this brew works how are we gonna track down all the undead critters?..I asked

Grandma walked back over after grabbing something

Right Here Once the demons hear this enchanted flute they'll  
come running But you'd better be ready..Grandma said

Amanda grab it

Don't worry Grandma Weir I will not fail you..Amanda said grab the flute

Not you Mrs Einstein I need you here to help me with this brew  
Ethan and Benny can do it Start at the site of the spill and then work  
yours ways back here...Grandma told us

Wait Tonight's my dad's dinner with his new client mom would kill me if I miss  
it...Ethan said

Well then Benny can do it..Grandma said

I nodded my head "No"

I can't Grandma Ethan's mom is giving me more money  
if I help with this..I told her

Is what?..Grandma asked

Being the part of Ethan's really hot Boyfriend and to help with the food..I answerd

Well if Benny and Ethan can't do it and I can't do it then who's gonna play  
the stupid magic flute?..Amanda asked

What's your little blond friend up to?..Grandma asked

Me Ethan and Amanda smiled

She's right This sounds like a job for..Ethan said

Vampire Ninja...Me Ethan and Amanda said

* * *

**Ethan's Pov at my house**

Me and Benny came out of my bedroom

I was mess with my shirt and hair God! Having sex with a vampire is hot  
but when He keeps mess around with your hair so I gave Benny a lot of hickeys  
I gave him about three Benny gave me about two

As We walked down stairs and to my kitchen

You know what I think you should be the Vampire and not me..Benny said

I smiled

Why do you say that?..I asked

Benny lean down to my ear

Because You are more of an Animal at the sex..Benny answerd

Benny!..I yelled

What? it's true..Benny said

We walked into my kitchen I saw Erica running around

Erica What are you doing here?..I asked as I fix my shirt

Oh Great they are here..Erica said

What's with the waiter outfit?..Benny asked tried to hide the hickeys I gave him

Your mom called me in a panic And same as Benny she offered double  
my babystting rate Totally rocking the sweater vests misters Stylish yet  
stupid it works for Benny who is hiding hickeys...Erica said

I can't see them can you Ethan?..Benny asked

I nodded "No"

Fine But there goes your tip..I said

And what about my tip Ethan baby?..Benny asked as I sat in his lap

You might get another tonight If you are good...I said then kissed him

Benny keep kissing me when Amanda ran in

All right we are locked and loaded with anti-potion And Rory is on his way..Amanda told us

I pulled away and got up

Good When he leads the critters back we'll take position in Benny's backyard..I said

And let them have it..Benny said

All right and uh Sweater Vests can you two tell the waitress that  
I'll have a decaf triple mocha latte no foam?...Amanda asked in a goofy voice

Erica grabbed frying pan almost hit Amanda with it if Benny hadn't stop her

Easy..I told them

Ethan Benny come meet our guests..Mom said

Erica bring the hors d'oeuvres please?..Mom asked

Yes ma'am...Erica said

Mom Walked me and Benny to the room there everybody was

Everybody this is our son Ethan..Mom said

I looked at her then Benny

Oh and his Boyfriend Benny...Mom said

Um Mom Me Benny have met Della and Daniel Kind of...I said

Amanda came up behind Me Benny and mom

Hey Daniel..Amanda said

and Hey Della Did your dog come back?..Amanda asked

Della began to cry Daniel was by his sister side

She's been worked up all week Every dog she sees is Puffles..Daniel and Della's dad told everybody

It's True dad Every dog I see is Puffles...Daniel told

Oh..Amanda said walked back to the kitchen

Oh I'm so sorry It's so sad..Mom said

Me Mom and Benny sat down then We heard the flute playing

What is What is that?..Dad asked

Oh just a little dinner music...Benny told

As Erica came in walked to me and Benny got in the middle of us

Rory is here and he looks happy about something That's never good..Erica said

Me and Benny got up and walked back to the kitchen

Rory what did you do?..Benny asked

How come We can still hear the music?...I asked

I had an inspiration Why shred my primo lips when I could  
just record the tune and play it back on a loop? No flute required...Rory told us  
then gave the flute to Amanda

So where's the player?..Amanda asked

I landed on the roof to look for you and then there was this psycho squirrel  
and I kinda dropped it down the chimmey...Rory said

The Chimmey?...Me Amanda and Benny asked

Hey relax I know a way to get it back When Santa comes..Rory started to say before  
I cut him off

Rory Shut up You know the rule about plans invoiving Santa  
So now that music's in the house Which means...I started but got cut off  
by Della screaming I ran out

As Amanda Rory and Benny was stay in the kitchen

After taking care of the player I ran back to the kitchen

Okay We have to keep it down my..I started but cut myself off  
when I saw all of the critters

It's like Snow White and her little forest friends but the Evil undead...Amanda said as she  
squirting a Rat

Benny threw a racoon that was trying to attack him when it came to me  
squirted it Erica was eating a cat Amanda and Benny were squirting the animals

Oh yeah..Rory said as he grab a rat and grab some clam sauce **(A/N: The Ewwst thing ever! but from Rory it was  
funny!)**

Whoa This is not good!..I half said half yelled

This is awesome...Rory said as he was smelling his rat

I gave him a "What the Fuck are you thinking" look

Try them with the clam sauce.,Rory said then turned around to eat his rat

I heard my dad coming in so I ran over to him

Hey dad..I said

Hey I thought I heard a loud bang..Dad said tried to turn to the kitchen

Dad no Hey now that our guests are settled in time to wow them  
with your new sales pitch...I said

My new pitch? "Top 10 Fun Facts About Insurance?" You think?..Dad asked

Go for it...I told dad

I turned around to see Benny talking to fish

Look a little bitty fishy tried to bite me...Benny said in a baby voice  
I smiled then Erica grab the fish put it in her mouth and started eating it

Amanda turned her back was to me I saw a Bunny Rabbit on her back  
I grab the frying pan I knock it off her back Benny squirted it

What was that for?..Amanda asked

Just some hair on your back...I answerd

Now I told Ethan's mom that We'd get the parmesan..Benny said  
as I walked over to door I opened it and there was Puffles growling at me

Puffles Ah!..I yelled as Puffles bit my arm

Ethan!,Benny and Erica yelled as I hit Puffles on the counter

I keep moving Puffles around to get him off of my arm

Careful..Amanda told me

Me Erica and Benny managed to pin Puffles onto the cupboards above the counter

Amanda!,,Benny yelled as Amanda picked up her water gun

Goodbye Puffles!...Amanda said as she squirted Puffles then Puffles turned to ash  
and it fell into the bowl of sauce

Ew! his collar!..Erica half yelled

Then mom walked in

Erica I'm gonna need this sauce right now...Mom told Erica and started to walk away  
with the Puffles's sauce but I got in front of her

Mom mom wait..I said

What?..Mom asked

Me and Benny will get it It's find..I said as I grabbed the bowl

No okay Let it go I've got it!...Mom said she trying to get the bowl from  
me soon we started fighting over the bowl

Puffles Is that you?!..Della yelled as she walked in with Daniel right behind her

Oh!..Della gasped as me and mom spilt the sauce all over her dress  
and on Daniel's feet

Puffles?..Della and Daniel asked as they were looking at Puffles's coller

Yeah that's him Kind of..Amanda answerd

Della ran away crying Daniel went after

Della! Daniel! Wait I can explain! but Not right but I'll think of something..Amanda yelled  
then ran after Della and Daniel

ETHAN! BENNY! ERICA! you three better have a good explanation for all of this!..Mom yelled

* * *

**a Little bit later Benny's Pov**

Me and Erica were cleaning up the mess in the kitchen when Ethan walked in

Demon critters done sweater vest gone...Ethan said as I put my arms around him  
Ethan was looking at me

Save me from having to take off all of your clothes..,I said into his ear and bitting his neck a little bit  
even for a vampire I won't bite him

Bennnnny..Ethan moaned out

Erica looked at me walked over to me

Wait for the bedroom Benny.,Erica said

then there was a knock on the back door Ethan moved out of my arms  
and walked to it

Come on in Rory.,.,Ethan said as he opened the door Me and Ethan saw little turtle  
Not anybodys turtle Ethan's

Ethan took out his water gun pointing it at Tiberius

Tiberius my old friend I should have known you'd show up last...Ethan said

Take the shot! He's evil! Get him!..Erica yelled at Ethan

Yeah! Listen to her Ethan! He is evil!..I yelled at him

I can't.,.,.Ethan told us as he putting his water gun down

Tiberius jumped at Ethan But Ethan grab him then Ethan fell backwards  
to the floor

Fine! I'll do it!..I yelled as I squirted Tiberius Tiberius turned to ash like the another ones  
right when Ethan's dad walked in

What the?..Ross asked as I help Ethan off the floor

What happened here?...Ross asked

Me Ethan and Erica looked at one another

Uh Food Fight?..Ethan said

* * *

**Benny's Pov still that night  
**  
Man! Ethan is great when it comes to sex We are just lying there after about 5 or 6 rounds  
I was playing with his hair Ethan was looking up I looked at his clock it was about 12:00

Ethan?..I asked

Yeah?..Ethan asked

It's time to go to sleep..I answerd

Yeah it is..Ethan said

then I heard someone knocking on the front door

UGH! Who would be knocking at this time!..I asked as Me and Ethan got up and  
put on our Jammies and walked downstairs Where Ethan's mom and dad were talking to someone

MOM DAD! Who is it?..Ethan yelled and asked

I looked at them and saw that someone looks like Ethan!?

ETHAN!..that someone yelled Ethan's name

BRANDON!.,Ethan yelled ran to hug Brandon

When did you get here?..Ethan asked

Today! and um who is the hot guy?..Brandon asked

I'm Benny Ethan's Boyfriend and you are?..I asked

I'm Brandon Ethan's twin brother...Brandon answerd

Well Brandon Me and Ethan were just going to sleep so goodnight Brandon..I said  
pulling Ethan with me

When we got back up to his room

Benny I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about Brandon I jus..Ethan did say  
before I kissed him

I pulled away

It's okay baby I was in shock just now I'm happy that you and your brother  
are back together Now there is something I want to do now..I said as I pulled off his night shirt

That the Make Up Sex..Ethan said

Is always the bast..I said as I push him onto the bed

Lets just say that night was the bast for Benny and Ethan

* * *

**After the Weekend Ethan's Pov**

Me and Amanda were walking to school Benny and Erica were going to walk with us  
but since Benny got his license Yeah I know he was a Feshman **(A/N: It was in the show! I know  
Benny is a Feshman but I had to do it! Benny Is in the same year Is Amanda Ethan Rory and Erica!  
but not Sarah!)**

I should have known Tiberius never ran away When he died my folks buried  
him in the field where I found him behind Della and Daniel's place..I told Amanda

Speaking of which have you talked to Della or Daniel?..I asked  
as I saw Della and Daniel walking our way but then went back the other way

My courtship with Daniel is on hold At least until Him and Della gets out of  
counseling...Amanda answerd

What about Benny's Grandma? Did she think of a punishment?...I asked

I think helping with her potions as a someone eat and drink her potions is good for me..Amanda answerd  
as Benny and Erica honking at us

Da-da! Guess who finally got their license..Benny said as he taking off  
his sungglasses as Erica the same

And Erica's aunt gave me her old car Ah the hard part was saving  
up enough for insurance but your dad gave me a great deal...Benny told us

Yeah He is the best..I said

then Rory flashed into the back of the car with Erica who he had his arm  
around He kissed her cheek

BOO!..Rory yelled

AH!..Me and Amanda yelled

Rory this Vampire Ninja stuff has to stop or...I did say before I saw that Rory was gone

Okay how'd he do that?..Benny asked

Erica smiled

Vampire Ninja never tells..Erica told us

Don't care Let's just get out of here before he comes back Come on..Amanda said  
as she got in the back and I got in the front with Benny

Then Benny drove off to school

Ethan Benny Amanda and Erica were Ready for everything that life had for them  
but they aren't really ready for what happens next

* * *

**And Done! That was long! and I will gave Shoutouts in the next chapter!I know who is Going to keep Ethan from becoming a vampire  
But Ethan will become a Fledgling! but you guys will just have to read and see BYE!**


	2. Three Cheers For Evil

**Hey Guys! Time for an UPDATE! this is Chapter 2! Three Cheers for Evil! I love this EP!  
and It will Be Ethan Benny and Gabe dressed up is Girls! So Here is Three Cheers for Evil Enjoy!**

* * *

**Erica's Pov At school**

I walked down the hall When I saw Sarah going to try out for Cheerleading  
I ran up to her and stop her I heard them Chanting

Boom did a bomb just go off in my head? No it's the Devils  
When we beat you black and red Call a nurse call a doctor and Call your  
mama too Because you are gonna need help When we are finished with you  
GO DEVILS!,,They finished there cheers

Sarah please tell me you are not doing what I think you are doing..I asked

What? it's just cheerleading I thought you and Benny said you two wanted us to be  
normal...Sarah said

I watch as Septhanie did those cheers

It's okay but I think it needs to be more like this:..Septhanie said as she knock books  
out of some girl's hands

Oops..Septhanie said

Cheerleaders are not normal They are more evil then us  
and You me Rory and Benny are Vampires and even Amanda and she is a Werewolf!...I told her

Erica Ask Benny he knows that I have always wanted to be a cheerleader  
and now That I'm really hot I can Besides these girls have been telling me  
to bite them for years..Sarah said showing me her fangs

Yeah I don't think that's what they had in mind...I said

Oh come on Who's gonna miss just one?..Sarah asked then walked away

I WILL!...Gabe yelled coming up behind me

Gabe just found out that him and Benny are twins so yeah

Isn't this kind of like letting Magneto join X-Man?..Ethan asked

Gabe looked at him with a look that said "Huh?"

That's Our speak for "Fox In the Hanhouse" Gabe..I told him

Oh..Gabe said

Yeah Gabes thats what Erica meant..Amanda said walked to me

If You Gabe or Benny have any ideas on how We can stop her I'm all ears..I asked

Gabe Ethan and Benny looked at the cheerleading booth

GO DEVIL!..The Cheerleaders yelled

You and Amanda could join too..Ethan said

No No No! There has to be another way..I asked

Amanda looked at them I could tell She was Pissed off

HELL BUT FUCK NO!..Amanda yelled

Benny Ethan and Gabe did a little dance then push us to the booth

* * *

**Benny's Pov**

Me Ethan and Gabe were waiting on Amanda and Erica

You know Brandon likes your brother..Ethan told me

Yeah I know that..I said

Then Erica and Amanda came out If I wasn't Gay I say they are HOT!

Oh Cowabunga!..I yelled

Do not say anything..Erica said

I LOVE My Ass! Look I have a Ass!..Amanda said

You guys look peppy..Gabe said

Look somebody needs to make sure that Sarah doesn't do any sampling  
And Me and Amanda are the only ones who can squeeze into this thing...Erica said

Let's see what you've got girls..Septhanie said to Erica Amanda Sarah and two another girls

Um,,Ethan said

Uh..I said

God bless cheerleaders..Gabe said

Ugh!..Erica and Amanda said

You guys know I think Erica and Amanda might need some backup..Gabe said started  
to walk to the gym

I think they will be fine..Ethan said pulling Gabe back Grab his hand  
we were about to walk away when Sarah hit Ethan

Ugh! Watch out!..Sarah told Ethan

Sarah is Fucking Cheerleader!..I told Gabe

Gabe nodded I saw Ethan his face looked weird I knew he was having a vision

Then Ethan came out

Whoa! I just had a Vision..Ethan told us

I know bud Me too..,Gabe said

I rolled eyes

No Gabe what Ethan means is well tell him E Baby..I said

No Gabe A real Vision Sarah's out for the head cheerleader's blood..Ethan told Gabe

No Way! Sarah would do that Spethanie did make Sarah's life hell when she was  
a Geek..I said

See? There you go Then we have to help those poor hot  
innocent cheerleaders..Gabe said

Did I mention that they are hot?...Gabe asked

Gabe Me and Ethan are Gay! and together! Remember!?..I asked

It couldn't hurt to an eye on them Benny I can't hit in girls when I don't like them..Ethan told me

I smiled walked to the gym but when walked in Septhanie kicked Gabe and Ethan out  
I got out before she kicked in the Balls

Get Out!..Septhanie yelled

I walked over to my Boyfriend and Brother who were holding their Balls

Or It Could hurt a lot!..Ethan yelled

Right in the Balls!..Gabe yelled

At least I didn't get hit in the Balls..I said

After Ethan and Gabe stopped talking about their Balls hurting

Now We were just watching them Amanda saw us  
and she smiled

Those girls are never gonna let us in Maybe a spy cam?...Ethan asked

I nodded 'No'

No No We need to infiltrate,,Gabe said

Get up close and Personal..I said

And how are We gonna do that?..Ethan asked

Me and Gabe looked at Each other

I got idea But we need help come on..I said

I saw Amanda walking out I think to get something from her locker

I grab Her

Ow! Benny!..Amanda yelled

Amanda We need your help..Gabe said

For What?..Amanda asked

Do you still have your old Wigs and Bras?..I asked

Amanda smiled walked to her locker

* * *

**Ethan's Pov  
**  
I couldn't even get dressed without Benny kissing me yet again We had sex  
I came out fixing my wig Benny came out fixing his cheerleading uniform

Gabe walked out wearing his uniform and a red wig I had a Brown wig  
Benny had a Blonde wig We walked down the hallway

When We stop I looked at Benny and Gabe

This is yours worst idea yet!..I said

I started mess with my girly panties

This underwear's riding up my butt..I said Benny walkedover to me and put his arms  
around me Benny put his mouth to my ear

I think they would look cute on your bedroom floor or mine floor...Benny said

I bushed at that

And Actually I fine them flattering..Benny said putting my hands on his butt

I wanted never wanted to date a girl in high school and not be one!  
No one's is ever gonna buy us as chicks..I told them

And you kidding me?! They totally will!..Gabe said

Hey Baby You are hanging a little low the left..Benny told me  
started messing around with my bra I did too

Who cares? This just won't work..,I said

Brandon and Rory walked up to us Rory was drinking one of his blood packs  
Benny is good around blood better then Erica who eats when seeing blood

Well hello there...Brandon started

Foxy Ladies..Rory finshed

With Benny's arms still around me He told Brandon and Rory Our Girl names

Hi Um I'm Betty and this is..Benny said in a girl voice Looking at me

Veronica and this is..I said also in a girl voice looking at Gabe

Gabia...Gabe answerd in a girl voice

Sweet..Brandon said

So much easier then remembering Angel 1 Angel 2 and Angel 3..Rory said

We'll see you gals around..Brandon said

Then Brandon and Rory walked away

See you,,Benny said

Bye,.,.Gabe said then turned to me and Benny

See?..Gabe asked

Okay fine It's worth a shot But it's to save the cheerleaders..I said

That's my girl All right,.,.,Gabe said

Then We walked to the gym

* * *

**Still Ethan's Pov**

Me Benny and Gabe were watching the girls do their cheers

And then after that kick Okay everybody got it?..Septhanie asked

Let's try this again..,.Septhanie said

I cannot believe that We beat out over 40 girls to make the squad,.,I said

Never undereastimate the power of a good fall-on-your-face spell..Benny said Putting his arms around  
me again

Me and Gabe looked at him

What?..me and Gabe asked

You two didn't actually think we were better then them?...Benny asked

I don't know..,.,Gabe said

I thought I nailed the jumping jacks,.I said

Uh Betty Veronica Gabia would you three care to join us?..Septhanie asked us

Oh we care!,.Benny said

We walked over to them

Now form up girls I wanna hear you shout..Septhanie said putting hand out

I put my hand on top of hands I went into a vision

**Flash  
**  
I saw everybody at the pep rally and some way their souls came out of their bodys

As I was having the vision the girls were chanting  
**  
Flash**

I saw Erica and Gabe falling under some spell

**(End of Vision)**

I pulled my hand back Benny was looking at me I guess He knew that I was having a vision

Okay Now hit the shoer rookies Some of you new recruits are rank..Septhanie said looking at us

Bitch,,.Benny said

Ouch I thought the Borg Queen was crusty..Gabe said

Benny and Gabe I just had another vision It was almost like Sarah sucked the blood out  
of everyone...I told Them

We better tell Erica and Amanda..Gabe said

But the girls are headed to the shower..Benny said

Lives are at stake here Ethan Benny I don't think this can wait do you two?..Gabe asked

I Remember

GABE! GET BACK HERE!..Benny yelled

YEAH LISTEN TO HIM!..I yelled

We walked to the shower and changing room

Benny opened the door and there was Amanda and Erica looking at us

Um excuse me I was I just wanted to fix my hair Humidity Just makes it..Gabe did say before Erica cout him off

Please stop! Save the act for Our idiot friends and your idiot Brother I can't believe..Erica started but I stop her

No listen listen you guys can't tell anyone It's imporrtant I just had a terrible vision..I told Her and Amanda

Ditto! Me and Erica are gonna have to wash our eyes out with soap...Amanda said looking up and down  
at us

Look Me and Amanda can handle Sarah so Go practice your cheers and have a cold shower..Erica said

If you girls Insist Heh.,.Gabe said

At Home!.,.Amanda and Erica yelled

Oh Oh.,.Gabe said

Benny pulled Gabe out We walked to the guys shower room me and Benny got out  
of our girls outfits

Me and Benny were about to walk out

Hey GABE!..Benny yelled

What!?..Gabe asked in a yell

When are you coming out?..I asked

In a Few just wait on me..Gabe said

Okay..Benny said then we walked out

* * *

**Gabe's Pov**

I finally got out of the shower I walked to my gym locker  
Then I heard someone or something come in

Hello? Is anybody there?..I asked

I heard someone moving I grab my stake

Come out now! or I Will stake you!..I yelled

I saw them moved I almost Stake them when I saw who it was

Brandon! What are you doing here?..I asked

Oh Um I had gym so I'm here to shower off you?..Brandon asked

I could feel Him behind me as I pulled up my Jeans

Um Yeah just taking a shower..I answerd

Then I felt myself being turned around looking at Brandon

Um Brandon what are you doing?..I asked I gasped when Brandon started kissing my neck  
But that stop when he found my soft spot

I Like You Gabe..Brandon said against my neck then bit my neck I moaned

I don't know if its you kissing my neck or what I really like you too..I said

Brandon stop kissing my neck looked up at me then He kissed me on the lips

I Pick him up as We keep on making out Brandon pulled away and just looked at me

I want you to make love to me..Brandon asked

I kissed him again

Are you sure?..I asked

Yes..Brandon answerd

I pushed him into the shower

Well lets just say that day and night was the best for Gabe and Brandon

* * *

**The next Day Benny's Pov**

Me Ethan and Gabe went to get our Lunch we were walking to the cafeteria

I Saw Gabe walking with a Limp

Gabe why are you walking with a limp?..Ethan asked

Yeah why?..I asked as well

I fell...Gabe answerd with a blush

I smell Him I thought Why does he smell like himself and Brandon Oh

You had sex!..I said

Making the Lunch woman looked at us

Sorry..Ethan said

Well did you,.,I asked

Yes I did..,Gabe answerd

Yes! My Brother did it!..,I cheered

With who?..Ethan asked

He doesn't matter,.,Gabe said

HE!?..Ethan asked in a yell

Guys Can we talk about something Me having Sex Okay?..Gabe asked

Me and Ethan nodded

As We were walking out from getting our Lunch I wanted to talk about our cheers

I never knew cheer routines cpuld be so tricky Am I rotating too late  
before I pop and lock?..I asked

You know I didn't wanna throw you off but you have to roate from the core..Ethan told me

See this? What am I saying?..Ethan asked

What uuup? My Main men...Rory said taking off his mascot head

Rory You are the mascot?..Ethan asked

Hey Benny Ethan Gabe and Rory..Amanda said

Hey Amanda,.We all said

Of course Best way to hang with all the hot cheerleading chicks Oh  
and There's this one Blond Hottie-McLovely and a HOT Red head for Brandon but he will tell you guys  
about that and her Name's Betty So into me!..Rory said

Yeah I doubt that dude..,I said

What about Veronica?..Ethan asked with a smile

Ah She's okay..Rory said

Ethan's smiled left him when he heard that

Just okay?..Ethan asked I put my arms around him  
to keep him from killing Rory

her legs were kind of bandy.,.Rory said

Gabe and Amanda laughed their Ass's off

I went to his ear

Those aren't Bandy legs I have always loved the way they go around me.,.I said into his ear  
Making him moan

But Betty.,Rory started with his fangs out

I just wanna sink my fangs.,Rory could say before

Yeah We get it,.Amanda and Me said

Then the Cheerleaders walked by

Ahhh.,.Gabe says

Ugh! Hanging out with those girls makes me wanna stake myself  
through the heart.,.Erica said then Sarah pulled her away

Bye.,.Amanda said walk away

Lets eat..Ethan said

* * *

**Ethan's Pov**

Once again We are dressed up as Betty Veronica and Gabia  
Septhanie had us in a cheer it was like a Star thing

The star is the most important part of the pep rally tomorrow  
It has to be perfect if we are gonna get enough team spirit.,,Septhanie told us

then moved our arms to the star position

Okay I wanna hear you shout,.,Septhanie asked

We are forces of nature that's what makes a star We may look like girls  
but that's not all we are!,.,We cheered

Spirit Fingers!,.,Septhanie yelled

Way to cheer Let's hit the mall,.,Septhanie said

I stop acting like a girl Amanda walked over to us

I can't believe Me and Amanda signed up for this  
And you guys why would you voluntarily?..Erica asked us she turned to look  
at us

Benny was kissing my neck I lean my head back Amanda was looking at us  
I guess Guy kissing another Guy's neck was a Big turn on for her Gabe was looking at the girls

Erica turned back

Never mind So where to next? Straight home?..Erica asked

No I think I'm gonna go grab a bite,.,Sarah said

and walked away Erica and Gabe followed her

We are forces of nature That's what makes a star You know something  
about that I mean Just makes me feel all tingly inside It's great ,.,Benny told us

Benny you only get that feeling when we have sex remember..I said

Are you Sure it's our new cheers and not your new boyfriend?..Amanda asked as Rory walked up

Well hello there my Beelze-babe,..Rory said

I Wanted to kill Rory

Amanda just laughed

Sweeite stop it Stop it..,Benny said then walked off

I saw Rory looking at Benny

Rory looked at me Amanda walked off

Ugh.,Rory said then walked away himself

I walked away to find Benny as Soon as I walked out I was push up against the wall  
coming face to face with Benny

Hey Babe whats up?..I asked

Benny didn't say anything He put his mouth on my neck and started sucking on it  
my eyes rolled back I felt his hands go to my bra

So are we going to have sex up against a wall?..I asked as Benny undid my bra then made his way  
to my girl underwear he pull them down then his

It's the Idea.,.Benny said

I just love his ideas

* * *

**Nobody's Pov  
**  
Septhanie was looking at herself in her locker Mirror

When Sarah walked up behind her Septhanie turned to look at Sarah

You don't remember me do you?,.,Sarah asked

Septhanie kept looking at her

You girls used to trip me and tease me about how much I ate  
I still have a healthy appetite Only a slightly different diet.,.,Sarah said  
looking down

When Sarah looked up her eyes were Yellow her fangs were

Sarah went after Septhanie but Septhanie's eyes went Pink She some X thing with her hands  
stopping Sarah

Gabe and Erica walked down that hallway just in time to see what Septhanie was doing to Sarah

Sarah!,.,Erica yelled

Septhanie turned to them and did the same thing with them

* * *

**Benny's Pov At Ethan's house**

I was looking through My spell book when Ethan and Amanda started talking

Benny are you sure it's the cheers making you tingle? Maybe it was a Sex want or gas.,Ethan told me

Wait You two had sex? When?..Amanda asked

After our cheers Benny did me up against the wall.,.Ethan answerd

Okay I don't want to hear about your sex life.,.Amanda said

GUYS SHUT UP ABOUT MY AND ETHAN'S SEX LIFE!..I yelled

Okay.,.Amanda said

and Besides My tingles are never wrong Look..I said looking at my spell book

Forces of Nature Earth Air Fire Water that's what makes a star,.,I started but didn't finished it

I thought Oh Shit!

Oh man Amanda E baby this isn't just some chick cheer I think it's some kind  
of incantation...I told them

Forces of nature That's what makes a star We may look like girls  
but.,.,Ethan started

But that's not all we are,.,Me Ethan and Amanda finished it

Oh man So,.,Amanda started

Septhanie dosen't just act like a witch,.,Ethan half said

She is one,.,I finished

So that vision I had in gym it wasn't Sarah's It was Septhanie's  
And tomorrow's rally has nothing to do with team spirit.,.Ethan said

She is after the human spirits of the whole school Sarah's in for a nasty  
shock,.,I said

So is Erica,.,Ethan said

And Gabe,.,Amanda said

Then Ethan's phone went off Ethan looked at his phone

It's from Erica She says She and Gabe on their way over Erica and Gabe is  
bringing Septhanie and the squad to see Amanda Betty and Veronica.,.,Ethan told us

Uh,.,is all I can say

Oh Fuck,.,Amanda said

I grab our Cheerleading outfits I put mine on Amanda did too  
Ethan was about to put his wig on when Jane walked into the room

What the Hell?..Jane asked

Jane Please don't tell mom and dad Please!..Ethan begged her

Pay up,.,Jane said holding her hand out

Ugh Mom and Dad won't find out about this right?.,Ethan asked holding his money in his hand

Not from But I'm sure so sure about YouTube,.,Jane said

Ethan rolled his eyes then taking more money out

Thanks.,.Ethan said

Jane smiled and walked out of the room Ethan put his wig on

Let's go..Ethan said

We walked down the stairs and to the living room and there was Septhanie Erica Gabe Sarah and the squad

Oh there you girls are Don't be shy girls Join the fun The spirit squad is now in seaaion.,.Septhanie said

Then Gabe and Erica ran up to us

Hey Girls,.,Gabe said in a girl voice

Nice hair Oh my gosh Cheerleader sleepovers are so fun,.,Erica said

And later on we are gonna give each other mani-pedis,.,Gabe said

And Make sundaes and do each other's hair?,.,,Amanda asked

Amanda!,.,.Ethan said

Yes We need sundaes now,.,Erica and Gabe said

Then Erica Amanda and Gabe stared jumping up and down

Erica Gabe what are you two doing? You guys know that Septhanie is a witch right?,.,I asked

Okay We know she seems like a witch because she acts like a witch,.,Erica started

But she is actually really sweet,.,Gabe finished

You know as long as you are not ugly,.,Gabe and Erica said in a Hushed voice

Then walked back

I think Erica and Gabe is under Septhanie's spell They are acting like total girls,.,Ethan said

Yeah you and I on the other hand We are just,.,I didn't finish

Point taken,.,Ethan said

So what do we do now?.,.,Amanda asked

Erica and Gabe pick up a pillow

We know let's have a pillow fight!,.,Gabe yelled

We watched as The Squad had a pillow fight

I'm not doing a fucking pillow fight,.,I said

Well We have to,.,Amanda said

So I guess,.,Ethan said

PILLOW FIGHT!.,.Me Ethan and Amand yelled join the fight

* * *

**The next day Ethan's Pov**

I a woke myself with my own snoring I opened my eyes I half ass looked around  
When I saw Benny sleeping behind me his front was against my butt and it was hard  
I didn't care I saw Amanda sleeping on the floor so I grabbed my pillow and hit her with it

Amanda Benny wake up.,I said hitting Benny on the face

Hey Baby,..Benny said still not moving away from me

Ow! What? Oh! Dudes you two've got stuff all over your faces.,.Amanda told me and Benny

Me and Benny sit up I put my hands on my face so did Benny but He didn't have nothing on his face

What the?.,.I didn't finished I looked my hands I saw that something on my hands were pink  
I saw Amanda's and Benny's

Amanda Your nails are Blue and Benny your nails are red,.,I told them

Yours are pink!,.,Amanda yelled

I feel so violated,.,Benny said

Oh Uh Those cheerleaders must be stopped,.,I said Benny got up so did Amanda

There's no Who knows what they'll paint pink next?.,I asked getting up from my bed  
walked over to Amanda and Benny I sat next to Benny

Okay Okay Lots of these old spells channle energy with the five points of the star  
One for each of the elements,.,.Benny told us

Wait Septhanie said she needed five cheerleaders,.,I started

She has three but not in the star That means Gabe won't be in the star,.,Amanda said

as I was saying She's using our formation to sap human spirits,.,I finished

Pentagrams are never good I hope a reversal spell will be enough to block the flow of enrgy.,.Benny said

Then there was a knock on my door Me and Benny took off our wigs I was taking off  
that stuff on my face

Uh come in.,.I said

Benny's Grandma walked in

Grandma Weir?.,Amanda asked

Grandma? What are you doing here?.,.Benny asked

I Promised Jane some strength potion but I wanted to give you three these.,,Grandma said giving  
us Pom-poms

Pom-poms?.,.Benny asked

Protection wands For the big rally today You think I didn't hear  
those cheerleaders last night? I Know you three won't be fooled Because Benny and Ethan are gay  
and Amanda is a girl Just watch it because Beneath those short skirts and pigtails there's  
some serious black magic at work,.,Grandma told us

Then she put down a old yearbook

Of course not all cheerleaders are bad Back in my day I had the highest kick  
on the squad We had one girl who was desperate to get on the team She was consumed  
with bitterness I Wonder whatever happened to her Well You boys and girl better  
get ready You three have a big day,.,Grandma said

Bye Grandma,.,Benny said

Bye,.,Grandma said

Thank you Thanks,.,Benny said

Thanks,.,I said

Bye Ms Weir.,.Amanda said

I pick up the yearbook I looked at Benny's Grandma

Wow!.,I said

Amanda looked at it too

Whoa Dude!.,.Amanda said

What?.,Benny asked

If I wasn't Gay and your Boyfriend I would say Your Grandma was hot,.I said

Amanda nodded

Are you trying to ruin the word "Hot" for me forever? I only used it when We have Sex  
or I just say it to you.,.Benny said

Amanda Babe look at this.,,I said Amanda looked at it Her eye bugged out

I don't want to know how hot sh was okay?,..Benny asked

No No The picture below it it's,.I started

Benny looked at that picture His eyes went wide

Septhanie!?.,Benny asked

* * *

**At School Benny's Pov  
**  
Me Ethan and Amanda were still looking at Septhanie's old picture from like the 50's

I don't think Septhanie and your Grandma got along very well,.,Ethan said

Why?.,I asked

Because She sighted you Grandma's yearbook "I'll get you all one day P.S Have the worst  
summer ever".,.Ethan told me

I looked at the symbol **(A/N: Have any of you watched a show called Charmed?  
That was the symbol in Benny's Grandma's Yearbook! I was like OMG! CHARMED!)**

That symbol I have seen it before in my spellbook it's a trefoil knot  
a Symbol meaning Immortality,.,I said

That might,.Amanda started

Explain why she is still 17,.,Ethan finished

Okay I am so loving your hot Grandma with her magic pom-poms right now.,Ethan said got up and walked to the  
gym

Amanda laughed her ass off I hissed at her

Baby Don't talk about my Grandma's pom-poms like that really,.,I said

* * *

**In the gym Still Benny's Pov**

When We came into the gym everybody was cheering

The moment has come This is it Our finest hour No stopping us now You  
can't resist our power We are forces of nature That's what makes a star  
We may look like girls But that's not all we are,.,We cheered to that part

Garnok verto immortalis Garnok verto immortalis Give up now Because you are gonna be beat  
We are out for power And you are in for defeat,.,Septhanie and squad cheered

Now Amanda and Benny now,.,Ethan told us

We started saying the spell

Back Geeks and Vampire! I have been waiting 50 years to bring down this school  
and no one is going to stop me now!,.,Septhanie Yelled at us

The girls kept saying their spell and We kept saying our spell

Septhanie's eyes started glowing pink She looked at one of the doors it shut as soon as She looked at it  
Then Septhanie looked at the another door it did the same as the first door The girls kept saying their  
spell then Septhanie started going up into the air then everybodys souls cameout of their bodys  
and the souls were flying all over

Ethan Amanda I don't think it's working Maybe We are saying it wrong.,.I told them

Step out of the pentagrma,.,Ethan told us to do

I tired moving my feet Amanda and Ethan tired too but we couldn't move

That Bitch! Put a spell on our feet I'm so stuck!.,.Amanda said

I can't I'm stuck too!.,.I yelled

Push Your Grandma's pom-poms closer to Erica.,.Ethan said to do

Me and Ethan tired to push my Grandma's pom-poms to Erica

We looked at Septhanie

We join our hands together See the perfect shape We make  
Our five-star tradition is impossible to brreak.,.Septhanie and the squad chanted

I Looked over at Amanda who said a spell to get Gabe out of Septhanie's spell  
Just then Amanda did that Me and Ethan touch Erica with our pom-poms  
Erica and Gabe got out of the spell

What the Hell is going on? and why am I Gabia?.,.Gabe asked

Erica Erica!.,.Ethan said

What happened? What's going on?.,.Erica asked

To Answer to the both of you Ethan will tell you guys.,.I said

Septhanie is a witch She's sucking the souls out of the whole student body.,.Ethan told Erica and Gabe

Gabe tired pulling us out but He couldn't do it

ERICA I'M GOING TO NEED YOUR HELP!.,.Gabe yelled

Get back in formation The cheer must be completed.,.Septhanie told Erica and Gabe

Here's a new cheer for you,.,Erica said

then Erica helped Gabe pull us out of the pentagram

Give us an Ow!,.,Gabe an Erica yelled as they pulled us out

OW!,.Septhanie yelled as her and the cheerleaders fell to the ground

Boo-yah!,.,I yelled

Nice,.Ethan said

Amanda hugged Erica

Good to have you two back,.,Amanda said

Then Brandon walked up to us

What the WTF Happened here.,.Brandon asked

Septhanie is a Witch Brandon,.,Gabe said

Oh,.,Brandon said

Sweet It's like an all-you-can-eat buffet,.,Sarah said looking at the cheerleaders

We looked at her With a look that said "Are you Crazy!?"

What? Like anyone is gonna miss her She a total,.,Sarah didn't finish because She saw Septhanie  
but it wasn't young Septhanie it was old Septhanie

Then my Grandma walked up to her

She's old,.,One of the girls said

EW!,.Both of the girls yelled

You You ruined everything!,.,Old Septhanie yelled at us

I hissed at her

Well at least I'm not a old Bitch,.,I said

Poor Septhanie I forget how mean folks were to you back than,.,Grandma said  
turned her back to Septhanie who conjured out a knife

I almost ran to her when Grandma turned back to her and did a spell that shot something pink out  
of her fingers making Septhanie fell back onto the ground

What I forget was How much you deserved it and that was for messing with  
my Gransons,.,Grandma said Me and Gabe smiled

Sarah nodded

Amanda Erica and Brandon laughed

Ethan just put his arms around me

Three cheers for Grandma!,.,Erica Amanda and Gabe yelled

WHOO!,.Me Brandon and Ethan yelled

Grandma walked over to us

I am so done with cheerleading.,.Me aand Ethan said

Agreed!,.Amanda Erica and Gabe agreed

throwing down our pom-poms Brandon looked at us even know he wasn't cheerleading  
He nodded

All of you are Smart kids All that jumping around is fun but what all of you are left  
with is saggy pom-poms.,Grandma said

Me Ethan walked away wit my arms around him Amanda and Erica walked away trying not  
to laughed Gabe and Brandon walked away not thinking about saggy pom-poms

* * *

**The next Day Brandon's Pov**

Me Ethan Benny and Amanda were getting our lunchs when Ethan buys our lunchs looking  
at the old woman in front of

Thanks,.,Ethan said picking up our sandwichs giving one to me one to Amanda  
and Benny

Septhanie,.,I finished what Ethan was going to say

What if,.,Amanda started in a hushed voice

She put a hex on our sandwiches?.,.Ethan asked and finished

Hey Don't worry Baby Grandma blocked her powers Now she is just a sad old lady in a hairnet,.,Benny said

Erica and Gabe walked up from behind us

Who can still spit in your food,.,Erica said

Then walked to our table Gabe kissed my cheek

Ethan Benny and Amanda's eyes bugged out

Benny and Me throw our sandwiches in the trash

We turned around only to see Rory walk up looking sad

Hey Rory Sorry to hear your girlfriend moved away,.,Me and Ethan said

But I did bump into her and she asked me give you this.,.Benny said giving Rroy a note

Ethan and Benny hoped it would work I knew it would I helped with that note  
Which said:

_My dearest Rorykins Our time together was short yet precious like you  
But somehow I sense a darkness in that I could never trust myself to resist  
Be stroung my little devil No matter what we'll always have the gym hallway ~ Love Betty_

Whe we looked up Rory waas starting to fly up into the air Me Ethan and Benny pulled him  
down

Down! Now!.,.Amanda yelled in a hushed voice

Rory,.Ethan said We walked over to our table

I sat next to Gabe and Aamnda Ethan and Benny sat next to each other Sarah and Erica sat by themselves  
Then I felt a hand on my leg I looked at Gabe

When do we tell them?..I asked

Gabe smiled

Soon Brandon Soon.,.Gabe answerd

Little did I know soon was in a few days

* * *

**DONE! Yay! So You guys like? I Know you did I need to ask you guys something  
Can you guys come up with name for Gabe and Brandon! Please! you know put their names together  
I Will tell everybody who came up with their pairing name! Oh I made up my mind about  
that EP Friday Night Frights! and you guys will love it! thats when Brandon and Gabe together!  
and Ethan Will a friend to Erica Because He don't want her to date Kurt "The Hurt" Lochner!  
Now that guy was Ugly! I don't know why Erica liked him Oh Yeah BLOOD! I hope you guys love or  
like the next chapter! ****~Bethan Forever OUT!**


	3. Friday Night Frights

**ANOTHER UPDATE! I get to happy for this! I love Updating for you guys! I Hope Everybody will love  
or like this chapter and the next chapters! I'm already wanting to do the ReVamped One! That one  
will be the best! I don't know why! I never liked that EP Because I Feel sorry for Everybody in that EP  
For Ethan and Benny and I can't feel sorry for Sarah Because you did dated A FREAKING VAMPIRE!  
WE ALL KNOW WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN THERE I"M GOING TO TURN YOU! Well Here is Chapter 3!  
Friday Night Frights Enjoy!**

* * *

**Brandon's Pov At School  
**  
Me Ethan Benny Rory and Amanda were walking until Rory started talking about  
Transformers Its a Good Movie Amanda doesn't know about it **(A/N: I Know that movie that  
Rory was talking about It's not that hard to know)**

He's a huge awesome robot All he'd have to do is yank on the warp-engine nacelles.,.Rory told Amanda

Okay that's like saying a dude could fight a boat.,.,Amanda told Rory right out

Amanda Rory stop fighting!,.,Benny said

Yeah Please,.,Ethan agreed

Guys just Can't you two do this in a girl-free zone?,.I asked

I hate the fect that I still have act like I still like girls Ethan Benny and Me past  
up Erica Sarah and Gabe Who smiled at me

* * *

**Gabe's Pov  
**  
I smiled at Brandon as He walked by then I turned back to Erica and Sarah Still doesn't like me  
so I'm there is Erica's friend

So how was your date last night?.,Erica asked

Oh Amazing Kurt is so McYummy We went out for dinner and then  
we went to go see SuperDead4 It was perfect,.Sarah said

Me and Erica looked at each other

Do you mean regular-date pefrect.,.Erica started

Or Vampire-date perfect?.,.I asked and finished

I wasn't talking to you and Erica you and Benny know I don't bite and tell.,.Sarah said with fangs out

Me and Erica looked at each other again

We need to know.,,I said

Erica nodded

* * *

**Ethan's Pov**

Me Benny and Brandon were still listening to Amanda and Rory talking

He's a robot in disguise He'd just show up as a harmless truck.,,Rory said

Oh Great Here we go.,.Benny said

IN SPACE?!.,Amanda asked in a yell

Then we saw Coach G

Hey coach,.,Amanda said as he took out a trophy

What are you doing Coach G?.,Me Benny and Brandon asked

Say goodbye Boys and Girl Time to put this old relic into storage,.,Coach G told us

Isn't that the onl trophy this school has ever won?,.Brandon asked

Yeah is it?,.Me and Benny asked as well

Yes but it uh,. it sends the wrong message you guys know Winning isn' everything  
Yeah sure our teams come in last in points but boy we come in first in so many  
other important areas,.,Coach G told Me Benny and Brandon

Yeah like point avoiding,.,Benny said It made me laugh a bit **(A/N: I am watching  
the EP as I do this story OMG I had fan girl thing watching this part The way  
Ethan laugh and smiled when Benny said this I was like OMG! Benny said something  
funny and it made Ethan laugh and smile like that that smile was saying What I hope  
it said You are so cute and hot! now go back to the story!)**

That is one sad trophy case,.,Rory said making Brandon and Benny laugh

Can you three hold that for a second?.,Coach G asked

Yeah Sure we can,.,Me Benny and Brandon agreed Brandon grab the trophy  
Me and Benny grab it after Brandon it felt really weird then a White light came out of the trophy  
and there was a African American man right behind Amanda and Rory

Nerd alert!,.He said then mess with Amanda's alreally mess Curly hair

Fix your Hair Dollface,.,He said to Amanda who looked really pissed off  
At Rory not him they couldn't even see him but Me Benny and Brandon did

What did you do that for?.,.Amanda asked

As He walked by happliy He stop when he saw Me Benny an Brandon looking at him

Wait all three of moptops can see me?.,He asked

Yeah,.,We answerd

I guess.,.Brandon said

Who are you?.,I asked

I'm a winner Kids! that's probably why you three don't recognize me  
I was best coach this school ever had right Before this school was overrun by nerds  
Like you three,.,He told us

Benny got pissed off Benny hissed at him he jumped back a little

Who you calling nerds?.,I asked

I'm a Nerd and Vampire! to you.,.Benny said I put one of my arms round him  
to calm Benny down it work

Gay Nerds! I knew that there will always be gay nerds like you two,.,He said  
I'm holding Benny back when Amanda and Rory started yelling at each other

Why don't you transform and roll out Dumblebee?,.Amanda asked

Well You are a warp-19 butthead!,.Rory yelled

Okay,.I said

Point taken.,Benny said after calming down then kissed me

So, What do you want?.,,Brandon asked

First thank you three for letting me out of that trophy Feels great to be free after 30 years  
Because now I can finally do things like this.,He said as he snapped his fingers made Brandon's  
pants came down today Brandon was wearing Spaceship boxers

Aha! Aha!,.Brandon could say

Huh?.,.Amanda said then started Laughing at Brandon

Then Me and Benny started Laughing as Gabe and Erica came up

Space theme huh?.,Erica asked

Erica!.,Gabe yelled

I would have guess Spider-Man.,Erica said

Gabe walked over to Brandon help him pulling up his pants

* * *

**Benny's Pov At Lunch **

I'm sitting by Ethan and Brandon as Brandon was looking though a old yearbook

Coach Ed was sitting behind Brandon and Amanda who was sitting beside him

Ah!.,Brandon said when him and Ethan found a picture of the one and the only Coach Ed

Here he is Coach Ed.,.Ethan told Rory and Amanda

Says he was the gym teacher 30 years ago,.,I said

He's ancient,.,Rory said

Is He here right now?.,Amanda asked Me Ethan and Brandon in a hushed voice

Well,.,Brandon didn't finished that because Coach Ed knock Amanda's sandwich out of her hand

Nice sandwich Curly top,.,Coach Ed told Amanda who couldn't hear him  
Rory held onto his sandwich

I'll take that as a yes Asshole!,.,Amanda yelled

Yup There must be some way to stop him or get him to move on,.,I said

Fat chance I ain't going anywhere,.,Coach Ed told us

I rolled my eyes

* * *

**Ethan's Pov  
**  
Me Benny Rory and Amanda were walking down the hallway When Benny Rory and Amanda heard  
something coming from my locker

I hear someone moving in there,.,Amanda said

Yeah me too,.Benny agreed

I will opened it!,.Rory said happliy about that

When Rory opened my locker there was Brandon jammed in my locker

BRANDON! What the Hell!?.,I asked

Coach Ed I pissed him off jammed me into your locker Rory help.,.Brandon said

Coach jammed you in good,.,Rory said trying to pull Brandon out Amanda walked up  
to help Rory

Amanda tired to

Me and Rory may have to dislocate one of your shoulsers to get you out okay?.,Amanda asked

No God,.,Brandon said

Oh!,.Amanda and Rory said

Me and Benny kept watching until they finally pulled Brandon out

Come on, Benny Amanda Brandon aren't there any spells that can get rid of ghosts?.,I asked

Brandon nodded "No" I Knew that because Brandon hadn't looked at his spellbook in a bit

Me Benny and Brandon turned our heads There was Coach Ed

Nice try My curse is 10 times stronder then any little weenie magic show  
May as well just give up now,.,Coach Ed told us

Benny's eyes went Blue The first time I saw his eyes go blue  
Benny hissed at him

Don't Talk about my magic! like you just did,.Benny said in a deep voice

Amanda Brandon and Rory's went wide

Benny Babe Clam down,.I told him to do as I said Benny's eyes went back to his Green eyes

Sorry,.Benny said

What is your deal? Is this all about that dumb trophy?.,Brandon asked

Yeah Because You are pissing off my boyfriend.,.I said

That trophy's not dumb! and I don't care about Boyfriend!  
and That trophy represents this school's finest hour The school's only fine hour,.,Coach Ed

Okay fine if I get it back in the case will you leave me Ethan and Benny alone?.,.Brandon asked

The only way I'm moving on is if you or Ethan win me a shiny new trophy,.,Coach Ed told us

Me Benny and Brandon laughed at that

Me? Or Brandon? Win a trophy?For sports?.,I asked

No way Not in a million years,.,Brandon said

A million years? Pfft I can do that,.,Coach Ed said

Bang!,.,Coach Ed said snapped his fingers again Brandon's pants came down again

Amanda and Rory started laughing again

Yeah some thing just never get old,.,Coach Ed said as Brandon pulled his pants up again

* * *

**After School Brandon's Pov**

Congrats on keeping your pants on.,.Erica said

Gabe nodded

Yeah about that Me Benny and Ethan have this ghost gym coach after us but mosty he is  
after me He lives to humiliare us nerds,.,.,I told her As Benny and Ethan joined us

Oh, No. Us Nerds being humiliated? In high school? Oh, my goodness,.,Erica said

Erica! Don't make funny of him,.Gabe said

Didn't you hear him?.,.Ethan asked

This is a ghost An evil spirit.,Benny said

I heard but it's a ghost Me or Benny can't punch kick or bite it,.,Erica said

I can see him but as Erica said I can't do anything about it,.Benny said

Now if you'll excuse us We are busy.,Erica said pulling Gabe with her

Oh. Okay. well, I just thought,.,I didn't finish that

That Girl's way out of your league,.Coach Ed said

No I don't like Her I like him,.,I said

Well Now him on the other hand that's more her speed,..Coach Ed said

I can't believ it What would anyone see in that guy?.,.Ethan asked Worry about Erica

Besides that I mean,.Ethan said

Amanda and Rory walked up to us

Kurt "The Hurt" Lochner Conway Colleglate's three-time city wrestling champ,.,Amanda told us

See now that guy is a guy's guy If I was coaching you I'd turn you two into him Or at least  
into uh less of you two,.,Coach Ed said

Ethan and Benny rolled their eyes

Forget it okay? Me Benny or Ethan can't help you.,.I said

I walked away with Benny and Ethan right behind me

* * *

**Benny's Pov At Ethan and Brandon's House**

Me Ethan and Brandon were looking at an old article about Coach Ed

So tell me somethin what exactly is this inner-tube web net?.,Coach Ed asked

I looked at up at him Ethan rolled his eyes

It's a bunch of tubes right?.,Coach Ed asked again

It's a global nerwork of computers and data servers,.,Brandon started

It can take you anywhere in the world to find any information you want,.,Ethan finished

Yup that's what a computer does,.,I said

Mm-hm We had something like thay back in my day We called it shoes.,Coach Ed said

You have got to be kidding,.,I said to myself

They take you places to speak to people face-to face ,.,Coach Ed said

But enough of this You or Brandon wanna win me a trophy or not,.,Coach Ed asked  
Ethan and Brandon

As Amanda walked in

Hey Amands,.,Brandon said

Hey A,.,I said

Hey Amanda,.,Ethan said

Any luck?.,.Brandon asked

Oh yeah Here take this.,.Amanda said as she gave Ethan her camera

Amanda What are we doing?.,I asked

We Benny are gonna get the first ever ghost-plosion captuered on camera.,.Amanda told me

Amanda it won't work, I know more spells then you do,.,I told her

It will and I don't care,.Amanda said

Ethan and Brandon looked at me with a look that said: "Amanda really dosen't care"

Now Where is he?.,.Amanda asked

Brandon and Me pointed at Coach Ed

Uh He's right there,.Ethan told Amanda

Amanda started saying the spell

Whoa cut it out Witcher I'm warning you,.,Coach Ed warned Amanda

Amanda finished the spell a Flash came out of Amanda's hand fried and burnt Coach Ed

Me Ethan and Brandon looked at him Coach Ed was piss

So you wanna play hardball huh Doll?.,Coach Ed asked He moved his hand making  
Ethan's little toys fall on Amanda

Ow! Ethan Your toys hurt me!,.Amanda yelled

No, just stop!,.,Ethan asked

That is so not cool, ghost dude,.Amanda and Brandon said

These are mint-in box,.,Ethan told Coach Ed as He pick up his toys

It's okay Ethan,.I told him kiss his cheek

I'm sorry, Guys, I really thought it would work Just give this psycho what he wahts.,Amanda said

Curlyhead here makes a lot of sense,.,Coach Ed agreed with Amanda

No forget it It's not gonna happen.,Brandon said

Uh bye ghost guy Nothing personal about the whole Galga-Deeselfador thing right?,.,Amanda asked closed Ethan's  
bedroom door

* * *

**Ethan's Pov **

Me Benny and Brandon well just me and Brandon were eating Benny was eating too  
I'm sitting beside Benny Brandon on my other side with Coach Ed Mess around with him and his food

So Ethan Brandon Benny how was school?.,Mom asked

Uh.,I said

Learing, Books,.,Benny started

and You know lunch.,Brandon finished

Me and Benny watch as Coach Ed Started moving Brandon's chicken  
putting it all over his face

There we go Oh. Oh, My bad.,Coach Ed said

My Mom and Dad Looked at Me and Benny

Heh This chicken's just too good to eat.,.Brandon told them

Me and Benny nodded

Jane looked at Brandon then Me and Benny

Mom Look like She wanting to know what was going on so she turn to dad

Relax It's all part of puberty.,Dad told Mom

Yeah it is.,I argeed

Then Benny and Me Saw Coach Ed going for mashed potatoes

No, don't even think about it,.,Brandon told him

Me Benny and Jane watch as Brandon lost the fight or Coach Ed let go  
the mashed potatoes went to our Dad's face

Benny fell back Laughing his ass off Jane didn't know what to think I just put  
my head in my hands

Sorry Dad about that We got to go upstairs Bye,.I said pulling Benny from the floor  
and pulling Benny and Brandon with me

* * *

**Brandon's Pov**

I walked up to my room Where Coach Ed was holding my door with his foot  
He let go when I got a running start so I fell on my floor

Ethan and Benny walked in after me

Ah.,I said trying to get up

Bran are you okay?.,Ethan asked

Yeah are you?.,Benny asked as well

Yeah.,I answerd get up from the floor

Nice If only the school had a face-plant team you or Ethan'd be a trophy magnet.,.Coach Ed told us

SHUT UP ABOUT MY BOYFRIEND!.,Benny yelled with his fangs out and his once yellow eyes now Blue

Okay Sorry.,Coach Ed said Benny went back to normal

Then My Computer BEEP!

Your nerd box has been beeping for the last six minutes.,Coach Ed told Me

Me Ethan and Benny walked over to my computer it was an e-mail from Gabe

It's an e-mail from Gabe,.,Ethan said

"Are you free Saturday night? Keep it open ~Gabe".,Benny read from my computer

What's that about?.,.I asked

What do you mean, what's that about? That's a date, Boy  
Makes no sense to me either but it says it right there,.,Coach Ed said

It didn't make me think I thought for a bit Gabe wanted us to be in the closet until He was ready

Date? Really?.,.I asked

Yep Brandon That's a date.,.Benny saisd

Just you and him,.,Ethan said

And me,.Coach Ed put in

You stay away from Gabe And quit buggieng me Me and Ethan have been teased by  
jocks since grade one so I don't care how many wedgies or chicken lges you use If you are  
such a famous coach you should be able to tell when you are gonna lose.,I told him

Brandon you shouldn't have done that,.Benny said

Lose? Me? Never I play to win,.Coach Ed said his eyes got big and red his face looked weird  
then back to normal

One of the winning techniques I utilize is that of visualization,.,Coach Ed started as Benny and Ethan walked over  
to us Coach Ed his hands on my shoulder and Ethan's who grab Benny

Let us visualize your future Brandon shall we?,.Coach Ed said as Me Ethan and Benny went into my vision

Then We were in my living room

It's 10 years later shortcake guess what You are still living at home  
How impressive is that? Let me tell you Not very But hey at least you got a job  
Check out your new uniform,..Coach Ed told us then he snapped his fingers and there was  
a McFingers uniform Benny and Ethan looked at me with wide eyes

Brandon's work at McFingers?,.Ethan asked

Who else is gonna hire you after you got kicked out college for filling your  
prof's convertible with doggy doo? Heh,.Coach Ed said

Ethan looked at me

Of course Brandon didn't do that I did But heh it doesn't matter now does it?,.,Coach Ed asked

Ethan looked like He was going to kill Coach Ed

Then Dad walked in wearing a McFingers uniform

Make sure you clean the grease trap tomorrow son,.,Future Dad yelled

Get off my back old man!,.Future Me Yelled

Dad works at McFingers too?.,Ethan and Me asked

Yep Ever since he fot fired for insurance fraud I accidentally set your and Ethan's house  
on fire,.,Coach Ed told us

Where are Me and Ethan?.,Benny asked

Coach Ed nodded looked over at the door as Future Ethan Benny Mom and Amanda  
walked in

Mom too?.,Me and Ethan asked

Mom was pushing Amanda in a wheelchair **(A/N: About the only Funny part in this EP)  
**  
Me Ethan and Benny looked at her

Dinner's here I got your favorite (Cough) sausage fingers And for dessert  
ice cream fingers Let's roll out.,.Future Amanda said

Mom started pushing her away Amanda passed out

You put Amanda in a wheelchair?,.Benny asked

Me? No No She's the one who bought that turbo unicycle All I did was cut the  
brake lien,.Coach Ed said

You are seeing it now ain't you You are gonna ruin your life And theirs,.Coach Ed told us

No No We don't believe it it's a lie,.,Me Ethan and Benny said

Then Future Ethan and Benny walked in and Ethan had a Baby Bump?

Dad would you like to see our Baby's pitcure,.Future Ethan asked

Dad got up walked over to Future Ethan and Benny both of them look like they  
are still 14!

When do you two find out if it's a girl or a boy?.Future Dad asked putting his hand on Ethan's Baby Bump

Next time Mr Morgan,.Future Benny answerd

then Erica walked in with Kurt!?

Hey We are off on a romantice wrestling tour of France Could you ask Ethan Oh! there  
you are! or Brandon to mansion-sit for us again?.,Erica asked

Brandon can do it,.Future Ethan told them

Make sure he waters my plants,.Kurt asked throw the keys at Dad

Come on baby let's go,.Kurt said to Erica

Where's Gabe At!?.,I asked

Coach Ed Flash us to a cemetery

Why are we here?.,Ethan asked

Just watch,.Coach Ed told us

Just then a Vampire came flying out of nowhere

Whoa!,.Me Ethan and Benny said

and there came Gabe and He looked HOT!

Hey Dude I'm sorry about killing your boyfriend,.,the Vampire said

Gabe pull out a stake

Sorry isn't going to bring back Brandon!,.Gabe yelled then stake the vampire then he turn to ash

Gabe walked back to My grave

I finally got your killer Baby I'm so sorry I didn't kill him before he killed you,.,Gabe said

then Two little Girls went for Gabe

Daddy!,.One girl yelled

Are you okay?.,the another girl asked

Yeah I am,.Gabe answerd

Did you got that vampire?.,the first girl asked

Yes I did,.,Gabe said

Then We are back in my room

I die?.,I asked

Ethan is having my baby?.,Benny asked

Erica marries Kurt?.,Ethan asked

Yes and Did you see And his abs.,Coach Ed answered

I was going to say it but Ethan did

Okay, you win I'll win your stupid trophy For wrestling if that keeps Erica from marring  
Kurt I will do it I'm gonna beat Kurt "The Hurt" Lochner.,Ethan said

Whoa, kid. Heh. I'm just trying to put you or your brother on a podium not in a coffin  
But I like your gustoTonight you rest tomorrow we wrestle.,Coach Ed told Ethan

* * *

**Later that night Benny's Pov  
**  
I'm lying there with Ethan who was looking at my chest I smiled when Ethan kissed my chest

Do you think that will happen Us having a Baby?.Ethan asked

It might but that wasn't a Future it will happen if you don't get that trophy,.,I answerd

Yeah you are right I love you,.,Ethan said closed his eyes

I love you too,.,I said closed my eyes and we to sleep

* * *

**The Next Day Ethan's Pov at School**

Me Benny and Brandon went to the gym for me to sign up for wrestling

Me and Benny and Brandon we walked up to Coach G or right now Mr G

Hey, Mr G, can I be on the wrestling team?,.,I asked

Sure you can I mean if you believe you can Here, why don't you go ahead  
and fill that out right there?,.,Mr G asked

So, uh, this means I can wrestle Kurt "The Hurt" Lochner right?.,I asked

Oh, I'm afraid so. If you could just make sure to fill out the emergency contact  
and the blood-type part of the form there.,.Mr G said

Blood Type?.,I asked

Yeah Ethan.,Benny said

* * *

**After School Gabe's Pov  
**  
Me and Erica were watching Kurt when

What do you two think you two are doing?.,Sarah asked

Uh.,I said

We were just.,Erica didn't finished that

I Know You two are spying on him.,Sarah came right now and said it

Me and Erica looked at her

You two think I turned him, don't you? Trust issuse much?  
Some friend well not you Gabe,.,Sarah said walking over to Kurt

We were just,.,Erica didn't finished that again

No,.,Sarah said

Sarah!,.,Erica saaid

We watched as Sarah walked over to Kurt and his friends

Hey,.Sarah said

How you doing?,.Kurt asked

Oh, very nice,.Sarah said about his No abs

Thank you,.Kurt thank her

Give me a call I'll see you there,.,Sarah said then kissed him

All right,.Kurt said

Okay,.Sarah said then walked away

Erica don't think about it,.I said then Erica did anyways

I watched them Not knowing We were being watched

Hey,.Erica said

Hey you,.Kurt said

* * *

**Benny's Pov At Ethan and Brandon's house**

Me Ethan and Brandon are listening to Amanda talking about She watched Erica and Kurt

I kept watching and there they were talking laughing Very very close Intimate even  
In fact one might even say they were canoodling.,.Amanda told us looking at Amanda's drawings of  
Erica and Kurt

We can barely tell what we are looking at,.,I told her

You are a pretty crummy artist.,.Ethan told her as well

What? Videos won't work with vampires so I did my best.,.Amanda told us

That's it I'm gonna teach that pretty boy a lesson I'll be a wrestling machine  
The Wrestlemax Mark 5,.,Ethan said

* * *

**Ethan's Pov at gym**

I trying to do something with the weights but I couldn't do it

So what you are just gonna let gravirty own you like that? Keep pushing boy,.Coach Ed said

Go away,.I said I trying again then I saw Benny help me with the weights

Thanks Babe,.,I said

Anytime Baby,.,Benny said

How are you doing this?.,I asked as I lean up

Well I'm half Human and Vampire as I couldn't do anything when I was a human so now I can,.,Benny told me

You are great,.I said then kissed him

Soon one kiss turn into a makeout Benny grab me and flashed me to the gym shower room  
Benny took off my shirt I took off his pants

I guess Coach Ed isn't watching us?.,Benny asked

He isn't,.,I said I kissed him again

* * *

**Benny's Pov the Day of Ethan's match against Kurt**

Me Amanda Brandon and Gabe are listening to Mr/Coach G talk waiting on Ethan and Rory to come out

In the spirit of noncompetition I pledge to be a nonpartisan referee for tonight's match  
So uh,.,Mr/Coach G started then looked at Kurt then looked back

Well, may every man win Or,uh, at least survive,.Mr/Coach G said

Representing Conway Colleglate, we have Kurt "The Hurt" Lochner.,Mr/Coach G

Everybody cheered for him Assholes

Yeah! Conway! Whoo!.,Kurt yelled

Me and Amanda got up and walked over to them

Okay all right And representing Whitechaple High we.,Mr/Coach G didn't finish when Amanda took the Mic from him

From a land of fear and mightmares comes a warrior born to destroy He speaks only  
violence He knows only hatred His headlock is a crime against humanity Behole the  
the ETHANATOOOR!,.Amanda told half it then Yelled the last part

Oh Great,.I said walking back over to Gabe and Brandon I sat back down the bench  
Amanda walked back over too as Ethan came jogging out with Rory in front of him holding sparklers  
and Rory had flashing lights on his body But I was only looking at Ethan's body that Tight outfit showing  
his man part I was licking my fangs inside my mouth just looking at Ethan

Okay, guys if I can get you to shake hands here that would be nice.,Mr/Coach G asked  
bring Ethan's hand to Kurt's put them together I saw that Kurt was trying to break Ethan's hand  
I felt hate going around in me

Do your catchphrash,.,Rory started

Do It!,.Brandon finished

You have got to be kidding me?.,Gabe asked

Rory and Brandon nodded "No"

Prepare to be Ethanized,.Ethan said

What the Fuck?.,Gabe asked

I think it's cute,.,I said

You are not gonna likr these apples,.,Kurt said as he crushed the apple  
then threw the apple pieces at Ethan said

Even his catchphrase is better!.,Ethan said to us

I smiled at him Amanda and Brandon gave him a shaky thumbs-up

I saw Coach Ed and Ethan So I listened to them talk or whatever

Here's my pep talk sunshine Win that trophy or else I go after your twin brother,.,Coach Ed said

then the whistle was blown then the match started

Ethan ran after Kurt but Kurt fipped Ethan making him slam down onto the ground really really hard  
that really hurt me!

Uh, this won't end well.,.Rory Gabe and I said

Amanda pick up her camera

It won't I'm so Dead!,.Brandon said

I hope not.,Amanda said

Whoo! Whoo!.,Kurt yelled

We watch as Ethan was fipped slammed and everything you can think of Kurt  
even took pictures for his fans then what pissed me off Kurt throws Ethan onto the floor  
on his back and butt I almost got up when Rory stop me

I know you are mad get him after the match.,Rory told me I nodded and just kept watching

Oh Get up!.,Coach Ed yelled at Ethan

Ethan ran at Kurt again but Kurt fipped Ethan again Then the Whisle was blown again

Kurt pick Ethan Walked over to us then threw Ethan onto the ground

OH!,.The Crowd yelled

There's your friend Brother and Boyfriend I'll see you in round 2 dork,.,Kurt said

but then turned to me

You need to see what a real man is like,.,Kurt told me

That really pissed me off

Hey Kurt,.I said Kurt turned to me I punch him in his face

By the way Ethan is two times bigger then you,,.,I told him

I walked back to help Ethan up

Get up Take a seat Baby,.I told him then sat down next to him

You survived a whole round wthout him breaking your spine in half.,Rory started

Nice!.,Brandon finished

Sorry dude but for a guy in agony you make some hilarious faces.,Amanda told him

Are you okay E baby?.,I asked

I guess so.,Ethan answerd

Ethan! are you insane? You don't know what you are up against This guy in unstoppable.,.Erica told Ethan

I guess that's why you like him.,Ethan said

What? Ugh I don't like him.,.Erica said

Come on I saw you watching him Talking laughing canoodling,.Ethan said

Mad canoodling.,Amanda put in there

Canoodling? Okay I only do that with Rory and Look Me and Gabe thought Sarah  
turned him into a vampire so I was watching him I even checked his neck for bite marks  
which was hard sice he's so ticklish but I do not like him,.,Erica said

Okay Erica I believe you I just don't want to see you get hurt okay?.,Ethan asked

Erica nodded then Coach Ed like poof in front us

You can't win by points anymore You are gonna have to pin him to win,.,Coach Ed told Ethan

I have to pin him? Impossible,.,Ethan said

How about some magic,.Gabe and Brandon asked

I looked at them

Let's see how well he wrestles with worms in his ears huh?,.Amanda asked

No magic You gots to beat him fair and square or the deal's off,.,Coach Ed told Ethan

No magic Amanda and Gabe,.,I started

I can't cheat,.,Ethan finished

Then think of something Everybody has a weakness right? Just find it and exploit it,.Erica said

I watch as Coach Ed pick Ethan up

Aah!,.Ethan yelled a bit

Maybe you need a little heart,.,Coach Ed said

I watched as Coach Ed stuck his hand inside Ethan's chest My eyes bugged out of my head  
when Ethan fell to the floor in pain I almost cried for Ethan

Just Please stop Leave me and Brandon alone,.,Ethan begged in pain

Looks like he's practicing new ways to beg for his and Brandon's mercy,.,Rory started

Smart!,.Gabe finished

I helped Ethan up

It's no use I can't win I have never won a fight Ever.,Ethan told us

Mm, false Remember that time in grade two when I took your Pokemon lunch box?  
You whipped me good I almost cried,.,Amanda said

And that was before you knew She was a girl.,Brandon said also

Yeah Grade two That gives me an idea Thanks Amanda,.Ethan said turned to go fight Kurt again

Mr/Coach G blew the whistle for round two Me Amanda Gabe Erica Rory and Brandon watched Ethan  
duck under Kurt's legs then from behind Ethan wrapped his arms round Kurt's waist from what it looks like  
Ethan was hugging him I looked at Amanda she knew what Ethan was doing and I heard Kurt asking  
Ethan what he was doing

Dude are you? Are you hugging me?.,Kurt asked

some people started laughing at Kurt and Ethan and Gabe did

I'm wrestling old-school Oakwood Elementary to be exact.,.Ethan told Kurt

Amanda and Erica knew what Ethan was doing

The Snuggie Bear Hug.,.Erica started

He's got it locked on There's no escape.,.Amanda told and finish I turned back to hear Ethan and Kurt

Hugging is not cool Let go,.Kurt told Ethan

Fine Time to go for the jugular,.,Ethan said

Then push Kurt to the floor

Holy Shit!.,Brandon yelled

GO ETHAN KICK HIS ASS!.,Erica Gabe and Me yelled

Ethan got on top of Kurt and started ticking Kurt's neck

Somebody told me you were ticklish,.Ethan said still ticking Kurt

Me Amanda Erica Gabe Rory and Brandon watch Kurt started to laughing

Please stop ticking me No Ha-ha Please stop Stop I'm really gonna break your arms and legs.,Kurt told  
Ethan through his laughing

Then Mr/Coach G hit the mats telling us Ethan won Ethan got off of Kurt

He who laughs last loses,.,Ethan said to Kurt

Me Erica Amanda Gabe Rory and Brandon stood up Me Erica and Brandon were happy  
Rory Amanda and Gabe couldn't believe Ethan won

Our New Champion!,..,Mr/Coach G Yelled

the Whole School cheerd for Ethan as We give each other high-fives

I did it? I did it! It's curtains for Kurt "The Hurt" Lochner!,.,Ethan yelled

Aah!.,Kurt yelled Mr/Coach G walked over to Ethan but not before I ran over to Him  
and Kissed him when I pulled away

What do I get for winning?.,Ethan asked

Hot Sex how about that?.,I asked

Sounds Great.,Ethan said

Well done Ethan,.Mr/Coach G said as he gave Ethan the trophy

But remember it's not about winning right?.,Mr/Coach G asked

Ethan cheerd

Whoo! Yeah! Ha-ha.,Ethan said then We walked back over to Amanda Erica Gabe Rory and Brandon

Way to go!.,Rory Erica and Gabe said

Me Ethan and Brandon turned and looked at Coach Ed who was yelling at us

What? That's It? No No No You got to be kidding me?!.,Coach Ed asked

Oh yeah I won the trophy time to move on Coach.,.Ethan started as he took off his helmet

Deal's a deal,.Brandon finished

I smiled

Bear hugs? Ticking? Come on You took this for a joke spicecakes so you can forget it The deal's off.,Coach Ed told us

I'm gonna be on your Brother until the end of time and You and Benny.,Coach Ed said

He's backing out of our deal.,Ethan said

What?.,Gabe asked

He can't A supernatural pact is binding in all dimensions.,Amanda said looking around

Tough tortillas And you nerds can't make me ,.,Coach Ed told us

Then Some weird looking Locker came down from nowhere onto the gym floor  
with weird looking lights coming out of it

Oh crud But maybe those nerds can,.,Coach Ed said sadly

Me Brandon and Ethan looked at the locker

What? What is it?.,Ethan Me and Brandon asked

I crushed a lot of nerd souls in my day And I suppose those souls  
had to go somewhere Well behold the locker of the Nile,.,Coach Ed told us

Then a bunch of tentacles looking things came out of the locker to Coach Ed and started  
dragging him back to the locker

Don't just stand there puddingfaces help me!,.,Coach Ed yelled then disappeared finally  
into the locker it went back up And all we could do was looked at where the locker was

Hey you know what? I will not be beaten by two geeks! Aah!,.,Kurt yelled at us  
then ran to us but Erica was beside Gabe holding out her arm Kurt ran right into her arm and fell onto the floor right  
after Erica did that Erica turned to him

Update you got beaten by two geeks and a geek girl,.,Erica told him

And Go get yourself a new shirt.,Gabe said

Thanks Erica but I could have taken him,.,Ethan said

Me Amanda and Rory laughed at that

Oh yeah,.,Rory said

Brandon looked Gabe

So uh about Saturday night?.,Brandon asked

Oh that Me and Erica thought if Kurt was a vampire we'd need backup to take him down  
but we are all good now,.,Gabe told Brandon

Right yeah Good Good I thought it was something like that,.,Brandon said sadly

But if we are not catching vampires maybe we could go catch a movie Boyfriend?.,Gabe asked with a smile

Me Ethan Erica Amanda and Rory looked at them with wide eyes

Boyfriend? Really?.,Brandon asked

Gabe rolled his eyes walked to Brandon and kissed him I heard him moan

So Names for them Erica! Um how about Gabedon? **(1)**,.,Amanda asked

Good but how about Gabrand? **(2)**,.,Erica asked

Gandon? **(3)**.,.,Amanda asked

Branabe? **(4)**,.,Erica asked

Grandon? **(5)**,.,Amanda asked

Babe? **(6 it was a pick)**,.,Erica asked

Branbe? **(7)**,.,Amanda asked

Guys! Later!.,I yelled

Okay.,Erica and Amanda said

* * *

**Nobody's Pov at Ethan and Brandon's house**

Brandon is wrap in Gabe's arms sitting a chair as Ethan sat next Benny Erica sat next to Amanda and Rory  
and Jane laid on top of their laps closeing her eyes as somebody got killed

You guys gotta admit,.,Gabe started

Watching Skull Stealers III,.,Benny half said

beats having to shake and stake a vamp any day.,.Ethan finished

Yeah it does,.,Brandon said then grab Gabe when a another teen got killed

It's okay Baby,.,Gabe said

Just slightly,.,Erica argeed then her cell phone starts Rings

Hold on a sec,.,Erica said Ethan and Benny looked back at the TV

Hey Sarah thanks for calling back I'm really sorry for not trusting you earlier  
I feel awful,.,Erica said

All is forgiven You Me and Benny Best Friends Forever remember?  
Now I hate to dial and dash but date number two is currently in progress  
Lates.,.Sarah ended the call

Kurt is going to be Vampire,.,Ethan Erica Benny Amanda Gabe Rory and Brandon said together

* * *

**At Kurt's house**

Sarah turned to Kurt after her call with Erica

Now what's that uh surpise you wanted to show me huh?,.,Kurt asked

Sarah opened her mouth her fangs came out she smiled

* * *

**What did you guys Think? I used all of the names you guys pick out its hard to pick one  
So you guys pick your fav! and Please! tell me what it is alright to tell everybody who had names  
For Brandon and Gabe emo-rocker101 Autumrose and BieberBoy Thank You guys!  
I want to say I alreay have a name for whats happeneds after season two it called  
Forever Was Just The Beggining so what you think I know you guys will love it  
Next is Blue Moon! Until that~Bethan Forever**


	4. Blue Moon

**I'm Backkkkkkkkkk! With more Bethan Rorica Babe on the way and Blue Moon! I love this EP! I Know you guys will love this one!  
Were-Ethan! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Sorry got into my Wolf Side! Well I'm thinking about  
a Were-Gabe or Brandon or Were-Amanda with Were-Ethan I don't I might not do that just keep  
it Were-Ethan Ethan will only get mad at Erica! and I had a Good/Bad weekend My mom and dad were fighting over stuff I Mess up my cell phone Got a New one so it's all good Right? like Benny said in MBAV the movie  
so yeah Here is Blue Moon! Enjoy!~Bethan Forever**

* * *

**Gabe's Pov At outside of school  
**  
Some guy name David Stachowski having Amanda Ethan Me and Brandon as Benny watched  
us in a headlock

OW!,.Brandon yelled

Ethan Gabe and Brandon talk to me buddys You guys okay?.,Amanda asked

Yeah We are great,.,Brandon started

Nothing like starting the day in some guy's armpit,..Ethan finished

Ow ow ow!,.,I yelled in pain

Okay okay We all get it We get it You are the allpha male and Me Brandon and Gabe  
are not Just give us all wedgies alright so we can go okay?.,Ethan asked

David let go of us Ethan ran to who just wrap his arm around

All right listen up geeks From now on we are all best buds Got It?.,David asked

Yeah yeah Yeah,.,Me and Brandon started

We got it Wait What?.,Ethan finished and asked

David what's up with you?.,Benny asked

Nothing Ben,.,David told Benny

Yeah Awesome Best buds forever Totally cool Headlocks are like jock hugs  
Ethan Benny Brandon and Gabe,.,Amanda told us

Awesome See you guys around Bro One Two Three Four and Five,.,David said  
then hit all of in the arms

Yes! (Hit Amanda's arm) Yes! (Hit Ethan's arm) Yes! (Hit Brandon's arm) Yes! (Hit my arm)  
Yes! (Hit Benny's arm).,David said

Grr! Ha Ha!,.,Ethan said David walked to his people

That was awesome!,.,Amanda said

Which part?.,.I asked

The love taps?.,Brandon asked and started

Or the part where Me and Brandon and Gabe could taste his deodorant?.,Ethan finished and asked

Hmm, Glide Stick Extreme Glacier Ice 2009! I mean the part where we all are friends with  
David Stachowski Our street cred just went through the roof!,.,Amanda said

Why would a guy like him wanna friend up with all of us?.,Benny Ethan and Me asked

I don't know.,Brandon said

Ethan Benny Brandon Gabe don't look a gift jock in the mouth In fact don't make  
eye contact at all,.,Amanda told us

Hey you wanna go out? I have got the David Stachowski seal of approval,.,.Amanda asked  
a guy as he was walking by

You and your Nerds Drop dead.,The Guy said to us Benny hissed at him

See you guys? He spoke to us! That never happened pre-headlock.,Amanda said

There's something about that guy.,.Ethan and Benny said

Me Brandon Ethan Benny and Amanda watch David Growling and Barking at Another guy walking by him

You mean other then the fact that he's huge and popular and awesome?.,Amanda asked  
scratching her hair behind her ear when Amanda pulled her back there was something  
small and buzzing

Is that a flea? Tell me I don't have fleas?!.,Amanda asked

That's a flea,.,Ethan and Benny told her right out

* * *

**Ethan's Pov At school Three days later**

Come on!,.,I yelled at the vending machine I kept hitting it

Ethan gave up!,.,Gabe started and yelled

Yeah Candy won't come out! right now Alright!?.,.Brandon finished and yelled from  
his and Gabe's seat they will now sit together because they are in love

So I kept on htting it until Erica and Benny walked in Erica and Benny hit the vending machine and  
all of candy bars came out

Is that one of yours fledgling powers?.,I asked

Not a power Just a perk E Baby.,.Benny said then kissed me

Me Benny and Erica pick up candy bars for yourselfs and for Gabe and Brandon

So where's your Benny Gabe Brandon and Amanda's new jock BFF?.,.Erica asked as  
We walked over to ours seats Benny sat next to me with his arms around me Erica sat on the other  
side of me

I saw all of you guys and David.,Erica told us

Something's weird it's like the lions have started hanging out with the zebras.,.I said

and started telling them about David

**(Not long Flashback)**

I heard a knock on the frontdoor so I walked to the door and opened it and there was David

DAVID!?..Brandon yelled

Uh David.,.I said

Hey pals Sweet casa Me likey,.David said walked right in

I shut the door and looked at Brandon

**(End of that not long Flashback)**

Who's got two thumbs three free candy bars and is best buds with David Stachowski?.,.Amanda asked  
sat her butt down in a armchair next Gabe and Brandon

That's right This girl!.,Amanda said pointing her thumbs at herself

I see what you mean,.,Erica argeed looking at Amanda

It gets worse it's like he's inserted himself into my life and Brandon's,.I told them

**(Not so long Flashback)**

Our mom and dad walked in only to see David eating out of our icebox

Hey,.Me and Brandon said to mom and dad

Hey,.Dad said

Um who's this? Ethan and Brandon?.,.Mom asked

David Stachowski I'm Steven and Matthew's,.,David said our name wrong So me and Brandon  
stop him

Ethan!,.,I yelled

Brandon!,,.Brandon yelled

Ethan and Brandon's new best bud They are great,.,David told them

You play sports?.,Dad asked

Yeah I'm a team captain,.,David answerd

Really? For what team?.,Mom asked

David turned to Mom and Dad

Oh, I don't know All of them.,David answerd as the best as he could

Our champs here's a hardcore mathletes And that's a tough sport right Ethan Brandon?.,.Dad asked

Well Dad Mom me and Gabe are on the Football team,.,Brandon told them and me

Oh that's great Brandon and We make them wear helmets,.,Mom told David

David laughed and pointed at his head

**(End of not long Flashback)**

So he eats all your food and Brandon's Not enough to break up a good  
bromance,.,Erica said pinching my cheek Benny lean up and kissed my other cheek

There's more The guy howls.,I told them as David pick up a candy bar

I looked at him making Benny and Erica and Amanda too look at him

Woo-Hoo! Free candy bar!,.,David yelled

WHOOOOOOOOOOO!,.David Howled making Gabe and Brandon pull away from their making out  
and looked at him

A lot of dudes howl it's a it's a jock animal thing,.,Amanda told me Erica and Benny

Yeah right,.Brandon and Gabe said

me and Brandon can't be the only ones who's noticed how hairy he is,.,I said

**(Not long Flashback)**

I was moving stuff around in my gym locker when David comes in Whistling  
and brash his hair then David turns to me

Would you get my back bud?.David asked

**(End of the Flashback)**

So he's hairy A lot of you guys are hairy it's a hairy guy thing,.,Amanda said

I looked at Benny and Brandon they knew what I was thinking

It's basic math Howling plus hair plus this town equals,.,I didn't finish it

Awesome,.,Amanda said

Werewolf,.Me Benny and Brandon said

Werewolf,.Amanda said

Amanda you should believe it you are one too,.,Gabe said

Ethan Brandon Benny not everything is supernatural You guys are obsessed,.Erica said

Well we have to be I'm a Spellmaster Brandon's a Spellmaster/Seer Amanda's a Werewolf/Spellmaster  
You are a Vampire Ethan's a Seer Benny's a Spellmaster/Vampire and Sarah and Rory are Full Vampire  
so we do.,Gabe told her

Yeah and David's just hanging out with all of us because he realized how cool we are  
Watch I'll prove it,.,Amanda said got up and walkedover to some guys

Guys,.,Amanda said

Erica laughed I bit my lip Benny had his hand over his face Gabe and Brandon were busy Sucking faces  
as Amanda walked back sat back down with crumbs in her hair

Dude's a werewolf like me,.,Amanda said

Okay We prove that David is a werewolf then we figure out what he wants.,I said

I have got better things to do then stalk back-shavers,.,Erica said then got up and about  
to walk out As Me Amanda Benny got up and Gabe and Brandon turned and looked at her

Like what?.,Me and Benny asked

Erica turn her head to us as she was still walking

Soccer tryouts!,.,Erica yelled

I think she was serious,.I said

Oh, well, in that case I'm sure it'll be fine,.Benny said

We will hope,.Gabe said

* * *

**Erica's Pov After Soccer tryouts**

I walked out of soccer tryouts after kicking and hitting people with the soccer ball in the face

I'm sorry!,.I said to a girl that hit in the face

The coach came up behind me with another girl I really hit in the face

Forget it muscles I need girls for the team Girls with faces.,The Coach told me

I think I have one of those concussion things What do you call those again?.,The Girl asked

You might wanna try wrestling or Ultimate Fighting,.,One Girl told me off

I walked to my locker I opened it just when Sarah came walking to me

Let me guess Soccer went the same way as tennis tryouts went and volleyball and yearbook?.,Sarah asked

Well it was all of the things I want to do before your Friend Atticus turned me into a Freaking  
FLEDGLING!,.I half said and I yelled the last part then I remember the last night of my human  
life

**A/N: Yep! I'm showing you guys how Erica turned Hope you guys like it**

**Erica's Flashback Pov the night of Jesse's party**

Come on!,.Atticus yelled a bit pulling me to a Room upstairs away from the party

Why Are We way up here?.,I asked as I sat on the bed

Just away from the party you know more alone time,.,Atticus answerd I heard him locking the door

Why did you lock the door?.,.I asked

Oh I just did because I wanted to do this.,Atticus said then kissed me I moan into the kiss

Then Atticus started pushing me down onto the bed He looked up at me

May I?.,Atticus asked I nodded He undid my Jacket I lean up and took off my shirt

Wow.,Atticus said looking at me

What?.,I asked

You like Very Pretty.,Atticus answerd then taking off his shirt showing his Six Pick Abs

You look Hot!.,I said

Thanks,.Atticus thank me then undid my pants and his too

He kissed me again then I thought of sometihng

Wait before We go any more Do you have a condom?.,I asked

Atticus smiled and nodded turned to What I think was one of Jesse's condom were at  
turn to where I couldn't see him when he turned back to me I thought

I'm going to do this but not with Rory My Long time crush but I like this guy.,I thought

Are you sure about this Erica?.,Atticus asked

I smiled

Yes Yes I want to do this.,I said He took off everything of me and him **(A/N: Half M Half T)**

I moaned when he push into me I had to say it hurt but yet it feels so good

Ourbodys moved as one I moaned everytime Atticus moved in me I thought If Rory did likeme he won't like me how  
as I'm losing my Virginity to another guy But I still love Rory I moaned one last time when Atticus came inside of me

A bit after We did it I was lying on his chest Atticus was looking at me

Was I your first?.,Atticus asked I looked up at him and kissed him

Yes but Not My first kiss was I your first?.,I asked

Yes you were.,Atticus answerd

I got up and put back on my shirt pants and jacket Atticus came up behind me and push me back down  
onto the bed Atticus put his mouth on my neck and bit me I screamed from the pain I felt something going  
through me then I stop moving after a bit I awoke back up with Atticus looking at me I started to cry

What did you do to me!?.,I asked

I turned you and now we can be together forever.,.Atticus told me and went kiss me but I moved

Get away from me you turned me into a FUCKING VAMPIRE!.,I yelled I felt weird about this

then there was a knock on the door it opened it was Jesse

Ah Good you turned her I see?.,Jesse asked

I looked up at Atticus and Jesse

Yes Yes I did,.Atticus answerd

Good get her downstairs We have friends of yours there.,Jesse told us

I smiled a bit I thought Ethan Amanda are here do they know these people are vampires  
I saw a Guy behind Jesse

Come on Benny,.Jesse said pulling Benny with him Atticus pulled me up we walked downstairs

I thought I Will Forget this Night that Night I became a Fledgling and didn't have a Virginity

**End of Erica's Flashback **

Erica! Erica!,.Sarah yelled

What?.,I asked

You poof what after you were gonna say?., Sarah asked

Sorry I'm just trying to do something Something so I can feel I don't know normal?.,I asked

You and Benny don't fit in with humans anymore Erica Why do you two keep  
fighting it? You two Come over to the hot side Everybody looks better with fangs.,Sarah told me  
then showed her fangs

Put those away!.,I told her Sarah's fangs went back then David walked up to us

I'm David Stachowski which you probably know since I'm David Stachowski  
I saw you talking to my Five best buds And sice you are buds with my buds that makes me,.David didn't finish

Really annoying?.,I asked then I saw hair on his face so I did it

Oh, and maybe you should shave your forehead again I think you missed a spot.,I told him

David Growled at me then walked away Sarah walk to beside of me

Hey I'm Sarah! Why don't you call me? Anytime!.,Sarah called after David

Ethan Benny and Brandon thinks He's a werewolf I think he's a loser.,I said

Now He is someone I could date He's so cute and and primal Rawr!.,,Sarah said and Rawr the last part

Oh yeah nothing like curling up with a guy and running your fingers through his back hair.,I told her  
and I was kind of Eww! out about that

I know right?.,Sarah asked then walked away

* * *

**Ethan's Pov**

Me Benny were walking down the school stairs because Amanda told us about a Wolf Spell

I saw Amanda was leaning up against a wall mess with her Camera

Amanda saw us and walked over to us

Dudes I have got it A spell that will totally prove that David's a werewolf a canine lupus,.,Amanda told us

Won't that spell go after you?.,Benny asked

No it won't and One hit and wham claw and tooth time We get it on tape throw it on the Net  
Two million views later Ka-Chow! Bucks Guys Amanda,.,.,Amanda said

You left out biting and bodies if there is another werewolf in school We are gonna get plenty of  
both,.,I told her

You Benny and Brandon wanna know if he is a canine? Better to find out now  
and on camera because there's a full moon on Tomorrow Night David maybe part  
animal but he's all the money,.,Amanda said

Rory walked up behind us

Hey Guys! Who's a party animal? it's me right?,.Rory asked

No it's David Don't worry about it,.,Benny said

Are you guys having a party? Because my Friday's wide open And Saturday And Sunday.,Rory told us

Uh, sorry, Rory. We are going to the garlic and tanning bed convention it woud be so cool  
if you camebut you know you'd burst into flames.,I told him

What!? Benny is a Vampire! Why does he get to go?,.Rory asked

Um Rory I'm a Fledgling still half Human I'm just a vampire to Holy Water and not those  
things.,Benny said to Rory

Yeah okay.,Rory said

Next time?.,I asked

Yeah for sure I'll see you guys later,.,Rory argeed

We turned away from Rory

Whew Harsh dudes.,Amanda told us

Had to be done.,I said

Besides if David really is a werewolf he'd tear Rory to shreds yours Wolves and My Vamps  
are like archenemies.,..Benny started

Kind of like you and guys.,I finished

Me and Benny walked away with Amanda following behind

* * *

**Outside still Ethan's Pov  
**  
Me Benny and Amanda are watching the Football team Brandon and Gabe practiceing  
and they were doing good Sarah watched David from the other side of the field

All right just one little spell and things are about to get furry and not my furry.,.Amanda said  
looking through her spellbook Benny was by my side with his arms around me

Heads up.,Benny started

Awkwardness at 12 o'clock,.,I finished it

Me Benny and Amanda looked at Sarah

Go! Team Hairy! David!,.,Sarah yelled got David's attention he looked at her  
then he got tackled

Hey! Jerk! Watch his Face!,.Sarah yelled

Benny took his arms off of me

Amanda Or Benny do it now Zap him!.,I said

Zap him?.,Benny and Amanda asked

Okay Ethan this is magic not Star Wars Totally different geeks universes,.,Amanda told me

Amanda held out her hand and said the spell it went after David but it didn't came back around him  
and hit me I fell to the ground

AMANDA!,.,I yelled at her Benny pick me up

Sorry Ethan I got nervous Anyways don't worry you are not a wolf like me You will be fine,.,Amanda told me

Whoo!,.Sarah Whooed

Amanda said the spell again and this time it hit David He fell to the ground

Camera Camera Benny! Ethan! Get the camera!,.Amanda yelled at us

I'm tyring..,I yelled Benny got the camera for her

Give me the camera!., Amanda yelled took the camera from Benny and hit the record

David got back up then went back to practice Sarah Cheered for him

Dude He is so not a werewolf.,Amanda said

Enough,.I said as I throw backpack onto the ground

There's only one way to do this Amanda Benny Cover me I'm going in.,I said  
then I walked onto then field

What? Ethan! what does that mean?.,Benny asked

What? Cover you? What's that even mean?.,Amanda asked as well

I grabbed the football as it flew at me I turned to Amanda and Benny

Hey Amanda! Benny!.,I yelled at them Amanda looked at me Benny smiled

Just then David Tackled me to the ground

Ah,.,I groaned David was on top of me like a dog I put my hand on his arm I was sucked into avision

**Flash **

I saw a werewolf Howling at the moon

**Flash **

I saw the Moon turn into a symbol but it wasn't the moon it was like a Cure potion  
just when it turned into a cure potion The Werewolf's hand grabbed it

**(End of vision)  
**  
I looked at my hand when I came out of the vision

Sorry bud I see a ball I go for it,.David told me as He got off of me

I'm fine Nothing a hospital can't fix,.I told him

David! David!,.Sarah called out to him

David looked up at Sarah who was Smiling at him as that was happening  
Benny walked over to me and David

E Baby are you okay?., Benny asked as sat on the ground next to me Benny lean down and kissed me

Great now,.I told him

Okay this chick is seriously crazy What's her deal? buds?.,.David asked

We may never figure that one out,.,Benny started

If We were you we'd run,.I finished

David got up and started running away from Sarah

I want a love tackle!,.Sarah yelled and started running herself after David

DAVID I LOVE YOU!,.Sarah yelled ran past Amanda who then walked over to us

So nil on the wolf-out but I did get great footage of you getting absolutely owned  
Perfect for YouTube,,Amanda said put her camera up again

David's definitely a werewolf Amanda and Benny he is,.,I told them

What? No My wolf-reveal spell didn't work He's fine,.,Amanda said

No, trust me guys he's a wolf I saw it I had a vision.,.I told them

Well your visions are always true uh, Ethan.,Benny said looking at my arm so was Amanda

Then you have got a big problem.,Amanda said I looked at my arm and there was a big scratch on my arm

Benny! Amanda! one of you Please tell me I'm not gonna turn into some kind of  
Werewolf jock?!.,.I asked Benny took my arm and looked at it

No way it doesn't work like that you will be like me a Werewolf geek and Benny the Vampire geek,.Amanda said

* * *

**The Next Day at School Benny's Pov**

Me Gabe and Brandon walked to the school lounge I saw Ethan running after Amanda  
so with my Vamp speed I ran to them as they walked into the lounge Stop next Amanda

Benny! Amanda!.,Ethan yelled when he ran up with us Gabe and Brandon walked in behind him

I think I'm changing I chased a car this morning Seventeen blocks I only lost it when it went on the  
freeway.,Ethan told us

That sounds like a Werewolf to me.,I said

It does to us too.,Gabe and Brandon said then sat down next to Erica eating candy

Would you two relax? I checked in with Professor Google You have to be bitten by  
a werewolf like me when it's a wolf for the curse to pass on you got scratched by David  
when he was in jock form ,.,Amanda told us

We walked over to Erica Gabe and Brandon

Hey Erica,.,Me Ethan and Amanda said

Erica looked up from her book

Hey guys Yours pal David's a real charmer.,Erica said I looked at Ethan who looked piss at that  
I knew he was a wolf but not to me but to Erica

Well he is yours and Benny's ancestral enemy.,..Ethan said

Or maybe he's just a jerk.,Erica said

Little Miss Neckbitter has trouble believing in us werewolves?.,Ethan asked really mad  
then Ethan started going after Erica but Me and Amanda stop him I put my arms around him  
Ethan growled softly then relax but when Erica got up Ethan did it again

Whoa Ethan baby what's gotten into you?.,I asked Ethan started moving  
when Erica came up to us in front of Ethan

Who are the ancestral enemies now huh?.,.Amanda asked

What did you call me?.,Erica asked

Ethan just rolled his eyes

Heh Whatever Don't get your fangs in a twist.,Ethan told her I pulled him back  
something in Ethan's Were half made him love me he relax when I pulled him back

Amanda got in the middie of us

So moving on! That symbol you saw I looked it up last night And get this it's for  
a reversal cure,.Amanda told Ethan My eyes widen

A cure!? Does it work for other curses? Like Vampire curses? For me and Benny?.,Erica asked

Why? Soccer team have a strict no-bloodsicker policy?.,Ethan asked started going after Erica again  
I pulled him back again I lean down to his ear

It's okay Ethan I'm right here,.I said into his ear Ethan pulled me closer

It might work on other curses David's probably trying to find it before the full moon  
tonight,.,Amanda said

We are ditching class You are helping me find this cure now for me and Benny,.,Erica said  
grabbed Amanda's arm and started pulling her away

We are not done,.Erica told Ethan her and Amanda walked away

Ethan Growled at Erica I pulled him to my face Ethan leans his head back and kissed me

Is it me or I don't know what just happened?.,Brandon asked

Me too,.,Gabe answerd

Ethan pulled away Grabbed my arm and pulled me to a closet  
I think Ethan's Wolf half was taking his mate

* * *

**Sarah's Pov**

I watch David as He walked up to his locker and opened it  
I knew he saw the mini poster of Dusk V the Hairy Moon **(A/N: Yup! I know the Name!)  
**With the Wolf's head repaced it with David's head

Hmm?.,David said I walked up behind the locker door and slammed it shut  
David looked at me

Hello my hairy soul mate,.I said

Goodbye my crazy stalker girl,.David said started walking but I stop him  
by showing him my shirt it said _I Love Werewolves  
_  
Our destinies are intertwined We are doomed to a torrid forbidden romance  
until yours and Amanda's packs tears you apart for violating their ancient laws,.,I told him

You got that off the back of a book didn't you?.,David asked

Not a book The book Dusk V if you really wanna know which you do since  
it's so great and you should read it,.,I told him

You know I was just on my way to the bookstore now,.,David said then walked away

As David walked away I turned to him

It's like Romeo and Juliet but with pointy teeth and no tights...,I called out to him  
I turned back only to see Rory The Geek was there

What are you doing here?..,I asked

Checking to see if you are coming to the big party tonight.,Rory answerd

What party?.,I asked again

Ethan Benny and Amanda were talking about David being a total party animal  
and E and Bran's parents are always on these lame date nights on Friday.,Rory did say but I didn't  
let him talk anymore

Ah! They are having a party with David and they didn't invite me?.,I asked really pissed off

Yeah! How could they throw a party and not invite you?.,Rory asked but I walked away

* * *

**Benny's Pov That night at Ethan and Brandon's House**

Amanda and Erica were still trying to find the cure while Me and Ethan Did so much different things  
for our Sex life and God! Ethan's were half loves sex! I walked into the kitchen I saw Ethan looking  
at the calendar So I walked to him put my arms around him

It's not going to help if you keep looking at that calendar.,I told him

Ethan lean back against me and Growled I smiled

I don't like this but I love being on top.,Ethan said

I laughed and kissed his cheek

I know you do.,I said then Ethan started moving I put my hand down his back and pulled back  
some hair Ethan and Me looked at the hair then Ethan and Brandon's mom and dad walked in  
Ethan opened the Icebox and throw the hair in there me and Ethan turned to them

Hey honey and Benny,.,Samantha said

Guess who got two last-minute ticktes to Curling The Musical,.Samantha asked

You two I guess,.I answerd

Samantha nodded

Don't worry since Erica isn't here to help you and Benny watch Jane Your Benny and Brandon's  
pal David is here He can help you and Benny watch Jane,.,Ross said

What!?.,Me and Ethan asked

Wow look at you guys all dressed up and places to go,.David said

Killer timing champ,.Ross said

Oh yeah,.David said then Him and Ross chest bumped

Okay So anyway I know it's a full moon tonight so let's not get too crazy,.,Samantha told us

Let's go,..Ross said

Okay Bye,.,Samantha said

Good night Mr and Mrs Morgan,.,I said

Good night guys.,,David said

See you,.Ethan said

So buds I have got a,.David didn't finish it before Ethan and Me started talking

Dude Me Benny and Amanda know that you are a werewolf and I know you are here after  
some kind of cure,.,Ethan told him

So you do have the gift I knew it,.,David said

Or It's because We have Amanda that is Werewolf,.I started

Or it's because you are the most obvious werewolf ever,.Ethan finished  
then Grabbed David's shirt

Me or everybody don't need a gift to see this You know there's a pill for fleas now right?.,Ethan asked

All right let's cut to the chase I became your Brandon Gabe Amanda and Benny's friend  
because I'm hoping that one of you had the second sight and you and Brandon did  
so I used your second sight to help me find the cure,.,David told me and Ethan

All I saw was a symbol but Me Benny or anybody don't know what it means,.,Ethan said

I try from Laughing when David started Whimpering

Tonight's the full moon man You Benny or Amanda want me to turn into a snarling beast?.,David asked

Well We,.,Ethan didn't finish when David started talking about being a werewolf

You Benny and Amanda.,David started

Well Amanda does she one too.,I said

Okay You and Benny have no idea how hard it is holding it in,.,David started again  
I looked at Ethan he was scratching his head

I wanna be me again Trying not to hurt people Rip them apart Crush their twig-like limbs,.David didn't finish  
when Ethan stop him

Just hold that thought okay? Heh heh.,Ethan said walking to the bathroom he slammed the door  
then I heard

Ah ha! That's the magic spot,.Ethan saidd

then Ethan screamed I ran to the door I opened it I heard David was behind me  
when I opened it

Oh. My. God!,.I yelled

* * *

**Amanda's Pov At Benny and Gabe's House  
**  
I'm sitting at Benny's computer Gabe and Brandon just left to go to a party

All right Me Gabe and Brandon have checked with every nerd We know and no one  
can figure out how to decipher this symbol That's like Sixteen tons of geekitude and nothing,.I told Erica  
who was looking at one of Benny's books

Amanda! Me and Benny really need this cure,.Erica said

Guess I have no choice but to pull out the big guns.,I said

What is that your like a secret website?..Erica asked

It's totally secret Excuse me for a sec.,I said

I looked up Ethan's Video chat Erica lean beside me then just sec after I pull up Ethan's chat  
and there was Ethan and what I think was Benny sitting beside him in the dark

Ethan? Benny?.,I asked

It looks like both of you are in a trunk of a car Are you two? Are Ethan did get you and Benny  
trapped in a car trunk again?.,.I asked

Amanda it's happening.,.Ethan told me then Erica push me half out of my chair

Ethan or Benny we need your guys we really need to know what this means,.Erica said  
holding up the pic of the symbol

Me or Benny don't know It's a reversal cure Maybe try looking at it backwards?.,Ethan asked us

Erica got up walked over to my mirror she was going in and out of the mirror

Baharoth? Great That makes so much sense now!.,Erica said

It did to me I pick up my Spellbook

No, no, no. No, it totally does A Baharoth is like a magic circle of stones You guys see this?..I asked  
put my book up to where Ethanand Benny could see

Wait I have seen that,.Benny started

In the park behind Benny and Gabe's house,.Ethan finished it

Erica pushed me half out of my chair again

Ethan Benny whatever you two do do not tell David I need to get there first for us Benny,.Erica told them

David really wants that cure He's not into the whole werewolf thing,.Ethan told her

Yeah well just keep a lid on it,.Erica said then got up and walked out

Thanks Amanda you are really my best friend Aw! thanks Erica anytime!.,I said

Is she gone?.,Benny asked Ethan turned on his lamp I looked back at Ethan was covered in hair!

Oh! Dude! Harsh!,.I yelled

Thanks! Thanks for making me feel better!.,Ethan yelled

No wait This might actually be my fault That spell I hit you with? What if that's what's  
making you wolf out?.,I asked

Did you say the spell Backwards? Again!?,.Benny and Ethan asked

Oh no! I made you a werewolf I'll be right there just.,I all I said then I walked out

* * *

**Nobody's Pov  
**  
Ethan and Benny turned in their chairs when they heard the Door Bell Ring

Wow! Girl is fast,.Ethan said

Benny nodded

But it wasn't Amanda it was everybody from School

**MeanWhile Downstairs**

Jane opened the door and people started walking in Gabe and Brandon walked in behind Rory

Hey Little sis.,Brandon said

Hey Bran Gabes come on in.,Jane said Gabe and Brandon walked in

No it's a party because the party animal's here It wasn't a party before I arrived Just so we are clear.,Rory told  
Jane then Sarah walked in

Where's that hairy manimal of mine? Tonight he defies his werewolf nature and confesses  
his true undying love for me,.,Sarah told Jane

You are weird.,Jane said

You are short.,Sarah said

I'm 8 He's over there.,Jane said pointing at David

Hey! Manimal I'm here!.,Sarah yelled

Oh! perfect!,.,David whinnied then he ran downstairs Sarah ran sfter him

Where's Benny and Ethan la Hey! They are having a party and didn't tell me? Ethan! You dog!,.Amanda yelled  
ran upstairs

Dog?.,Jane asked herself

* * *

**Benny's Pov**

Okay now I'm sitting here watching Ethan tieing himself to the bed and I found myself  
getting turn on a bit then Amanda walked into the room

Oh dude Not your vintage Galaxattack sheets You might pee on them!.,Amanda said

Amanda Benny just stay away okay? The Moon I'm changing!.,Ethan said

Ethan it will be fine okay I know how bad it is.,Amanda told him

Okay relax Ethan Amanda did this We will fix this all right?.,I asked

Amanda pulled out her spellbook

Benny hold your hand out over Ethan like me okay?.,.Amanda asked I nodded I put  
my hand out over Ethan like Amanda did

I'm just gonna.,Amanda didn't finish it

Corvus Trigun!,.Me and Amanda yelled from the book  
a Purple light came out of our palms over Ethan who screamed  
Amanda closed her spellbook Ethan looked at his arms

I'm still Hairy!,.Ethan yelled

Okay dude chill You are cured Trust me the hair will fall out,.,Amanda told him  
and started untie the sheets

Now come on We gotta get to the party and find the real werewolf,.Amanda said

What? Who's having a party?.,Me and Ethan asked

You are Ethan now let's go find David,.,Amanda told us

* * *

**Behind Benny and Gabe's House Erica's Pov**

I found where the cure is I started digging I stop when I pull out a box  
I opened it and there was the cure I grabbed it took off the top

Me and Benny are finally going be humans again,.I said about to drink my half

When I heard Howling I got up and ran to Ethan and Brandon's

I opened the door I looked around then I saw who was howling my Goofy yet Hot Crush Rory  
and Also hanging from the chandelier

Hey Erica! guess who's the party animal now?.,Rory asked

I just looked at him

Here's a hint It's me (Oww Wooo!) Oh yeah.,Rory said and Howled

False alarm Just My Goofy Crush,.,I said

Just then I heard What sound likes Gabe Brandon and Amanda screaming

I ran to the basement/laundry room

Hey is that the VIP room?.,Rory asked running downstairs too

* * *

**Benny's Pov**

I watch from the stairs as the Werewolf went after Amanda Brandon and Gabe

Amanda ran behind the wolf

Don't hurt them They don't wanna make you famous or Me Rich!.,Amanda yelled

WHAT DO WE HAVE TO DO WITH THIS!.,Gabe yelled as he hit the wolf

YEAH WHY IS DAVID GOING AFTER US!?.,Brandon asked

We don't know! Brandon Gabe get away from him!.,I yelled

I know what to do,.Amanda said I had my fangs out I went after the wolf  
When I turned to Amanda who was now in her form

I was threw by the wolf I hissed at him then Amanda started a attacking him

Use Amanda Brandon and Gabe like a chew toys!.,Sarah told him

Amanda lost he pushed her to the ground

I thought We all were friends!.,Gabe and Brandon yelled

Then Erica popped in front of the wolf and Gabe and Brandon and she was hissing at him

Gabe and Brandon ran over to the stairs Amanda Me and Erica started attacking the wolf  
as Brandon Gabe and Sarah watched us then Rory came down

Hey what's happening?.,Rory asked

The Wolf turned to Rory Sarah Brandon and Gabe growled at them Rory screamed like a little girl  
and hit behind Gabe and Brandon Me and Erica jumped on his back he threw me off again  
but not Erica She put the cure up to his mouth and gave it to him

Bad Dog!,.Erica yelled as the wolf fell to the ground

Sarah ran over to who she thought was David

No What did you do?.,Sarah asked Erica

I cured him?.,Erica asked We all looked at Amanda who was now back in human form  
and Naked Amanda!

Oh Shit! Don't look!,.Amanda yelled hiding herself behind something

Good thing We are Gay we would be turn on right now,.I said Amanda smiled

How would you like it if I went around curing all of your boyfriends!?..Sarah asked

Then Erica Sarah Me Amanda Gabe and Brandon looked down at Who We thought was David  
was Ethan?!

Ethan!? Really!?.,Sarah yelled I walked over to my naked boyfriend

Ew!.,Sarah yelled wiping her hands on Brandon and Gabe

Ew! Ugh! So not looking!,.Erica yelled throwing a blanket over Ethan's lower body half  
I pick him up carring him

I looked around for David

Where's David?.,Me Amanda and Gabe asked

We looked for him until we saw a cute dog he was all fluffy and so bear like  
and he had chains and a dog bowl next him We put it together the Dog was David!  
I looked at Amanda She found her camera started it on the David the Dog

That's David!?.,Sarah and Brandon asked

That is so lame!.,Sarah said

Great just what the Internet needs a cute animal video.,Amanda said pointing her camera at David

* * *

**Later That night at Benny and Gabe's House Ethan's Pov  
**  
I opened my eyes I looked around aroom that wasn't mine room it was Benny's

I saw Benny sitting a chair just looking at me

Hey are you okay E baby?.,Benny asked came and sat beside me

Yeah Great did I hurt you Amanda or Erica?.,I asked

No You were a Awesome werewolf.,Benny said then kissed me I kissed back I pulled him on top  
of me

Still a Werewolf in you I guess?.Benny asked

You have no idea.,I told him

* * *

**Monday Ethan's Pov at school**

Me and Benny were walking to Erica's Locker We saw Erica putting stuff into her locker  
We waked up to her

Hey I just wanna say thanks for saving me You know you could have saved yourself and Benny's self  
I didn't know you cared so much.,I said

Don't get too excited I thought you were David Besides you were about to eat your Boyfriend  
and Our nerd squad.,Erica told me

Benny smiled at Me

Yo! get a load of all of us.,Amanda said We turn to look We saw Amanda David Gabe and Brandon

Speak of the devil.,Erica said

He's teaching me everything he knows about talking to Guys.,Amanda said

Gabe and Brandon laughed

Well part of that's true No every guy or girl can up a a guy or girl as beautiful as you Erica.,David said

Yeah?.,Erica asked We looked at her

You were ready to give your and Benny's cure for me Let me thank you properly.,David said

Erica put her hand in her locker and pulled out a Ball from her locker and threw it

FETCH!.,Erica yelled

David ran after the ball Me Ethan Brandon Gabe and Erica laughed

Sorry I'm just not a dogperson.,Erica told him and smiled to herself

* * *

**DONE! About time 7000 words! Hope everybodys likes or loves the chapter! and I'm thinking about  
doing a Radio Rebel! One-Shot! and tell me you gys will read it Because Its in my head and I really  
want to do it Its Tara/Gabe Pairing and My OCs Ethan and Benny will be in it! So tell me! Next is  
Blood Drive! See you guys then~Bethan Forever**


	5. Blood Drive

**Hey! Whats UP!? Okay why it took me so long to do the Blue Moon chapter I had gotting a Freaking! Dizzy Spell! and it was so bad the room was moving and it made me throw up! This chapter will have Bethan Babe  
a bit of Rorica and Rorah Remember the back of the blood truck  
Erica is gonna be piss this chapter Will be good or Awesome or it  
Sucks So Here is chapter 5 Blood Drive! Enjoy!~Bethan Forever!**

* * *

**Ethan's Pov At school**

Me Benny Amanda Gabe and Brandon were walking to this Blood Drive We had to watch it because  
We have Fanging friends who don't know how to not drink Human blood

Attention all students Come to the pep-rally after school!,.a Woman said over the PA

Me Benny Gabe Brandon and Amanda walked into the room where the blood drive was going on at

Look at this it's like opening day for Revenge of the Sith all over again,.Amanda said

Benny had more like powers over blood I walked in with Benny's arms around me

I went there you are right,.Benny agreed with Amanda

Just you know minus the stormtroopers,.,Brandon added

Our mom thinks Me and Brandon should donate She says Our blood is special,.Brandon started

And We think that's exactly why We should keep it where it belongs in our veins,.I finished it

Oh Baby your blood is good you know that because I'm a Vampire,.,Benny said

And Brandon your blood is special to vampires,.Gabe said

Dudes she has to say both of you guys blood is special she's your mom  
The reason you two don't give blood because you two are scraed of needles Big chickens,.,Amanda said

Gabe laughed Benny hissed at her

Benny.,I said

Sorry Baby.,Benny said then kissed my cheek

I'm not afraid of needles I just don't give blood,.Brandon said

I'm not afraid I just don't like them.,I told her

Right the same way you don't like the commercial with the dancing crackers?.,Amanda asked  
dancing like the crackers

It freaks you out!.,Gabe said

It does not okay I'm just uncomfortable with eating things that dance,.I started

Plus Me Ethan Gabe and Brandon don't see you rushing to donate,.Benny finished it

Uh yeah they can lift your entire genetic code from one drop What if someone cloned me?  
No way am I'm giving.,Amanda didn't finish when She started looking at the Male nurse

Then again I could stand to lost a pint or three You guys know what I'm saying?  
Come on Unless of course you are too chicken.,Amanda said then started acting like a Chicken

I'm not a chicken I'm a hawk with huge talons and and laser eyes!,.I told her  
then looked over at the Male nurse up-cap a needle I saw it And almost fainted  
if Benny's arms weren't around me

Baby are you okay?.,Benny asked I nodded

Me and Benny just have to um Talk to Erica! About something.,I said when We saw Erica coming eating chips

Benny come on.,I said

I heard Amanda talking when we walked over to Erica

Fine More nurse time for me than.,.Amanda said

We walked over to Erica I put my hand in front of my face so not to see the needles

Hey Erica.,I said

Yo Erica.,Benny said

Benny Ethan What's up?.,Erica asked whlie putting chips into her mouth looking a the blood bag

Not much You okay?.,Me and Benny asked

Sure I'm fine Why don't I look okay?.,Erica asked

You have like half a bag of chips on your face.,I told her

Erica whipped her mouth before talking

Fine how do you did it Benny?..Erica asked

I live with two Humans and I date a Human so yeah.,Benny answerd

Seeing all this blood is really getting to you huh?.,I asked

It's like letting comtestants from The Biggest Loser loose in a chocolate factory.,Erica answerd

Do you need help? Me and Benny could be like your diet buddys?.,I asked

It's Sarah I'm worried about and Benny you need to be to She doesn't have much  
self-control as me and Benny and if,.,Erica didn't finish when a girl turned to us Me and Benny  
were beside Erica when that turned out to be Sarah!

Hey Benny Erica Ethan,.Sarah said My eyes bugged out of my hand Benny's eyes went Blue  
Erica just was holding a chip to her mouth Sarah popped her fangs out

Cookie?.,Sarah asked

* * *

**Erica's Pov  
**  
After Ethan and Benny ran back over to Brandon Gabe and Amanda

Sarah was Sniffing a cotton ball with blood on it she turned back to me

A student volunteer? That is so devious And kind of clever,.,I said

I know right?.,Sarah asked going for a blood bag

So when are you and Benny gonna take a sip? The sooner You and Benny get past  
this whole awkward phase of all of ours friendships the better.,Sarah told me

Me and Benny don't eat humans Sorry if that's awkward for you.,I said

Sarah picked up a needle with blood alright in the bag I went for My chips only to find  
the chips were gone I gave her a I'm Pissed off at you look then walked out to get more chips

* * *

**Benny's Pov **

Me Ethan Amanda Gabe and Brandon watched as Erica walked back out to get more chips  
I knew How Erica feels I felt that way when I first turned I couldn't stop smelling blood  
every time humans past by But then I started dating Ethan Who made me feel like I couldn't smell  
blood anymore and I love him for that

What's the deal with Erica?.,Brandon Amanda and Gabe asked

It's the smell She's scarfing Junk food to dull the craving.,Ethan told them

I know how she feels but Mortal food's not gonna satisfy her hunger That's Our Vampire 101.,I said

We'd better keep our eyes on her you too Benny.,Ethan said

I won't eat anybody Ethan Baby.,I said then kissed him

Ethan pulled away and looked at Sarah

And our other fanged friends as well,.Me and Ethan said

Yeah.,Gabe and Brandon argeed

We watched Sarah as she started putting blood into her nurse's jacket

Dudes if anything bad happens we must rescue the nurses I am saving that one!.,Amanda said pointing  
at the Male nurse

Called it,.Amanda said I heard Sarah and the nurses talking  
and I saw Sarah looking at the blood bag on the machine and the guy getting his blood done

Oh I have got to get me one of those,.,Sarah said then pushed the guy back into his seat

Hey you are a big strong guy You have one have got more pint for me?.,Sarah asked The guy nodded

The Woman nurse walked over to the pints of blood

Matthew keep the line moving I'm off to the truck,.The Woman told him

Okay Kate,.Nurse Matthew said

She walked off to the blood truck

Truck? Full of blood? Is it Vampire Christmas already?.,Sarah asked herself

Ooh Could be risky I need a gullible little monkey to steal it for me,.Sarah said

**[A/N: Just so everybody knows Every Outfits Erica had in season 1 is Sarah's outfits now and Sarah's  
outfits are Erica's now]**

I saw Rory walk up to the blood

Oh! Baby! a Blood vending machine!.,Rory yelled

Shh!.,Sarah told him

Sweet!.,Rory said

How would you like to go on a secret mission?.,Sarah asked

Rory just standing there like a goofball Sarah grabbed him went to his ear

Here's the plan,.Sarah Whisper and I couldn't heard what she was saying

They are up to something I'm gonna try to get closer,.Ethan said walking to Sarah and Rory  
But Sarah un-cap a needle and wink at Rory Ethan looked at the needle then fell to the ground

Ethan!.,I yelled went to his side I smell the blood I felt sick then the whole room went black

Ethan?.,Amanda asked

Benny?.,Gabe asked

They watch as Matthew the male nurse went to ours sides

Well played young Padawans Well played.,Amanda said

Gabe and Brandon looked at her then us

* * *

**Erica's Pov**

I watched the vening machine waiting on my chips when it stop! on me!

No! No! No! Don't do this to me!.,I yelled at the vending machine I put my hand up  
put it behind my head and moved to the machine I almost punch it when Sarah walked up tp me with  
blood cup in her hand

You do realize you and Benny Could end your guys pain with one teensy little sip?.,Sarah asked  
moving the cup in front of my face I followed it but I stop

That blood is meant to save lives you know!., I told her

Well duh mission accomplished,.,Sarah said then took a long sip of her blood

Ah See? No screaming,.Sarah told me

Right Until you and your helper get canught We Will see who screams then!.,I said then ripped my  
bag of chips open and they fell onto the ground

Aw Heh Heh No problem Five-second rule,.Sarah said then walked away

I am as strong as Benny to fight this craving,,.I said then I pick up a chip

After I eat this chip,.I said put the chip into my mouth

* * *

**Nobody's Pov  
**  
Amanda talking to Ethan and Benny on her phone as Gabe and Brandon waiting on getting Gabe's blood done

You two ar not actually think of coming back are you two? Because I seriously doubt you two  
could top those faints,.,Amanda said

Did Spock give up when he watched Vulcan sucked out of existence by a single drop of red matter?.,Ethan asked  
as Benny put an ice pack on his head

Thanks Babe,.Ethan said

Amanda come on.,Gabe said walked over to a seat

Sorry dudes you two on yours owns Later,.Amanda said walked over to the seat

Ethan looked at his phone then They saw Erica

Erica,.Ethan and Benny said walked over to her

Hey are you doing okay with the whole?., Ethan stop when him and Benny saw the vending machine on  
the ground punched all to hell with chips all over the ground

Don't say It the both of you,.Erica told them

* * *

**Amanda Gabe and Brandon**

So if you are done for the day what say we grab a quick ahh?.,Amanda asked when she saw it was the  
Female nurse but not the Male one

I'm just here for the blood,.Nurse Kate said Amanda looked over at the Male one who was doing Gabe's blood  
Both of them smiled at her

Fine I Will just I will just bleed then,.Amanda said

Now you are getting it sweetie,,.Nurse Kate said pushing the needle really fast and hard into Amanda's arm

* * *

**Ethan's Pov**

Attention students basketball practice has been cancelled today and will happen tomorrow,.a Man  
said over the PA Me and Benny were walking until Rory came around the corner We  
almost ran into him Rory jumped when he saw us

Hey Rory,.Me and Benny said

I can't tell you two anything Sarah would kill me,.Rory told us

Me and Benny looked at each other then walked closer to Rory

And I already said too much,.Rory said then turned around and almost  
ran into Amanda who was eating a cookie

Amanda! Not cool!,.Rory yelled

What's up with our Count Dracula?.,Amanda asked while eating her cookie

Ethan Amanda something to do with Sarah.,.Benny said

Babe Amands Sounds like Sarah is pulling his strings,.I told them

So she is the puppet master,.Amanda said

E Baby and Amanda I Will bet Sarah and Rory are after the blood,.Benny said

Mm The crimson nectar Time to call in one of the big guns,.Amanda said

If you mean Erica She is got enough on her plate today you me and Benny can do this  
now It's time You Benny and I got our hands dirty,.I said

Good thing I brought hand sanitizer for all of us,.Amanda said pulling out  
sanitizer

Me and Benny looked at her then Amanda knew what I was talking about

You were speaking metaphorically weren't you?.,.Amanda asked looking at us  
Me and Benny nodded "Yes"

Gotcha,.Amanda said

Hey where Gabe and Brandon at?.,I asked

Went home for the day,.Amanda answerd

* * *

**Benny's Pov**

After Me Ethan and Amanda came up with a plan so now Me and Ethan were walking up  
to Rory at his locker Playing around with a phone or a Talky?

Hey Ror,.I said

Hey.,Ethan said

Dudes I told you two Lips sealed,.Rory told us again

It's not that Me and Benny have a quick question,.,Ethan said

If you can be anyone for one day who would it be?.,I started and asked

Thor or the Hulk?.,Ethan finished and asked

Me and Ethan saw Amanda looking around the corner at us

Thor is a Norse god!.,Rory started

Amanda started walking to us with the tracker

With a magic hammer that can summon lightning from the heavens .,Rory half told us  
Me and Ethan saw Amanda was right behind Rory then put the tracking device in his backpack  
and gave us a Thumbs up then walked away and We nodded

The Hulk is a big green doofus with purple short shorts Next time at least try to make it  
challenging,.,.,Rory Finished and told us

Me and Ethan put our hands on his both of his shoulders

Thanks Rory,.I said

I try not to laugh when Ethan said Goodbye in Spanish We walked back over to Amanda  
but not before Rory yelled at Ethan

Say What?.,Rory asked

We walked to Amanda

GPS is in place We can now track Rory's position at all times,.Amanda told us

Me and Ethan smiled

Well Me or Ethan never thought we say this,.,I started

But Let's spend the day following Rory aroud,.Ethan finished Amanda and him looked at her  
phone I saw Sarah walking up to him so I put my head around the corner and I watched them

Do you have a plan for the truck?.,.Sarah asked Rory turned around with a piece of  
cardboard with a space ship is the blood truck?

Yep And it's tight see The spaceship is the blood truck I'm the mini marshmallow (Rory pick the little thing up)  
You are the red cinnamon heart because you are red hot,.Rory started Sarah rolled her eyes  
and gave him a look that said: "IN YOUR DREAMS DORK!" Rory looked at her then went back  
to talking Ethan and Amanda put their heads around the corner

So you wait over here out of sight while I attack the truck and remove anyone crazy enough  
to get in my way,.,Rory half said then stated smashing up the little green marshmallow  
Sarah looked at him like he was a goofy Ass

Ahem!,.Sarah Ahemed him Rory stop what he was doing and looked up at Sarah

But you know Sarah I won't get mooshed up like that We get in and take off with the blood.,Rory finally  
finished what He started like a long time ago I heard Ethan and Amanda laughing over my head

Great that is fine Do you have my laundry?.,Sarah asked with a smile

Rory moved the piece of cardboard and there was Sarah's laundry

Hex-yeah Cleaned and pressed.,Rory said gave Sarah her laundry

You are the best.,.Sarah said smiling like crazy

Thanks,.,Rory said and then started feeling Sarah's laundry

Oh! So soft.,Rory said to Sarah still feeling her laundry

Me Ethan and Amanda turned away from the corner and Amanda started singing

De-de-de-de Survillance music.,Amanda started singing

Me and Ethan looked at each other then Amanda

Spying on you,.,Amanda sang before Me and Ethan stoped her from keeping on going

Amanda! knock it off!.,Me and Ethan told her

What? Guys He's just doing her laundry.,Amanda said

Um Yeah.,I said

It looks like it But why wa he showing her that model spaceship?.,..,Ethan asked Amanda

Uh Ethan,.,I started

Oh gee I don't know How many times has he brought toys over to your place?.,.,Amanda finished and asked

You two are right,.,Ethan argeed

Mm-hm,.Amanda and Me said

Anyways the clinic is closing So I think all of our work here is done,.,Ethan said

I hope Baby,.I said put my arms around him again

You two wanna come over and play "Robe Zombie?" I used a cheat code to unlock a new  
Brain Grenade!,.Amanda told us all happliy

I don't know,.I said

Uh... Uh...,.,Ethan could say before Amanda told us What we need to hear

Ethan Benny! we can still monitor his GPS signal from there,.,Amanda told us again

Deal Me Benny and you have earned it Ha ha,.,Ethan said I kissed his cheek  
then we saw Erica walking our way

Amanda You go ahead Me and Benny Will catch okay?.,Ethan asked Amanda nodded and walked away

Hey Erica hold up,.,I said stopping her

Hey Ethan Benny Sorry I have been a bit moody today,.Erica said

Hey I know howit feels,.I told her Erica nodded

Oh no I totally get it too You will be happy to know Amanda Benny and Me held down the fort while you  
were gone,.,Ethan started

The Blood is safe From Sarah and Rory,.,I finished and told her

But at what cost? Maybe we should have just let Sarah and Rory have it well at most Sarah  
I mean better Blood bags then Body bags right?.,.Erica asked

Wow I guess that follows a certain Vampires logic.,.Ethan said

Yeah it does.,I argeed

Are you okay?.,.,Ethan asked

Yeah kind of Nothing a dozen powdered donuts won't cure are You two heading out?.,.Erica asked

Um.,I said

Ethan looked up at the Blood Drive sigh

No Benny is to help me with having to see a nurse about a chicken.,Ethan told her and pulled me with him  
I looked back at Erica who just Smiled at us

* * *

**Rory's Pov  
**  
Me and Hottie were hid behind a dumpster not far from the Yummy Blood Truck  
I'm doing this For Sarah I do find Hot but You see I have a crush on My Girl Best Friend Erica  
I find her better then Sarah but She is a Fledgling still half Human and Half Vampire She still has human blood  
in her so yeah

Sarah hit me when The Woman nurse got out of theblood truck walking back into the school

Now is your chance Go!.,Sarah told me

You got it hot stuff.,I said

Don't call me that,.,Sarah asked

Good idea switching to alternate code names Sweet Cheeks.,I said

As I walked to the Blood Truck I heard Sarah groaned at me I opened the door Looked at Sarah and closed the door  
I took my Sunglasses off When I looked around at all of the blood bags

Thor's beer.,.I said taking off my backpack

With The Fricking Mother-load!,.I yelled **[A/N: I know this because its Teletoon's way!]**

* * *

**Ethan's Pov**

Me and Benny walked into the room where the blood drive was they were closing up

Hey I Know I missed last call but I have got a pint of blood just sloshing around inside of me.,I started

That is True.,Benny said

If you want I promise I won't faint,..I finished and told them

The Male nurse came forward

Come on.,Nurse Matthew told me I sat down in one of the chairs

And you can sit this one.,Nurse Matthew told Benny who sat in the next chair

* * *

**Sarah's Pov**

I'm just waiting here on the Blonde Nerd to get my blood and he is taking for FREAKING FOREVER!  
I put the walkie-talkie

What is taking so long!?.,I asked

And Rory just Moaning as my answerd

Hello? Earth to moron!?.,I asked again Rory moaned again

Rory Are Are you having Sex with my Blood!?.,I asked again

* * *

**Amanda's Pov  
**  
I'm sitting there playing my video game When My phone went off I stop  
with my cell phone Rory's GPS was going off

What are you doing behind the school Rory?.,.I asked myself

Let's see what the security camera has to say.,.,.I said to myself yet again

I started messing with the school's cameras when the back of the school's security camera popped up  
I saw The Blood Truck!

Oh My Holy Shit!,.I said

* * *

**Sarah's Pov  
**  
I stop waiting on Rory I ran up to the Blood Truck and opened the door and walked in  
Only to see him wiping his mouth from drinking MY BLOOD OOOH HE IS SO DEAD AGAIN!  
Rory still had blood on his teeh

Hey What gaves? That is my blood!.,I asked and yelled at him when he turn and saw me there

I was uh just making sure it was good enough fot your lips my sweet.,Rory answerd me

Just then The door opened I turn to the Woman nurse looking at us

What is going on here?.,Nurse Kate asked us

Rory looked at me

Back off sweetie Or these blood bags won't ve the only things getting drained.,.I told her

Kate just crossed her arms

I hissed at Her Showing my Little Fangs Kate started laughing at me

Not exactly the reaction I was going for.,I said

* * *

**Ethan's Pov**

Before you do it could you give me like a three count?.,I asked

Benny got up and walked over to me Grabbed my hand

It's gonna be okay.,.,Benny told me let go of my hand but didn't leave me

You have a Great Boyfriend.,Nurse Matthew told us and Smiled at what I said

No no five a Five count would be great.,..,I said

Then My cell phone started Righting I pick it up and it was Amanda calling me

Amanda.,I started but she didn't let me sayanything

Dude Rory and Sarah are gonna hit the donor van behind the school.,Amanda told me

This won't hurt a bit.,Nurse Matthew said grabbed my arm I looked at him as I went into a vision

**Flashed **

I saw Matthew Hissing at me with fangs out and his eyes were Yellow

**Flashed [End of Vision]**

I looked at him

Relax I don't bite,.,Nurse Matthew told me

You Promise?.,.,I asked

* * *

**Rory's Pov**

I watched Sarah and nurse Kate talking something weird about Nurse Kate

You are a nurse so you know what these little babies abd his can do to a jugular,.,Sarah told Nurse Kate

Nurse Kate Showed Sarah her fangs and her fangs were bigger then Sarah's

I gasped

Wait till you two see what happens when those babies are all grown up,.,Nurse Kate told us

She is one of us?.,I asked

Wow did not expect that,.,Sarah answerd

No I didn't too,.,I argeed

You two have broken one of our oldest laws trying to steal food from your own kind  
The council will make sure you two pay for this,.,Nurse Kate told us again

Like a Vampire fine? God just give the tickst to pasty-face here I'm sure he is good for it,.Sarah said

What?! Not Me!.,I yelled as nurse Kate closed the door and locked it

Hey! What?.,Sarah yelled We started hitting on the door

Hey let us go!.,.Sarah yelled again

* * *

**Benny's Pov  
**  
I'm watching Nurse Matthew HAHA! that is too funny getting ready to take Ethan's Blood  
Ethan had a needle in his arm he is good But then I could smell his blood And IT WAS GOOD!

How much blood do you take?.,.,.Ethan asked loooking like he was gonna kill him

How much do you have?.,.Nurse Matthew asked

Ethan just looked at him with like Are you gonna eat me? eyes

Just a pint.,Nurse Matthew answerd

Then The Nurse Kate walked by the doorway

Matthew we are leaving Now.,.Nurse Kate told him

Maybe next time It's a shame too You smell.,Nurse Matthew started but didn't say nothing after that  
as He lean down and smelled Ethan's arm something toldme inside my head and body that they sound like  
Vampires? NO WAY They Are Vampires That is why Ethan is acting like that

Interesting,.,Nurse Matthew finished I felt my fangs come out

Matthew let's go,.Nurse Kate told Nurse Matthew again

You two can help yourselves to some cookies on thw way out,.,Nurse Matthew told us then walked  
out of the room then I turn my head only to see Erica looking in

Ethan Benny?.,,.Erica asked Ethan turn to Erica and got up I could smell his blood  
I wasn't is bad as Erica Sarah and Rory

Okay Erica We have got big trouble,.,I started

Those nurses they are Vampires I just had a vision but Benny how did you know?.,.,Ethan finished and asked

Well Smelling your arm is a dead give away,.,I answerd

What is that smell It's amazing,.,Erica said I nodded to that

Erica looked around then at Ethan's arm she took the cotton ball from his arm and started to smell it

Is that your blood? It smells so good Like really really good,.,Erica told Ethan

Ethan grabbed the cotton ball from her I looked at her and hissed

Stay Away From Ethan's Blood it is mine!.,I said

Sorry,.Erica said I turned back to normal

Thanks?.,.Ethan said then walked over to the cookies

Here Have a cookie Take two,.,Ethan said gave Erica two cookie  
I watched as Erica started grabbing more cookies Ethan came back and grabbed Erica I walked out  
on my own

Come on Erica.,.Ethan said

I ran out the back where the Blood Truck was I saw it drive away and Amanda running up to the  
school only just to see the truck leaving

What seriously? I ran in Wolf speed for nothing.,Amanda said Ethan ran out and I did too  
as Erica just walked

Amanda?.,Ethan asked

Ethan! You hung up on me!.,Amanda said really mad

Later!.,Erica started

Right now We have Vampire Nurses to deal with!.,I finished

Vampire Nurses? All right that is worth running in Wolf speed for,.,Amanda said

Erica took a bit out of the one cookie left

Wait Where is Sarah and Rory?.,.,Amanda asked

Me Benny and Erica figured out they were planning to rob the blood truck.,.Ethan said

Amanda took out her cell phone and Looked at Rory's GPS

Okay okay Rory is on the move and fast He is either flying or.,,Amanda didn't finish when Ethan cut her off

Or He is on that truck And Sarah is probably still with him.,.Ethan told us

Okay Rory and Sarah are in danger,.,Erica started with a mouth full of cookie

Us Vampires are super territoral,.,I finished and told Ethan and Amanda

We gotta grab our gear and go after them fast,.,Ethan said I grabbed him Flashed him  
back to his and Brandon's house Amanda and Erica were following us

* * *

**Sarah's Pov  
**  
Me and Rory The Vampire Dork were still trying to open the door

How is this door so strong?.,.I asked

Looks like we are trapped alone Together Just the two of us For Who knows how long?.,Rory asked

Are you seriously enjoying this?.,I asked

Well Let's see You me a tight space filled with primo plasma Hex yeah I'm enjoying this,.Rory answerd

I went and sat down Rory did too then started talking again and again

Have you ever noticed how in romantie comedies The Guy and Girl start off fighting  
then things change between them and they end up sucking face by the end credit?  
Let's say we just skip to the end baby,.,Rory told me

I started hitting the wall of the truck

Somebody get me a wooden stake!.,.I yelled

* * *

**Ethan's Pov  
**  
I sat at my comptuer as Amanda and Benny stuffed my duffel bag with our weapons  
Then I turned to them

Look at What I found.,I told them Amanda stop Benny walked over to me

These Bloodsucking nurses have over 30 towns on their route They have been running this scam for years  
But it wouldn't run much longer if everyone knew they weren't real nurses We can use that info against them.,I told Amanda and Benny Benny kissed my cheek

You are Great.,Benny said

You mean like to bore them to dead?.,Amanda asked started backing out my door

Could work Anyway we gotta go now.,Amanda said walked out the door

I kept going for her

Rory and Sarah are in trouble And I think Erica is downstairs eating all of your and Brandon's frozen meats,.Benny said  
pulling me with him

* * *

**Still Ethan's Pov  
**  
We followed the Bloodsucking Nurses to some like Parking garage Where Benny Amanda me and Erica could  
hear what they were saying

Matthew walked back to the Blood Truck

I'm so tired of playing it safe Why can't we have a little fun with these two?...Nurse Matthew asked Kate

You know the rules We have to take them to the council,.,Nurse Kate answerd and told him again  
**  
[A/N: First time I heard Council I was like Are you Freaking Kidding Me?!]**

The Council? They don't needto knowIt's not like those two newbs would much of a fight anyways.,.Nurse Matthew  
told her as We walked out

Maybe They won't,.Benny started

But We Will.,I finsihed

Me Benny Erica and Amanda looked at them

You.,.Nurse Matthew said as Him and Nurse Kate walked up to us

Yeah that is right us.,.I said

Yeah and me too.,.,Amanda started We all looked ather

I'm I'm Amanda We met earlier I'm the one who didn't pass out.,.Amanda said pointing at me and Benny

Me Benny and Erica rolled our eyes

Amanda take Erica with you to get Sarah and Rory Benny and I will hold them off.,.I started Erica and Amanda ran to  
the truck

I lean over to Benny Who already Had his fangs out and his eyes were Blue

Mostly Benny.,I said

Nurse Matthew hissed at Benny Nurse Kate went after Benny I watch as Benny kept Matthew's punchs  
and Kate's Kicks I walked around the Fighting with My Holy Water gun pointed at The Nurses  
Benny punched Matthew

Let My friends go or you nurses are gonna need a doctor.,Benny told them

Nurse Kate went after Benny who did a back flip kicking Kate in the face I ran over to her and put my foot  
on her that way she couldn't move with My holy water gun in her face

Don't move One blast of holy water and it's all over.,.I told her Nurse Kate just looked at Withher Yellow eyes

I turned only to see Nurse Matthew hissing at Benny then went after him Benny did another back flip  
Benny put his hands on his knees and started Panting

Nurse Mattthew smiled at this

You are not a real Vampire yet And by the way You smell like him,.,Nurse Matthew told us Looking at me

When I catch my breath you are so FREAKING Dead,.,Benny told him He smiled then with his Vamp  
speed Grabbed Benny by the throat I looked up and saw that Benny was fighting him

So What now Fledgling?.,.Nurse Matthew asked Benny

* * *

**Meanwhile **

Amanda and Erica were trying to hot-wire the doors

Good thing two of us is an expert with advanced electronics..,.Erica said

Amanda just socked her

Ahh! Ahh!,.Amanda yelled She got pissed and hit the truck

* * *

**Back to Me and Benny  
**  
I saw Kate close her eyes and smelled the air

What is that?.,Nurse Kate asked opening her eyes and looked at me

Is that your blood? and how does your Fledgling boyfriend don't kill you?.,.Nurse Kate asked

Benny is Nothing like you that is why and Yeah That is all you are gonna get,.,I told her  
took out my cotton ball with my blood on it and threw it her

Nurse Kate grabbed it and smelled it

Mm You don't know what you are full of do you?.,Nurse Kate asked me

Well Amanda and Erica has had some ideas about that,.,I answerd

Your blood and Your's Brother's are 'H' deficient One Well now Two in a million  
another pint of that blood is worth then every Blood Pints in that truck,.,Nurse Kate told me

How about a trade? One pint of my blood along with Brandon's already made pint in  
exchange for my friends And you two leave Whitechaple Forever,.,I said

Why barrgain when we can just take it?.,Nurse Matthew asked

Done.,Nurse Kate argeed

Kate What?.,.Nurse Matthew asked

Matthew why must you do everything the hard way?.,.Nurse Kate asked

If you let me up I Will get to work.,.Nurse Kate said

Yeah and I Will give you all mine and Brandon's computers passwords too  
No If my Blood is coming out Benny does the job I trust My Boyfriend.,.I told her

* * *

**Sarah's Pov**

I'm trying to kept from killing Rory as I sat there listening to him talking

I don't know what it is because I barely eat anymore but I'm even gassier as a Vampire  
It was so bad that my mom tried to.,Rory did say before I finally shut him up

Shut Up!.,I yelled

What would it take to shut you up? I Will do anything.,.I told him

Rory put on this Goofy Smile

Huh?.,.Rory asked

I Will Kiss you.,I said

* * *

**Benny's Pov  
**  
Ethan still had his eyes close when I got done with his Blood

Okay It's okay you know I know it's hard Benny but you just have to.,.Ethan did say before I said something  
that let him know I was done

Done.,.I said

Ethan opened his eyes and looked at his arm

Now take it and get out of here.,.I told them gave the blood bag to Nurse Matthew

Ethan got up and walked to beside me

Mmm You and your Brother are walking Blood Banks Kid What is stopping us from  
making more withdrawals?.,.Nurse Matthew asked

Ethan took out Amanda's Phone

This for one thing One click and I e-mail the details of your little scam to every school in a thousand-mile radius.,.  
Ethan told them  
I Put my arm around him

And Me If I saw one of you I'm pulling out a stake and don't think I can't use it.,.I told them too

And No one is gonna roll out the Blood-red carpet for you again,.,Ethan said

Erica and Amanda walked up to us with a remote in her hand

Behold the power of technology,.,Amanda said pointing the remote at the Blood truck

All it did was *BEEP* *BEEP BEEP BEEP* Then Amanda and Erica hit it and it *BEEP* Again

Amanda Looked at Ethan and nodded and Amanda waving it around the truck

Doorus Openus,.,Amanda said Me and Ethan gave her the "Really?" Look

Nurse Matthew and Kate walked over to the truck and opened the doors only to see

Rory and Sarah Kissing!? Me Ethan and Amanda were shocked and Erica was Pissed off  
Sarah moved away from Rory's lips and looked at us

This isn't what it looks like,.,Sarah said Rory hop out of the truck smiling

He wouldn't shut up Kissing him actually seemed less annoying.,Sarah told us got out  
of the Blood truck giving Rory a Look that says it all

Ugh! I am surrounded by Vampire newbs Let's get out of here.,Nurse Kate said

So uh you two need a ride home?.,.I asked

No We are good it's nice out and we could use the flight practice.,.Sarah said walking away

Rory looked at us

We are so gonna Making out somemore.,.Rory told us ran after Sarah

Then We heard a a loud out smack

OW! What was that for!?.,.Rory asked and yelled

You guys know something tells me Rory wasn't trying too hard to open that door,.,.Amanda told us

Doorus Openus?.,.Me and Ethan asked

Us Stupidus doofusis?.,.Erica asked I smiled because She said Us

* * *

**Ethan's Pov  
**  
Me Benny and Amanda were telling Brandon Gabe what they missed

Wow! We missed all of that!?.,..,Gabe asked

Yep,.Amanda and Benny answerd

Okay We suck,..Brandon said I laughed

Come on We could make a fortune selling your blood and Brandon's to Vampires,.Amanda told me and Brandon

Not Happening,.,Brandon said

No more needles Not ever!.,,,I said

I argeed with Ethan and Brandon,.,.Benny and Gabe said

I can cast a fear-reversal spell,.,Amanda said

No thanks I value my life.,.I said

Turn one goldfish inside out and all of a sudden you are Lord Voldemort.,.Amanda said

Then Me and Benny saw Erica

Hey Erica.,.Me and Benny said Erica turned and looked at us

No chips today?.,..Benny asked

Yeah the whole Blood-lust thing was intense but me Benny Sarah and Rory are all  
good now that the Blood drive is over.,.,Erica said

You still smell good to me.,.Erica said

Yeah to me too.,.Benny said

Gee thanks Benny and Erica So do you two.,.I said

Something is telling me that Me and Brandon missed a lot.,.Gabe said

Me Benny Amanda and Erica nodded

I almost feel sad that Sarah went home empty handed.,.Erica said

Yeah but the Better Right?.,.I asked Erica and Amanda nodded

Somehow I dunbt She Will go hungry for long.,.Benny said then the Class Bell Ring

Let's go.,I said

* * *

**Sarah's Pov  
**  
I walked to my little Blood Ice-box and opened it I heard Rory knocking on my front door

Come to Mama.,I said grabbed a Blood bag and started drink from it

Come on let me in.,.Rory said When I got done

I heard Rory still talking

Baby are you breaking up with me?.,.Rory asked

I smiled to myself

* * *

**Geez! That took Longer then I thought I didn't update from the 22th to the 28th! That was to long!  
If you guys want to know about the words in this EP Redo go on YouTube look me up I'm TeamBethan1  
And I'm thinking about doing a Prom Story or One-Shot What you guys think? Well tell me I Will make time  
for it and I finally got Snow White and The Huntsman! and I'm gonna watch tonight! That story is  
so good so I got the Movie! And I Will tell you guys How am I doing Season two! Right Now**

**Welcome Back Dusker  
Say You'll Be Maztak  
Fanged and Furious  
Flushed  
Jockenstein  
Mirror/rorriM  
Village of the Darned  
Halloweird  
Hottie Ho-Tep  
Siren Song  
Independence Daze  
The Date to End All Dates Part 1 and 2!**

**I thought I had to say this that way everybody knows What EPs Where Showed in Canada!  
Well theNext EP is Doug the Vampire Hunter! See you guys then!~ Bethan Forever**


	6. Doug The Vampire Hunter

**Whats UP! Okay I just looked on Tumblr last night and Found on pic  
of what The UKs DVD is gonna look like and it looks Awesome! and Some of the Cast Memembers  
are in New York All I know its Just Matthew doing a Movie so I don't know it is the Big Movie or not  
if it is I Know a lot of us are gonna see it and I'm so Happy that I really want to Do ReVamped  
Already but I have a Few more EPs Before that one and I'm still not Telling who keeps Ethan  
from turning and I Will do a Another part making this Story 13 Chapters I hope everybody  
loves this Chapter and this EP is another one of My Favs I guess Because Benny was a Vampire  
and Ethan was a Werewolf and their Fighting was too funny so I'm gonna tell you guys who is playing  
who**

**Matthew Knight as Ethan and Brandon Morgan  
Atticus Mitchell as Benny and Gabe Weir  
Kate Todd as Erica Jones  
Me as Amanda Halliwell  
Cameron Kennedy as Rory Keaner  
Vanessa Morgan as Sarah Fox  
****  
Alright That was Good Without waiting any longer Here is Chapter 6!  
Doug the Vampire Hunter! Enjoy!~Bethan Forever**

* * *

**Benny's Pov  
**  
Me Ethan Amanda Brandon Gabe and Rory are watching The Scare Finder  
I don't know why But I think it is a good show Ever since I was dating Jesse I forgot I was a Nerd/Geek  
I love that Ethan is making me a Nerd/Geek again I still don't want to tell him how I turned  
Ethan keeps asking I Will tell him just not right now I love him too much for him to break up with me

I had my legs in Ethan's lap Rory and Amanda sat next to each other while Brandon and Gabe  
were sitting in a Armchair

This is the unholiest abandoned veterinary hospital I have even seen I put the chances  
of seeing canis spectralis ghost dog at total max,.,Doug said on TV

Then We heard the a Crashing sound

Something is here I smelt it but the spirit world dealt it,.Doug said

Whoa what is that? Oh relax fans,.,Doug said then Me Ethan Amanda Gabe and Brandon  
turned our heads to see Rory's loud eating on popcorn and chips

Rory!.,Ethan and Brandon started

Us Vampires Well just for Fledglings who can eat food nothinglike you who don't even need food,I finished and  
told him

Not even looking away from the TV Rory told us

You guys know I'm a stress eater,.,Rory told us

Scare Finder Rule number eight Don't be a afraid of scares,.Doug said

* * *

**"RULE # 8 DON'T BE AFRAID OF SCARES"**

* * *

Doug is fearless He is a machine desighned to like delete fear from itself,.,Amanda said

Amanda That is true!,.Brandon and Gabe argeed

Hey everybody We are outside the door of this year's "Day With Doug" winners  
These superfans gets to hang out with me and go on a scare-find in their own town,.,Doug said  
I looked at the door Why does it look like the front door?

Then Doug Ringed the Door's bell on the Tv as Ethan and Brandon's did too No Way!

Ugh!,.Brandon said

Come on Who would bother us now? Brandon come on.,.Ethan said getting up Brandon did too  
they walked to the door

Those kids must have a crazy luck bonus Like a plus-six,.,Rory and Gabe said

I automatically hate these jerks They should be me and they isn't,.,Amanda said

I saw the Door opened on the Tv My eyes almost fell out of my head when I saw it was Ethan and Brandon!?

Hey Big mans Name is Doug Falconhawk..,Doug told Them

Holy Crap!,.I yelled

No Fucking Way!.,Gabe yelled

Ethan! Brandon! You guys Will never believe Who won the contest!,.Amanda yelled

Are you two Ethan and Brandon?..,Doug asked

Brandon looked at Doug with widen eyes

..Hi.,.Ethan said like shy

Ethan just messed up.,.I said

* * *

**Ethan's Pov  
**  
Me Benny Amanda Rory Gabe and Brandon are in my room as Doug looked around my room

I dig your decorating style Ethan and yours too Brandon.,Doug told us

Amanda was pinching herself

Ow (Pinch) Ow (Pinch) Ow (Pinch).,. Amanda said

He is here it is real This is a thing that is happening,.,me and Benny said

Dudes this is off several hooks,.,Rory said then started going up into the air

Me and Benny pulled him back down

I don't believe what I'm seeing There is an action figure of me?,.,Doug asked

No I made that out of other figures See you have got Wolverine's groin but no one  
has awesome hair like you do so I had to sculpt that by myself,.,I told him

Yeah Now tiny Doug can kill a Vampire,.,Doug said

Oh Shit! I just remember My Boyfriend My Best friends and I don't know if he goes after Werewolves  
Are Vampires and a Werewolf!

Me and Benny put everybody together

Guys Guys I know this is the most awesome thing that has ever happened ever but it is  
also a complete disaster,.,I said

Benny Gabe and Brandon nodded I guess they knew

Bunk You couldn't name Seven reasons why,.,Amanda said

Doug hunts paranormal stuff Benny is a Vampire Erica is a Vampire Rory is a Vampire Sarah is a Vampire  
and You are a Werewolf and an idiot,.,I told her

Seven You got lucky,.,Amanda said

Or you are really just goofy?.,Gabe asked Brandon laughed

I'm pretty quotable.,.Doug said looking at his Book

You have to stay away from Doug it is too risky,.,Benny and Me told Rory

Are you kidding me dudes? I was a geek before I become Lord of the Night No way I'm  
passing up the chance to become his assistant.,.Rory said

Oh Great Here We go.,.Brandon said

Doug was looking at my calendar

Usually the girls buy the calendars.,.Doug said

Oh Ethan's Boyfriend got that for him,.,Brandon told him

Heh heh.,.I laughed weirdy

Okay fine We can hang out with Doug but no matter what We have keep him away from Erica.,I told them

Argeed?.,.Benny asked

Argeed.,.Amanda Gabe and Brandon argeed

* * *

**The Next Day Sarah's Pov**

I was walking outside when I saw Erica drinking from a Juice Box? How old is she two? I wish her and Benny  
would Drink Blood already when I walked up to her Erica looked like she was gonna be sick

Did you turn 11 last night?.,.I asked Erica then turned to me

What is with the juice box?.,.I asked again

It is a new Blood substitute Benny's Grandma gave me I guess She is used to packing Benny's lunches.,Erica told  
I Grabbed it and smelt it it smells like a Freaking a Shoe

Ugh! Smells like shoe How is it?.,.I told and asked her and gave it back to her

Aside from the fact it may cause: Nausea Dizziness Irritabillty Bloating and  
Sleep-Drooling So I hate,.,Erica answerd and told me

I know you and Benny think feeding on Humans is "Wrong" but do you or Benny  
really want to risk Bloating?.,.I asked walking away Erica followed me

* * *

**Benny's Pov**

Me Ethan Gabe Amanda Rory and Brandon were wearing Outfits that looked like Doug's We opened the doors  
and hoped out but Doug hop out first

Yeah.,Doug said

Oh man.,.Gabe started

I can't believe.,.Brandon left off

We got a ride to school in the Vamp Camper.,.Rory finished

I can't believe You guys had your own suits,.,Doug said

Let's hit it,.,Doug said

Me Ethan Amanda Rory Brandon Gabe and Doug walked down the School's Hallway  
Like We were BadAss

After We stopped Fans started crowded Doug Me Ethan and Brandon saw Erica waving us down

All right rug rats Don't crowd Mr Falconhawk! One line Onw line.,.Rory said

Uh hey you guys go ahead to chemistry class.,.Brandon started

Me Benny and Brandon gotta swing by our lockers.,.Ethan finished and told Amanda who pulled Gabe  
and Rory with her

This new Blood is awful I need a new new one!.,Erica told us

And was that Doug Falconhawk?.,Erica asked

Yeah You gotta stay away from him be ause remember what you are.,.Ethan said

Is he that night-vision poser from that show all of you guys like? He looks like a prison hairdresser  
And Serious mullet fail you guys Should be worried about him if He gets in my way he is Lunch.,.Sarah told us  
the flashed her fangs

His hair is awesome Doug is like Batman.,.Ethan started

And All four Ghostbusters.,.Brandon and Erica middie it

And like a scientist motorcycle gang all in one.,.I finished it

And if he spots you Sarah Rory and Benny as Vampires you Sarah or Rory won't have a chance.,.Ethan said

Aww! Thanks baby for thinking that I could take him.,.I said kissed him

You welcome.,.Ethan said We walked to class I sat next to Amanda and Rory knowing Ethan was gonna  
get Rory up Gabe and Brandon sat next to each other

Rule number one: Scares don't fine themselves.,.Doug started

* * *

**"RULE # 1 SCARES DON'T FIND THEMSELVES"**

* * *

But you can bring them to you if you have the right bait Aloe Musk Saffron Pepper  
A recipe for wicked ghost action,.,,Doug told everybody in the class

I saw Amanda grabbed a little bag from her Backpack with a Sicking smell coming from it  
I knew what was Vernain For Vampires and only Vampires

You should spike it with Vervain Doug Also makes for a sweet Vampires repellent Or so I have heard,.,Amanda told  
Doug looking at everybody in the class

Then Rory fell of his chair

Ahh!,.Rory yelled

Whoa! You are not one of them are you buddy?.,.Doug asked

I felt my eyes go Blue on me my fangs were out I hid my face I could feel Ethan watching me

Hahaha.,Doug laughed

Way to go Rory!.,.One kid said

As Everybody started laughing at Rory I felt myself go back to normal  
I moved my head up and looked at Rory who was getting up  
I laughed when Rory when He started laughing like a Goofball  
and sat back down in his chair I moved my head  
and Looked at Ethan who walkedover to Rory and Me

Hey Rory.,.Ethan started as Rory turned and looked at him

I bet Doug could really go for a latte It is the kind of thing a great assistant would fetch.,.Ethan finished and told Rory

What is a latte?..Rory asked I looked at Ethan

I don't know But I think a place on the other side of town has one,.,Ethan answerd and told him

Sweet I Will find one Thanks Ethan! Bye Benny Amanda Gabe and Brandon!,.Rory said walking out of the room  
really fast

Ethan sat next to me I looked at him and smiled

You okay?.,.Ethan asked

I'm good now Boys bathroom in 5.,I told him then kissed him

I Will be there.,.Ethan said

I got up and ran to the bathroom I waited on for like just a bit when he ran in and started  
kissing me like We haven't kissed in years

I love you,.I said

Ethan smiled

I love you too,.,Ethan said We started kissing again

* * *

**Brandon's Pov**

After School Doug took Me Gabe and Amanda outside a bit after We walked out Here comes Benny and Ethan

As Ethan and Benny joined us Doug pulled out a duffle bag

Check this stuff out,.,Doug said Me Ethan Benny Gabe and Amanda watched him  
as he pulled out a footprint

Sasquatch footprint,.,Doug said Me and Amanda hit each other

then Doug pulled out Ectoplasm

Jar of Ectoplasm from a ghost sasquatch,.,.Doug said

Ethan Benny Me Amanda and Gabe looked at one other

Then pulled out a Werewolf claw I was thinking me or Ethan will get a vision from it

Werewolf claw!,.Doug said threw it to me I closed my eyes and try to get a vision  
But nothing happened I tossed it to Ethan

Oh!,.Ethan like yelled when I tossed it to him

Best camping trip ever!,.,Doug told us Ethan closed his eyes doing the same thing I did  
Amanda looked at the Werewolf claw She must know it wasn't real

Are you sure it is real Doug?.,.I asked

It should have reverted to human form after it was cut off,.,.Ethan said

What Ethan and Brandon mean at least that is what Wikipedal says,.,Benny added

Doug grabbed the claw from Ethan and put it back in his bag

Wikipedia,.Doug said like mad and Tossed Amanda undead detector

Wow!.,.Amanda said happily and turned it on

Benny back away behind Ethan

Is that an undead detector?..Gabe asked

Me Gabe and Amanda were happy Ethan and Benny looked at us then The Detector started Beeping  
crazy I knew it wasn't Benny He is still half human

It is picking something up Something close Gear up!,.Doug yelled at us then ran back into the Van

What is Up fools? and Amands?.,Rory asked Benny grabbed the undead detector from Amanda  
and moved up and down Rory

Benny pointed at Rory

It is him,.,Benny and Amanda mouthed

Uh- Here!,.,Ethan said grab it from Benny and hit the end of the detector on the van  
and I took a breath when it stopped Beeping Just then Doug came back out

Look Doug it stopped beeping Must be broken,.,Ethan told him

Doug hopped down

Bummer!,.Doug yelled then he saw Rory was there

Hey Gopher Where have been you?.,Doug asked Rory

Rory gave Doug a latte

Scoring you a latte It is a type of coffee,.Rory told Doug and Ethan

Gabe and Amanda smiled at Rory I rolled my eyes Benny grabbed Ethan

Doug took a sip of his latte

Let's roll!,.Doug said hop back into the van

Yeah!,.Amanda said

Amanda and Gabe followed him Me Ethan and Benny stopped Rory

Doug loves Biscotti,.,Ethan told him

Oh I'm on it Guys!,.,Rory said then flashed away

* * *

**Erica's Pov  
**  
DAMNIT!.,I yelled I pulled out my phone and called Ethan

I waited for him to answer

Erica? What is Up?.,.Ethan asked

This Junk tastes like a punch in the mouth and it is making me mad!,.,I told him

Benny's Grandma is out of town at sorcery convention for a week Or however long it takes to  
summon a Demon Benny is dealing and you are not,.,Ethan said

Something in me just told me to get pissed

Rory as taken all the Squirrles Well I guess then everyone wants to go eat rats again!  
Old Rat-Biter Erica! Fine! I Will be in the graveyard eating rats like loser!,.,I yelled then ended the call

I saw a guy walk by me looking by me looking at me I turned to him gave him a "What the Hell are you  
looking at" Look

What?! Keep Moving!.,I yelled at him he walked away and I walked to the graveyard

* * *

**Ethan's Pov  
**  
I looked at my phone when Erica hung up on me I rolled my eyes and walked back over  
to Benny Amanda Gabe Brandon and Doug who was making food

I just sat back down when Doug turned to Us

The Falconhawk Forest Fry This is what I dig into whenever I'm in the bust  
looking for El Chupacabra,.,Doug told us putting what looked like Dog food  
on mine Benny Amanda Gabe and Brandon's plates

Canned Spam Canned Beans and Pineapple Chunks from a can.,.Doug told us again

Benny looked at me Gabe looked like he was gonna be sick as Amanda and Brandon were just eating it up

Awesome!,.Brandon started

The Pineapple is wicked caramelized!.,.,Amanda finished and told Doug who High-Five them

Gabe ran to my bathroom Brandon ran after him I heard the door close and the sounds of Gabe throwing  
up

Eat up Benny and Ethan We Will all of our energy for an all-night terror stakeout,,.,Doug said

Amanda got up and walked over to Doug

Stakeout?,.,I asked

I hate the word Stake,.,Benny said

I'm not just not here to cook buds We are gonna find some screares,.,Doug said

Where?.,.Me and Benny asked

* * *

**"RULE #6 WHERE BODIES LAY SCARES WILL PLAY"**

* * *

Rule number six Where bodies lay scars will play The Graveyard,.,Doug answerd and told us

Doug turned back around to where Amanda was Gabe and Brandon were still the bathroom  
I guess He was still throwing up and Wait Did Doug just say The Graveyard?!

No!.,.I yelled out making Doug and Amanda look at me Benny did too

Why not?.,Doug and Amanda asked

Um Because mine and Brandon's House is haunted.,.I answerd and told them

It Is?.,.Benny Doug and Amanda asked I nodded

Well I Will go and fix everything! See you guys in there!,.,.Doug Said happily running into the living room

Gabe and Brandon came out from the bathroom

What did we miss?.,.Brandon asked

A Lot.,Benny and Amanda answerd then Gabe ran back to the bathroom **[A/N: What does everybody think  
whats wrong with Gabe? You Will find out or you will know on your owns]**

* * *

**Erica's Pov At the Graveyard **

I was watching a Rat run around all over the Graveyard I went for the Rat but he moved  
so I fell onto the Ground I sat down and pulled out my Blood substitute juice box  
I try to put the straw in I kept trying until I couldn't take it I threw it and Sarah just happen to catch it

Erica You should recycle instead of littering in our green spaces.,.,.Sarah told me I hissed at her with my fangs  
out and my eyes were yellow then back to normal

Sorry for that the other thing it is just This slop is making me nuts and slow I can'y even catch a rat  
and Benny could when He was Hungry!.,.I said

Drink Human Blood.,.Sarah said I looked at her

Ugh Fine Go bug your nerds kings I'm pretty sure Ethan Benny Amanda or Gabe and Brandon can just  
science you up something new,.,Sarah told me

I Guess I Will,.,I said I got up and flashed to Ethan and Brandon's I just hope they can help me here

* * *

**Benny's Pov  
**  
I had my arms around Ethan Brandon and Gabe were sitting in armchair Amanda is next to me  
and Ethan as Doug Ghost lasers in Ethan and Brandon's living room

How come you and Brandon never told me Gabe or Benny that your guys place was haunted?  
I'm Your best friend and his's!.,.Amanda said mad

Just then Doug's cell phone went off and Doug pick it up and answerd it

Boo! Scared you Hey Jerry How is the best producer in the world? Hold on.,.Doug said to Jerry  
the Producer then turned to us

I Will Let you Benny Amanda Gabe and Brandon listen in on some showbiz chatter,.,Doug told us  
then put Jerry dude on speaker

Makowski the ratings on your last episode were like disease You are putting people to sleep!  
It Is all "Ooh What a squeak that floor just made and Oh man I hope that table didn't just move"  
Unless the Scare Finder actually finds something on this week You can kiss your joke of a show  
Goodbye!.,.Jerry the Producer told Doug then hangs up on Doug

Your show is in trouble?.,.Brandon started and Asked as Gabe looked He was gonna be sick again then  
got up and ran back to the bathroom Brandon once again ran after him

But it is awesome! The last Episode rocked!,.,Ethan finished and told him

Doug sat down in a chair

It was weak it is always weak I have never actually seen anything And this ghost grid It is never found  
a ghost.,.Doug told us the true turning off the Ghost thing

Uh why did he call you Makowski?.,.Amanda asked

I nodded

My real name is Doug Makowski Falconhawk is made-up.,.Doug answerd Amanda put her hand on her head  
as that happened The Front Door's Bell Ring Ethan pulled out of my arms

Rory is here with your biscotti Maybe that Will get this party going.,.Ethan said as Doug pulled out  
a camera Oh Fuck! a Vampire camera Ethan walked to the door and opened it and there was Erica  
gabbed his arms

I need Blood! Help Me!.,.Erica said

Erica Doug is gonna see you and maybe Benny.,.Ethan told her

I knew Erica's Blood Lust wasn't making her think through things

Oh No I'm paralyzed by terror.,.Erica said walking over to us

As Doug held up His Vampire Camera I know because I heard it somewhere

What good is camera that sees Vampires When There is no Vampires to see?.,.Doug asked looking over  
at us

I saw him getting scared Because Me and Erica were showing up as Vampires

Holy Cow! Vampires!,.Doug yelled as Our forms Were green around our bodies I hid behind Ethan and Amanda  
even know Doug already knew I was a Vampire

What? no This Erica My best friend and Benny isn't a Vampire and Erica just showed up to leave.,.Ethan said  
trying to Push Erica out But Vampires can't be pushed by Humans We all know that

Oh give a break Sorry Doug Sir.,Erica said then her eyes went yellow and her fangs shot out an She hissed at  
Doug

Doug got up

Vampires Vampires!.,.Doug yelled running into the next room

Sorry if I broke our hero Now Can You Benny and or Amanda science me some new Blood?.,.Erica asked

Because of you Doug just saw Benny and You!.,Ethan said

Ethan this is the blood lust talking here Yeah and he really looked like He was gonna do something about it  
I can't beileve I'm gonna say it But the Guy is a total poser.,.Erica said crossed her arms as She did that  
an arrow missed Erica's head by a bit Erica Me Ethan and Amanda looked at it I ran out the door but I hid  
behind it but I could hear What was going down

Real Vampires The Haters on my blog can eat it!.,.Doug yelled running after Erica

When I saw They were gone I came out from behind the door and walked over to Ethan and hugged him

Ooh You and Erica are in trouble.,.Ethan told me

I know that.,.I said

Yeah Doug is awesome.,.Amanda said

Just then Rory flashed in

The best I could do was a Danish Did I miss anything?.,.Rory asked

* * *

**Ethan's Pov In Doug's Van**

Me Amanda Rory Benny Brandon and Gabe were in the van We told Gabe and Brandon eveything  
after They came out of the bathroom so now We are watching Doug's camera feed  
as He ran after Erica and Needs to be Benny too but wasn't

This Episode is gonna be awesome!.,.Amanda said

Me Benny Gabe and Brandon looked at her like she was crazy for saying that

This Is Bad!.,.I told them Benny Brandon and Gabe nodded

Hey Let's not say things We can't take back!.,.Rory said

There is an audio feed.,.Amanda said turned it up that way we could hear Doug

Okay Makowski We are going live with this But it better be ratings gold We are interrupting Biggest Bravest Babies,,  
Jerry told Doug

This is huge Jerry The World's first televised Vampires Kills These Bloodsuckers are dead Again!,.Doug said

Ooh This isn't Good,.,.Benny said

Guys Babe we gotta do something,.,.I said

Do you guys think Doug would kill Erica and Benny if he can find him?..,.Amanda and Brandon asked

Even if He doesn't the whole world is gonna know that Erica and Benny are Vampires  
This town Will be crawling with guys like Doug Plus Spooky government  
scientists,.,I told them

Well what do we do? I mean Doug is our hero and I don't want to use any of mine Benny's or Gabe's  
arcane power or powers to rip his soul from his mortal form,.,Amanda said

Yeah good thing you are bad at magic Amanda Benny and Gabe wouldn't do that,.,,Rory said  
Amanda gave him a Dead look

If Doug wants a show about Vampires,.,Brandon and Gabe started

We Will give him one,.,Benny and Me finished

* * *

**Erica's Pov**

I hid behind a garbage can do to My Vampire hearing I can hear everything he was saying  
How Can Benny hid when I didn't? Oh Yeah the Blood Lust!

Whitechaple The sleepy little town where the horrors are wide awake Rule number five Nightmares Don't  
Dream.,.Doug said

* * *

**"RULE #5 NIGHTMARES DON'T DREAM"**

* * *

I am the Scare Finder! I'm on the trail of Real Vampires An Undeads abominations Who brazenly  
attacked me only moments ago But they forgot one thing Uh,. You never hunt a Hunter.,.Doug said

I bit my lip from laughing when Doug fell over on garbage cans

I watched him until Sarah flashed next to me

I can't believe you couldn't hid from him like Benny and this You are running  
from this loser Erica why don't you or Benny when I can find him take this guy out?.,.Sarah told and asked me

I'm too weak from this fake blood Benny hid behind Ethan and Brandon's door  
And Me or Benny are not a killer,.,I told her then My Cell Phone went off

I looked at it was a Text from Ethan

**Meet**_** Me Benny Amanda Gabe Brandon and Rory at**_** warehouse~Ethan**

It was a text from Ethan I gotta go to a warehouse This is Good My Spock has  
logical plan!,.,I told Sarah happily

Ew! You just made a Star Trek reference,.,Sarah said

Yeah and You recognized it!,.,I said

I gotta go you or Benny text me if you guys want me to come and this dude,.,Sarah said  
Then Flashed away

* * *

**Benny's Pov At the Warehouse  
**  
I got done with my Stuff to make me look like a unreal Vampire waiting on Erica to get here  
And Ethan was making Amanda into a Vampire Who was talking about this thing being  
weak

This is by far the weakest fight preparation in the history of showdowns,.,.Amanda said

I rolled my eyes fixing my fake fangs and walked over to Ethan and Amanda Brandon and Rory  
were staying out of this

Amanda We are not gonna fight Doug He needs to think he was wrong about what he saw,.,Ethan told her

So Ethan's Idea is We are gonna put on a show like something out of those Dusk novels,.,I said

Just then Erica walked in

Oh There is Erica,.,I said Amanda got up

Amanda and Gabe go get into position,.,Ethan told her Amanda and Ethan high-five  
then Rory Amanda Gabe and Brandon ran over to where Amanda's postition was

Okay I Will tell Ethan and Gabe are Werewolves Amanda Me and Erica are Vampires of royalty  
Goofy huh?

Hey,.,Me and Ethan said

Sorry but I'd laugh at you if I didn't want to bite someone's face off,.,Erica told Ethan

Okay Here Erica,.,I said as Ethan about to pulled out a a pink blanket with sleeves and Jane's  
tiara but give her the fangs first

Put these on,.,Ethan said

Ethan Remember Me and Benny have our own thanks,.,Erica said I flashed my fake fangs

Benny is wearing them and They need to be fake Trust me,.,Ethan told her

And this,.,I said pulling out the Blanket thing and gave it to her

Is this Your mom's some sort of blanket?..Erica asked turning it around a few times

Yea and with Sleeves and here is a tiara too,.,Ethan said gave her the tiara

Ethan Are We doing what I think we are doing?,.,Erica asked happily

Yup Erica remember What us Geeks and Nerds to best our live action role-playing,.,Ethan answerd  
then ran to his postition I looked at her

Okay I think this was cool if Doug wasn't after me and you so I'm scared of Doug right now,.,Erica said

Come On Get ready in our postition,.,I said ran to our postition

* * *

**Gabe's Pov  
**  
I can't believe Ethan put me as a Werewolf Good Thing I stop throwing up  
Then I saw Doug walk into the Warehouse Me and Amanda popped our heads up Amanda had her spellbook  
and we were about to read from it

I have tracked one of the nefarious throat munchers into this abandoned warehouse  
Clearly ground zero for local Vampires activity Well sorry bats but you are not the only bird in town  
anymore,.,Doug said Amanda and me laughed a bit then Amanda said the spell  
as Doug looked around

Triggerus Chillius,.,.Amanda said held out her hand as the spell shot out of her hand hitting  
the cross bow frozen the trigger just then Ethan came out

Ethan Was Howling Growling and Snarling Amanda nodded her head like You have got to be kidding me!?

Holy cow! a Werewolf!,.Doug yelled Then aimed his crossbow at Ethan went to pull  
only to find out the trigger was frozen

Frozen!?.,.Doug asked

You trespassed Human on Ground that is not yours.,.Ethan/Greg told Doug

I bit my lip to keep from laughing

Maybe I can gain his trust I'm tracking two Vampires your eternal foes.,.Doug said

You track My forbidden Boyfriend and his Vampire Sister!..,Ethan/Greg yelled as Amanda came out of our  
hiding spot

And My Future Vampire Husband and Sister-in law,.,Amanda/Draculaura said

Another Vampire? Well at least it is a fair fight now.,.Doug said

I am Draculaura The Vampire If you have harmed my love and his sister then I Will totally  
Vampire you,.,.Amanda/Draculaura told him looking at Ethan I looked at Rory and Brandon who were  
giving them a weird look

Fangstorm preferd me Greg the Werewolf mechanic with a Good Heart,.,Ethan said  
Okay Time to come out

Why Are you two Fighting Over a Vampire Our Foe Greg?.,I said

Oh man another Werewolf?..Doug asked I nodded

Okay then I think I have stumbled I mean Hunted my way into  
a Supernatural Love Triangle and Fight.,.Doug said

I watched Ethan and Amanda as they walked and circling Each other

Fangstorm and I have an arranged marriage.,.Amanda/Dracluaura told Ethan

Which Ethan Growled at her I looked at Rory and Brandon Rory was getting into this fake Fight  
as Brandon looked like this was Really Goofy

The tradition has lasted for like a million years and it is Really important,..,Amanda/Draculaura said

Then comes running out Benny and Erica

No! Stop!.,Erica started and yelled

Stop this madness!.,.Benny finished and told them

I have been tracking Vampires of royalty? and She is a Vampire Princess? Huh  
I thought Vampires Princess would be better dressed.,.,Doug said

I heard that you jerk!.,.Erica/Bonnie said

Draculaura Greg Please don't make me choose between Love and The Super-ancient  
tradition of Bonnie and mine's people.,..Benny/Fangstorm said

This is the Blood Lust talking This is so stupid!.,Erica/Bonnie told Ethan

Okay but Your Character wouldn't say that.,.,,.Ethan said

I Draculaura challenge this dog (Ethan Growls at Amanda) To a wicked spin-kick fight.,.Amanda/Draculaura said

Dude I Will throw you at him,.,Rory said gabbing Amanda

What? No It Will hurt,.,Amanda said But Threw Amanda anyways She got right ontop  
of Ethan

Dude are You trying to bite me?.,.Ethan/Greg asked

I laughed when Amanda said something else

I am Draculaura!,.,Amanda/Draculaura yelled

Erica Benny Gabe go get Doug,.,Ethan told us

We ran over to Doug

Me and Bonnie beg of you Please Mr Falconhawk.,.Benny/Fangstorm started

I don't want to lose my Brother.,.I added

You can't let them kill each other.,.Erica/Bonnie middie it

You are the only Human who can help.,.Benny/Fangstorm finished and told him

Doug turned around his back faceing us

Do I keep my hunter's instincts in check and play peacemaker? Or now do I bag  
myself two Vampires and a Wereolf and write my name in the history books?.,.Doug asked himself

Yeah I Will do that one.,.Doug answerd himself hit the trigger and Ice pop off and turned to  
me Benny and Erica Together We all kicked him Doug flew to where Ethan Amanda Brandon and Rory were

Me and Benny walked over to them

Benny Gabe Erica! Did you three have kick him so hard!?.,.Ethan asked

Ethan! Shh!.,.Amanda said

Doug got a good look at us Me and Benny gave a smile

Ethan! Benny! Amanda! Gabe! Brandon! What is this?.,.Doug asked us

Hi Doug.,,Ethan said

Yeah.,Amanda said

* * *

**Benny's Pov At Ethan and Brandon's House**

Me Ethan Brandon Amanda Gabe Erica and Rory were outside with a Very Pissed and Sad Doug

I'm sorry Doug But when you showed up we thought it would be awesome to be on TV.,.Ethan told him

Me Brandon Gabe Amanda and Rory nodded

Doug turned to Ethan Erica and Me

I was live I'm ruined How could You Five do tha to a guy? I just wanted to make a two fan's day.,.Doug said

And Maybe shoot Three Vampires and maybe two Werewolves.,.Erica added

Yeah maybe on Camera Instead I get punked by a Dusk convention.,.Doug said

Doug then Gave Rory his Bag Rory took it and hopped into the Van

Sorry Doug We just We wanted.,.Ethan try before Doug cut him off

I don't know why you Benny Amanda Gabe and Brandon would want to destroy your guys own  
hero Just to get on TV Dressing up as Monsters Rigging my camera so that this Girl and your Boyfriend  
would show up as Vampires Kids weren't like this before Noobietube,.,Doug told us

When He is done I have to tell you something,.,I said to Ethan

Here,.Doug said as he grabbed his camera

You might as well keep these worthless things,.,.Doug said then took off his Wig

and Gave the stuff to Gabe and Brandon then Rory walked up and jumped out of the Van

All picked up Mr Falconhawk Flresh latte in the cup holders,.,Rory told him

Thanks Rory,.,Doug thanked him as he closed the doors of his van

I think I need a Rule Number 11 Some Scares Just Aren't Worth Finding,.,Doug told us

* * *

**"RULE # 11 SOME SCARES JUST AREN'T WORTH FINDING"**

* * *

Then walked to the front of the van and got in

Thanks for helping me and Benny Well just me and protecting Whitechaple's secret  
You guys did the right thing Kind of like Heros Oh even know How much I love Role-Playing  
I'm never being Bonnie again No matter what.,.Erica said

Us too.,Me Ethan and Amanda said

I'm sorry guys,.,Ethan said I put my arms around him

Ethan me or Gabe can't talk right now Everything We ever believed in was a wig,.,Brandon said

Doug walked back to us

Camper won't start You are not a real mechanic are you or was that part a lie too?..Doug asked  
Ethan nodded "No"

Doug looked up

Yeah Worst Episode ever,.,Doug said

* * *

**Ethan's Pov**

After Amanda Rory and Erica left It was just me and Benny Gabe and Brandon already went up  
for the Night we are just sitting there I'm waiting on Benny to tell me I guess When He turned

Alright What is this about?.,.I asked

About the Night I turned You Will hate me,,.Benny said

No I won't so tell me,.,I said

Okay I was at one of Jesse's partys Where I was waiting on him When he came got me  
Jesse pulled me with him into his room then He started kissing my neck I thought since We never kissed  
We didn't need to go that far I told him to stop Jesse just laughed and said Benny do you really  
love Vampires? I said Yeah I do but what does that have to do with us about almost having Sex?  
Jesse smiled and that is when I saw his fangs I was so scared then He started kissing my neck again  
Ethan I was trying to push him away but I felt his fangs bit down on my neck I yelled in pain  
then I passed out the next day I was So pissed at Jesse I asked him what he did to me  
He said I'm a Vampire and I turned you that way We can live together Forever I got up and try to ran out  
of his house but He gabbed me push me up against the wall then Jesse put his hand in my pants  
I try yelling for Help I remember I was a Vampire Well I knew what Fledlging was I threw him  
and I ran back home I told Grandma That me and Jesse Did Break up because He wanted to do more  
but She knew why and That is my Story about How I got turned so You can ends things with me,.,Benny told me

I just looked at him I felt like Benny just needed to be held I gabbed him and pulled Benny into  
my arms

Ethan?.,Benny asked

Benny I'm So Sorry! I Will never ever End things with you over that I Love you too much for that  
I Will find that cure and turn You and Erica back.,.I said

Ethan there is no more cures,.,Benny told me

I knew What I had to tell him

Benny if I don't find the Cure I want you to turn me.,.I said

Ethan No You don't want to be like me and Erica,.,.Benny said

Yes I do and I get to choose When Okay?.,.I asked

Yeah Okay.,.Benny said

* * *

**Benny's Pov  
**  
Another Night of Babysitting We were watching TV When

Whitechaple The boring town with the one-trophy high school and the lukewarm lattes  
No scares to be found here Only lies and pranks (Showing Our Dusk looking show)  
The only reason for you to visit is if you want to have your show canceled too,.,.Doug said on the TV

Me Gabe Brandon Amanda and Rory laughed

Well he is not bitter at all.,.Erica said

Uh Yeah He is..Me and Brandon said

Did you guys see that? We all got on TV!.,.Brandon Gabe and Amanda said

But this isn't the end of Doug Falconhawk Starting Next mouth I could be coming to your  
town and pulling a wicked prank on you and your friends Get ready For Doug Falconhawk  
Prank Blaster!.,.Doug said

Then Showing what is coming Next mouth

Nice We can't wait to watch Doug Prank Blast some chump.,.Brandon and Amanda said

As Long as He stays away from us.,.Ethan said

True that.,.I said then looked at Gabe

When Are you gonna Tell him?..I asked

Soon Benny Soon.,.Gabe answerd

* * *

**AND DONE I thought is Chapter wasn't gonna be Long I was Wrong  
So What does everybody think Gabe is Keeping From Brandon If one of you guys Guess it  
I will tell eveybody who did if you don't You Will find out in the next chapter!  
I told how Benny Got turned into a Fledgling And Ethan wants to be a Vampire too  
too be with Benny so the Next Chapter and EP Is Guys and Dolls! See you guys then~ Bethan Forever**


	7. Guys And Dolls

**Hey! everyone! I'm Happy For an Update! How about You!? I know Everyone is!  
So I'm making Things a Bit Different Gabe is gonna Tell Brandon in this Chapter!  
I don't know How Good Or Awesome or Bad this Chapter Well If I try I Try!  
For a Reason Everybody Loves My Stories I Guess It is Because I'm Different then some people  
And Does Everyone wants Why Benny is a Vampire Because There are Stories About  
Different Ways Done With OCs or Ethan Being the Vampire Babysitter and I was like  
When I watch the Movie I went OMG Why isn't Nobody did this Yet!? And That was when  
My Babysitter's a Vampire a Different way Stories Were Born! Now why I'm Wanting to do  
ReVamped So much I see This Girl's Video that is a Little opening and I see When Sarah kicks Jesse  
He flashes then She flashes too I'm Like Now I Really want Benny to do that! And Now Who Guess What is Wrong  
With Gabe**

**Who Guess It: Was emo-rocker101 And Autumrose I don't know how you two did but you two did!  
So this Chapter is For You two and emo-rocker101 if you want to know Another Movie Matthew was in it is Called Finn on the Fly I have and watched it It is Cute I think You Will like it**

**All Right I hope this is Good Jane Will be in it More and this Chapter is Bethan! Babe! Rorica!  
And A Doll that is Turning People into Dolls! Without Waiting Any Longer! Here is Chapter 7!  
Guys and Dolls! Enjoy!~Bethan Forever**

* * *

**Ethan's Pov  
**  
Me And Benny are laying on my bed talking about Brandon and Gabe Yes Benny told me  
and I can't even believe it Then Benny started kissing my neck As Amanda came in  
We stop what we were doing Amanda closed my door

Dudes! Ethan your and Brandon's parents are gone and we have the run of the house  
Well except for your and Brandon's sister Benny and Erica Well just Erica Your Babysitter/Best Friend  
Do you two have any idea what this means?.,.Amanda asked

Me and Benny smiled

Does it rhyme with gideo vames?.,.I asked Amanda held up the Game

Almost! Dudes! Knights Of Ninjitsu Four!,.,Amanda told us happily

Wick!,.,,Me and Benny yelled

I had to wait five hours in line for this puppy and I to pee the entire time,.,Amanda said I got off my bed  
so did Benny I grabbed the Game

Well this is gonna be worth every bit of kidney damage.,.I said

Well Vampires can't have kidney damage Amands and E Baby.,.Benny said

Wait why do we need the run of the house for this?.,.I asked

You guys Know so You Benny and I can Yell and stuff.,.,.Amanda answered

You yell in here all the time My mom is constantly telling you.,.I said before Amanda cut me off

Do You Guys wanna play it or not?.,.Amanda asked We ran over to my computer

* * *

**Jane's Pov**

I'm Sad because My Favorite Doll Debbie was ruined

Debbie is My Favorite and now She is ruined.,.I told Erica

I'm sure Me or Benny can fix her with some tape or something.,.Erica said  
taking Debbie away from me for a sec

And can we have a dance party?.,.I asked Happily

Uh sure What else are Me Benny Gabe and your Brothers till your Brandon and Ethan's parents get home?.,Erica asked  
as Her Phone Started to go off

Be Right back..,.Erica said getting off my bed and out of my room

Then I heard Ethan yelling

NO!.,Ethan yelled

* * *

**Benny's Pov**

Amanda Was looking through her spellbook Ethan was at his computer because It wasn't working  
I Just looked at Them then started helping Ethan

It Is not fair I can't believe we burned out the processor now! Wait I think if I can jump  
these cables I can get it working,.,,Ethan said

Wow I'm dating a Hot ans Sexy Geek am I?,.,I asked Ethan smiled and nodded then kissed me

Little did we know Jane was listening in on us

Or we could just use a minor-reparation spell It can fix anything! It says so right here.,.Amanda said

Really?.,.Jane asked herself

Ha! Boo-ya! We are all back in business Come on.,.Ethan told us and Amanda joined us  
in playing the Game

Sword-chopping Business.,.Amanda said

Jane saw Amanda's Spellbook and grabbed it and closed the door

Me and Ethan turned around When We heard the door closed

Nah! Can't be anything.,.I said

Yeah you are right.,.Ethan said We went back to the Game

* * *

**Brandon's Pov**

I'm so worried about Gabe He won't talk to me or even look at me is He thinking about  
ending things with me I have to asked

Gabe?.,I asked making him look at me I got up and walked over to him

What is Wrong? What did I do?.,.I asked Gabe had his head down again but when he looked back up  
at me I saw Gabe was crying

Gabe! Why are you crying? Please tell me!.,.I said

Brandon Do you love me?.,Gabe asked I smiled then kissed him

Yes I do Why do you ask that?.,.I asked

Because I love you too but I think you Will hate me after I tell you what is wrong with me,.,Gabe said

I won't Gabe Please tell me Please.,.I Begged him

Okay I Will Um Where did I start? Okay do you remember When We had Sex in the back of your mom and dad's  
car?.,Gabe asked

Uh Yeah I remember We had to tell them how your underwear got in there So yeah what about it?.,.I asked

Well I know you forgot to use a condom,.,Gabe left off

Gabe What are you telling me?.,.I asked

Yeah I'm Brandon I'm Pregnant,.,.Gabe told me

I fell back in shock I got Gabe Pregnant!? I was on top one time! and Forgot to use a condom!  
I feel like a Goofy but yet I'm happy Gabe is having my Baby or Babies Since me and Ethan are  
Twins and so are Benny and Gabe I'm 14 and going to have a Baby I love Gabe and now My Baby  
I'm gonna tell him now

Brandon You hate me now don't you?.,.Gabe asked

I grabbed his face made him look at me

No I'm happy that you are having my Baby or Babies Uh But how far along are you?.,.I asked

About a Month or two I haven't seen anybody yet I wanted to tell you but I was scared,.,Gabe said

Well you don't need to be scared anymore Because I Will be here for you I Love you too much.,.I said

I Love you too much too.,.Gabe said then kissed me Gabe got up still kissing me and pushed me onto the bed

* * *

**Jane's Pov  
**  
I sat on my bed with Debbie and Amanda's spellbook

Don't worry Debbie I Will fix you,.,I told her I looked the spellbook saw the spell and said it

Glondo frum - Frumundo vella!.,.I said a flash went off I got up just as Erica came into my room

Hey Jane.,.Erica said looking at Me and Debbie

Hey Erica look what I made.,.I said and next to me was Debbie Dazzle was alive and right next to me

Hi I'm Debbie Dazzle Wanna play?,..,Debbie asked Erica

Erica looked at Debbie then looked over her shoulder and called out to Ethan Benny Amanda Gabe and Brandon

Ethan! Benny! Brandon! You guys are gonna wanna come in here and see this!.,.Erica yelled

* * *

**[Opening Credits]**  
**  
MY BABYSITTER'S A VAMPIRE**

* * *

**Ethan's Pov  
**  
Me Benny Amanda And Brandon and Gabe ran in after us I'm guessing Gabe told him  
We watched Debbie Dazzle walking around Jane's room

What the Heck is that!?.,.I asked

I think you need to say What the Hell is that!.,.Benny and Brandon said

That is a life-size Debbie Dazzle I think I had a dream about this once.,.Gabe said

Me Brandon and Amanda looked at him

What?.,Brandon asked

It was before I met you and You Got Pregnant You know I love you,.,Gabe said started kissing Brandon

Jane can I talk to you for a minute?.,.I asked Pulling Jane to the side Erica and Benny followed

Okay Jane.,.I started

How did this Happen?.,.Benny and Erica finished and asked

She had a broken leg so I used Amanda's fix-it spell And now well She is alive!,.,Jane answered and told us  
then gave Me and Benny the Spellbook

Debbie turns to us

Let's have Ice cream and go to a roller-disco dance party!,.,.Debbie told us

Yay!.,Jane said in Happily

I'm in!,.,Amanda said

NO! parties! We need to turn her back into a doll,.I said

We Agreed with you on that,.,Benny Erica Brandon and Gabe agreed

Debbie's smile fell

No! I don't wanna go back! It is so boring I wanna have fun I won't go back I won't!,.,Debbie said  
Jane walked over to her I heard Benny hisses at her

She better not hurt her,.,Benny said

Don't worry Debbie I won't let Benny Ethan Amanda Brandon and Gabe change you back I promise.,.Jane told  
the Doll

Oh goody Let's celebrate Cupcake dance Party!.,.Debbie said

Jane pulled her out of the Room Erica grabbed Amanda's Spellbook from Benny and Me

Find a way to undo this now!.,Erica said gave the spellbook to Amanda

Ugh! Erica Benny Ethan Gabe Brandon it is not that simple.,.Amanda started opened up her spellbook  
started going through it

Amanda I think Jane used a different spell.,.Benny told her

Or Different words Me Benny or Brandon and Gabe can't even reverse it until I know the exact spell.,.Amanda said

Kitchen Party!.,.Debbie Yelled from downstairs

Amanda Just find the spell.,.Me and Brandon said

And Fast!.,..,,Benny and Gabe said

We walked downstairs but we heard Amanda yelling from Jane's Room

Oh so you Benny Gabe and Brandon get to go to the party That is So Freaking fair!.,.Amanda yelled

* * *

**An Hour Later Benny's Pov**

Me Ethan Gabe Brandon and Erica watched Debbie and Jane Well Just Debbie making Cupcake  
As Amanda walked into the Kitchen

Heh Heh! This is a Cupcake Party!.,.Amanda said

I'm Hungry!.,Gabe said looking at the Cupcakes grabs one and started stuffing his face

I am really gonna have see you eat like this for a few more months Huh?.,Brandon asked

Gabe nodded "Yes" Brandon smiled

From all of this Amanda did you find anything?.,.Ethan asked

Okay Guys I got good news and bad news Bad News is: I couldn't figure out the spell  
But the Good News is: I Got us on level two of Knights of Ninjitsu Four!.,.Amanda told us

Amanda You have been up there for an hour!,..Erica and Brandon said

Here comes why,.,I said

It Is a hard Game!.,.Amanda said

Mmm Lemon Swirl,.,Debbie said and try to give some to me Ethan and Erica

Dazzle Dan's doll Bitch,.,I said under my breath

No Please no more Cupcakes,.,Erica said

Ooh I Will take a lemon swirl,.,Amanda said

I'm fine with Cupcakes,.,Gabe said

Oh no look at your clothes,.,Debbie told Jane as Ethan walked over to them

I know what we should play next Debbie Dazzle Fashion Show...,Debbie said

Okay.,.Jane said then she was already out of the room when Debbie grabbed her side in pain I walked  
over to her and Ethan

Ouch!.,.Debbie yelled in pain

Debbie you okay?.,.I asked

Are you okay?..,,.Ethan asked as well Ethan put his down Debbie Grabbed his hand and my arm  
and a Blue light came from my arm as did Ethan's hand Then I Started to feel weak Like  
when I was Fighting the Blood Lust I saw Ethan's eyes turn White I knew He went into a vision  
I saw Brandon Erica Gabe and Amanda looking at us then Debbie just like hopped up  
letting go of Ethan's hand and my arm

I'm fine Great in fact Now Let's go have some fashion fun,.,Debbie said walked after Jane I felt  
weird I turned to Amanda Erica Brandon and Gabe so did Ethan but he almost fall while doing this  
I grabbed him

Whoa! Benny Ethan What Happened?.,.Amanda and Brandon asked

Well Guys I had a vision Debbie needs life energy to stay in human form She absorbs it through contact if We,.,Ethan didn't finish  
as He almost fall again I put my arm around to keep him from falling

Easy E Baby,.,I told him

Yeah Ethan Benny is right as I was gonna say Whoa Easy buddy She must have drained you a little,.,Amanda said

I ain't gonna to,.Brandon and Gabe said

She did it to me too since I'm a Fledgling it didn't take much.,.I said

Wait Maybe if we keep her away from people and Vampires She Will turn back into a doll,.,Ethan told us

Let's hope,.,Erica said

Then that Damn Doorbell Rings again

Who could that be?.,.Gabe and Brandon asked

Ethan Amanda Me Gabe and Brandon walked to the front door and opened it and there was a happy smiling  
Rory

Yeah Dudes! the Fun starts now!.,Rory said happily

Rory now is not the best time.,.Ethan told him

I was about to shut the door but Rory stop me

Wait You Brandon Benny Amanda or Gabe are not gonna invite me in?.,.Rory asked

Uh Yeah!.,.Gabe and Brandon answered

Sorry Rory.,Amanda said

But the Fun can start later,.,I said shut the door on him

Aww! Brandon Ethan Amanda Benny Gabe Come on! Erica! Let me in!.,.Rory yelled

We walked up the stairs to Jane's room Where Erica was watching them Ripping up some of Jane's clothes

Is this what you girls usually do with their dolls?.,.Brandon and Gabe asked

Erica turned to us Well mostually Gabe and Brandon

You don't do this with yours Gabe's Benny's and Ethan's?.,.Erica asked

Amanda bit her lip to keep from laughing Ethan and me looked at Gabe Brandon and Amanda

Those are action figures! Erica!.,.Brandon told her

Ethan Benny you two have a plan for Me You Benny Gabe Amanda and Brandon to get her alone?..,Erica asked

Hey Debbie guess what I just found a bunch of things that girls say go with shoes,.,.Ethan told her

Yep True,.,Me Amanda Gabe and Brandon agreed

Ooh! I love accessorizing.,..Debbie said Me Ethan walked out Debbie followed us So did Amanda Brandon and Gabe

I heard Erica telling Jane It was bedtime

Bedtime.,.Erica told her

Aww!.,.Jane said

We walked to Ethan's room Ethan opened it Debbie walked in

They are right in here Go crazy.,.Ethan told her

Yeah they are so cool and awesome.,.I added

Debbie turned to us

But I don't see any.,.Debbie didn't finished it When Me and Ethan Closed the door on her  
We locked her in by using Jane's Jump rope Debbie started hitting on the door

Hey! let me out I wanna play You Five are real party poopers!.,.Debbie Yelled

Guys! What about the window?.,.Brandon and Gabe asked

Yeah.,.Amanda said

Amanda Gabe Brandon We are on the second floor It is not like She can fly.,.Ethan said

Yeah She isn't a Vampire.,.I said

Yeah.,.Amanda said

Yeah Who would be Flying outside your window?.,.Brandon asked

Nah Nobody I know.,.Gabe said

We walked downstairs to the kitchen to fix everything that was used for Cupcakes

* * *

**Rory's Pov  
**  
I Just wanna play the Game I wanna see what Brandon Gabe Ethan Benny Amanda and Erica were doing  
Oh Erica I like love you but you don't know Oh Well I flew up to Brandon's Bedroom Window Last  
time I did that I saw him and Gabe getting it on I throw up after that I didn't see Brandon and Gabe  
I flew up to Ethan's Bedroom Window and I couldn't see in so I started talking

Hey Ethan Benny and if are Amanda Brandon and Gabe too are in there and My cousin who works at the ValueMart  
says he saw Amanda pick up Knights of Ninjitsu Four!.,.I yelled But It wasn't Ethan Benny Gabe Brandon or Amanda  
come to the Window It was a Hot Girl!

Wow! You are much hotter then Ethan Benny Gabe and Brandon.,.,I told her

You are Funny.,.,The Hot Girl/Debbie told me then I saw She was down about something

What is wrong?.,.I asked

I'm so bored..,.The Hot Girl/Debbie told me

I Will keep you company.,.I told her

Okay Come in,.,The Hot Girl/Debbie said opened the Window I hopped into Ethan's room

I'm Debbie Dazzle What is your name?.,.Was The Hot Girl now Named Debbie asked me holding her hand  
out I grabbed her hand

Rory Or the Rorster R-Money R-Dog Rorinator Ror-master or Or Batman!.,.I told and Answered her

So why are you here all alone?.,.I asked

Oh R-Money nobody wants to play with me.,..Debbie told me

I know the feeling How about we get out of here and have some fun?...I asked

Debbie smiled at me

* * *

**Ethan's Pov**

Me Benny Amanda Brandon and Gabe were cleaning up the Cupcakes Mess that Debbie and Jane leave for all of us  
Then Erica walked

Jane is out like a light.,.Erica told us

Oh Thank god.,.Benny and Gabe said

Great now we just have to convince her that she dreamed the whole thing.,.I said

Yeah.,.Benny Brandon and Gabe said

Hello We are home.,.Dad said

When we didn't answered

Hello? Ethan! Brandon! Jane! We are home.,.Mom yelled

Our Parents.,.Me and Brandon whispered

Erica Can you go stall them now?.,.I asked her Erica nodded and ran to them

We started cleaning faster

Benny Amanda Gabe Brandon Quick!.,.I told them

* * *

**Nobody's Pov**

Erica walked up to Ross and Samantha

Hey Erica How did it go.,.Samantha asked

Uh Great Me Benny Ethan Brandon Gabe Jane and Amanda made Cupcakes,.,,.Erica told them

Oh,.,Ross said

Him and Samantha almost walked the Kitchen When Erica stop them

Oh! Uh Me and Benny promised Jane that you guys would both go give her a kiss as soon as you got home,.,.Erica told them

Okay.,.Samantha said

Sure There you go I Will give Benny his half when we see him,.,Ross said gave Erica her money

Okay and Thanks,.,Erica said walked to the door looked at Ross and Samantha

Thanks,.,Ross said then him and Samantha stop going up the stairs when they saw Erica looking at them

Uh...,.Erica could say

Have a good night,.,Ross told her

Um Yeah have a good night I guess,..Erica said opened the door and walked and closed it  
Samantha and Ross walked up the stairs to Jane's Bedroom about to opened the door  
when they saw Ethan's Bedroom door was tied up with Jane's Jump rope and they heard voices

I know where to get the best gum in town Let's go!.,Rory said flew back to the ground Debbie smiled  
and walked to the Window when her side had another pain through it as Samantha and Ross opened the door

Oh..,Samantha said when she and Ross saw Debbie and she closed the door

Hello Are you a friend of Brandon Ethan Benny Gabe Erica and Amanda's?,.,Samantha asked  
Debbie got an evil smile on her face and walked over to Samantha and Ross a Blue Flash went off  
Rory flew back up

I just realized you probably can't fly so you wanna a lift?.,Rory asked

Debbie smiled and nodded and walked over to the window Rory helped her out and they flew off together

* * *

**Brandon's Pov  
**  
Me Ethan Benny Gabe and Amanda walked up the stairs to Ethan's bedroom

Guys do you,.,Amanda started

Think her batteries have run out by now?.,.Benny and Gabe finished and asked

Probably but we should still.,.Ethan didn't finished it when We saw his bedroom door where Jane's Jump  
rope was on the door but now it was on the floor Me Benny Ethan Gabe and Amanda looked at each other  
before Benny Ethan and Me opened the door and ran in Amanda and Gabe saw Ethan's Window was opened  
Amanda Benny and Gabe walked over to it

Is it too.,.Amanda started

to hope that she ran out of juice climbing out the window.,.,Gabe middle it

And Maybe fell into the compost?..,Benny finished and asked Me and Ethan looked at his bed Saw something  
that Scared the Living Shit out of us

Brandon?.,.Gabe asked

E Baby What is wrong?.,.Benny asked then Amanda Benny and Gabe saw what we were looking at two dolls  
on his bed that looked like Mom and Dad!?

I looked at Benny Gabe and Amanda's eyes bugged out as I picked up Mom Doll while Ethan picked up Dad Doll  
We turned to them Amanda Benny and Gabe walked up to us

Mom?.,.Ethan asked

And Dad?.,.I asked

Me Amanda and Gabe say she is running on a full charge.,.Benny said

We just looked at them

* * *

**The Next Day Ethan's Pov**

It was just me Benny and Jane Gabe and Brandon want to the Doctor to see how their baby or babies were doing  
I was talking to Erica as I packing Jane Lunch

Any luck?,.Erica asked

No But Me or Benny can't leave Jane alone so We only searched in a three-block range for an old baby  
monitor,.,.I told her

Yeah it sucks too,.,Benny added

I didn't find Debbie either and I covered a lot of ground gotta loves Vamp super-speed,.,Erica told me

Thanks for trying I gotta go,.,I said got off the phone grabbed Jane's lunch bag and walked over to her

Okay Here is your lunch,.,.I told her putting the bag down

Where is Mom and Brandon?,.Jane asked Benny looked at me

Sleeping in,.,I answered one

Doctor's with Gabe,.,Benny told her

Okay and Mom always puts a smiley face on the bag,.,.,Jane said

Does Mom pack you candy and soda?.,.I asked Benny pushed the Lunch Bag closer to her  
Jane grabbed it and opened it looked inside closed it and smiled at us

I can live without a smiley face.,.,.Jane told us

Me and Benny thought you'd see it our way.,.I said as me and Benny put her Backpack on her

Did Debbie Dazzle really go to a party at Disco Beach?.,.Jane asked turned our way

I bet Dazzle Dan is there too.,.Jane told us

Sure We bet.,.Benny said

You know Dazzle Dan.,.I said

Debbie is coming back right?.,.Jane asked

We turned Jane around pushed her out with us

Let's go.,.,..I said

* * *

**Benny's Pov  
**  
Me and Ethan walked up to Amanda with a happy smile on her face

I hope that is your-good news face.,.Ethan said

I'm 99.9 percent sure that I found the right spell.,.Amanda told us

Okay Let's do it.,.Ethan said

But I can't be sure how Jane pronounced it She has to cast the reversal spell herself.,..Amanda said

Great Wonderful.,.I said

And Mine and Brandon's parents?.,.Ethan asked

I know this one They should revert back to normal once the spell has been reversed.,.I said

Good.,.Ethan and Amanda said

Then all we have to do is find a life-size killer fashion doll and bring her down,.,,I told them

Yeah No problem Have you talked to Rory?.,.Ethan asked

Yeah He sent me a text saying he was busy hanging out with his new Girlfriend.,.Amanda answered

Ooh Erica is gonna be Pissed.,.I said

Uhh He is mad that you Me Benny Erica Brandon and Gabe didn't let him in.,.Ethan said

Or Benny Ethan Rory actually has a Girlfriend.,. Amanda said

It made us Start Laughing After that We walked to Class I thought Where would Debbie Be?

* * *

**Meanwhile Nobody's Pov**

Rory and Debbie walked the Halls of Whitechapel High with Every Girl looking at Debbie because of her Blue Hair  
Rory held her hand

What is wrong? Never seen a girl with a hot guy before?.,.Rory asked a girl who was walking by

Ah!.,Debbie said in pain grabbed her leg

Rory stopped and looked at her as Everybody started going to class

Do you know anyone who can fix a broken toy?.,.Debbie asked Rory

Usually I just send stuff back to the manufacturer.,.Rory told Debbie looked at him with a "Huh?" Look on her face

You know the person that made it.,.Rory answered

Yes of course the maker You know lots of stuff I like you.,.Debbie said grabbed Rory by the shirt and pulled him closer  
to her

You smell like a Rubik's cube.,,Rory told her then kissed Debbie **[A/N: Yep! He did Kiss a Doll]  
**as Principal Hicks walked up to them

Shouldn't you two be in class?..Principal Hicks asked

What is that? It sounds fun,.,.Debbie said

Student ID's please,.,Principal Hicks asked Rory handed Hicks his ID Principal Hicks looked at Rory's ID  
then gave it back to him

You get to class Now,.,Principal Hicks told Rory  
Rory waved at Debbie She waved back and Rory walked to his Class Principal Hicks moved his finger telling  
Debbie to follow him and She did they walked to a Class room that didn't have No Students

Principal Hicks opened the door and him and Debbie walked in

Now young lady let's get you straightened out,.,Principal Hicks said before Debbie grabbed her side

OW!.,,Debbie yelled in pain Hicks put his arms out to help Debbie up

Are you all right?.,.Principal Hicks asked

Debbie looked up with an Evil smile

I Will be.,.Debbie said grabbed Principal Hicks a Blue Flash went off Debbie walked out of the Class room fixing her  
shirt with a smile on her face Now We look at a Principal Hicks Doll laying on the ground

* * *

**Ethan's Pov After Class  
**  
Me Benny and Amanda walked out of Class I saw Rory at his locker so We walked up to him

Hey Rory we know you are mad about last night but,.,I didn't finish because Rory cut me off

Mad? How could I be mad? Last night was awesome It is not every day you get to rescue a fair  
maiden from your guys clutches Especially one who is so INTO Me,.,Rory told us

Wait What?!.,.Benny and Amanda asked

Rory did You let Debbie out?.,.I asked Rory nodded

Why would you do that?.,.,I asked

Because She is hot,.,Rory answered

Dude She is a Doll.,.Amanda said

Rory looked at her like Amanda was weird

I mean literally a Doll,.,Amanda said again

Oh Fuck this Shit What Amanda means As in Debbie is made of plastic!,.,Benny said

Yeah all the hottest girls are like you wouldn't know,.,.Rory told Benny

I looked at Benny who had his fangs out and eyes were Blue Benny hissed at Rory and almost  
went after him but Amanda held him back

Rory get this through your thick Vampire skull Debbie is not Human!,.,I told him

Are you boys and Girl talking about me?,.Debbie asked Making me Benny and Amanda jumped

There is my Girl How did it go with Principal Hicks?...Rory asked

Oh him? He was such a Doll Hey Benny Ethan Amanda did you three miss me?,..Debbie answered and asked  
going to hug us But We jumped behind Rory Well just me and Amanda Benny was beside Rory

Jumpy much?,.,Debbie asked

Flesh Blood more then eight points of articulation All things I intend to keep thank you,.,.Amanda told Debbie  
To me and Benny was very Goofy

Me and Benny pushed Rory out of our way and went for Debbie

You are coming with us Debbie.,.I said Me and Benny almost her grabbed when Rory pushed us out of the way

Over my undead body.,..Rory told us Got in front of Debbie

Dude listen Debbie is Dangerous.,.,Amanda tried to told Rory

Rory hissed at us showing his fangs Benny hissed back showing his fangs

So I am.,.,,Rory said

I am Too More then you Rory.,.Benny said

I don't care and so Back off!.,,.Rory told us

Debbie waved at us as Rory put his arm around her and walked away

Amanda looked at me I looked at Benny Who was looking at the both of us  
the Idea came to us

Erica.,.Me Benny and Amanda said

* * *

**Benny's Pov  
**  
We found Erica and we told her everything but not the part where Rory was the one who took Debbie out

So it is settled You and Benny Will kick Debbie's sorry plastic butt,.,.Amanda told Erica

Uh I didn't agreed to kicking a Doll's butt,.,I said

What? No I never said or agreed that,.,.,.Erica said

Now it is Time to tell Erica it is Rory who let Debbie go

Erica it was Rory who let Debbie Out and now they are dating.,.I told her

Yeah Come on Erica Debbie is got Rory wrapped around her little finger.,.Ethan said

I saw Erica's fangs came out

That Doll is going Down!.,.Erica Growed

I can't believe he got a Girlfriend before me Well for me Boyfriend.,.Amanda said

We have to find a way to split them up,.,.,Ethan said I got what would

Or Someone,.,,I said I looked at Ethan and Amanda who smiled

Nice Benny,.,.Amanda said

Okay My Kirks and Spock I think I know what are you three thinking about on our little mind-meld?.,.Erica asked  
happily

Sarah can do it,.,I said

* * *

**Erica's Pov**

Me and Benny walked to Sarah's locker

You think She Will do it?.,.I asked

I know Sarah and She Will do anything for me,.,.,Benny said

I hope you are Right look There is Sarah,.,I said

We walked up to her Sarah half turned her head and looked at me and Benny

Well if isn't the Super-Nannies,.,.Sarah said

Sarah look Me and Erica are sorry about last night and I promise You Me and Erica Will go dancing soon  
and Erica tell her.,.,.Benny told her and asked me to

But first Sarah We need a teensy favor,.,,I said

Sarah turned to us with arms crossed

What is it?,,.Sarah asked

We need you to kind of ask Rory out,.,.Benny said

WHAT!? I'm not asking out that Vampire Nerd!,.,Sarah said

Please Sarah! It is just to get this Doll that was put to life by Magic So Please Help us!.,.I begged her

Sarah rolled her eyes before looking me and Benny into the eyes

Fine! I can see what I can do,.,Sarah told us then slammed her locker shut then walked away

I think that went good and Sarah Will help.,,.Benny said

Let's Hope,.,.I said we walked off to find Ethan and Amanda

* * *

**Nobody's Pov**

Sarah walked around looking for Rory and this Debbie Girl still thinking about Benny and Erica's favor

Teensy Favor my butt,.,.Sarah said to herself then she saw Rory with the Blue hair Debbie Doll  
Sarah flew Her Brown/Black hair back and with a smile walked over to Rory and this Debbie girl

Well Hello Handsome,.,.Sarah said Rory turned and looked around then back to Sarah

Who?.,.Rory asked

You silly So I was thinking since we share the same taste in food I might let you take me to dinner,.,,Sarah told him

No I don't think so,.,.Rory said

Great so just ditch the third wheel here and...,Sarah didn't finished that then turned to Rory

Wait What?..,.,Sarah asked

You had your chance with this Babe The Rorster is found his soul mate,.,.Rory told her  
Sarah Growls at the two then walks to the Girl's bathroom Debbie looks at her then turned back to Rory

I just have to go powder my nose,.,.Debbie told Rory then walked to the Girl's bathroom Debbie pushed opened  
the door and walked in Debbie opened one of the doors and looked in Sarah popped up behind Debbie  
With fangs out and her eyes yellow

Looking for me?,..Sarah asked Debbie smiled as Sarah went for her neck  
Sarah pulled back

Ow! I think you bent my fangs!,.,Sarah said then grabbed Debbie threw Debbie at a wall then threw Debbie into  
one of the stalls Sarah walked to it about to open the door When Debbie came out her face was messed off  
from Where Sarah threw her into the stall

You wanna? Fine let's play.,.,Debbie said in Distorted Voice then Grabs Sarah  
Sarah tried to Fight Debbie but She Grunts then a Blue Flash went off again  
Debbie walked by a Mirror looked at her face and Growls and as She was walked back outside to Rory There was a Doll  
on the ground and it was Sarah and Rory who was making sure his breath was okay as Debbie walked up to him

Rory I need your help.,.Debbie told Rory who turned and looked at Her and her mess up face

Ahh!,.,Rory yelled

Then Rory tried to find his words for Debbie's face

That is- Wow, that is just,.,.Rory was trying to say

The one who made me She can fix me You must take me to her,.,.Debbie told Rory

Listen we had a good run but I'm dating someone else and I think I need to see Erica's face I mean Erica!  
Later!,.,.Rory said then walked more liked ran away

Debbie turned around

Fine I Will find her myself.,..Debbie said to herself

* * *

**Gabe's Pov **

Me and Brandon Rejoined Ethan Benny Erica and Amanda After seeing my Baby  
We showed Ethan Benny Amanda and Erica the Pics of Mine and Brandon's Baby  
And They told us What is going on with Debbie

Still no call from Sarah?.,.Ethan asked

Amanda and Brandon sighed

Guess she bailed on us Great.,.Ethan said

Benny shook his head No so did Erica

No way Sarah may be self absorbed but she always comes through for me.,.Benny told us

And me.,.Erica added

Guys Sarah is a Bitch and We all Know it.,.I said Benny Erica Ethan Amanda and Brandon nodded

Yeah.,,Benny said Then Me Ethan Benny and Erica saw Rory walking up to us

Hey My Rory What is.,.Erica didn't finish When Rory kissed her

What The Hell?.,.Amanda Brandon and Benny asked as Rory pulled away

Rory where is Debbie your Girlfriend?.,.Ethan and Benny asked

Beats me She went off looking for the one who made her Ethan Benny Amanda you three were right that girl  
is whack.,..Rory told us then walked away

The one who made her?.,.,Me and Brandon asked

Who?.,Amanda didn't finish when Ethan Erica and Benny knew who Debbie was talking about

Jane!.,Benny and Ethan answered

Debbie is looking for Jane Me and Benny are supposed to pick her up after school,.,.Ethan said

Ugh! Give me the key Me and Benny Will pick her up and meet you Amanda Brandon and Gabe there,.,,.Erica told him  
Ethan gave Benny and Erica his keys We watched as they left to get Jane

So We go now?,.,I asked

Yeah!.,.Ethan said pulling Me and Brandon with Amanda following us

* * *

**Erica's Pov at Ethan and Brandon's House**

Me Benny and Jane opened the door to their house and walked inside

Thanks for picking me up Erica and Benny You guys run really fast,.,.Jane told us  
Benny closed the door

Okay Jane.,.I started

Me you and are gonna hide from Debbie and It Will be really fun So you go to your  
favorite hiding spot and be really quite and I Will go to mine okay?.,.Benny asked  
Jane nodded

All Right!,.,Jane said Her and Benny ran up the stairs I put my hands over my eyes

One Two Three Four Five Six.,..I said then I heard the front door opened and closed I turned around  
and there was Debbie with a mess up face

I love hide and seek Can I play?.,.Debbie asked

Stay away from Jane!,.,.,I told her

She made me and She can fix me but that doesn't mean we can't have some fun first,.,.,,Debbie said moved her  
hands to my head I ducked I punched Debbie's face I went to punch her again but Debbie grabbed my hand  
a Blue Light came from her hand She was taking my energy Debbie laughed as I fell on the floor

Jane,.,Debbie called out walked around me to the stairs and started walking up them as I tried to get up

I wanna play with you,.,Debbie said I went after her I couldn't half get up the stairs when Benny popped  
up at the top

Look behind you,.,Benny said Debbie didn't even listen to him I stood up Grabbed her by the shoulders  
and threw Debbie down the stairs I sat down Benny did too as Debbie's head came off when She hit the floor

That wasn't very nice,.,Debbie's voice said before dying out Ethan Amanda Brandon and Gabe came running in  
They saw Debbie's body without her head on it

Whoa!,.,Amanda said

Erica you pretzelled Debbie good!,.,.Gabe said

Erica Benny you guys okay?,,.Ethan asked

I'm okay,.,Benny said

Me too,.,Erica said who was panting

Ethan leaned down and pick up Debbie's head

Ethan! What are you doing?.,.Amanda Brandon and Gabe asked

Scare Finder Rule Number 10: Nothing can do anything without a head.,.Ethan told them moving Debbie's head  
around

* * *

**"SCARE FINDER RULE NUMBER #10 NOTHING CAN DO ANYTHING WITHOUT A HEAD"**

* * *

Ethan laughed

Right Dude.,.Amanda and Brandon said

Then Debbie's legs moved so did her hand Her hands reached up and grabbed her head from Ethan  
Amanda Ethan Brandon and Gabe screamed ran up the stairs Ethan sat next to Benny and Amanda sat next to me  
We watched as Debbie put her head back on she turned to us Debbie opened her eyes and looked up at  
Me Ethan Benny Amanda Brandon and Gabe and Benny Gabe and Amanda's mouths fell opened

Erica Benny where is Jane?.,.Ethan and Brandon asked

She is in her hiding spot You Gabe Benny Brandon and Amanda go I Will hold her off as long as I can,.,I told them

Me Brandon Benny and Gabe are gonna go find out how She read that spell What are you gonna do?.,.Amanda asked  
Ethan

Debbie got off the ground and started walking up the stairs

I'm going to buy you guys some time,.,.Ethan said got up and ran up the stairs

Come on,.,Ethan said

Okay.,.Amanda said Benny looked at me I nodded Benny ran to Ethan's Room

I stood up I looked at Debbie Dazzle

You look a little bent out of shape,.,.,.I told Debbie

But I Will get fixed I just can't say the same for you.,.,.Debbie told me

* * *

**Benny's Pov**

Me Brandon Gabe and Amanda were trying to get Jane to come out of Ethan's closet

Jane We know you are in there,.,.Amanda told her

You always hide in there,.,.I said

In Ethan's closet and mine too,.,.Brandon added

And We all know know how your mind works.,.Gabe said

We really need to know how you said this fix-it spell...,.I said

I knew Amanda would get piss and She did Amanda grabbed the doorknob really fast  
then gave up

Sis.,.Brandon said

Jane What is your price?.,.I asked

Just as I said that the closet Door opened Jane popped her head out and smiled at us

I have some ideas.,.Jane said Just then Ethan's Door opened and here comes Ethan or more like Dazzle Dan  
Ethan was wearing a sparkly Blue shirt and Pink also sparkly pants with his hair slicked back and a funny  
looking fake bushy ass mustache on his face Amanda Brandon Gabe and Jane just started laughing

Don't Say it and Get in the Closet.,.Ethan told us We hopped in the closet waiting on Debbie to get there  
and I knew Ethan was setting everything up Let's just hope this Spell works

* * *

**Nobody's Pov**

Debbie made her way up the stairs after taking care of Erica Who was now a Doll on the stairs

Jane.,.Debbie said walked to Jane's room and kicked the door opened and walked in

Where are you?.,.Debbie asked

* * *

**Ethan's Pov  
**  
I just got done setting everything up and I started Playing Pop Music with my Disco Ball  
Okay Here goes nothing

Oh Debbie!.,.I yelled a bit after I yell Debbie's name my door opened and Debbie walked in  
looking around my room then she saw me

Dazzle Dan What are you doing here?.,,,Debbie asked

Become a doll with me again Debbie,.,.I told her in a weird deep voice

Debbie walked to me

No I don't wanna go back I'm alive now,.,..Debbie said

Debbie this world is boring Do you wanna have to work at a job?.,.I asked

No not really.,.,,.Debbie answered **[A/N: I'm So sorry have this isn't good I can't stop laughing and smiling  
at this part]  
**  
Then let's be dolls again And you can come with me on a dance party on my speedboat,.,.,.I told her

I saw Debbie's smile fell shit I knew I have did something wrong!

Dazzle Dan doesn't have a Speedboat He has a hover-yacht,.,.Debbie said

Hover-Yacht? Really? Cool.,.I said Debbie grabbed my neck and started Choking me backed me up

You are a fake!.,.Debbie yelled Just just then closet door opened Amanda Brandon and Gabe popped out  
Benny and Jane came out of the Closet Debbie turned to Jane with a smile on her face

Hey Jane!.,.Debbie said happily

Automata Bita-noth!.,.Jane yelled the spell a Blue light shot out of her hand and hit Debbie She fall at my feet  
in Doll Form Jane and Benny ran over to me as Amanda Brandon and Gabe came out of my closet

Are you okay Ethan?.,.Benny and Jane asked me I got my breath back

Yeah Thanks Jane for turning her back into a Doll and you for worrying about I love you.,.I said Benny kissed me

Then Erica walked in holding her neck She looked at me Amanda Benny Jane Brandon and Gabe

What happened to me? What happened to you?,.,Erica asked I rolled my eyes

Nice hair man,.,.Amanda told me

then We heard mine and Brandon's mom and dad started waking up

Why are we in our clothes?.,.Dad asked

and Why are we in Ethan's bed?.,.Mom asked Dad saw all of us first and screamed at us

* * *

**Benny's Pov**

So everything is back to normal for now and we are doing a Disco Party

So your guys parents don't remember anything?..,Amanda asked Brandon and Gabe were on Ethan's bed  
and not dancing like Erica and Jane

Nope.,..I said

As far as they know they came home and crashed for a whole day,.,.Ethan said

You me Ethan Brandon Gabe and Erica are off the hook.,.,I said

Less talking and More Dancing!,.,Jane told us

Come on Ethan Benny Gabe Brandon and Amanda you Five did promised,.,.Erica said

Party at the Disco Beach!,.,Jane yelled Ethan leaned down and hit the play button on his CD player  
Amanda started dancing Gabe and Brandon got off the bed and started dancing too Jane walked over to  
Ethan's bed-side table and put fixed Debbie in a Beach Doll Chair

There you go Debbie good as new,.,,Jane told her then started dancing with Brandon and Gabe

I pulled away from Ethan pulled him with me as Erica and We turned to Sarah who was piss looking

Come on Sarah,.,.Erica and Ethan started

You said you wanted to go dancing with me and Erica,.,.I finished and told her

Amanda Brandon and Gabe turned her way

Yeah!.,.Brandon and Gabe agreed

Don't be such a party pooper!,.,Amanda told her

Sarah looked at Amanda Gabe and Brandon and hissed at them showing her fangs

Amanda Brandon Gabe Ethan and Me jumped

Or Poop Poop away,.,Gabe said

She scares us,.,Amanda and Brandon told Me Ethan and Erica

We just started dancing again Sarah started to look like She was into the Music Sarah got up  
and joined the dancing us We laughed and just kept on dancing

Now We Zoom in on Debbie the Now Doll again She turned her head to us and winks at us

* * *

**And DONE Disc one You Are Finally Done! Happy Dance! So did everybody think Sucked Good or I'm  
gonna pull a Ethan here Awesome? Well I only have one more Disc to go before the End of Season one  
and Everything Will Change Forever Sorry from ReVamped Promo! I still remember that My mom was like  
Ethan is gonna turn into a Vamp! and I was like rolld my eyes MOM! Sarah is gonna stop him  
from turning! How did you  
know that? I just do and I'm gonna ask Who should be an Evil Twin with Benny Here are you Answers who  
could it be you tell me**

**Evil Brandon? Or Evil Gabe? Or Evil Amanda? Ya'll Tell me!**

**And I have Very VERY VERY Big Plans for ReVamped! VERY BIG! I'm bring back two evil people  
or should Or say Three? Will you guys just have find out Next EP is Double Negative! and Not  
Smells Like Trouble since Ethan and Benny are together so are Gabe and Brandon so See you guys then  
~Bethan Forever**


	8. Double Negative

**HI! Everybody I'm Backk with Double Negative! and Evil HOT Benny! or Now I should say Evil HOT Vampire  
Fledgling Benny! and YAY! I just looked at Characters names and Benny Now is W at the end of his name  
THANK YOU GUYS! And so does Rory! Finally! and we have NEW ADDED CHARACHTERS FROM  
SEASON TWO! We have Anastasia Dirk B Hottie H Grandma is now Evelyn! Malcom B Serena the Siren  
that girl from that Kids take over the Town EP and Rory's Mom! and just so you guys know  
How Ethan is an M at the end of his name Remember like "Ethan M" Well Benny's is now "Benny W"  
and Rory is like "Rory K" Now So I'm HAPPY! Right now! So I'm guessing everyone love the last chapter?  
Well You guys Will love this One! Because this chapter is Evil Benny and Oh Shoot! I forgot Who Will be with  
Evil Benny Here it is**

**You guys had your Pick Evil Amanda Evil Brandon or Evil Gabe and Who Will it be?  
: Evil Amanda! Thanks to emo-rocker101 and kittymitten You two thought the same is me  
Good Amanda/Evil Amanda's Fight part  
Will before Evil Benny/Good Benny's Fight Her Fight Will be like Benny's but a bit Different  
I think Amanda Gabe and Brandin Will be in this chapter more and Melissa Will be coming back  
in ReVamped! She is one of the Three I Will be bring Back Can you guys Guess the another one next  
to Jesse and I have a Pairing name for Benny and Jesse Besse and For Ethan and Jesse? Let's See  
Ethsse? Jethan? I think Jethan what do you guys think Tell me! I Will added them to my Poll!**

**Warning!: This Chapter might Bit of Sexual Themes Evil Twins! Language! Bethan! Might have Rorica!  
and Babe! and Might have a bit of MPREG! so Without Any Longer! Here is Double Negative! Enjoy!~Bethan  
Forever!**

* * *

**A/N: Gabe is About Four Months along in this chapter since the School'sYear is about over in the last  
EP of the Season Okay ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Benny's Pov At School**

Me Brandon Ethan Amanda and Gabe were in front of the YearBook committee showing them Our Idea  
for the yearbook

And In conclusion.,..Brandon started

Our Yearbook needs a face-life.,.I middle it

Or At least some serious Botox.,.Amanda Finished it

Which brings us to the Photos.,.Gabe said

A lot of us spend as much time gaming as we do in school.,.,Amanda sa

Me Benny Gabe Brandon and Amanda think we should be able to use our avatars as our  
yearbook photos Why look like yourself when you could look like a level-25 Storm Ranger?.,.,Ethan asked

Me Brandon and Gabe nodded

I feel that who I am on the inside is better represented by BatGirl,.,Amanda said putting up  
a Photo of BatGirl

But for Me is by Thor Angerheart,.,.I added

Thanks to the Yearbook Committee for your time,.,.Brandon started

All of us think this idea could take the Whitechapel Rememberer to the next level,.,.Ethan finished

Um... heh No I don't think We are gonna use that but thinks anyway.,.Hannah told us

Bitch.,.I said under my breath

What did you say Weir?.,.Hannah asked

Nothing.,.I answered

Sorry Guys and Girl,.,.Hannah also said

I told you guys these wouldn't help.,.Gabe said taking off his tie  
Hannah got up from her seat and grabbed my Grandma's Camera

I propose We go totally retro and use this old-school camera for the student photos,.,.Hannah told the Committee

Everybody clapped for her idea I rolled my eyes I looked at Brandon and Gabe Brandon who was trying  
to keep Gabe from yelling at Hannah Gabe has gotting bad because of the Baby

An Old Camera?.,.Brandon asked

That is how you are gonna improve the yearbook? Lame!,.,.,Ethan said

thanks for coming,.,.Hannah said

Just as that was said Gabe's Backpack fell He couldn't even pick it up I heard Hannah laughing

Bitch Don't listen to her Gabe,.,.I told him as Brandon pick up his Backpack

We grabbed our Stuff

That is Benny and Gabe's camera,.,.Amanda said as Ethan her Gabe Brandon and Me walked over to the seat  
where mine Ethan and Brandon's backpacks were and Amanda's BookBag

Or it used to be it was Your guys Grandma's,.,.Amanda told us

How did you get Mine and Gabe's Grandma's Camera?.,.,I asked

I sold it to her at a yard sale on Saturday and I saw it sitting in your guys basement wrapped in a bunch  
of blankets waiting in the bottom of a huge double-locked chest so it was Easy Money,.,.,Amanda answered

And now me Benny Brandon and Gabe can't use wicked avatars as our yearbook photos,.,.Brandon said

Thanks!,.,.Ethan said walking out of the class room Gabe and Brandon followed him did I  
Amanda yelled before coming after us

Sorry! Guys I made 10 bucks and goes right to the go-kart fund,.,.Amanda said

I put my arm around Ethan

It is Okay E Baby You Will look good in the yearbook.,.I told him Ethan smiled and kissed me

* * *

**MeanWhile**

* * *

Hannah stood in front of Benny and Gabe's and took her photo

* * *

**Nobody's Pov  
**  
Hannah stood in the Darkroom looking at the photo She took of herself and something was off  
about the photo She was there and another her coming out of herself Hannah thought it was weird

What is this?.,.Hannah asked herself

Just as Hannah asked herself that She heard the door opened and Hannah turned her head just as the door closed

Hello?.,.Hannah asked she looked back from the door and looked around the room  
then turned back to her photo One was smiling and the another one was Looked like She was mean

* * *

**[Opening Credits]  
He's the Boy Next Door  
Nice but not in a Heart that's pure  
He's the Boy Next Door  
Jusr for Me..  
What you get is wha you see No More maybe it's maybe believe  
He can give you have everything you need  
He's the Boy Next Door  
Nice but not in a that's pure  
He's the Boy Next Door  
Just for Me...  
[Instrumental]**  
**  
Cast of My Babysitter's a Vampire a Different Way Season one  
Matthew Knight as Ethan and Brandon Morgan  
Atticus Mitchell as Benny and Gabe Weir  
Me as Amanda Halliwell  
Kate Todd as Erica Jones  
Cameron Kennedy as Rory Keaner  
Vanessa Morgan as Sarah Fox  
Laura DeCarteret as Samantha Morgan/Mom/Mrs Morgan  
Ari Cohen as Ross Morgan/Dad/Mr Morgan  
Joan Gregson as Grandma Weir/Evelyn Weir  
Ella Jonas Farlinger as Jane Morgan  
Hrant Alianak as Principal Hicks  
Redone Story and EPs By Bethan Forever**

**"MY BABYSITTER'S A VAMPIRE"**

* * *

**Brandon's Pov**

Attention all students the Chess Club Will be meeting tomorrow,.,.a Woman Over the PA Said  
As Me Ethan Benny Gabe and Rory hopped in our little walk and ask us about his Mii from his game thing

Well How did the meeting go? Can I use my mii as my yearbook photo?.,.Rory asked Hoping

Sorry Rory they shot us down.,.Ethan said I kept my arm around Gabe

Maybe next year.,.Benny and Gabe told him

Oh Come on! You guys want me to take them out? Maybe even Eat their families?.,.Rory asked

No!.,.Me Benny Gabe and Ethan yelled

Rory started laughing at us

HA! Just kidding Dudes! Ethan Benny Gabe and Brandon you Dudes looked all Oh Shit  
and Oh No Rory is a maniac!,.,.,.Rory said

That was Great,.,.Rory said looking up

Rory you are Goofy and Messed up,.,.I said

That wasn't Funny Rory,.,.Gabe said

And Don't joke about that.,.Ethan said

Okay?.,.Benny asked

Sometimes All of us wonder what you do at night,.,.Ethan said

Oh it is pretty nuts the less You guys know the Better

* * *

**NOT LONG FLASHBACK!  
**  
Rory sat on his bed and eating Marshmallows and Watching TV

Four thousand Six eight 4069!,.,.Rory said

* * *

**[Told Ya!]**

Rory came back from his flashback

Anyway what did the Yearbook nerds wanna do?.,.Rory asked

Hannah Price wants to use mine and Gabe's lame old camera for the photos.,.Benny answered and told him

She probably doesn't even know she has to develop the old film.,..I said

She is probably still staring at the back of the camera wondering why the screen isn't working.,.Ethan said  
and Rory was looking at behind of us

Hannah is standing right behind us now isn't she?.,,.,.Gabe asked

Rory nodded

Later.,.Rory said then walked away

We turned to Hannah who happy to see us

Hi Ethan Benny Gabe Brandon I like your shirt Ethan.,.Hannah said

Oh thanks it is a small.,.Ethan said

I'm super sorry about not liking your guys idea this morning It was a really good one Maybe we can still  
find a way to use it.,.Hannah said

Really?.,.Ethan asked

Uh,,,...Benny said

What about your camera?..,.I asked

Yeah about that Can I trust you you four?.,.Hannah asked

I don't know Um I Will find out.,.Ethan said walked away

Huh?.,.Hannah asked

We were walking to Erica and Sarah's Lockers when Mine and Gabe's Class Ball Ring

Sorry Guys we gotta get to class.,.I told Benny and Ethan they nodded me and Gabe walked to our class  
when Gabe stopped me

What? Gabe What is wrong with the Baby?.,.I asked

No She is fine Brandon I think She just kicked.,.Gabe said **[A/N: Yup! IT'S a Girl!]**

I put my hand on his Baby Bump and Felt our little Girl kick

Wow.,.I said

Yeah We need to know what we are gonna name her.,.Gabe said

Yeah But after Class.,.I said

We walked to class I thought I have a little Girl now I'm gonna tell Gabe what I have been wanting to tell him

* * *

**Erica's Pov  
**  
I was going through my locker when Sarah walks up to me talking about her hair

I'm getting my hair done after school Do you or Benny wanna come?.,.Sarah asked

Why are you getting a makeover for a yearbook photo? Remember Us Vampires don't even  
show up on film ,.,.I told her

I know but this would have been my first hot yearbook photo ever The others were,.,Sarah didn't finish

Yeah Benny showed me and they were Not the best photos of you.,.I said

I don't care if nobody else can see it I Will know I looked good What about you and Benny?  
Don't you guys care?.,.,Sarah asked

I don't know I guess we just wanna kind of just wish We could forget this whole year.,.,I said

I saw Benny and Ethan coming to me

Hey Erica,,.,Benny said

Um a Girl just asked me Benny Brandon and Gabe if she could trust us What does that mean? A trap?.,.Ethan asked

What does that mean?.,.I asked

What do you mean?.,.Benny and Ethan asked

Erica! you have got to stop hanging out with Ethan Dork here and You need too Benny the both of you two  
are turning into the same person Next thing you guys know You Will be reading comic books and  
snorting when one of you two laughs,..Sarah told Me and Benny

Ethan looked at Sarah and laughed with a Snort Sarah looked at Benny who rolled his eyes

Hannah Price just asked Me Ethan Gabe and Brandon if she could trust us.,.Benny said

Can she?.,.Ethan asked

Can she?.,.I asked

I can't watch this happen,..,.Sarah said then turned and walked away

If Hannah wants to trust you five with something it probably means She likes one of you guys,,.,I told them

Really? What do we do? We are Gay.,.Ethan said and asked

You guys Just see what happens Think of it as an experiment and If Hannah asks one of you guys Just say No,.,.I told  
Ethan and Benny

Great Idea,.,Benny said

We need to collect more data,.,.Ethan said pulling Benny with him  
I laughed and the snorted I put my hand over my mouth

I'm a Geek and a Nerd.,.I said

* * *

**Ethan's Pov**

Me and Benny walking to the cafeteria with Gabe and Brandon after they got out of Class  
and there We all saw Hannah beating the Hell out of a vending machine

UGH! I should just smash this pile of junk open with an axe and take what I want!.,.Hannah yelled kicking  
the machine

Me Benny Gabe and Brandon walked up to her

Hey Hannah..Benny and Me said

Hiya Hannah.,,Gabe and Brandon said

Hannah turned to us with a "Why are you Four even talking to me?" Look on her face with her arms crossed

Me Benny Gabe and Brandon have thought about it and yes you can trust us.,.I said

Why would I wanna trust little monkey Boys like you four?.,.Hannah asked

We don't know You didn't say.,.,Benny and Brandon said

Well how about I say this? You Guys Are Pathetic little Weasels!.,.Hannah yelled

* * *

**Benny's Pov**

Me Brandon Ethan Gabe and Erica and Brandon Gabe and Ethan were telling Erica about Hannah yelling swearing  
at us

And then Hannah started swearing.,.,.Ethan said

And some of them were like double swears Hannah did get pretty creative.,..Brandon said

Well did Hannah smile?.,.,Erica asked as we stopped at her locker

Kind of When She thought Brandon and Gabe was gonna cry,.,.,I told her

There you guys go and Yep She likes Gabe and Brandon,.,.,Erica said

How can she change so fast?,.,.Ethan and Brandon asked

A lot of things do Too fast.,.Erica said

Yeah they do.,.,I agreed

Erica Benny Babe Guys What is wrong?.,,,Ethan asked

It is silly.,.Erica said

I guess the both of us are just upset that Me and Erica won't be in the yearbook photo  
It makes me and Erica realize how much has changed,.,.,I told and answered

Yeah still I'm sorry.,.Ethan said I smiled and kissed him

Come on let's get to class.,.I said

* * *

**Ethan's Pov**

Me Benny Gabe Brandon and Amanda sat in class When I started asking Amanda about Girls

So this morning Hannah was really nice to me Benny Gabe and Brandon and asked if she could confide in us,.,I told her  
Amanda turned to me and Benny Gabe and Brandon turned their heads back to us

Dudes It is a trap.,.,Amanda said right out

We knew it The next time me Brandon Gabe and Benny saw her she swore like our dad in traffic,..,I told Amanda

There are two sides to every girl like a coin and PMS One She is just crazy and the another is just Pissed  
off because that time of the month but I'm gonna go with the coin Heads? She is crazy Tails? Same as heads.,.Amanda  
said Me Benny Brandon and Gabe nodded then We saw Hannah walking by the class room

Hey Cammy oh I totally love your skirt,.,.Hannah said

Oh thank you Hannah,.,Cammy thanked her

Amanda turned her head to us

Heads,.,.Amanda said then We turned our heads to the other door as Hannah knocked some guy's books out  
of his hands

Oops! I am so sorry!,.,,Hannah said then started laughing as the dude picked his books up and Hannah walked away

Tails,.,.Amanda said

Good luck with her Gabe and Brandon,.,.,Benny said

I nodded Gabe and Brandon gave me a scared look then turned back to looking at the front of the class

* * *

**Nobody's Pov  
**  
Hannah walked into the Girl's bathroom She put her backpack down looked at her hair and face then  
someone came out of one the stall that freaked Hannah out as she turned to herself who was fixing her hair

You you are the girl from the photo,.,Hannah told herself  
Another Hannah turned to Normal Hannah

So are you,.,.Hannah Two said **[A/N: Since Nobody is said Evil Twin I'm doing this]  
**  
No I'm Hannah Price,.,.Hannah one said

So am I But with a twist,.,.Hannah two said

All the awful things people said I did today all the swearing cutting off Kelly's hair and putting  
glue in Mrs Murray's shoes that was you.,.Hannah said

Hannah two turned to Hannah one and laughed

Ha No that was us.,.,Hannah two said

We are not the same.,.Hannah one told her

You are Right you look Fat in that skirt.,.,.Hannah two said

Whatever you are just go away.,.Hannah one said

I'm not going anywhere In fact you are gonna be seeing a lot more of me.,.Hannah two said and with that She walked  
out of the bathroom

* * *

**Gabe's Pov**

Me Benny Ethan Brandon Amanda and Erica are sitting at our table eating lunch I'm eating like a Pig  
We looked up just in time to see Rory get hit with a Giant Big Pen Right in the eye

OW!.,Rory yelled in pain

Hannah hopped up from her seat

Ha Ha YES! Now that was a three-pointer!.,.Hannah Yelled Erica got up from her seat and went to Rory  
to see if he was okay

Who else wants some of this?!.,.Hannah asked  
Me Brandon Benny Ethan and Amanda looked at one other

Dudes.,.Ethan and Benny said

If Hannah asks one of you guys out You better say yes.,.Amanda said

But I'm having a Baby Brandon's Baby!.,.I said

I saw Amanda Benny and Ethan's Faces go weird I guess Hannah saw them looking at her

I turned half around I saw Hannah getting up and walking over to our table

Oh!.,Ethan said

Hannah saw us.,.Benny said

What do we do?.,.Brandon asked

Just act natural.,.Amanda told us

Well I'm naturally nervous so that should be easy.,.Ethan said I laughed

I saw Hannah lean over Me by my shoulder

Baby still crying because She can't be a SuperGirl in the yearbook?..,Hannah asked

SuperGirl? Please She is a bit too retro a little old-school.,..,Amanda said lean back  
Hannah smiled and grabbed Amanda's food and dumped on Amanda's shirt

Aww And it was such a nice Girl-nerd-Shirt.,.Hannah said

She looked at me

And You must really Suck to have a Baby.,.Hannah said  
I started to crying

Benny and Brandon got up

Hannah what is you deal?.,.Benny asked

I have no Deal Benny.,Hannah said

Well you made my Brother cry You pissed off his Boyfriend and Brother very Piss so Watch this.,.Benny said  
Grabbed his Cup of water and dumped on Hannah's Head

Aw it looks like your water is all over you.,.Benny said

UGH!.,Hannah said then walked out

Brandon grabbed my face and kissed me

You Okay?.,.Brandon asked

Yeah I am.,.I said

I don't care how much of a crush has on you and Brandon But She just made Amanda's list..,.,Amanda said

* * *

**Benny's Pov**

Some how Amanda told Me that She I need to help get into the Darkroom

Amanda You are gonna something you don't wanna do.,.I told her as We walked in

It Will be Fine.,.Amanda said

Darkroom? More like red room Heh Heh.,.Amanda said then she saw the camera  
I stood behind her in the camera's way since I thought Vampires don't show up  
well Little did I know Fledglings could

All Right.,.Amanda said grabbed the Photos thing that you hit to take your photo

Time for a little revenge photo Princess.,.Amanda said

Amanda Come On Take it All Ready!.,.I told her

Okay and Courtsey of Miss BatGirl!.,.Amanda said poof her Ass out and made a goofy face and Took the photo  
and the Camera flashed

Okay Can we go now?.,I asked

Yeah Come on.,.Amanda said

I just hope this won't come back and bite both of us in the ass

* * *

**Ethan's Pov**

I'm at my locker getting my school stuff together when

Ethan can I talk to you?,.Hannah asked I jumped back

Maybe Will it hurt?.,.I asked

Never mind I gotta go.,.Hannah said turned around and walked away

I turned back to my locker When I jumped back again seeing Hannah was there

On your way Home to geek it up with your Brother His having a Baby Boyfriend your Boyfriend with  
the huge head Amanda "the BatGirl" Halliwell?.,.Hannah asked

Yeah and Probably Didn't you just leave?,.,.I asked Hannah rolled her eyes and walked away

Huh Thank God I didn't date Girls in High School after all,.,I said to myself went back to my locker  
Then

I saw Hannah again

Ahh!,.,I said

I Will call you Or Brandon Or Gabe tonight Okay?,.,.Hannah asked

Me Benny Gabe or Brandon Will not go nuts over this,.,.I said put my head against the other lockers  
when my Shuts I jumped again

I forgot something,.,.,.Hannah said

Mine Or Brandon and Gabe's Numbers?.,.I asked

No This.,.Hannah said grabbed my head and started moving around

Ow! Ow! Ow!,,.I yelled in pain then I went into a vision

**Flash  
**  
I saw Hannah smiling then I heard a Camera go off

**Flash  
**  
I saw Two Hannah's One looked Good and the another one Looked Evil or Mad or both

**Flash [End of Vision]  
**  
Evil Hannah let go of my head and walked away laughing

Ha-Ha-Ha!,.,Evil Hannah laughed

Ow Well it took a vision but I finally understand a Girl or Two.,..I said

* * *

**Brandon's Pov  
**  
Me Gabe Benny Ethan and Amanda walked up the stairs

An Evil Twin? Dude I All Ready have one!.,.Amanda said

Not one of yourself.,.I said

Come on E Baby,.,.Benny said

Well guys somehow the evil part of Hannah became a whole other person One Hannah is normal  
and the other is a pile of angry snakes,.,.,Ethan told us

So you got twins crushing on you Brandon and Gabe?.,.,Amanda asked

Yeah but one of them is evil We have to do something,.,..,.Ethan said

You are right I Will come over tonight all of us can play some Heckbot Rebellion and  
take care of it tomorrow,.,.,Amanda said

Hannah is just still a girl,.,.I added

Yeah,.,.Benny and Gabe said

You are right What is the worst Hannah can do?.,.Ethan said

Make fun of someone's shoes on Facebook?,.,,Gabe added and asked

Exactly,.,.Amanda said

* * *

**Nobody's Pov**

Hannah smiled looking over the photo of Amanda and Benny

She is such a goofwagon.,..Evil Hannah said Evil Amanda laughed and Evil Benny took out the toothpick that was in  
his mouth

I may have to frame that one,.,.Evil Benny said

Evil Hannah and Amanda looked at Evil Benny and smiled

* * *

**Evil Benny's Pov**

I watched my Evil Girls as they tie up Good Hannah

Nice work I have always thought the figure eight was the most evil of rope knots,.,.I said

Sure is Benny,.,.,Evil Amanda agreed

Could you two Turn off the geek switch for a second and pay attention to the plan,.,.Evil Hannah said  
as Evil Amanda walked over to her and the camera

Yeah Benny.,.Evil Amanda said

You me and Evil Amanda here are gonna use this camera to make a whole bunch of new friends.,.,.Evil Hannah said

And then turn this town inside out,.,.,Evil Amanda added

I took my toothpick out

Geek? Lose attitude snuggles and you too Hottie and this is to the both of you I don't like taking orders,.,,I told them  
put my toothpick back into my mouth and now that I think about I want to use on Good Benny's Boyfriend  
Ethan "Hot" Morgan **[A/N: I'm kind Weird Huh?]  
**  
Oh Then Me and Evil Amanda better be really nice to you because We so care,.,.Evil Hannah said took out  
my toothpick out and threw it on the floor Amanda looked at me

* * *

**Evil Amanda's Pov**

Me and Evil Benny flashed to Ethan and Brandon's I started hitting on the door I stopped when I heard "Ross"  
saying he had the door

I Will get it.,.Ross Yelled and opened the door

Hi Benny Amanda Where is the fire?.,.Ross asked

Benny smiled so did I

Maybe It Will start in your garage Frank.,.I told him

Who is Frank? My name is Ross I thought you knew that.,.Ross said

Debbie make pie tonight?.,.Evil Benny asked

Who is Debbie?.,.Ross asked

Get us some pie Will you Frank?.,.I asked

Alert the boy.,.Evil Benny said

Ethan! Benny and Amanda are here I think!.,.Ross yelled Evil Benny took out his toothpick

* * *

**Ethan's Pov**

I was in the living room with Gabe and Brandon who were talking about Baby stuff with Mom  
Mom and Dad love that they are having a Grand-Baby They just didn't think about it so soon  
I heard Dad Yelling that Amanda and Benny were there I walked to the front door

Hi Benny I knew you would come early and Hey Amanda you are early too That is a first.,.I said

Yeah we are also not here at all,.,.,Amanda said

Give me a call at home,.,.Benny told me I took out my phone

Why? You Gabe and Grandma change your voice mail message?.,.,I asked  
and hit Benny's number and put the phone up to my ear

I loved the one where all three of you were doing impressions of each other,.,.I said  
as Amanda rolled her eyes While Benny put a toothpick in his mouth

When the phone answered It wasn't Who I thought it was gonna be

_You have got Benny_.,.Benny answered on the other line

I looked up at Evil Benny and Evil Amanda

_Hello? Hello?.,.,_Benny asked

Evil Benny took his toothpick out Evil Amanda smiled as Evil Benny kissed me when He pulled away  
Good Benny was still talking  
_  
__Ethan Baby I have caller ID_,.,.,Benny told me

Benny?.,.I asked  
_  
I know I have been never late But I think I Will be this time Grandma is talking to Amanda We will be there in just  
a few minutes,._,.,.Benny said

Yeah You two Just get here quick Okay?.,.I asked  
_  
Yeah Yeah We Will be there in five Bye Baby_,.,,.,.Benny said I ended the call  
Evil Amanda and Benny smiled and about to walk away when I stopped them

Wait What are you two?.,,.I asked Evil Benny and Amanda turned back to me

I'm your Best friend,.,.Evil Amanda said

And I'm Your Boyfriend,.,.Evil Benny said I grabbed Evil Amanda's hand and Evil Benny kissed me  
and I went into two vision  
**  
Flash  
**  
I saw Normal Amanda smiling I heard the camera go off again  
**  
Flash  
**  
I saw Good Amanda smiling and Evil Amanda with an Evil smile on her face

**[Vision number two]  
****  
Flash  
**  
I saw My Normal Benny smiling then I heard that Damn Camera go off again

**Flash**

Once again I saw Good Benny smiling and Evil Benny with a Toothpick in his mouth

**Flash [End of Visions]  
**  
Evil Amanda let go of my hand Evil Benny stopped kissing me Evil Benny walked closer to me  
Evil Amanda stood behind him

Me and Evil Amanda know you and We know you and your friends Brother and Good Boyfriend me are good at  
stopping Evil plans We are here to warn you six to stay out of mine!.,.Evil Benny told me as Evil Amanda grabbed  
my phone

And Mine too!.,.Evil Amanda yelled and threw my phone onto the road I watched them Flash Away

I ran into my house Brandon and Gabe looked up at me

What happened?.,.Brandon asked

Benny Amanda have Evil Twins You me and Gabe gotta go to Gabe and Benny's Come on.,.I said

I Really got that.,.Gabe said

Brandon and Gabe followed me to Gabe and Benny's

* * *

**Benny's Pov  
**  
I stood there listening to Grandma yelling at Amanda for selling her camera

Amanda in a year this town is gonna be filled to the roof with Evil doubles now What were you thinking  
and you too Benny for letting Her sell my camera?.,.Grandma asked

Me and Gabe didn't Know Grandma!.,.I told her

Well Obviously I wasn't,,,.,Amanda answered

I saw Ethan Brandon and Gabe Well just Ethan and Brandon running Gabe just walked fast

Hey Baby Gabe and Brandon Grandma was just asking me and yelling at Amanda for selling her camera  
and me for letting it happen,.,.,.I told them

Benny Amanda you guys have Evil Twins too Evil Benny kissed me and Evil Amanda just trashed my phone  
and took off or Flashed away with Evil Benny,.,.,Ethan told us

Did you two take a photo of yourselves with my camera?.,.Grandma asked

Well I didn't I never thought I would show up on camera I just stood behind her,.,.I said

I did too but just of my butt and only for revenge,.,.Amanda said

Yeah but why did Benny show up?.,.Brandon asked

That in second Here is the short version There have been cultures in history that believe a photo can steal the soul  
That camera can or at least it makes a negative copy of your soul When the photo developed  
out pops an Evil you and since ,.,.Grandma said

Okay but why Did I show up on camera?.,.,I asked

Everyone has asked that Since Benny is still a Fledgling He still has a half a soul so that is when an Evil you pops  
out you can't look at yourself because you think you won't be there but you do so you just go in and out,.,.,.,,,  
.,.Grandma answered

Okay Good Answer,.,.Gabe said

Oh No.,.,Brandon said

Hannah Price wants to use that camera for the yearbook photos tomorrow.,.,Ethan told Grandma

Well then you five even Erica better get it back And most importantly destroy all the negatives  
that Evil Hannah and your two's evil twins has That is the only way to get rid of the twins,.,.,.,,.,Grandma told all of us

All Right!,.,.Me Gabe and Brandon agreed

Well Now that We have a plan can we forgive original Amanda?.,.,Amanda asked

NO!.,.,Me Gabe Ethan Brandon and Grandma yelled

* * *

**Erica's Pov The Next Day At School  
**  
I'm there talking to some girls when I turned to see what sound I heard was Amanda and Benny pulling up in  
Go-Carts?

Benny? Amanda?.,..I asked as Amanda got up and pulled out one of the keys to one of the Go-Carts  
and Acted like a Car Alarm Her and Benny walked up to me Amanda was wearing a Pink leather jacket  
and so was Benny but Black both of them had on sunglasses

Ooh,.,.Benny two said

Hey Erica Like our new rides?.,.,Amanda two asked

You guys bough Go-Carts?.,.,I asked

Rented But Me and Amanda are thinking of stealing it.,.,.,.,Benny two answered

Are one of you two Sleepwalking again? or both of you two?.,.,I asked

No.,.,.Amanda two said

But Me and Amanda are walking out of this town So if you want a shot at this,.,.Benny two started

You'd better hurry up,.,.,.Amanda two finished

The only shot I'd at with you two is with a right foot.,.,I told them

Ohh,.,.Amanda two said as her and Benny looked at their watches

Time is running out,.,.Amanda two said

Sweetness You know I don't like you I'm just doing this to see if you liked me which you don't I'm gonna find  
my Hot Boyfriend See you Later.,..,Benny two said

And Him and Amanda walked away into School

How can Amanda get even more weird and Brings Benny with her?.,.I asked myself

* * *

**Evil Amanda's Pov**

Me and Evil Hannah walked around until We found Mr G With our Camera We walked up to him  
He looked up from the camera

Oh Hey shutter bugs Today is the big day Got the photo booth all set up here So are you and Amanda  
ready to make some memories? and Amanda I didn't know you were helping?.,..Mr G asked

Well Me and Benny are Mr G.,.,I said then crossed my arms and rolled my eyes

None of these losers deserves a close-up Me and Amanda are gonna Herd them into the gym for a group shot,.,Evil  
Hannah told him

Well we can't do that But I sure do love your big-picture thinking,.,.,Mr G said

then started laughing Me and Evil Hannah looked at each other and then at Mr G

Do you two get it?.,.,,,Mr G asked I rolled my eyes and went with Hannah to get the camera

Hey,.,.Mr G said tried to stop me and Hannah but used her foot and hit his foot  
I grabbed the camera

Oh! Oh! Okay Okay Oh good on you two for Expressing yourselves Ugh.,.,,.,.Mr G told us

I looked at Evil Hannah and rolled my eyes We walked to gym

* * *

**Gabe's Pov**

Me Ethan Benny Brandon and Amanda walked to Erica's locker *kick Kick Kick* Man the Baby doesn't like this  
I can tell then Ethan hit me on the shoulder when He saw Erica at her locker We walked up to her

Hey Erica,.,.Brandon and Ethan said when Erica grabbed Amanda and Benny by the arms

If you one of you two try to hit on me again I'm gonna hit on one of you but not in the way  
you or Amanda think,.,.Erica said

Hey If you are gonna punch me or Benny don't one of us get to have fun annoying you in the  
first place?.,.,Amanda asked Me and Ethan pushed Erica's hands off of Benny and Amanda

Okay.,.I said

Whoa No Erica let me guess You Saw Benny and Amanda today Amanda was a complete bitch and Benny was a Jerk.  
,.,.,.Ethan said

Yeah but they never act like that Why did you guys do that?.,.Erica asked

No time to explain Magic camera Hannah Benny and Amanda have Evil twins We gotta destroy  
the negatives before more Evil twins Gabe and Brandon stop Hannah You and Amanda find Amanda  
and me and Benny Will find Benny,.,.,Ethan told her then pulled Benny with him

Erica you Heard the man Let's go!,..Amanda said Erica shut her locker and her and Amanda ran off to find Amanda  
and Brandon and Me went after Hannah

* * *

**Sarah's Pov**

I heard Hannah talking about no Individual shots

Everybody into the gym We are doing a Class photo No individual glamour shots you guys are not movie stars.,,.  
,.,.Hannah two yelled  
I walked up to her

Um... What do you mean we are not gonna be doing individual photos?.,.I asked

I don't know how to dumb that down for you supermodel,.,.,.,Hannah two said

I didn't get my hair done and Buy this outfit so I could be surrounded by hoodies and yoga pants.,..,I told her

Does this really look like a face that cares?.,.,.Hannah two asked

I got closer to Hannah

If I don't get my close-up It won't be a Face at all.,.,.,.I warned her

Are you one of us Or are you just naturally crusty?.,..Hannah two asked me

What?.,.I asked

Never mind.,.,Hannah two said then walked into the gym

I turned her way

You. Just. Made. Sarah's List..,.,,I told her then walked away

* * *

**Evil Amanda's Pov  
**  
I ran into the gym after trying to stay away from Good Me and Erica I saw Evil Hannah setting  
I walked up to her

Good Me and Erica are after me so I Bet the same goes for you and Benny.,.,I told her

We Will take care of them later Right now More twins.,.Evil Hannah said

QUIET HAPPENS NOW!.,..Evil Hannah yelled everybody went quiet

These are the rules No Duck faces No Rabbit Ears And No Blinking when the Flash goes off  
me or Her don't care if your eyes dry up and fall out of your head Keep Them Open Any  
mistakes and rumors about every one of you Will be spread to every corner of the world.,.,.Evil Hannah told them

Okay Then One. Two Three. Cheese.,.I told them Everyone smiled as Hannah took the photo I smiled

* * *

**Brandon's Pov**

Me and Gabe were looking for Evil Hannah or just All of the Evil twins When We saw Mr G

Mr G?.,.,I asked

Okay Happy time.,.Mr G said

me and Brandon thought Hannah was talking the photos,.,.,.Gabe said

Oh Hannah was making the other students cry so I went ahead and took over,.,..,.,Mr G told us

Where did Hannah go?.,.I asked

Oh I saw Her and Amanda went into the Darkroom I guess They were in an awful hurry to get that class  
photo that Hannah made Developed,,,.,.,.Mr G told us

Class Photo?.,..Me and Gabe asked

Oh Yeah Hannah must have got a hundred students in there I just wish She didn't have to  
threaten their lives so many times,.,.,.Mr G said

We nodded and Ran to the Darkroom I opened the door

Gabe? Brandon?.,.,Good Hannah asked still tied to the chair

Hannah?.,.,me and Gabe asked

Okay.,.I said

She was And then she was.,.Good Hannah didn't finish as Me and Gabe went to un-tie her

We are here to help you.,..Gabe told her

Where are the negatives from your camera We have to destroy them,.,.,I asked her

As I asked that the door opened and Evil Hannah walked in

Brandon Gabe Don't untie her She is Evil,.,.,Evil Hannah said

She is lying I'm Hannah Destroy the negatives quick They are in that case,.,.Good Hannah told us Me and Gabe  
tried to go for the case But Evil Hannah stop us

Gabe Brandon I'm Hannah And if you two touch that case I Will ruin the both of you,.,.,.Evil Hannah warned

Me and Gabe looked at each other When Sarah Just walked in looked at Evil Hannah I knew Sarah was Piss

Hannah This is for ruining my yearbook photo,.,.Sarah told her then Slapped Evil Hannah hard across the face  
Evil Hannah pulled back and moved Her hand and try to punch Sarah But Sarah grabbed Evil Hannah's hand  
Sarah's fangs popped out as Her and Evil Hannah were Fighting Sarah threw Evil Hannah around Before  
Evil Hannah Grabbed Sarah's arm pulled her arm to behind her back and pushed Sarah Forwards  
Me and Gabe moved around Sarah and Evil Hannah's Fighting to the Negatives Gabe opened the top  
I looked at Sarah and Evil Hannah I heard Sarah talking

You are tougher then you look,.,.Sarah told her through Her fangs Then Sarah started Winning again

Use the acid!,.,.,Good Hannah yelled I grabbed the acid I threw the acid into the case a White Flash  
Shot out and to Evil Hannah

NO!,.,.Evil Hannah yelled when the White Flash went down on her and made Evil Hannah disappeared  
Me and Gabe looked at Sarah Who looked shocked

How did you know that one was the Evil twin?.,..,Gabe asked

Evil Twin? Really? I just came in here to eat (Sarah saw Hannah still tie to the chair) Uh Slap her around  
a bit ,.,.,.Sarah said then walked out

We ran back over to Hannah

Hannah are you okay?.,.,.Gabe asked

Yeah I'm fine What is Happening?.,.,Hannah answered and asked as Me and Gabe finally got her untie

It is All over Me and Brandon destroyed all the negatives,.,.Gabe told her **[A/N: NOPE THEY DIDN'T!]**

We looked up at the door as it was Pushed opened and in walks Evil Amanda with Evil Benny Right behind  
her with Ethan?!

Not quite.,.,Evil Amanda said as Evil Benny kept his hold on Ethan and pulled out the Negative

You two missed one or three,.,.Evil Benny said **[A/N: Why Three? Because Evil Benny and Amanda are gonna  
take Ethan's photo too]**

Evil Amanda pick up the camera aim it to Me Gabe and Hannah

You know I think Evil Benny and Evil Amanda needs worst friends Brother and Boyfriend but He can wait  
until after you guys,.,.,Evil Amanda said

Say Um Oh No!.,.Evil Benny said as He took our photo Then He grabbed Ethan and Him Ethan and Amanda  
ran out of the room

No!,.,I yelled ran to the door followed by Gabe and Hannah

Stop!,.,.Gabe yelled tried pulling on the door But Evil Amanda and Benny already locked it

Oh No It is locked!.,.Hannah said

Great Now How are We gonna get out!

* * *

**Nobody's Pov**

Evil Amanda ran into the Girls Bathroom as Evil Benny ran into the Boys Bathroom with Ethan Little did she know  
Her-Good-Self Saw Her-Evil-Self going into the Bathroom Evil Amanda looked at herself

Everything is going like it should Evil Benny gets his way with Ethan and I got out of town.,.Evil Amanda said  
then She walked over to one of the stalls as The door opened

Hi Amanda or should I say Evil me?.,.,Good Amanda asked  
Evil Amanda rolled her eyes and turned to Her-Good-Self

Now What makes you think I'm Evil? We are the same.,.,Evil Amanda answered

We aren't the same!.,.Good Amanda told her

Yeah Right By the time Good Benny finds Ethan Evil Benny would Fucked him by then.,..Evil Amanda said **  
[A/N: I never say the F Word]**

Well Benny Will find him.,.,Good Amanda said

If He doesn't it is Bye Bye Ethan Because Evil Benny is taking Ethan with him.,.,.Evil Amanda said

Well We Will have to Fight then I just wanna say I like your Jacket It is so Pretty and Pink.,.Good Amanda said  
Before Evil Amanda Pushed Her against the wall

Ugh! You Are such a Bitch!.,.Good Amanda yelled

I know you are but I am one too?.,.Evil Amanda asked they Kept on Fight

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

**Benny's Pov**

I'm SO DUMB! I LET GO OF ETHAN TIME ONE AND EVIL ME GETS HIM I'm Scared of What Evil Me would do to  
My Little Ethan so now I'm walking with Erica trying to find Evil Amanda or Evil Benny/Me or both

We have to find them!.,.I yelled

I know Benny I Know! But where would Evil Benny be?,..Erica asked as Sarah walked up to us

Hey Sarah.,.Me and Erica said

You two should go get Gabe and Brandon They are in the Darkroom.,.Sarah said then walked away  
then I saw myself going into the Boys Bathroom with Ethan

You go get Brandon and Gabe I'm gonna get My-Evil-Self and My Boyfriend.,.,.I told her and Erica nodded  
then flashed away I walked up to the door and I heard everything Evil Me was saying

Stolen camera stolen souls Locked Brother and Boyfriend's Brother in a Room About to have my way  
with Good me's Boyfriend is gonna be a Good day.,.,.,.,Evil Me said then I heard Ethan Fighting him off  
then I heard Ethan screaming I walked only to see Ethan wasn't wearing pants and Evil Me was about to do that to

Hey Benny,.,.,I said Ethan pushed Evil Me away pull his pants up and Evil Me turned my way

Or Should I call you Evil Benny?.,.,I asked as Ethan hid behind me

What makes you two think I'm the Evil one? Maybe I'm normal and you are just a goody-goody,.,.Evil Me asked

Yeah I think the both of us Or just me is smart enough to a lot of sense from what you just said,.,.,.,.I said

But Me and Benny know Only one of you two is leaving this washroom,.,.,.,Ethan told Evil Me

What if I cook you? Use the Magic You and Amanda never had the stomachs to use Huh?  
Turn you inside out maybe? Or use the Vampire Powers on ya?.,,Evil Me asked

I laughed

Right I Will bet you are no better at magic then Amanda is And I'm way better Vampire then you  
Nice Jacket though Looks so real Pleather.,.,I said then Evil Me pushed me against the wall

Benny!,.,Ethan yelled

* * *

**Gabe's Pov**

Me Brandon and Hannah kept hitting on the Door Yelling too

Somebody Get us out of Here!.,.I yelled kicked the door

Get Us out of here!..,.Brandon yelled as well then the Door Just opened showing Erica standing there

Sarah said you three were here Should I leave you three alone?.,.,.Erica asked **[A/N: I Know Erica getting weird]  
**  
I just stood there thinking Erica is a Weird Person

No!,.,Brandon yelled

Benny and Amanda's twins has the Camera Well Benny's twin Does You have to go find him,.,.I told her

No Problem I Will just follow the trail of toothpicks and Where I saw him with Benny.,.Erica said Flashed away  
We followed her I felt the Baby Moving and Kicking me and it hurt I stop so did Brandon and Hannah  
Brandon put his arms around me moving along

* * *

**Benny's Pov**

Evil Me had me pushed up against the wall We kept on Fighting With Ethan watching

You are such a jerk!.,.I told him

I know you are but what I am?.,.Evil Me asked I Finally got the Upper Hand and Pushed him up against the stall  
I went for his back Pants Pocket I grabbed the Negative

Yay Benny!.,.Ethan Cheered

Ha-ha-ha! You dropped something.,.I told him then Pushed Evil Me onto the ground and Went for the Stall

Evil Me grabbed me Leg Because Evil me was a Evil Vampire or Fledgling He kept a hold of my leg  
I heard the Door Opened I saw It was Erica Her and Ethan got in front of Evil Benny's Face

Time is Up sweetness/Asshole!.,.Ethan and Erica told Evil me then kicked him Making him let go of my leg  
I looked at the Negative then threw it into the toilet and Flush it Two Lights Shot out of the toilet One hit my Evil Twin

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Good Amanda Finally Got her Upper Hand and punched her Evil Twin

Oh That was a Dumb Idea.,.Evil Amanda said moved her hand to tried Slap Good Amanda's Face When a White  
Flash came in

No!.,.Evil Amanda yelled as the Light hit her then No more Evil Amanda  
Amanda took a Deep Breath

Great Job Benny.,.,Amanda said to herself

* * *

**Back To Me Ethan and Erica**

* * *

I walked out of the Stall I lean up against it

Are you okay?.,.Erica asked

I just flushed myself down the toilet I'm gonna need some time.,.I answered and told her

Erica nodded and walked out I turned to Ethan I grabbed him and hugged him

Ethan Are you okay?.,.I asked Ethan looked up at me and nodded I lean down and kissed him I bit his lip  
Ethan moaned I pulled away Ethan smiled

Still Sad about Flushing yourself down the Toilet?.,.Ethan asked with a Sexy smile

Yeah Maybe What are you gonna do?.,.I answered and asked

Ethan Smiled and hummed as got down on his Knees He undid my Jeans  
Looked up at me I nodded and Ethan did that I moaned

I Love what you do to me.,.I said

* * *

**Ethan's Pov**

Me Benny Gabe and Brandon walked outside with Hannah

My twin really ruined the yearbook photos We Will have to take them again.,.,Hannah told us

When you have some free time maybe you'd feel like a movie?..,..Gabe asked Brandon looked at him

Great idea My Boyfriend loves Thanks Gabe and Brandon for the help and  
See you guys later Ethan and Benny.,.Hannah said then walked away

What Was that about?!.,.Brandon asked

a Movie as Friends Baby.,.Gabe said then kissed him

Erica Amanda and Rory walked up

Boyfriend?.,.Erica and Rory asked

That rots Dudes At least I got Gabe and Benny's camera back It means your guys Grandma won't  
spank me with lightning.,.,.Amanda said then walked away

So Hannah never had a crush on Gabe and Brandon.,.,Me and Benny started

She was just really nice to us.,.Brandon and Gabe finished

Geez,.,.Rory said

Yeah that can happen too,.,.Erica told Gabe and Brandon

So you are saying that a girl can either be nice to two guys or mean to two guys when She likes two guys  
or maybe she doesn't like two guys and She is just really nice?.,.,.I asked

Yeah that is about right,.,.Erica answered

That is such a mind-bender,.,.Gabe Brandon and Benny said then Amanda ran up to us

Ethan! Benny! Gabe! Brandon! Erica! Rory! Evil Amanda and Benny rented Go-Karts Come on you guys!,.,.Amanda told  
us

We are over it Come On!.,.,Gabe and Brandon said followed Amanda So did me and Benny hopped in Benny's Car  
Erica and Rory were gonna use Super Speed and Amanda Brandon and Gabe were in Go-Karts Life was Going  
Good Nothing can't stop us Now But Yes can stop them a Bit more Longer and We will find out

* * *

**Long Long Long! Did you guys like my ended? I thought since Erica is a Geek and a Nerd  
She would be Happy about Go-Karts and Can Anyone come up with names for Gabe and Brandon's Baby  
Girl? a First name and a Middle name PLEASE! I have come up with More Ideas for Stories  
one about the GhostFace Killer I have readed Scream Fics and I was like I have an idea for a Fic about one  
with our Benny and Ethan and won't be following Scream movies! and about Ethan being  
the Fledgling Babysitter Thought of it so Tell me what you guys think about Ethan being  
the Vampire and I'll work on the First Chapter of the movie When I've got time and I guess  
I'll gave Shouts!**

**Guest: I'm So Happy that You love My Story! I'm Sorry I didn't give you an Evil Brandon  
More for Amanda But Keep on Reading I've got more on the way Thank You!  
****  
emo-rocker101:**** You were the first one that said evil Amanda You and I thought the same Huh?  
and What do you think about my Idea for Ethan being the vampire Babysitter Think Good? Bad?  
Or Awesome? Tell me and Thanks!  
****  
kittymitten: You were second for an Evil Amanda I hope You keep on Reviewing my story  
Thank You!**

**Autumrose: Thanks for loving my Story I'm happy that People love my stories and ReVamped  
Wasn't my Fav EPs It's because I Hate Jesse Always had and Always Will But for Some Reason  
I Really want to do it I hope you get to writing Really Soon! I know you'll do Good Keep  
Reviewing Thanks!**

**I guess that's Done! I have only Four EPs Leave until We find out Who Keeps Ethan from  
Turning in ReVamped! And Who is it that I'm bring back? Well He was in the Movie but that's  
All I'm telling! and if You guys wat to see My Fan Pages Go on Facebook Look up My Babysitter's a Vampire  
Fans Page and I've a Lot of Photos! and I've a Bethan Forever Fan Page too with photos of just Benny  
and Ethan aka Bethan! and Are my Chatpers getting longer? and Next EP is Die Pod! See you guys then!**

**Love Bethan Forever!**

**~Bethan Forever**


	9. Die Pod!

** You Guys! I'm Backkkkkk! I'm gonna do this EP's Opening a bit Different And I'm thinking about  
How Benny Turned is a One-Shot Because I'm guessing that everyone wants to know How Benny and Jesse  
met and a Longer Part on How Benny turned And I'm thinking about doing that MBAV Movie Different kind of  
way Because I got an Idea About Ethan is Sarah Benny is Ethan My OC and Erica is Benny Yeah I act like  
I have no Life but I do I'm gonna add more Pairing names to My poll like Jethan Besse Jarah and Jerica  
All With Jesse's pairing's and Rorah Rory and Sarah Pairing  
And Who Got a name for Brandon and Gabe's Baby or now should I say Babies's names are**

**Destiny Faith Weir-Morgan Powers- Seer Spellmaster/Vamp-Slayer and Unknown Power [She is gonna  
be something that I can't tell until ReVamped!] Family Ethan and Jane Morgan Benny and Evelyn Weir  
Ross and Samantha Morgan Un-Born Cousins ;) and an Un-born Sister Dads Brandon Morgan and Gabe Weir  
Soon to be Morgan: Name Pick By: emo-rocker101 Thank you!  
****  
Gabriel Rose Weir-Morgan Powers- Seer/Vamp-Slayer and Unknown Power [Once again ReVamped!]  
Family Ethan and Jane Morgan Benny and Evelyn Weir Ross and Samantha Morgan Un-Born Sister  
and Cousins Dads Brandon Morgan and Gabe Weir Soon to be Morgan First Name Pick By: Autumrose  
Middle Name Pick By: kittymitten and Autumrose You two had the same Name So I put is Her Middle  
Name Why Twins in a bit Thank You Guys!  
****  
Okay Ethan is now 15 in this Chapter I Wanted him and Benny to be at least a one older then each  
other Because Dammit! Just like Twilight Which I hate! Oh Well it goes for Benny and Ethan  
I Might post this Chapter after doing the first Chapter of MBAV Another Way the Movie!  
If Not Just wait! Here is Chapter 9! Only Three EPs Left! UNTIL REVAMPED! And Ethan Finally TURNS INTO  
a VAMPIRE! Here is Die Pod! Enjoy!  
****  
Team Bethan Forever!  
****  
~Bethan Forever P.S Will have the opening of New Moon from Twilight I Still Hate along with Matthew  
Yup Matthew Knight Gotta love him Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 9- Die Pod!**

* * *

**Ethan's Pov In a Dream**

I was walking through the Wood somehow I knew I was walking in the Woods of Whitechapel  
I stop walking When I walked up to a Meadow I think I have been here before Yeah Benny took me here  
a Few Months back I saw an Old Man I knew who was my Grandpa Then I saw Benny walking out of hiding  
with Blood coming from his mouth I thought Benny was a Fledgling but Only in my Dreams Benny was a Full  
Vampire

Benny Don't He Will see you,.,..I told him

And Benny smiled at me before Cleaned the Blood from his mouth and walked over to me  
I smiled then We walked over to Grandpa Morgan

Grandpa this is Benny My boyfrien,.,.I didn't finish that When I saw Grandpa Morgan doing everything  
I was

Grandpa What are.,.I didn't finished that again I saw his mouth moving but No Words were coming out  
I moved my hand out so did Him Our hands touch It felt Weird I looked at my hand it was staring to get  
wrinkling I saw that I was looking into a Mirror and I was old I looked beside me Benny was Still 14 and I was  
like in my 60's or 80's and I saw Benny wasn't in the mirror Benny grabbed my hand

Happy Birthday Ethan,.,.,.Benny told me then kissed my hand I shot up

I Looked around Me then I looked at Benny who was still sleeping beside me

I took a Deep Breath I thought Benny would turn me He wouldn't ever leave me Human Right?  
I love him and Benny loves me We would Always Be together Forever Besides I had my Birthday  
Three days ago Why have a Dream about it now I Will ask Someone

* * *

**Benny's Pov At School  
**  
Me Ethan Brandon Gabe and Amanda were sitting outside Because Amanda talked Me Brandon Ethan and Gabe  
into doing a Ghost alarm Well Now We are outside because Amanda's Ghost Alarm idea  
Blow out Principal Hicks's Window I watched Amanda as She kept looking at this Guy Will I think His name was

So Uh You get sent here often?,.,.Amanda asked

I tried not to laugh at that as Ethan lean back and Brandon and Gabe Well Were feeling Destiny Faith and Gabriel  
Rose kicking  
Brandon and Gabe are having Twins! We didn't know Because Gabriel hid behind Destiny So They had to pick  
Two Different Names I came up with Faith Brandon came up with Destiny Because it was Destiny that  
Him and Gabe were having Babies Benny Amanda Rory and Erica came up with Rose and Gabe came up with  
Gabriel It is one of the Girl names for Gabe

How could Me Brandon Benny and Gabe let you convince me and Brandon to rewire the PA system?.,,,Ethan asked

Because I'm incredibly Hot and Charming.,.,.Amanda answered not even looking away from that guy

Seriously?.,.Gabe and Brandon asked

Amands the would have to turn Pink or Blue before he talked to you.,.,.Ethan told her  
Finally looking away from him to us

Pink and/Or Blue with envy I'm never rewiring anything for you again,.,.,Ethan said

And Me Gabe and Brandon weren't gonna play lookout No more!,.,.,.I told her Amanda turned her head

Okay Guys what good is a Ghost alarm in School of it isn't insanely loud? How was  
I to know it wa gonna blow out Principal Hicks's window?.,.,.Amanda asked

Young Man!.,.Principal Hicks Yelled Amanda hopped to the sat next to him

You might wanna go in Trust me and Those guys next to me You do not wanna tick him off.,.,Amanda told him

Yeah.,..Gabe agreed

Especially when All of us have to go in there after you.,.,.Ethan told him

Then Amanda tried to pull out his ear bud I saw like Weed pull the ear bud back in I moved closer to Ethan  
The Guy stopped Amanda

Don't do that,.,.The Guy said

Ugh! That is some nasty earwax!,.,.Amanda yelled

We are running out of daylight!,.,.Principal Hicks Yelled again Ethan and Me lean over to him and  
pulled him up

You uh Better.,..I didn't say much Ethan did

Better go in there.,..Ethan told him pushed him to the Principal's Office  
We sat back down

That guy was a total butter ears.,.Amanda told us

Huh?.,Brandon asked

What?.,.,.Ethan and me asked as well

I liked everything but his ears.,.,.Amanda said

Heh Wow!,.,.me and Brandon said

How are you still dateless?..,.,Ethan asked

I don't know,.,.Amanda answered

Me and Ethan looked at each other

* * *

**[Opening Credits]  
He's the Boy Next Door  
Nice but in a Heart that's pure  
He's the Boy Next Door  
Just for Me...  
What you get is what you see No More  
maybe it's may believe He can give you everything you need  
He's the Boy Next Door  
Nice but not in a Heart that's pure  
He's the Boy Next Door  
Just for Me...  
[Instrumental]  
****  
Cast of My Babysitter's a Vampire a Different Way  
Season one  
Matthew Knight as Ethan and Brandon Morgan  
Atticus Mitchell as Benny and Gabe Weir  
Me as Amanda Halliwell  
Kate Todd as Erica Jones  
Cameron Kennedy as Rory Keaner  
Vanessa Morgan as Sarah Fox  
Laura DeCarteret as Samantha Morgan/Mom/Mrs Morgan  
Ari Cohen as Ross Morgan/Dad/Mr Morgan  
Joan Gregson as Grandma Weir/Evelyn Weir  
Ella Jonas Farlinger as Jane Morgan  
Hrant Alianak as Principal Hicks  
Redone EPs and Story By Bethan Forever  
"MY BABYSITTER'S A VAMPIRE"**

* * *

**Ethan's Pov Outside  
**  
Me Benny Brandon and Amanda were pulling up Weeds as Gabe sat under a Tree

Man that earwax was epic And I'm serious I couldn't het the ear bud out It was like  
it yanked it back in,.,.,Amanda told us

Earwax can't do that Amanda,.,.I said

Hence my unease But that explains why my charm fell on deaf ears.,.,.Amanda said

Well maybe He just ignored you.,.,Brandon said

You Know like all the other guys do.,.,.,Benny said

If the are Kissing girls and guys in front of you they are not ignoring you!,.,.Amanda said

Hey Benny Gabe Ethan Brandon Amanda You guys Getting punished for Amanda's awesome  
Ghost alarm Huh?.,.,.Erica asked

Gabe nodded

Erica can I as you a question? Do us Girls have like way more earwax then Guys? Is it sometimes  
like a Puberty thing?.,.,Amanda asked

Do some Girls have fewer brain cells? or is it just a Amanda thing?.,.Erica asked and walked laughing  
Benny Me Gabe and Brandon laughed

Well I mean it takes a lot more then (Amanda looks up to see Erica was all ready gone) Erica didn't even  
wait for my answer.,..Amanda said

Me Benny and Gabe looked around at all of the Weeds which was weird

Is it just me Benny and Gabe or are there a lot more weeds here then usual?...,I asked

Maybe they only get pulled.,.Amanda started

When Someone or Somebody gets punished.,...Brandon finished

Principal Hicks Walked up to us

Oh Gardening isn't a punishment Gentlemen and Lady It is an Opportunity.,.,.Principal Hicks told us

An opportunity to get our hands dirty?.,.,I asked

And Jabbed with thorns?,.,.Benny and Amanda asked as well

No an opportunity to look within To banish the weeds inside your soul ,.,.,.Principal Hicks said Didn't make  
Me Benny Gabe Amanda and Brandon think anything

Ah?..,.,.me Benny Amanda Brandon and Gabe asked

What you Four have to do is remove the root so that weeds never grow again,.,.,Principal Hicks answered

I really think a spray bottle of Weedageddon would be easier,.,.,Gabe told Hicks

Thanks for telling us this Principal Hicks.,..,Benny thanked him

But Why are you telling us this?..,.I asked

Normal Troublemakers clog toilet bowls You Five rewire PAs break my office windows Talk about  
Space Demons.,.Principal Hicks started Me Amanda Benny Brandon and Gabe laughed

Ha ha ha.,.Me Amanda Benny Gabe and Brandon laughed

I worry about You Five.,.,.Principal Hicks finished

So you want Me Benny Gabe Amanda and Brandon to clog more toilets?.,.,.I asked

No Forget it Carry on weeding.,.Principal Hicks told us and walked away

Me Benny and Brandon went back to Weeding as Amanda talked before She did too

Man that "Inner Weeds" stuff was pretty emo!..,.Amanda said

Or you are?.,.Gabe asked

I rolled my eyes started pulling more weeds out of the ground

* * *

**Rory's Pov**

I stood at My Locker I Yawned

Man that sick music concert ran really late night Wow.,..I said Loud Enough for People to Hear  
I took off my Jacket and opened my Locker and Put my Jacket inside I saw Some Girls walking by

I see you Girls have noticed my limited edition T-shirt.,.I said But they didn't say anything  
I all Most turned back to my Locker when a Kid walked up to me

Who is Single Tear?...The Kid asked me

It is Single Tear.,.I answered and the Kid walked by me I gave him "Dumb Ass" Look I didn't turned  
back until I heard a Gasp I turned to Where I heard it and it was Sarah wearing a Single Tear Shirt as Well

You listen to Single Tear? I didn't think you did like anything cool,.,.Sarah told me I put my backpack on  
and smiled I love Erica and only her Sarah is Cool but a Bitch too

Sarah crossed her arms

Have you heard the new remix of Love-Shaped Heart?.,.,.Sarah asked

Ha! Hearing it is one thing one of my spice angles But seeing it is a more awesome thing  
I'm downloading their double-acoustic Antarctica concert Video as We speak and I do have to give Erica  
one too,.,.I told her Sarah broke out in a Huge Smile on her face

Really?! I have tried to download that a hundred times but all I keep getting are videos of  
this stupid has-been singer!..,Sarah told me Showed me her phone I walked up to her I looked at her phone  
as this Nick dude started singing

_Start the music Stars above us And then it rain _then these words popped up**  
"YOU HAVE BEEN ROLLED!"**

Looks like you have been rolled I hate that!.,.,I said

I Know!.,.,Sarah agreed

I found one torrent that is the real deal Ultra-high def 10-channel surround It is 246 gigs of Single Tear  
angst and frustration!.,.,I told Sarah

Sarah Chuckles then stops and gets this Worried look in her face

What is Wrong?.,.I asked Sarah turned her head back to me

What is wrong is that I have something in common with you.,.,Sarah answered

two things my fellow Bloodsucker.,.I said I Flashed my Fangs

We are practically Soul Mates.,.,I told Sarah I Wish it was Erica I was talking to

I'm going home to change my shirt.,..Sarah said then walks away I turned back to my locker then I saw  
Erica walking by messing with her laptop and She was wearing a Single Tear Shirt!

Hey Erica!,.,.I said happily

Erica turned her head my way

Hey Rory,.,Erica said Flash me a Sexy Smile and kept on walking  
I look Where She was just at Erica Isabella Jones is my Soul Mate

* * *

**Gabe's Pov**

Me Brandon Benny Ethan and Amanda walked back inside after Weeding Well for Ethan Benny Brandon and Amanda

I wonder if my allergies Will kill me before the sunstroke does?.,.Ethan asked

My money is on the Sun You burn like a marshmallow.,.,Amanda and Brandon answered

And Like a Vampire too.,.,I added

Benny looked at me

What?.,.I asked

Me Brandon and Benny saw Amanda looking at that guy again

There is He is I'm gonna try and talk to him again,.,Amanda told us  
I looked at her

Let's see if He can ignore my funniest story,.,.Amanda said walked over to him Me Benny Brandon and Ethan walked  
over to Erica

Oh Come On!.,.Erica yelled beating her laptop Ethan sat next to her Benny sat next to Ethan I sat next to her  
as Brandon stood up

Hey Erica,.,.Me Benny Ethan and Brandon said

You know the buttons are on the front Right?..,.Ethan asked Joking with her

Very Funny I think I have a virus Can you Brandon Gabe and Benny you guys know Geek  
my Laptop for me and I know I'm a Geek/Nerd but I don't know about Laptops so Please?.,.Erica Asked

Sure Heh Heh.,..Benny agreed

Ethan Took Erica's Laptop and put his fingers moved them and I heard a loud "POP" from one of his fingers

No-Ow! Problem,.,.Ethan said and Looking at his finger which Benny kissed

Thanks Ethan Brandon Benny and Gabe if you Four do this I Will be grateful til the day you guys Die or We find  
the Cure You Four know I would say "I die" but you guys know I have this whole "Immortal" thing going on  
Later Ethan Benny Gabe and Brandon.,.,Erica said got up and walked away

That was Really I don't know.,.Brandon said Me Brandon Benny and Ethan looked over at Amanda

And that is why I'm no longer welcome at the bowling alley Heh You know I think you are  
really interesting Do you wanna talk about yourself for a bit?.,..,Amanda told and asked him  
After a bit Amanda walked back over us We got up and started walking

* * *

**Benny's Pov  
**  
Me Ethan Brandon and Gabe were walking and listening to Amanda talking about that Dude

What kind of guy can resist both my bowling anecdote and Talking about himself?  
Strange,.,.,.Amanda told us Me and Ethan saw Rory walking up

Speaking of strange,.,..Brandon said when he saw Rory

Hey Rory.,.,Me Gabe Benny and Amanda said

What is up?.,.,.I asked

Me and Sarah and as Me and Erica totally like the same band!...,Rory told us happily  
pulling up his shirt a bit it was a Single Tear Shirt

Single Tear?.,.,Me Benny Brandon Amanda and Gabe asked

Aren't all their songs about how hard it is to be them?.,.,..Brandon asked

Yeah they totally speak to me They are rich and famous I am a Vampire Nobody gets us,.,.,Rory answered

I rolled my eyes Gabe put his hand on his stomach to feel Gabriel Rose and Destiny Faith kicking him  
Brandon did the same with his hand I smiled

Nobody is ever got you.,.,.Amanda pointed out

And I don't think liking the same band is gonna make a difference.,.,I told him

Besides that Sarah hates you.,.,Gabe added Smiled when Destiny moved and Gabriel kick him

Maybe not right away But like Single Tear says There is no time like the future.,.Rory told us and sing the last part  
Rory was about to put his Ear Buds in when Weeds came out of the Buds when Rory came close to putting them  
in his ears When Me Amanda and Ethan grabbed his hands

Ah!,.,Ethan yelled as He pulled Rory's ZyPod away from him

Ah!,.,.Rory yelled when He saw the Weeds coming out of his ear Buds

Ethan tried to pull the Weeds when they locked together they let go and went back into the Ear Buds

Just as the Weeds let go Amanda's Guy that she has been trying to talk to All day with  
Rock Music Playing on His's Headphones as Walked by We watched him walk by  
Ethan and me looked at Rory's ZyPod

You Guys know what is going on here?.,.,Ethan asked

Yeah.,.I said

The music industry is finally fighting back at illegal downloads.,.,Amanda answered Wrong

No but this messed up.,.I said

Yeah! messed up with four gigs of clutch tunes Can I have it back?.,.,.Rory asked

Not a chance.,.,I said pulling the ZyPod away from Ethan

But you can tell me Benny Amanda Gabe and Brandon the last place you plugged it in.,..Ethan told him

* * *

**Ethan's Pov Computer lab**

Rory walked me Benny Gabe Brandon and Amanda to the Computer Lab

My parents won't let me download at home They think the internet is a bad influence,.,,Rory told us

as Rory walked over to his Computer Brandon and Gabe rolled their eyes Amanda and Benny thought it was Weird  
I just wanted to see What the Hell was going on

You are All ready a soulless Undead creature of the Night,.,.Amanda told him Getting a look from Benny

How Much can you get?.,.,.Benny asked Rory looked up from the Computer and turned to Benny and Amanda  
Gabe and Brandon were Right behind them

Benny Amanda if my mom knew I was a Vampire I would be grounded for like a month!,.,..Rory answered and told  
Benny and Amanda and turned back to the computer Me Benny Amanda Gabe and Brandon looked at one other  
then back to Rory Who was Clicking around on the Keyboard Rory finished it We lean down It Popped up saying

* * *

**"80% COMPLETE**

* * *

I have got 80% percent of my future love life download Boys and Amanda By tomorrow  
I predict Me and Sarah interface,.,.Rory told us Gabe walked over to beside me as I felt something going  
around my Foot as Did to Gabe

Hey!,.,.Me and Gabe yelled I looked down just in time to see the wire go around my Foot and Gabe's

Did that cord just move?.,.,Gabe asked as I lean down and pick the cord up it had some Green stuff on the end of  
the cord

What the,.,.Amanda started

Heck is,.,.Brandon middle it

That?.,.Benny finished and asked

I grab some of the Green stuff with my fingers I looked at it

Our homework.,.I answered I turned my head to Benny Amanda and Brandon

Oh Man!.,.Amanda

Come on to mine and Brandon's house.,..I said walking out Followed by Benny Gabe Amanda and Brandon  
Benny walked up to me put his arm around me and kissed me

Love you.,.Benny told me

Love you too.,.I said back

* * *

**Sarah's Pov**

I saw Rory at his locker so I walked up to him as He was getting his school stuff out of his locker

Okay find I really wanna see that video.,.I told him Rory turned to me with his goofy smile on his face

Uh- I don't have it yet But I can totally air guitar it for you.,..Rory said then started acting like He had a  
Guitar

Wah!.,.Rory yelled I stopped him

Stop! Immediately Forever!.,,.I told him Rory stopped acting like a Guitar  
and just looked at me

When Will this download be finished?.,.I asked

Tonight? I'm downloading it in the School's computer lab And I can totally burn you a DVD like I'm  
doing for Erica..,.Rory answered and told me happily

Fine I Will meet you here tonight to pick it up.,.,.I told him Rory lean up against his locker I can't beileve Erica  
Likes him

Like a date?.,.Rory asked playing Cool

I just don't want anyone to see us together.,.,.,,I told him and walked away But I heard him

Ah An Intimate date I'm gonna need candles.,.Rory told himself I rolled my eyes

I walked up to Erica's Locker

Hey Erica Ready to go?.,.I asked Erica turned to me with a smile on her face

Yeah Come on!.,.Erica said

As We were walking out of the school

Hey Erica do you like Rory?.,.I asked

Yeah Why?.,.Erica answered and asked

Because I know He likes you.,.I answered and told her Flashed to the Movies

* * *

**Later that Night Benny's Pov At Ethan and Brandon's House**

I sat next to Ethan and Amanda Who was running something on Erica's laptop as Ethan was looking at  
that Green stuff on his microscope and Gabe and Brandon were in their own little world  
Talking about Destiny and Gabriel

Whoa This is Weird.,.Ethan said looking away from the microscope I looked at the Green stuff too and I agreed with  
Ethan it was weird

I agree It is Chlorophyll polymer ectoplasm.,..I said in my Geek/Nerd thing voice

Amanda looked at Me and Ethan with a "Huh?" Look on her face

It is like a combination of Paranormal Weed and Ethernet Cable.,.Ethan told Gabe Brandon and Amanda  
Only Gabe and Brandon got it Amanda still didn't get it

There is plant matter in the cables?...Brandon asked

Ethan turned his head Amanda still didn't know

No They are both combined Half alive half plastic.,.,.,Ethan told the Right Answer

Like Heidi Montag.,.,.I said

Amanda Finally got it

Nice Burn!.,.Amanda told us Held up her hand for a High-Five I high-five her So did Ethan

Nobody has reported anything like this online.,,.,Amanda told Me Ethan Brandon and Gabe

I wonder.,.,.Ethan said

Me too.,.,.I agreed

Yeah I do too Mosty about what it would be like to have eyes on my feet I would always see where I'm going,.,Amanda  
told all of us happily

You would get a black eye Every time you kick something.,..,Ethan said

I just rolled my eyes Gabe and Brandon were still on Ethan's bed

No just wear special see-through shoes.,.,Amanda said

then Erica's Laptop does this *BLEEPS* Me Ethan Amanda Gabe and Brandon looked at her laptop

Oh Weird Erica's laptop is virus-free.,.,.Brandon said I turned to him Brandon was behind me

Ethan grabbed Erica's Laptop

Maybe it is a hardware problem.,.,Ethan said about to started typing When Erica's Laptop Closed down on us  
Me and Amanda smelt Funny smell coming out of Erica's Laptop

Ugh!.,.,Amanda said holding her breath

Smells moldy like Mine and Gabe's Grandma's sock drawer.,.,.I said

Let's open this thing up.,.,Gabe said Ethan and Brandon Turned over Erica's Laptop  
I opened up the back of Erica's Laptop showing that Green stuff/Goo inside Erica's laptop

Ugh,.,.Me Ethan Amanda Gabe and Brandon said Grossed out by this

Circuit salad,.,.,Amanda Gabe and Brandon said

Ugh,.,.I said

Here,.,.Amanda told Ethan gave him the back side of Erica's laptop

it is probably the same as Rory's ZyPod And the cables in the computer lab,.,.,.I said

Computers Cables ZyPods I think I have a theory,.,.Amanda said

Really?..,Me Ethan Gabe and Brandon asked

My theory is that one of you guys should be able to figure this out.,.,.Amanda answered

Me and Benny were thinking that there is something growing in the school's computer network,.,.,.Ethan told Her  
and Gabe and Brandon

That is it I knew I was on to something.,.,.Amanda said

You me Benny Gabe and Brandon gotta get back to the school and stop this thing.,.,.Ethan told her

Gabe and Brandon were all ready going out Ethan's Bedroom Door

I have got another theory This is gonna be scary.,.,Amanda said scared like

* * *

**Ethan's Pov  
**  
Me Benny Amanda Gabe and Brandon got to school We just walked inside we walked down the hallway  
to the Computer lab When We saw a weird looking Green light was in the hallway Making the School's Hallway  
look Scary I grabbed onto Benny Who put his arm around me Gabe and Brandon were holding hands  
as We walked down the Scary Hallway

My theory was Right,.,,Amanda said

Do you Benny or Amanda and Brandon remember this hallway being so ominous and terrifying this  
afternoon?.,.,.Gabe asked

Huh It is not so bad It is just a deserted hallway with creepy flashing lights and an  
overriding sense of doom,.,.,I told Gabe Amanda Benny and Brandon

I grabbed onto Benny more and He didn't pull away from me

Yeah it is terrifying!..,.I said

Amanda rolled her eyes

Let's just get in there and get this over with.,.Amanda told all of us and walked into the Computer Lab  
Me Benny Gabe and Brandon looked at each other before Following Amanda into the computer lab

Yeah.,.Me and Benny said

me Benny Gabe Amanda and Brandon walked into the computer lab only to see the Cables were up on  
the Walls like Weeds The Room was glowing Green and Amanda's Dude from today had Weeds coming out  
of his head and Ear We looked around the room

I think We are too late.,.,I said

We walked over to Amanda's Dude I looked at Gabe who was trying not to throw up  
Amanda lean down and looked at him

Man this weeds stuff spreads fast.,.,Brandon said

This guy is garnished.,.,.I said Gabe put his hand over his mouth

Oh God that is So Gross.,.Gabe said Brandon walked over to him

What do we do?.,.,Benny asked Amanda

I think we need some kind of weed killer I know Me Benny you Brandon or Gabe am not going to pull  
any weeds out of this guy's face,.,.,.Amanda answered and told us

You take Gabe and Brandon with you to the chemistry lab and Benny Will stay here with me as I Will call Erica.,.,I told  
Amanda Gabe and Brandon They nodded and walked out of the room I pulled out my cell phone I went  
looking through the numbers and when I found Erica's I hit it and called her

Hello?.,..Erica asked when she pick up

Hey Erica it is me.,..I answered

Hey Ethan how is my laptop? Please Please tell me You Benny Amanda Gabe and Brandon brought the  
laptop back to life?.,.,Erica asked

I looked at the guy as Benny looked and walked around the computer lab

Yeah not exactly Are you busy tonight?.,.,.I asked

Not anymore Sarah met a guy while we were waiting in line for a movie and then Sarah ditched me for that guy  
Good thing I'm going to see Rory from my Single Tear DVD Why do you ask?.,.,Erica asked

I Will tell you later and Great I mean Me Benny Gabe Amanda and Brandon could use your help  
with something It is kind of related to your laptop.,.,...,.I answered and told Erica

Wait you guys are asking me for computer or laptop help? I thought You guys were My Nerds and Geeks on  
demand besides I suck with Computers and Laptops! I'm good/Awesome at everything else!.,.Erica said

Well this isn't exactly a programming issue Do you like or love gardening?..,.,I told and asked Erica

The Last time I bought a plant I killed it in a week Why again?.,.,Erica told and asked me

Again Later and Perfect The more plants you have killed the better...,.I told her

You Benny Amanda Gabe and Brandon really really need to stop inhaling my science experiments  
I Will be there in a bit.,.Erica told me then Ended the call I put my cell phone down

Erica is coming?.,.Benny asked

Yup Okay.,.I answered and said

Then Amanda Gabe and Brandon walked back into the Computer lab with The Weeds Killer

Okay. We are back.,.Brandon said

Now Let's whack some weeds!.,.Amanda yelled

Amanda Gabe and Brandon walked back over to me and Benny Amanda aimed the Weed killer at the guy's head

Wait Wait! We don't wanna burn his face Spray his roots.,.,Benny told her

What Benny means is Legs,.,.I added

Can I use my line again?,,.,,Amanda asked Gabe and Brandon rolled their eyes

If you insist Amanda.,.I told her

Let's whack some weeds.,.Amanda yelled then Amanda Brandon and Gabe started spraying him  
and the Cables didn't love it too they started making the guy's feet move all over the place  
and then His whole Body started moving very bad

Stop Stop Stop!.,.I yelled and told Amanda Gabe and Brandon to do I put my hands on him and I went into a Vision

We are Stopping.,.,Brandon Amanda and Gabe told me

**Flash  
**  
I saw a Tree a Weird looking tree it looked Mad and Angry

**Flash [End of Vision]**

I came out of the vision to wanting to know Amanda Benny Gabe and Brandon

Ethan Baby What did you see?.,.Benny asked

Yeah what?.,.Brandon asked as well

I saw a tree and It was Angry.,.,.,I answered and told them

How could you tell? Was the Tree choking Erica and Rory's squirrels?.,.Amanda asked

Amanda a Tree can not be choking Squirrels...Gabe told her but Amanda didn't listen to Gabe

I didn't Answer her as Me Benny and Brandon saw Rory walking to his computer lab

Oh man I was really hoping You Benny Amanda Gabe and Brandon would have had this fixed this by now.,.,Rory  
told us took off his backpack and walked over to his computer

This didn't screw up my download did it?.,.,Rory asked put his backpack in one of the chairs and looked at his  
download

Me Gabe Benny Amanda and Brandon looked at Rory

Maybe we should look up your angry tree online,.,.,Amanda told me

Gabe and Brandon went for one of the computers in the lab

Not here Something tells me that it is not a good idea to touch these computers,.,.I told Brandon Gabe and Rory  
and hit him in the shoulder Rory stopped What He was doing as Amanda Gabe and Brandon held out their  
Weed Killers Benny and Me grabbed them Amanda pulled her laptop out of her bag Amanda try to look it  
up but it wouldn't let her

Looks like school's wireless is down I'm getting a signal.,.Amanda said

We Will do it from mine and Brandon's place..,.,.I told her

Yeah.,.Gabe and Brandon said

But What about him?,,.,Amanda asked

I don't think We should move him until we know what is going on.,..I answered

The Weed Killers didn't go over so well.,.Benny added

Okay Should we call a doctor? Gardener? Cable guy?.,.,.Brandon asked

Couldn't you Gabe Brandon Amanda and Benny just water him and make sure he gets enough sun?.,.Rory asked  
joking Amanda Benny Gabe and Brandon laughed

Okay We Will come back for him Let's go.,.,.I told them Amanda Benny and Brandon nodded as We were  
walking out We turned to see Rory mess with the Computer

Rory Me and Benny said don't touch it.,.I said

Don't worry about me I'm a Big Bad Blood-Sucking Vampire I can look out for myself.,.,Rory told us  
We walked out But We heard Rory still talking

Let's go.,.I told Benny Amanda Gabe and Brandon

Ooh Vanilla Sunrise.,.,Rory said

* * *

**At Ethan and Brandon's House**

* * *

**Benny's Pov**

Me Ethan and Erica were looking at Ethan's computer When He found what he was looking for

Hey Amanda Gabe Brandon check this out.,.Ethan told them

The oldest tree in town just got cut down a few weeks ago,.,.,I also told them

That is right next to the school.,.Brandon said

Yeah Looks like the tree was the site of old Druid rituals,.,..I read off the computer

So this tree soaks up magic over the years then gets knocked down and what now wants revenge?.,...Erica asked

Well if somebody cuts me off at the shins they are gonna hear about it,.,.Ethan told her

What does this mean for what is happening at school?.,..Erica asked again

Well like Principal Hicks said to kill the weeds we gotta cut out the root,.,.,I answered and told her

Time to do some gardening.,..Gabe said

Let's whack some weeds!.,.Amanda yelled got up from my bed

Really? Again?.,.Me Benny Gabe and Brandon asked

It is all I got.,.,Amanda answered

Well Guys Let's Go!.,.,Gabe said grabbed Brandon and ran out of the Room Me Benny Amanda and Erica  
followed them

* * *

**Rory's Pov At the School**

I was looking on the computer When I turned around to see Sarah just walking into the room  
Sarah was looking at Amanda's guy

What is with the human salad bar?.,.Sarah asked

Sorry there is this weird root thing Ethan Benny Amanda Gabe Brandon and I think Erica too are fixing it,.,.I told her

Never mind I just- I wanna get out of here This is creeping me out,.,.,Sarah said  
I looked at her Even know I love Erica Sarah looked pretty

You look really pretty,.,.,I told her

Thanks I'm on a date.,.Sarah said I knew it wasn't me but play along

With me?...I asked

No With a guy that could actually get a date with me.,..Sarah told me

So where is the DVD?.,.,.,.Sarah asked

All most ready Sit down We can swap secrets while we wait,.,.,.I answered and told her

Pass I told my date I was in the bathroom I Will be back after he Buys me dessert,.,.Sarah said then Flashed out

Looking forward to it,.,.I said to myself and went back to the computer

* * *

**Brandon's Pov**

Me Benny Ethan Amanda and Erica were standing in front of the tree Gabe went to the school  
to make sure Rory didn't get hurt or anything

Well there it is Or was,.,.Erica said

That is one freaky stump.,.,I said

we agree,.,.Benny and Ethan agreed

Do you guys think a tree can hold a grudge?...,,Amanda asked **[A/N: Grudge? Get it?]**

Me Benny Erica and Ethan looked at her

For what?.,.Benny me and Ethan asked

I carved my name into it Amanda loves Joshua Aaron And Harry Atticus Gabe Daniel,.,.Amanda told us

Amanda!,.,.Erica said

Batman and Superman,.,.Amanda added

Okay what do we do?.,.I asked

Well looks like the only way to stop it is to cut the root.,.,Ethan told us and started walking to the side of the school  
I saw the roots me Benny Ethan Amanda and Erica followed them

The roots lead back to the school.,.Benny said

Uh Yeah.,.I said

Me Ethan and Benny hit the roots with our feet

This tree wasn't ready to die.,..Erica said

We walked right up to the cable box With Big ass Roots coming out of it

Looks like we found the mother root.,.,Ethan and Benny said

You think?.,.Erica and Me asked

School's internet cables run through here.,...Benny told us

These crazy roots have grown right into them.,.,.,Ethan also told us

Does this mean more yard work?.,.,Amanda asked

Ethan and Benny stood up I walked over to them

Let's get this thing open,.,Ethan said

Then Me Ethan and Benny tried pulling on the door Even With Benny We couldn't even try to open it  
something was holding the door shut We stop trying to get the door open

Looks like someone is holding it shut,.,.Erica said

Or Something strong.,.,I said

Maybe there is some hunted Venus Flytrap who is trying to get illegal pay-per-view Right?.,.,Amanda asked

Me Erica and Benny looked at her

Cutting the root should kill it Then we can save vegetable Dude,.,..Ethan told us

Yeah it is gardening time!,.,.,,.Amanda yelled

Is that the best you can do Amands?.,.,.Erica asked

Pretty much,.,.,Amanda answered

We grabbed our gardening stuff I grabbed a Shovel so did Benny and Erica Amanda grabbed a Cutter  
Ethan grabbed the Weed killers Ethan started spraying Me Benny and Erica started Shoveling and Amanda started cutting  
She just cut one of the roots

* * *

**Gabe's Pov**

I watched Rory playing with the computer When Amanda's Dude jumped up  
Me and Rory Gasped

He stood up took one of his ear buds out and went for the next one He felt the side of his face that had weeds  
on it

Oh! Ew!,.,,He said then ran out of the room Screaming

Well He seems better.,.Rory said Looked at his download it was

* * *

**100% COMPLETE**

* * *

Ding! Ding! Ding! I have just Downloaded myself a love life,.,.Rory said I started backing up  
then the Room started gowling Blue and Green then I saw the tree in all of the computers I felt the Babies kicking  
me

What is going on? This isn't any Single Tear video I have ever seen before,.,.Rory said

Because it isn't! That is the Tree!.,.I yelled

Goodbye evil screensaver!,.,Rory told the tree as He turned off some of the computers

Nobody can save you from Lord of the Power Button!,.,Rory yelled

Booyah!,.,Rory yelled again I screamed when the Weeds/Cables went around Rory's Feet and legs He tried  
grabbing into of the chairs But the Weeds/Cables Pulled him Rory showed his fangs and hissed at them  
I ran to them door as Sarah walked in as Rory was fighting the Cables/Weeds

What hind of cheap guy wants to share a slice of cake?.,.,Sarah asked then She saw me and Rory being  
pulled by the Weeds/Cables

Sarah! Gabe!.,.Rory yelled

Ah!.,.Sarah yelled

Sarah Gabe run Save yourselves!.,.Rory yelled the Weeds/Cables went around him more

Sarah nodded

Okay.,.Sarah said then ran away I stay

No Wait! Come back Ah! .,.Rory yelled the Weeds/Cables Pulled him into like a Nest thing

Rory!.,I yelled then I felt the Weeds/Cables Pulling me

AHHHH!.,I yelled as I pulled into the same as Rory But I was me I watched Everything I was fighting  
but wasn't Winning I hope Benny Erica Brandon Ethan and Amanda are on their way her

* * *

**Erica's Pov**

Me Ethan Amanda Benny and Brandon ran into the school turned to the hall where the computer lab was  
Only to see the Lights were now Glowing Blue and Green I'm worried for Gabe since He is having Babies  
me Brandon and Ethan stopped in our tracks just looking at the Roots coming out of the computer lab Whatever  
it is has gotten more powerful

Whoa!.,.Brandon exclaimed

Did anybody else just lose their job well done Feeling?..,.Ethan asked

I did.,.Brandon answered

then I saw two of our people were missing

Hey where is Benny and Amanda?.,.,I asked

Just as I asked that here they come with two Axes Ethan and Brandon jumped

where did you two get those?...,Brandon asked

Janitor's closet.,.Benny answered

Always upgarde before a biss level.,.Amanda told us

Let's go.,.Benny said

Okay.,.me Brandon and Etha agreed

We started making our way to the computer lab wasn't that hard The Cables were Gowling at us  
We were about there when a Root that looked like a Hand came out of a locker to Ethan I hit with the root with my  
shovel as Two more hand looking roots came out of two more lockers Benny Hit one with his axe as Brandon and  
Amanda hit two more roots Ethan ran into the computer lab We stopped only to see the Mother Root was now  
in the school and with Gabe yelling for help and Rory was in like a cocoon With like Roots things on his face  
and his eyes were Black Demon Black and his face was glowing

Whoa!.,Ethan Benny and Amanda exclaimed

Oh Shit!..,I yelled

Brandon looked over at Gabe

Uh HELP HERE!.,.Gabe yelled Brandon ran over to him trying to Get Gabe out

Me Benny Ethan and Amanda looked at Rory

I Will not be destroyed by poison or blade! I Will build a new forest fertilized by Human souls!.,..Rory yelled  
in a Demon Voice

Oooh! This isn't Good!.,I yelled hit another Cable/Root/Plant with my Shovel

Okay We are dealing with one angry tree now! And It is upgraded Its hardware with Rory and using Gabe's Magic  
too!.,.Ethan yelled and told us as He was spraying Rory with the weed Killers

Ew!.,Amanda yelled

This thing is mostly cable and computer now We can't jusr spray it with weed killers!.,.,Benny yelled

I took Amanda's axe and gave her my shovel

No But smashing works on all most everything!,.,.I told them

I'm with Erica on this!.,.Amanda agreed

Wait if it s Half Tree Half Computer maybe a virus can infect the system and take this thing down.,.,Ethan told us  
grabbed Amanda's Laptop

Where do you just get a computer virus?..,.Benny asked

you and me have hacked into a computer system before right? You guys Just cover me!.,.Ethan answered

Cover you with what!?.,.,Amanda yelled and asked

Just keep killing and don't let me get killed okay? Simple enough?.,..,.Ethan asked Me and Benny nodded

Come on come on.,.Ethan said

Okay! This is what I call computer hacking!.,.,Amanda yelled

Stop Parasires!,.,.Rory yelled I think that Pissed off Amanda

I'm gonna pwn you!.,.Amanda told him walked up to him Just to have Cables go around her feet

Benny! Erica! Help!.,.Amanda yelled

We got you!.,.I yelled Me and Benny ran over to her and we started hitting the cables holding Amanda's feet  
I hit the whole thing that was holding her feet Amanda hopped up and took off the Roots/Cables from her feet  
Me and Benny ran back over to where Ethan and Amanda were

Hey Tree boy get ready to be Nickrolled!.,Ethan told him then hit the button

No!.,.Rory yelled

_And then it rain choose you Choose you love you _

Then the Computers Shut down and Rory fell out of his cocoon

Unh!.,.Rory said as he hit the ground

Rory!.,.Me and Ethan yelled then we ran to him as Brandon get Gabe out of his cocoon and walked over to  
us and sat next to Ethan as Benny was in the middle I was on the side of him as Amanda stood above us

Are you okay?.,.I asked

Erica Benny Ethan Gabe Brandon Amanda I had the weirdest dream I was made out of carrots  
and Then I got Nickrolled!.,.Rory told us

Yeah that wasn't a Dream Rory.,..Brandon said Me Ethan Benny Gabe and him laughed Amanda rolled her eyes

* * *

**Gabe's Pov the Next Day at School**

Me Brandon Ethan Benny Amanda and Rory got the blam for the Whole Tree thing  
I wasn't helping you know Babies

I can't believe Hicks blamed us for this mess!.,.Amanda said

I rolled my eyes

Maybe we should start clogging more toilets.,.Brandon said

It would be easier.,.,Ethan added

Thanks for fixing my laptop Ethan and Benny..,.Erica thanked them

No problem.,.Ethan and Benny said

Do you have mine and Erica's Single Tear DVD?.,.Sarah asked Rory pulled out two DVD's

Right here.,.,Rory said Sarah went to grabbed her's when Rory pulled it back Erica smiled

No so fast When I was almost plant food you took off to save yourself You and I are So Done!.,,...Rory told her  
Me Benny Amanda Brandon and Ethan smiled at this

Whatever Just give it to me.,.,.Sarah said

No!.,.Rory told her Amanda patted Rory on the shoulder Sarah turned to Erica with a "Help Me here" look  
Erica rolled her eyes and put on the old Erica charm Erica ran her fingers through her hair and a smile on her face

Please?.,.,Erica asked Rory gave in

Well okay I Will gave it to Erica since I'm not mad at you,.,.Rory said gave Erica the Two DVD's Erica gave  
Sarah her's

Now can we go out?.,.Rory asked Sarah

Not a chance.,.Sarah told him then walked away with DVD in hand

Well Bye Guys and Bye Rory,.,.Erica said then kissed Rory's cheek and walked away herself  
Rory put his hand on his cheek where Erica kissed him

Well you stood up to Sarah but not Erica this time.,.,Benny Brandon Me and Ethan told him

Baby steps Boys and Girl Baby steps,.,.Rory said in a dreaming voice watching Erica walking away  
Me Ethan Benny Brandon and Amanda smiled

Well Get back to work!.,.,I told them Ethan Benny Brandon Amanda and Rory rolled their eyes I smiled  
I love Whitechapel

* * *

**DONE! About to time too that way I can might post this chapter/EP and  
the first Chapter/First part of the move!  
Yup! I'm doing the Movie again! Don't Worry I'll get MBAV Dadanpped Style done when I can  
and I'll try to Update It's Not a Normal Life and Like Mother Like Son! I'm trying to do the next chapter  
for It's Not a Normal Life Haven't did the next one yet Oh Well In the MBAV News Matthew has done  
another Good Witch Movie and Will be coming out in October and He now is on Twitter! Before  
Atticus! Atticus is doing another Show Right now So is Ethan's Mom and Dad the people that play them  
I have heard nothing about Vanessa Kate or Cameron Which is Weird! Okay Now Shout Outs!  
**  
**emo-rocker101: Thanks for loving my idea about Ethan being the Vampire Babysitter  
I'm hoping you'll read that story too I fell in love with the name you came up with Destiny Faith  
Thanks!**

**Autumrose: I have always had a thing for Evil Benny I loved the EP Made Good Reading when I did it  
I fell in love with your name too Besides I have plans for Gabe and the Babies *Smiling Evily*  
****  
kittymitten: I love that you think my Story is excellent I have a lot of people telling me to stop  
I'm getting Better More like Awesome When you said Rose I thought a Great Middle name Since you and  
Autumrose thought of it I gave you guys Credit Hope you keep on reading**

**Okay Don't know What Else to say Um Yeah This Guy on YouTube is got some of the songs from  
MBAV the movie and Season one and two! I have them on my Favs Videos go look at them  
I'm TeamBethan1! and the next EP is The Brewed! What a messed up name I can't even say it Well  
Until the First Chapter of MBAV Another way and the next EP See you guys then!~Bethan Forever**


	10. The Brewed

**I'm Back with BRAINS! Yup it's that Zombies EP! A Very Funny EP My mom Loves Ethan's Face  
in this EP! and How I Will start you guys off for Season Two after this season with Promos!  
and It Will be in this Story not Season two story Season two I think Will be different then it really was  
on TV The Date To End All Dates Part one is gonna be a Whole lot Different! That is when Erica Oh Shoot  
I can't tell you guys! Sarah Will not be in his EP! and I Will be putting a link of what Amanda looks like  
I'm still her it is just I want people to see What he looks like Or I won't put the link up I Don't know Yet  
thanks to the people that Reviewed the last chapter**

**emo-rocker101 Autumrose and kittymitten You guys are Great!**

**And I do not own MBAV If I did as Everyone has said There Would a Season Three by now  
I only Own the Redone Parts and Words and Amanda Brandon and Gabe OCs **

**And Just so everybody knows What Will be after Season two that Two parts Stories Will be called  
Forever Was Just Only The Beginning Part one and two! Kind of Will have Twilight Parts in them  
The name just sounds like a Twilight movie Oh Well Here is Chapter 10! After this EP and Three  
Geeks and a Demon Will be ReVamped! Who Will Keep Ethan from Turning? Will it be Erica? Or Will  
it be Benny? And turn themselves into a Full Vampire? Keep on reading! Here is The Brewed! Enjoy**

**Team Bethan Forever!**

**~Bethan Forever**

* * *

**Chapter-10 The Brewed**

* * *

**7:45 P.M.**

* * *

**Ethan's Pov At school**

Me Benny Amanda Brandon and Gabe are hiding in a classroom Because Everyone is Zombies Now!  
So yeah!

Oh Man,.,.Gabe exclaimed

Why can't all of us be at Ethan and Brandon's watching So You Think You Can Fly?.,.,Benny asked

Eating a triple meat lover's pizza with extra meat,,.,.,.Amanda added

Yeah instead all of our teachers could bash in here any second and scoop out all of our brains  
like chip dip,.,.I told them then Our Zombie Teachers Started hitting on the door a lot harder  
I looked around the room

Ooh.,.,.,.,,.I said

You Benny Brandon and Gabe think we can outrun them?...Amanda asked

I thought Amanda Really? Gabe can't Run! Benny Will have to Super Speed him

I don't have to outrun them I just have to outrun You since Benny Will have use his Speed to get Gabe out  
of here.,.,.I answered

You are Right.,.Benny agreed

You two know I think they would go for your guys brains first there Honor Rolls.,.Amanda told me and Benny  
Me Benny Gabe Amanda and Brandon looked at the door Where our Zombie Teachers Banging on the Door  
and Kept on saying "BRAINS BRAINS BRAINS BRAINS" Now I'm So tired of that word

Where is Erica?!.,.Brandon asked

We could really use her help with Benny's too Right now!.,..,.I said

I don't think she wasn't in a very helping mood today

* * *

**9 and Half Hours earlier 9:15 A.M.**

* * *

Me Amanda Brandon and Gabe were asking Erica for her help

me or Benny We are not breaking any arms,.,.Erica started as Benny walked up to us

Hey Guys Hey Baby,...Benny said then kissed me

As I was saying Or smashing anyone just because He called you guys What was it?.,.,.Erica asked

Teethan,.,.I said

Mandy-Rabbit,.,.Amanda

Nothing I can say.,.Brandon said

Gababy,.,.,.Gabe said I heard Benny trying not to laugh  
and Erica was too I bit my lip

It is not what He says It is how He says it,.,.,.Brandon told Erica

Ahem! Let's boys And Girl,.,.,.Our Teacher told us Erica looked at him as did me Gabe Brandon Benny and Amanda

Right with you sir!,.,.,.Amanda said

If Me Brandon Gabe And Amanda are not there in five minutes start boring kids without us!,.,.Benny told him

We Will be right there sir,.,.I said

Gabe Brandon Ethan Amanda I'm sorry for this but Forget it Look I have a field trip to the art gallery  
Lucky me Later Teethan Mandy-Rabbit Gababy And Benny Brandon,.,.,.Erica said then walked away

Come on Gababy let's get to class.,..,Brandon said

You know You made it sound cute when you said it.,.,Gabe told him  
Me Benny and Amanda rolled our eyes and walked to science class

* * *

**9 and half Hours later 7:48 P.M.**

* * *

Oh!,.,,,I said Me Benny Gabe Brandon and Amanda jumped

We are so Dead!,.,.Amanda said

This is not Fair!,.,.Gabe yelled put his hand on his stomach Feeling Gabriel and Destiny kick they only to that when  
they feel Evil or something

Why couldn't we get some kind of sign that this was gonna happen?.,.,.Benny asked

Just a hint would have been nice.,.I answered and agreed

How Dumb are we not to see?!.,.,Brandon asked

* * *

**9:16 A.M.**

* * *

Me Benny Amanda Gabe and Brandon walked into class Me Benny and Amanda sat together as Gabe and Brandon  
sat by themselves Me sat on the side Benny sat in the middle Amanda sat next to Benny  
as our Teacher started writing what all of us needed to know on the chalkboard

Bromine Aluminum Nitrogen Brain.,.Our Teacher said me Benny Amanda Gabe and Brandon didn't listen to him  
Got our stuff out of our backpacks

Brain.,.Our Teacher said underlining Brain

* * *

**[Opening Credits]  
He's the Boy Next Door  
Nice but not in a Heart that's pure  
He's the Boy Next Door  
Just for me...  
What you get is what you see No More May  
believe He can give you everything you need What you need  
He's the Boy Next Door  
Nice but not a Heart that's pure  
He's the Boy Next Door  
Just for me...  
[Instrumental]**

**Cast of My Babysitter's a Vampire a Different Way Season one  
Matthew Knight as Ethan and Brandon Morgan  
Atticus Mitchell as Benny and Gabe weir  
Me as Amanda Halliwell  
Kate Todd as Erica Jones  
Cameron Kennedy as Rory Keaner  
Vanessa Morgan as Sarah Fox  
Laura DeCarteret as Samantha Morgan/Mom/Mrs Morgan  
Ari Cohen as Ross Morgan/Dad/Mr Morgan  
Joan Gregson as Grandma Weir/Evelyn Weir  
Ella Jonas Farlinger as Jane Morgan  
Hrant Alianak as Principal Hicks  
Redone Story and EPs By Bethan Forever  
"MY BABYSITTER'S A VAMPIRE"**

* * *

**7:53 P.M.**

* * *

**Brandon's Pov**

Our Zombies Teachers Finally broke What is Benny keeping them from us the Door's window  
Now they were trying to grabbed anyone of us who came to the door Me Benny and Ethan got up Benny was  
hitting their hands I grabbed some of the science stuff from one of the tables and threw it on them some  
Zombies hissed in pain as Ethan grabbed the Fire-extinguisher and smacked the Zombie Teachers hands  
then Ethan grabbed the nozzle and squeezed the trigger Blasting the cold Fire Stuff on the Zombie teachers  
They backed away from the door waiting for something

Me and Ethan turned to Amanda and Gabe who were still under the table

They hate this stuff!,.,.Benny yelled

If it lasts long enough We should be able to hold them off until Erica gets back to help Benny,.,.,I told  
My Pregnant Boyfriend and Amanda As Ethan spray the Zombie Teachers again

Erica is coming back?.,.,Gabe asked

Right?.,.,,Amanda added and asked

Me Benny Amanda Gabe and Brandon with Rory are the most important things in her life Right?.,.,Ethan asked  
spraying the Zombies again

* * *

**10:35 A.M.**

* * *

**Nobody's Pov**

Erica stood there listening to her Teacher Mr Collingwood talking about one picture Erica rolled her eyes

The use of light and shade is like an emotional fireworks display.,..Mr Collingwood said  
I looked to the Guy beside me I thought He was kind of Cute but nothing like Rory Who I think is Hot  
This guy was drawing He looked back down then up again at me Erica saw him doing

And the (took a sip of his Coffee) And the asymmetric tension.,.,Mr Collingwood said before that guy  
walked a bit to me and started talking to me about Mr Collingwood I think this Guy is in the Older Kids class  
with Sarah Yeah His name is Bo Sarah talks about his Blood all of the time so started talking to him too,.,I thought

Sometimes I think He is never gonna stop talking.,.Bo told her Erica laughed

I know With Mr Collingwood It is like a picture is worth a thousand words And He is so  
determined to tell us every single one of them,.,.,..,Erica said

Exactly At least there is still so much to look at,.,.Bo agreed  
Erica laughed then her cell phone started to Ring Erica grabbed it from Her Bag Erica looked at the Caller ID  
and it said **"ETHAN MORGAN" **Erica turned around and She hit Accepted and put the phone up to her ear

Ethan I'm in the middle of class.,..Erica told him

Yeah me too Our teacher is kind of giving us some free time.,.,Eth

Brandon Ethan Benny Gabe and Amanda's teacher was writing Brain all over the Board and not looking  
at his class Their teacher turned to the class

Brain I feel hot I need a... Excuse me,.,,The teacher told the class Ethan Amanda Gabe Brandon Benny  
and the class watched the teacher hit the wall by the door then walked out

I think what he meant is text freely amongst yourselves,.,.Amanda told everyone then pulled out her phone  
Gabe and Brandon started talking about Gabriel and Destiny

I hope Destiny is like you,.,.Gabe told Brandon

She might be I hope Gabriel is like you.,.,.Brandon said Benny heard them talking and Ethan and Erica

Hello? Planet Ethan?..,.,.Erica asked then Ethan remember He was talking to Erica

Oh Sorry I just wanted to follow up if you did change your mind about scaring this jerk his nane is Scott  
He is tall and.,.,.,.Ethan didn't finished that when Erica cut him off

Ethan I said No "No" You can ask Benny but as for me? I'm not gonna fight your battles I'm sure Benny isn't  
gonna to do that too Ethan You are gonna have to learn to Fight your own battles sometimes Okay? I have to  
go,.,..,Erica told and asked Ethan Who rolled his eyes

Yeah you are right Okay Listen have you never seen a teacher just walk right out of class mumbling?.,.Ethan asked  
Erica turned to her teacher

Teachers are strange Right now my art teacher is stroking a painting,.,.,.Erica answered looking at  
Mr Collingwood

This turgid shade of brown Brown Brain,.,.Mr Collingwood said Erica looked at him

Brain,.,Erica heard Mr Collingwood said

Yeah I guess so Thanks Bye,.,.,Ethan said ended their call Erica put her phone back in her bag and  
went back to talking to Bo

So can I see what you have been drawing?...,.,Erica asked

It is nothing Just some sketches.,.,Bo didn't finished it whenErica pulled on his Book

Come On.,.Erica said

No No.,.,Bo told her Erica used her Vampire power and pulled the book away from him Bo was  
taken back at Erica's grip

That is a wicked grip,.,.Bo said Erica smiled and started going through the book

Hey these are really good.,.,.,.Erica told him She kept going through the book until she saw What Bo was  
just drawing Erica saw it was herself Erica hadn't seen herself since she turned into a Fledgling  
this made her think a lot is Different now If She hadn't went with Atticus Hadn't had Sex with him  
Did fight him She wouldn't be a Fledgling or Would She Erica won't never know

Wow!.,.,Erica exclaimed Looked up at Bo smiling

Can I have this?.,.,Erica asked Bo

I wish you would let me keep it After all you get to see this every time you look in the mirror.,.,Bo Answered and told  
Erica

Erica's smiled fell, Thinking about that night Erica looked down then up

Yeah That is not as often as you might think.,.,.,Erica told him

You are not like other girls are you?..,.Bo asked Erica who was looking at Mr Collingwood who was biting a Fake head  
Erica still looking at Mr Colling wood and answered him

You could say that.,.,Erica answered

I'm Bo Matthews.,.,Bo told Erica his name

I'm Erica Jones.,.,.,Erica told him as well

* * *

**8:02 P.M.**

* * *

**Erica's Pov at school**

I was getting my things out of my Locker I heard someone walking up to me  
I turned and it was Principal Hicks Well Zombie Hicks

Brain.,..Principal Hicks said in a low voice

Principal Hicks.,.,I said He walked to me I backed up

Trying to guess my locker combo? Here let me help you.,.,.,.I told him Principal Hicks went for me  
I ducked under him and I grabbed his arm I smacked him into the lockers and I used my locker door and hit  
Principal Hicks in the face knocking him out

Yeah maybe you should sleep on it.,.I told him I closed my locker door and turned around and started walking  
until I saw more Zombie Teachers and they were Growling at me and saying Brains Brains  
Well I thought Shit! I'm gonna get out of here

This is one student-teacher conference I'm gonna have to skip.,.,I said and I used my Vampire Speed and Flashed  
around them

* * *

**Benny's Pov**

Ethan was still spraying the Zombie Teachers I was still hitting them Brandon went over to Gabe  
Amanda finally got up and grabbed a stool and went for the Zombie teachers

Come on,.,..Ethan said then the Zombies stop for a bit

Then Ethan turned to me and Amanda

This is thing isn't gonna last much longer.,.,Ethan told us

Maybe we should call Rory?.,..I asked

Amanda Gabe and Brandon just looked at me Like That wasn't something Rory wasn't good for  
As I asked that the Zombies came back

Rory? is it that bad?.,.Amanda asked

Well he did say he wanted to protect the innocent.,.,.,.Ethan answered her

Yeah He did.,.I agreed

* * *

**11:23 A.M.**

* * *

Me Brandon Ethan Amanda and Gabe just got out of class when We saw the French teacher

Brain.,.Mrs Lafleur moaned She looked like a Zombie

There goes the French teacher Mrs Lafleur.,.,Ethan said

She is not looking too good either.,.,.I told them

Yeah Well She is also a teacher.,.Gabe said

So Who "la-heck" cares?.,.,Amanda asked

Right?.,.Brandon asked as well

Just then Rory ran up to us Hopped put his hands on his hips

Greetlings Mortals and Half Mortal!.,.,Rory Called out

Hey Rory?.,.Me Gabe and Brandon asked

You look stranger then usual,.,.,Ethan told him

Very perceptive mortal.,.,.Rory said leaned in closer to us  
Put his hands on his shirt

But Of course you guys are among the few who know my real and true secret identity,.,.Rory told us then opened  
up his Shirt showing with the words **RV **I'm guessing Rory Vampire?

RV! Rory Vampire.,.,Rory said I rolled my eyes

Rory I'm a Vampire and I don't need a name to say I do good things.,.,I told him  
Brandon Ethan Amanda and Gabe just looked at him

As I was saying RV Rory Vampire Defender of the Innocent!.,.,.Rory yelled  
I was about to say something When I knew Me and Rory heard it

Brains.,.,A Teacher said Rory put his hand behind his ear

Hark! a cry for help Someone is in need of Brains RV Away!.,.,Rory yelled and ran off in human speed  
Me Gabe Ethan Brandon and Amanda laughed

I think You mean someone else is in need of Brains?,.,.Gabe asked

You guys Know maybe He is finally gonna meet his soul mate.,.,.Brandon told us

After all.,.I added as a Teacher walked by I heard him

Brains,.,.the Teacher said

We walked to class not knowing what was gonna happen

* * *

**11:35 A.M.**

* * *

**Rory's Pov  
**

I followed the cry for help all the way to the Teacher's Lounge Damn! I stop right at the door

Whoo A dilemma The Teacher's lounge is off limits to students Who knows what goes on in there?.,.I asked myself

BRAIN!.,.I heard the Teachers saying I then I saw a little ball hit the door I turned around to see who it was  
it was Principal Hicks walking to me

Excuse me lad May I play through?..,.,.Principal Hicks asked

I wouldn't go in there sir I heard many strange noises like Uuh! And Eee! And even one Oeeg!.,.,I told him

Oh Yes the Staff is a tad bit excited I had Lotta Latte coffee delivered to celebrate 100 Days  
Till Summer Vacation Think of it Summer Golf I can do it Yes Yes I can do it Ha ha!.,.Principal Hicks told me  
About to opened the door but I stop him

Sir once you go in there I can't save you You know the legend When a student ventures into  
the teacher's lounge He or She never comes out Never.,.,I said and Principal Hicks just laughed

Ha ha ha Yes I know the legend And who do you think made it up eh? Huh?,.,.Principal Hicks asked opened the door  
and walked into the teacher's lounge and closed the door

Ah Oh hello Mr Toffey How are you?,.,Principal Hicks asked then I heard the teachers Growling

I say,,.,Principal Hicks didn't finish I heard things getting throw around Yelling

No I mustn't What happens in the teacher's lounge stays in the teacher's lounge Besides  
How be could it possibly be?.,.,I asked myself

Umm I wonder What Erica is doing?.,.I thought

* * *

**2:35 P.M.**

* * *

**Ethan's Pov**

Me Benny Gabe Brandon Amanda and everybody else from school Were running down the halls from away  
Our Zombie Teachers

Zombies! Zombies!.,.,.Gabe Brandon and Amanda yelled I found the front office

Zombies!,..,.a Girl yelled as me Benny Brandon Gabe and Amanda ran into the office  
Me Benny and Amanda sat on the ground next to the door As Gabe and Brandon standing up

We need to warn everybody.,.,.I told Amanda

What?!.,.,Gabe and Brandon asked

Ethan Didn't you hear me screaming?.,.,.Amanda asked as well

I think we have done our part.,.,.Benny told me

Come on!,.,Another Girl yelled

I looked around then I saw the PA Microphone I gave it to Amanda

Here wait for my cue.,.,I told her

What? What?.,.,Amanda asked looking at the PA Mic I looked at the Buttons for the PA one Benny stood  
up walked next to me

Um... Ah!.,.I said when I found that button I pushed I turned to Amanda

You are on,.,.Benny told her Amanda took a deep breath and hit the "ON" Button

Testing Check One Two Testing count them,.,.Amanda said

Amanda!.,.,.Me Benny Gabe and Brandon Hissed at her Well Benny just hissed at her

Attention All Whitechapel students This is an emergency life-saving announcement from Amanda Becca Halliwell  
Admit Guys you know who I am.,.,.,.,.,.Amanda told them over the PA then stop and laughed  
Me Benny and Brandon Looked at her

Due- Due to unforeseen circumstances ah beyond our control We have no choice but to cancel  
all classes extracurricular activities and,.,.,.,.Amanda didn't finish when I took away the PA Mic

ZOMBIES! RUN!.,.,.I yelled over the PA I walked over to the counter I put it down When a Hand grabbed mine  
I saw it was a Gym Teacher

Ah!.,.I yelled then I went into a Vision

**Flash**

I saw Someone getting Lotta Latte's Coffee then it turned Green

**Flash [End Of Vision]**

I came out of the vision only to find I am being pulled by Amanda and Benny

Ethan!.,.Amanda yelled

Snap Out of it! Come on!.,.Benny yelled

I tried pulling away But the Gym Teacher grabbed my arm and ws trying to bit me Benny got tired of pulling  
He grabbed th PA Mic away from me and Knocked the teacher with it on the side of her head Knocking her out  
Benny kept looking at her so did Amanda I grabbed Benny and kissed him for saving me I saw Brandon and Gabe  
done left

Let's go.,.,I told Benny and Amanda We ran to the science room but someone or somebody locked the door  
So We sat in the doorway

Benny Amanda I just had a vision The coffee from Lotta Latte That is what making this happen.,.,.I told  
Amanda and Benny

Lotta Latte?.,.,Benny asked

Figures You would have to be brain-dead to pay five bucks a cup for flavored bean juice,.,.,Amanda said  
Then another Girl ran by

Come On!,.,.She yelled

But that doesn't make any sense This coffee is been around for a long time Why is it all of a  
sudden turning people into Zombies? What changed?.,.,I asked

No Idea.,.,Benny and Amanda answered just then the door opened and there was Gabe and Brandon

Get in here", Gabe said Me Benny and Amanda stood up and ran into the science  
I thought How Did this Happened?

* * *

**7:45 A.M.**

* * *

**Nobody's Pov**

a McFingers Worker and the Delivery man stood outside of McFingers When the Worker saw it wasn't the Delivery

Whoa This isn't our Liquid Chicken Debrainer..,.,.,The Worker told him

What?.,.The Delivery Man asked moved the jug to his face and saw it was Lotta Latte's Delivery

It says Lotta Latte It is the same color jug But bigger and With a lot more warning labels So where is it?.,.The Worker  
told and asked him

**Showing Lotta Latte**

Show the Chicken Debrainer

Uh...The Delivery Man could say

* * *

**2:35 P.M.**

* * *

**Erica's Pov At Lotta Latte**

I'm sitting there Letting Bo Draw me

Can't I just peek?.,.I asked

No.,.Bo answered  
I smiled looking outside

If I'm keeping this one I want it to be all most as good as the original,,.,,Bo said

Heh Well you are making the original blush,.,.,,I told him Bo looked up at me

Stay still,.,.,Bo said I went back looking out the window

Admit it this beats listening to Collingwood drone on and on So when I saw this place across  
the street I knew it would be the perfect for this,.,.,,Bo told me But I wasn't like hearing him When I saw  
A Guy coming out from where we were Then I saw Mr Collingwood I knew what it was He was a Zombie  
Mr Collingwood grabbed the guy

Oh.,.I said then I started getting up from the table

My gosh I'm sorry I, I have to go,.,I told him I turned to Bo only to see Him getting grabbed by Another  
Zombie throwing Bo to the ground About to bit him I walked over to them the Zombie looked up at me I  
hit the Zombie with my hand made him fly onto the Table that had coffee on it making it all go on the floor  
I looked at Bo and he looked scared He got up

Look I just wanted a date not a full-on action movie,.,,Bo told me then grabbed his stuff and ran out  
I walked over to the girl working

Listen I think you need to call someone,.,.,I didn't finish when the girl cut me off She took her ear bud out

Oh? I'm sorry there is no beverages Our machine is all whacked up,.,.The Girl told me then took her finger  
and grabbed some of that green stuff smelt it

Something totally gooped up the filters See?.,.,She asked

Something is wrong here,.,.,,I told her

Yeah like I said the filters are so gunked up Me I'm more of like a Chai Soy type of person  
But our customers today went crazy for the batch Everyone wa like Gah gah! Brains Brains Woof! Ha ha  
You know?.,.,She asked then I heard the door open

Oh here is some of our customers now,.,.,.,She told me I turned to see about like Six Zombies  
Growling and Grunting I turned back to her

You might wanna run or hide.,,.,.I told her

Oh no that is okay As long as I make them the lattes then they won't even touch me  
Of course now the machine is broken Oh crud We are gonna die Oh!,.,.She told and said then hid  
I turned back to the Zombies and one of them was Mr Collingwood He growled and I smelt his breath

Ew! Chicken Breath!.,.,I exclaimed

* * *

**7:52 P.M.**

* * *

**Nobody's Pov**

One of the Zombies looked into the science room She opened the door  
Only to see Ethan Benny Gabe Brandon and Amanda got out

* * *

**Benny's Pov**

Me Ethan Brandon Gabe and Amanda ran out of the science room and Amanda Gabe and Brandon ran Me and Ethan  
into the Boys's Bathroom We closed the door I lean up against it

All right All of us are safe in here,.,.,Amanda started Me Ethan and Brandon looked at her and Gabe

Trust me and Amanda teachers Will never enter a student washroom Ir is like an unwritten  
rule in education,.,.,.Gabe finished and told Me Ethan and Brandon I rolled my eyes

Yeah,.,.I fake agreed

Sure Amanda And Gabe.,.,.Brandon fake agreed like me rolled his eyes

Right Up There with Don't eat students Brains!.,.,Ethan told them then there was some hard Pounding on the door  
Me Brandon Amanda Gabe and Ethan pushed ourselves against the door

You guys know who's fault this really is? Erica's...,Brandon told us

Why don't you guys fight your own battles?.,...,..Gabe said like Erica then More pounding on the door We pushed  
harder against the door

Oh strong.,.,Amanda Brandon and Gabe said the Door pushed opened and Erica walked in

Did I miss anything?.,.,Erica asked

Me Benny Gabe Brandon and Ethan were just talking about you.,.,.,Amanda answered and told Erica

Yeah,..,.,.Me Ethan Gabe and Brandon agreed

Hooray! We are saved!,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Brandon said happily

Me and Benny were worried about you I had a vision about what is turning people into Zombies  
It is coffee,.,.,.Ethan told her

Yeah I know Lotta Latte I had a kind of like a chat with the folks down there earlier,.,.,.Erica told all of us

* * *

**Flashback 3:08 P.M.**

* * *

Erica kicked All of the Zombies Ass's She kicked one back down to the ground Erica picked up One  
of the Zombies heads and That Girl Popped up from her hiding place

Wow! you are like really really good or awesome at that.,.,.She told Erica

Thanks Now tell me how did all of this happen?.,.,Erica asked

* * *

Me Ethan Brandon Gabe and Amanda all of us tried to call you to warn you but You never picked up,.,.,I said

Yeah Sorry about that guys But I kind of lent my cell phone to Mr Collingwood.,..,Erica told us smiling as she did

* * *

Mr Collingwood on the ground knocked out looking at Erica's Broken Cell Phone

* * *

Me Ethan Brandon Gabe and Amanda looked at one other

Oh...Amanda said

But.,.,Brandon said walked to the door and opened it I looked over his shoulder to see the Zombies that were  
following us were now on the ground knocked out thanks to Erica

Brandon closed the door

All right can we all go now?.,.,..Brandon and Gabe asked

I mean After I wash my hands of course.,.,.Amanda told us pointing at a poster on the washroom door  
that read "Remember To Wash Your Hands" I rolled my eyes

There is Nowhere to Go! The streets are crawling With Zombies! And the longer We all wait  
and The worser this Zombies Thing gets!.,.,.,Erica told us She does have a point

Don't We have some Like Our Geek/Nerd know-how on Zombie fighting?.,.,.,Erica asked

Well Remember Erica in every Zombie movie It is all ways the same Smash them in the head.,.,Me and Ethan answered

But Except in SuperDead Four.,.,.,.,Brandon and Gabe pointed out

They cured All the Zombies with Anti-Zombulax.,.,.,Amanda said

You guys Are Right!,.,.Me and Erica said I looked at her She smiled

If we can get a sample of the coffee maybe we can analyze it and find a cure Or a weakness,.,.,.,Ethan told us

Sounds like We are headed to the science lab Let's get going,.,.Erica said turned around to leave  
Wait I think we are gonna need My Ectoplasmic Refractor from home,.,.,.

I Love that Ectoplasmic Refractor,.,.,Me Amanda and Brandon said

Guys! Look Here is the Deal! You Three get the sample You Two Get to the Science Lab and I Will  
race to yours and Brandon's house To get your Awesome Ectoplasmic Refractor And We all meet in the science  
lab in 10 minutes Deal?.,.,.Erica asked

Um... The Ectoplasmic Refractor is in my bedroom on my microscope Okay?.,.,.Ethan asked and told Erica  
She nodded and opened the door and walked out Me and Ethan walked to the door and opened And saw  
The Zombies were Following Erica

Okay.,.,I said

Erica is leading them away Good.,.,.,Ethan told Amanda Gabe and Brandon We turned back to them

There should be coffee in the teacher's lounge.,.,..,I started

But first Me Benny and Amanda gotta make a pit stop.,.,,..,Ethan finished and told Brandon Amanda and Gabe

Pit stop?.,.,.Gabe and Brandon asked

We all ready here.,.,.Amanda told Ethan and me

Not that kind of pit stop.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan said

* * *

**Ethan's Pov**

After getting the Pig Brain from the Bio lab I told Brandon and Gabe to go to the science lab Brandon nodded as Gabe  
half ass ran and half walked Brandon nodded and followed him

Me Benny And Amanda walked to the Teachers lounge as Amanda held the Pig Brain and started talking about how  
big it was

Who would have thought that the Bio lab had such Big Pig Brains?.,.,.Amanda asked

Oh I guess me and Benny did.,.,.,I answered Benny was about to opened the door

Okay Let's go,.,.Benny opened the door We saw there Zombie Teachers walking around

Okay over there Benny Amanda Follow me,.,.,.,.I told them I got under a table Benny followed as did Amanda

Oh!,.,.I exclaimed when a Zombie Teachers walked by

Okay So we throw the Big Ass Pig Brain and me or Benny grabs the coffee And Me Benny and you Amanda  
are home free,.,.,I told them and whispered

I don't even think you even understand the meaning of Home Free,.,.,.Amanda whispered

Just then Amanda's cell phone started Ringing She took the phone out

Dude!.,.,.Benny Yelled Half Whispered

Turn that Cell phone Off!,.,.I Yelled Half Whispered as Amanda hit answer and the phone up to her ear

Hello? I can't really talk right now Wait? What? Really? That is Amazing,.,.,.Amanda said happily  
Me and Benny looked at her with "What the Hell Do you think you are doing!?"  
Amanda turned her head to us

AMANDA!.,.,Me and Benny Yelled half Whispered Amanda put her cell phone against her Chest

Guys Five Hundred minutes Unlimited Text 30 bucks a month That is good Right? Benny? Ethan?.,.,Amanda asked

Amanda! Hang up!.,.Me and Benny Yelled Half Whispered Amanda ended that call put her cell phone away  
I opened opened up the Pig Brain

Okay Pig Brain is go,.,.,.I whispered then I threw the pig brain across the floor Me Benny and Amanda watched  
as our Zombie Teachers went for it

All Right All Right I am going for it,,.,,I told Benny and Amanda I got up from under the foosball table  
So did Benny and Amanda I opened up one of the coffee cups

Okay Okay Right Okay Okay.,.,..,.I said I got up and started to walk out when I turned around Only to see  
the Gym Teacher that tried to Bite me I jumped and I yelled Amanda was still on the ground Benny was All ready  
by the door

I dropped the Coffee sample.,.,I told Amanda and Benny

I Will get the coffee sample You And Benny just Go!.,.,.Amanda told us Me and Benny ran out the Zombie Teachers  
started surrounding Amanda She grabbed one of the Lotta Latte's Coffee Machines a Zombie Gym Teacher behind  
her a Zombie Principal next to her and a Zombie Science Teacher on her right

Oh So you Zombies wanna play rough huh?,.,.Amanda asked She lifted the machine up

Well This is for My D-minus in media studies.,.,Amanda told them then hit the Science Teacher in the head

* * *

**Outside Still Ethan's Pov**

Me And Benny ran down the School's Hallway as Benny heard a lot of fighting I was hoping that fighting was  
coming from Amanda since She is a Werewolf Me and Benny hid around a corner as We heard lot the fighting  
I heard Glass Breaking I thought Amanda threw a Zombie at the window then All of the Fighting stopped  
then Me and Benny heard Footsteps down the Hallway

Amanda? Is that you?.,.,.Me and Benny asked

Amanda?.,.,I asked I all most turned my head around the corner when Amanda jumped in front of us

Amanda Are you okay?.,.,.Benny asked

Never better Check this out,.,.,Amanda answered and told us Showing us the Lotta Latte's Coffee machine

Cool!,.,,Someone exclaimed Me Benny and Amanda turned our heads to the voice only to see a Zombie Or  
What We thought was a Zombie Me and Amanda jumped Benny hissed at the Zombie Amanda all most dropped  
the Coffee

Is that Hot Chocolate?!.,.,.The Fake Zombie asked then took off his Zombie mask and showed us the Zombie  
was Rory

Got you guys! Check out what I swiped from the Teachers lounge Principal Hicks took this from me  
in September,.,.,.,Rory told us I really want to kill him

Wait you were in the Teachers lounge?,.,.,.,.,I asked

Candy Games TV Couches,.,.,,.,..Rory started to tell us

And Zombies?.,.,.,Benny added and asked

Really? I just thought all the teachers were just really grumpy,.,.,.,,Rory told us

Whatever,.,...Benny said

We have to get this coffee to the Science lab,.,.I told Amanda Benny and Rory

Chemistry? Or Science? Which one ever Boring! I would rather smack me some Zombie Teachers,.,.,.Rory said put  
his Zombie mask back on

RV Away!,.,.,.Rory told us then used his Vampire speed and Flashed back to the Teachers Lounge

We better re-arm,.,.,I told Amanda Benny followed me to around the corner to where a Fire- extinguisher  
on the wall I grabbed it when I heard Amanda talking

Amanda looked down at her arm where there was a Zombie bite

Yeah Totally Let's get this cure going huh?...,.Amanda asked as Me and Benny walked by her

* * *

**Erica's Pov At Ethan and Brandon's house**

I closed the front door of Ethan and Brandon's house after I finally Got Ethan Ectoplasmic Refractor

Okay Ethan's Awesome Ectoplasmic Refractor Check Now back to the Zombie School,.,.,.I said  
I turned around about to go doen the steps when I saw Mrs Morgan Or Should I say Mrs Zombie Morgan

Brains!,.,.,.Mr Morgan said

Aah! Mrs Morgan maybe you should start trying decaf.,.,I told her Then She started running after me  
I can ourun her because I'm a Fledgling I locked her in something When I got to the back of their house  
She started fighting me I pushed her in and locked the door I pushed up against the door  
I still heard Mrs Morgan yelling Brains!

Sorry I am Still helping Benny Babysitting this Friday Night Right?.,..I asked Then I flashed back to school

* * *

**Benny's Pov**

Me Ethan Amanda Gabe and Brandon were about to test the Coffee sample When Erica flashed up to us  
And gave Ethan his Ectoplasmic Refractor

Oh thanks Did you see our mom?...,.Ethan asked Erica

Uh We exchanged a few words,.,.,..Erica answered

Huh,.,.,Ethan said before looking at the sample of coffee then Me Brandon and Erica saw Amanda was all sweaty  
and not looking to hot

You okay Amanda?.,.,.Erica asked

You look Really sweaty.,.,.I added

Are you really okay?.,,.,Brandon asked as well

Amanda trying smiling like nothing was wrong with her

Yeah I am fine I am just really pumped up Let's do this Zombie cure!,.,.,.Amanda answered and told us  
I really didn't buy that And I think Erica didn't too

There is definitely something going on here.,.,.,Ethan said looking up Gabe took a look too

Yeah you are right These cells are like neurons like Brain cells But they are mutating.,.,.,.,Gabe told us

Okay Mutant neurons Cool!.,.Amanda said then I heard Banging on the door again I looked up at the door only to see  
our Zombie Teachers were back I got up

Company!,,.,I yelled running over the door

Speed up Our Geeking!.,.Erica told Ethan ran over to help me

Erica Remember You can't rush science!.,.,.Ethan said  
Erica Grabbed the Fire-extinguisher I grabbed a chair

Well You guys Know you can if you don't want your brains eaten!.,.,.Erica yelled

I argee!.,.I said as Erica started blashing the Zombie Teachers once again they moved away from the door  
I walked back over to Ethan Gabe Brandon and Amanda

Ethan went back to look at the coffee sample I looked at it too and it was Very Different

What Happened?.,.,I asked

The neurons are gone It just looks like plain old Lotta Latte coffee now.,.,.Ethan started  
Gabe took a look

It is like it just cured itself just sitting there.,.,.Gabe finished

How in the Hell is that?.,.,Brandon asked  
Erica turned to us and the Zombie Teachers came back She was still blashing them

Maybe the Cofffee has to be fresh?.,.,Erica asked blashing the Zombies

Hot! That is why the Zombie Teachers Hate the Fire-extingusher It is cold!,.,.,Ethan told us

Great,.,.,.,.I said

So We all just wait right here until January?.,.,.,Amanda asked

Can't We just blash the air conditioning Or Something like that!?.,.,Erica asked and yelled blashed the Zombies again

Sounds like a plan Benny Amanda Gabe Brandon pack up Now We gotta fight our way to the mechanical  
room,.,.,.Ethan told us as Erica walked back over to us

Who are you guys kidding They will break Ethan Amanda Gabe and Brandon like fingernails Not to Benny  
I Will do it!,.,.,Erica told us

Only if you wanna,.,,.,Ethan said

Totally Next Zombie rescue is on Me Ethan and Benny!,.,.Amanda told her holding her arm

Take Us With you!,.,.Gabe and Brandon yelled running after Erica leaving me Ethan and Amanda alone

Yeah Brain,.,.Amanda mumbled Me and Ethan looked at her Ethan finally saw Amanda wasn't looking too good or hot

Amanda What is up?.,.,.,I asked

You look really pale and sweaty Did you get bit back there?.,.,Ethan asked

No I Got bit up here.,,.,.,.Amanda told us pulled her sleeve showing us her bite mark

Amanda! Why Didn't you tell me or Benny!?.,.,Ethan asked

I thought You guys might get cure Fix Amanda.,.,.,Amanda left off then looked at me and Ethan

Can I bite one of your guys heads?.,..Amanda asked

Me and Ethan jumped back a bit

* * *

Erica Gabe and Brandon finally got to where the Air thingy was Erica looked around as Gabe and Brandon  
walked around

Erica finally found it And She tried trying it on But it won't work

Oh! Come on! Just Because I'm a Geek/Nerd Doesn't mean I know everything as Can't there be  
something as a simple as an on switch?!.,.,.Erica asked

Me and Gabe and don't even know about this.,.,.Brandon said

It is just go look around for something to help Okay?.,.,.Erica asked Brandon and Gabe nodded then walked away

* * *

**Back To The Classroom!**

* * *

Me and Ethan got up when Amanda started saying Brains

Just stay with us Amanda Not right with us but you know because of the biting thing.,.,Ethan told her as Amanda put  
her head down Oh that can't be good

Just hang on Okay Hang on.,.,I told her too

Just as I told her and Amanda put her head down the Zombie Teachers opened the door and walked in Me and Ethan just  
looked up to see them walking in

Amanda Amanda.,..Ethan said started hitting Amanda Amanda turned to us so fast She was A Zombie!  
She was growling and saying Brains to us Amanda even tried grabbed me and Ethan

Grrr! Brains!,.,.,Amanda growled She started walking to us me and Ethan backed up until We hit the window  
I hissed at Amanda She growled back Then Hands broke through the glass and Grabbed Ethan He screamed I  
hit the hands holding him only to see they were Mrs Morgan's hands Ethan turned to see his mom trying to grab  
us

Brains!,.,.Mrs Morgan yelled Ethan grabbed the Fire-Extinguisher

Mom Not you too.,.,.,Ethan said

Yeah Her too.,.I said as Amanda followed me and Ethan

* * *

Erica was trying all of the switchs the up the middle then at the last of the switchs Erica moved her head  
only to see Rory standing there

Oh Rory you scared me Come here and make your Cute Geeky self useful,.,.,Erica told him Rory walked up to  
her

Brains!,.,.Rory growled Erica looked at him She knew Her Crush was a Zombie!

AAAH!.,.Erica screamed

* * *

I was hitting the Zombies as Ethan Blashed them with the Fire Extinguisher They were Grunting and Yelling  
It wasn't working that good anymore I turned around to see Amanda was walking over to Ethan I hit her  
She growled at Shit! I forgot Amanda is a Werewolf She pushed me back to the window where some Zombies were  
trying to grab me I hit them I looked over at Ethan He saw Amanda was right behind him Ethan  
moved the Fire Extinguisher to Amanda's head But She grabbed it Faster then all the other Zombies Amanda  
threw it to the ground and turned back to Ethan I gave up there too many of them hoping Erica would  
turn on the Air conditioning Soon

* * *

Gabe and Brandon ran to Erica's screams Only to see A Vampire/Zombie Rory Brandon hit him Rory threw him

BRANDON!.,.Gabe yelled going to his Boyfriend's side  
Rory grabbed Erica's arms and He was growling at Erica

Rory I don't care How much I like you but if You bite you are gonna be the most undead Vampire that ever  
un-died!,.,.Erica told him Rory and Erica knocked over some Boxs Before Rory turned Erica around  
trying to Make Erica hit the Air Box Before She could hit it Erica turned Rory And made him hit it  
Rory fell to the ground just then Cold Air came out of the vents Erica looked down at him

That worked? Huh I Guess you are cooler then you look Rory.,.,erica told him

* * *

Ethan moved his arms in front of his face and head I was behind him

Zombies Just cold No more Brains,.,.Ethan said then the Zombies started backing away from  
Me and Ethan We looked up at the Vents and Saw the Air was going Everyone of the Zombies started falling  
on the floor Amanda was the last one to fall She smiled at us I knew Her wasn't a Zombie as much  
Just then Gabe Erica and Brandon ran into the room

They looked around then walked up to us

Are We good?..,.,.Erica Brandon and Gabe asked

Yeah,.,.,I answered

The Zombies are all cooled off and catching some Z's (Yawning) I get tired just by looking at them,.,.,Ethan told us  
I smiled and put my arms around him

You know what We all need?.,..,Erica asked

A Coffee!.,..,,.Brandon said

No! Me and Ethan Will pass,.,.,I told them

Thanks anyways guys,.,.,Ethan said

Me and Ethan walked over to Help Amanda up when

Low Fat Latte Mochachino And No foam,.,.,Amanda told us

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

**Ethan's Pov**

Me Benny Amanda Gabe Brandon and Erica stood outside of Lotta Latte Where a News Man was talking

And So all over Whitechapel people are cranking up the AC's Trapping their loved ones in freezers  
and Throwing Ice Cream at Children And That is how yesterday's bizarre outbreak of  
"Hot Coffee Fever" was frozen in its tracks by the common cold  
thanks to local heroes like these,.,.,He said turning it over to Kasey and Bo

Hi! Lotta Latte coffee it is all better now,,.,.,.Kasey told everyone

I can't even believe I ever liked that guy!,.,.,.Erica said

This Stinks We saved the day!,.,.,.Amanda said

Hell Yea!,.,.Gabe and Brandon agreed

We? You all most bit mine and Benny's faces off!,.,.,.I told her

I meant before that!,.,.,.,.Amanda said

Amanda Me and Ethan are sorry,.,.,Benny told her

But we are unsung heroes that have to take the high road Right Erica?..,.,.I asked turned to her  
But She wasn't there

It is impossible,.,.,,I heard someone said then Erica Flashed by Knocking their Coffees on the ground

What the?.,.,,.Kasey asked

Did you hear that?.,.,.Bo asked

Erica walked back up to us with a smile in her face

Great The high Road,.,.Erica agreed

Heh,.,.,Benny Amanda Gabe and Brandon said I thought Can Our lives get any more Weird?

* * *

**FINALLY DONE! I thought Wasn't gonna be long Again! I thought Wrong! Didn't I? Sorry if I took  
So long Updating Because I did the One-Shot for How Benny Turned! And I couldn't get really  
into this EP Like Before I get really into it When Fighting Starts After Three Geeks (Six Geeks) & a Demon  
ReVamped! And I'm So PUMPED UP! Good Witch Movies are Tomorrow! Read My One-Shot Thanks  
to everyone from the last Chapter Next EP Is Three Geeks and a Demon EP! Until that**

**Team Bethan! MBAV'ers For Life!**

**~Bethan Forever**


	11. Three (Six) Geeks and A Demon

**YAY! Another Chapter! *Happy Dance* But I am Sad too Because This Story Only Has Two  
More Chapters Left! *Crying* But then again There is Season Two! YAY! FOR THAT! Then I have a Two Part  
Story to Write And I might do a Rated M One-Shot for Radio Rebel Gabe/OC and I mean OC! This New Girl's  
OC She is gonna write Stories with Ethan/OC Maybe Rory/OC And DUH Benny/OC And Gabe/OC  
For Radio Rebel As I said Before I MIGHT DO the One-Shot I am not that good with GuyxGirl Sex Totally  
True She does have a Account She When She does make her stories She Will be TeamBennyWeir  
We both love Benny! As I said before I Might Do it for Her She PMED Me Asking To help  
Her I said I might I really don't know Yet When I do I Will let her know And I am doing a Radio Rebel  
One-shot and I am doing a Two-shot Bethan Story kind of thing I have the first chapter done for the Bethan  
two-shot And the Radio Rebel is finished! So Yeah And Now For the People**

**Who Review The Last Chapter and For the One-Shot How It Happen Benny's Story: For Hot It Happen  
Benny's Story emo-rocker101 and Autumrose Thanks! For the Last Chapter emo-rocker10 Autumrose  
And kittymitten Thanks Again**

**And I Don't EVEN Own My Babysitter's a Vampire Or Benny Ethan Erica Rory Jane Mr Morgan Mrs Morgan  
Or Grandma Weir/Evelyn But I do own Brandon Gabe Amanda Redone Parts Name for the EP and Words**

**And Also this is Not Part one of the Last EP After ReVamped Will Be Part Two! That is when Our Ethan  
is gonna become a Fledgling and a Powerful One too Next to Benny But He turns into a Full Vampire  
Totally Different And Not Telling! N.O NO! I made the EP's Name A bit Different Three (Six) Geeks and  
A Demon! Since Gabe and Brandon are in this story Here is Chapter 11! Three (Six) Geeks and A Demon  
Enjoy!**

**Bethan'ers For Forever!**

**~Bethan Forever**

* * *

**Chapter 11- Three (Six) Geeks & A Demon**

* * *

**Ethan's P.O.V**

Me Benny Gabe Brandon and Amanda are waiting on Erica to come over to help Benny Babysit as Dad  
was waiting on Mom at the stairs Dad looked at his watch then yelled for mom to hurry up

Oh Come On Honey shack your tail feather!,,.,.,.Dad yelled And just Before the Doorbell Rings Jane is All ready  
running to it It ring once When Jane answered and opened the door showing Erica standing there

Hey Erica,.,.Jane said

Ethan! Brandon! Gabe! Amanda! Benny your Babysitter helper is Here!.,,.Jane yelled Me Benny Gabe Brandon and  
Amanda got up and walked up to Jane Dad and Erica

Hey You guys,.,.,.Erica said

Hi Erica,.,.,.Me Benny Gabe Brandon and Amanda greeted

Heh Oh look at you Mr Morgan all dressed up for the Senior Prom oh by the way Nice suit,.,.,.Erica told Dad

Check out Miami Vice,.,.,.Amanda and Gabe said

Stylish Dad,.,.,.,Brandon told Dad

Dad pointed his two fingers at Me Benny Gabe Amanda and Brandon

Freeze Turkey's,.,.,Dad told all of us in a Deep dumb voice Me Benny Amanda Gabe Erica Jane and Brandon laughed  
as Amanda and Benny held up their hands

Heh Heh Whoa! Look out!,.,.,Benny and Amanda said

Samantha/Mom thought it would be fun If we wear the same thing that we wore to our Prom,.,.,Dad told us

It is really cool that you and Mrs Morgan are chaperoning the Senior Citizens Prom,.,.,..Erica said And Amanda  
finally knew what everybody meant by that

Oh! The Senior Prom I just got that,.,.,.,Amanda said Brandon slapped her on the back of her head  
Then the door opened Again This time it was Grandma Weir

So is everyone ready to party?..,.,.Grandma Weir asked

Grandma?!.,..,Benny and Gabe asked

Grandma Weir you look,.,.,.Amanda started but didn't finish

Hot.,.,Brandon finished Gabe looked at him and at his Very Big Stomach Destiny and Gabriel Were do in like a few weeks  
There is this Dance coming up Gabe is hoping have them after the dance And I mean right after

Sorry,.,.Brandon said

Thank you sweetie,.,.,.Grandma Weir thanked Brandon and Amanda

You two look a little surprised Dears Can't your Grandma get her groove on?..,.,Grandma Weir asked her Grandsons

Me or Gabe have No idea how to answer that,.,.,.,Benny answered and told his Grandma Me Amanda and Brandon  
laughed at them Then Here comes mom down the stairs with an 80's And I do Mean 80's Dress it was Blue With  
Very Very Big sleeves Her hair was Very teased up like to the heavens and it was really curly like Amanda's hair  
but Brown Dad was smiling at her I guess that is how He looked on their Prom Night Ugh Don't wanna think  
About mom and dad's sex life

Okay so what does everybody think? This is the exact same dress I wore for my Senior Prom.,..Mom asked and told us

It is a little 1981 isn't it?...,.Grandma Weir asked

Yes I know That is the point,.,.,.Mom answered

Mom Me and Brandon bet your dress looked great 30 years ago,.,.,.,,I told her

Yeah I think Grandma Weir could loan you something out of her closet,.,.,Amanda told her as well

Okay maybe I should change,.,.,Mom said started going back upstairs

Oh No I don't wanna miss the vote for Prom Queen I am the three-to-one Favorite  
Let's drop it like it is hot!,.,.,.Grandma Weir told everyone She opened the door and walked out

It is okay?...,Mom asked

Yes Yes Good night Have fun guys,.,.,.Dad told mom then us then closed the door I looked at my watch  
to see what time it was

Okay Jacuzzi Time Machine stars in T-minus two minutes,.,.,.I told them Brandon and Gabe went to set up

We Will get the drinks,.,.,.,.Amanda And Benny said

I Will get the popcorn,.,.,.Erica told me I nodded and sat down when I heard Jane talking to Benny and Erica

Benny Erica Can I stay up late tonight?...,Jane asked

Only If you promise not to tell yours Brandon Ethan's mom and dad Me and Benny let you watch,.,.Erica started

Jacuzzi Time Machine?...,Benny finished and asked

Deal,.,.Jane agreed Jane walked into the living room as Gabe and Brandon sat down in the Armchair  
As Jane sat in the floor Erica sat next to her as Benny and Amanda came back in Benny was about to sat down  
next to me when Amanda plopped next to me

Hey Amands That is my spot!,.,.,Benny told her

What? I all ways sit beside Ethan on movie night,.,.,.Amanda said Me and Benny looked at her

Oh I get it You two wanna Canoodle,.,.,.,.Amanda told me and Benny

No we don't,.,.,Benny said I looked at him Benny smiled Oh Make out

As if Canoodling is absolute the last thing I wanna do,.,.,.I told her

Benny looked at me

Well Me and Benny are dating for Canoodling is the last thing I wanna do because making out is more me and Benny  
wanna do right?.,.,I asked and told everyone I hit Amanda to get up

All right.,.,.Amanda said got up and sat next to Erica and Jane Then the Movie started Then We all heard

Whoaaaa!.,.,Rory yelled then He hit the roof And something off of the roof and made the Movie go off

NO!.,.Me Benny Gabe and Brandon yelled

RORY!.,.,Erica yelled

No! No!.,.Jane started yelling

NO NO NO!.,.Amanda yelled Then We heard Rory yelling again then Fell of my roof We heard him Groaning

I have got to really work on my roof landings.,.,Rory asked himself to do

RORY! UGH!.,.,Amanda and Erica yelled Erica got up opened the front door then We heard a Badass Slap

OW ERICA!.,.,,,,,,Rory yelled I rolled my eyes

* * *

**[Opening Credits]  
He's the Boy Next Door  
Nice but not in a Heart that's pure  
He's the Boy Next Door  
Just for me...  
What you get is what you see No More it's may believe He can give everything  
You need What you need  
He's the Boy Next Door  
Nice but in a Heart that's pure  
He's the Boy Next Door  
Just For me...**

**The Cast of My Babysitter's a Vampire a Different  
Way Season One  
Matthew Knight as Ethan and Brandon Morgan  
Atticus Mitchell as Benny and Gabe Weir  
Me as Amanda Halliwell and Melissa Halliwell  
Kate Todd as Erica Jones  
Cameron Kennedy as Rory Keaner  
Vanessa Morgan as Sarah Fox [Not In this EP]  
Laura DeCarteret as Samantha Morgan/Mom/Mrs Morgan  
Ari Cohen as Ross Morgan/Dad/Mr Morgan  
Joan Gregson as Grandma Weir/Evelyn Weir  
Ella Jonas Farlinger as Jane Morgan  
Hrant Alianak as Principal Hicks  
Redone EPs And Story By Bethan Forever  
"MY BABYSITTER'S A VAMPIRE"**

* * *

**Benny's P.O.V**

Me Ethan Erica Jane Gabe Brandon and Rory Who everyone is still pissed off at Were sitting in the Dining room  
eating Pizza as Amanda stood up in the Living room Giving all of us a Play-By-Play of What is Happening  
We would know if Dumbass Rory hadn't Fu- I mean messed up Ethan and Brandon's satellite dish

They just Whirlpooled into the 80's The leg warmers are all wet My Favorite part is coming up,.,.Amanda  
Yelled and told us from the living room

How do you know Amanda? It is all static!,.,.,I told her

Because We are 92 minutes in Duh!.,.Amanda said I hissed at her

Clam down Vampire,.,.,.Brandon told me I hissed at him

Ethan grabbed me I stop hissing at everyone

Amanda knows this movie off by her heart,.,.,.,.Ethan answered for her

That is Really pathetic But Awesome,.,.,.Erica said

I am So Bored!,.,.Rory yelled throwing a ball up into the air Erica got up and slapped him

HEY! If you hadn't knocked out the satellite dish! Me Ethan Benny You Jane Gabe Brandon and Erica we would  
be Enjoying Jacuzzi Time Machine Right Now!,.,.,.,.Amanda Yelled

Erica walked back in after hitting Rory a few times as Jane turned to Amanda

You guys think Grandma is making out with her boyfriend Right now?.,.,.Jane asked

Oh Jane!.,.,,Ethan and Brandon said

Gross! That is Our Grandma JANE!.,.Me and Gabe Exclaimed

Oh Come On!.,.Rory called out

Ew.,.Amanda was all She said Erica fist-bumped Jane

Don't you have some cards?.,.,Erica asked

Our parents might have some old board games in the basement,.,.,.Ethan and Brandon said  
We walked downstairs While Rory Erica and Jane played around with Old Toys Me Amanda And Gabe looked at  
some Board Games

Okay.,.,Gabe said

We have got Mathalot Village.,.,I said

Too much Math.,.,Amanda said

Word Strike?.,.Gabe asked

Requires Spelling Got anything in a nice non-educational flavor?.,.,.Amanda asked

OH! Guys Check this out!.,.,.,Brandon said when Him and Ethan found an Very old Board game

Spirit Speaker,.,.,.,.Ethan said Me Gabe Amanda Erica Jane and Rory turned to them Saw Ethan and Brandon  
holding a Dusty old box

Host a séance and make contact with the spirit world.,.,,.,.Ethan and Brandon read off the box then Ethan and Brandon  
blew off the dust the Dust flew into Mine Gabe Amanda's faces We coughed Amanda and Gabe even tried to wave  
the dust away

Now We are talking Let's meet up with some hottie Guys from the other side!,.,.,.Amanda said happily

What is a séance?.,.,.,,Rory asked

God Great.,.,.Me Brandon and Amanda said

A ritual conducted to make contact with spirits,,.,,Ethan explained

Dead spirits? Those things give me the creeps,.,.,..,,,.Erica exclaimed

This coming from a Half Human Half Vampire,.,.,.,.,Gabe joked  
Erica hissed at Gabe He grabbed his stomach

Oh god I think my water just broke,.,.,.Gabe told us We all started yelling and freaking out then Gabe started laughing

Good Joke Huh?.,.Gabe asked through laughing

No!,.,.Me Brandon Jane Ethan and Rory yelled

From that I thought they were banned from stores,.,.,.,Erica said

This one looks seriously old,.,.,.Brandon said as Ethan looked at the box

I don't think you guys and me should mess with it,.,.,Erica warned us

What is the big deal?.,.,.Me and Amanda asked

Erica it is just a board game,.,.,,.I told her

It is what the game represents that scares me!,.,.,.Erica cried

Come on Just one little game?.,.,.,Brandon asked

Unless you are scared,.,.,.Ethan challenged Erica

Yeah I am a chicken,.,.,Erica said then used her arms like a Chicken wings and Clucked like one too

Bawk! Bawk! Me and Jane are gonna go play dress-up Try not to make a mess Please Guys?.,.,Erica asked walking  
up the stairs Jane followed

Benny! Wanna Come with?!.,,Erica yelled from upstairs

No! Go have Fun!,.,.I yelled back I heard them walk upstairs to Jane's room  
Gabe grabbed the board game

Man Erica has got to loosen up,.,.,.Gabe said

It is the Blood lust,.,.,.Brandon said

Well what do you say girls for a little supernatural action?.,.,.,.I asked

* * *

**Ethan's P.O.V**

We finally got everything set up Me Benny Amanda Rory and Brandon sat around the table All the candles  
were lit And We all had dish towels wrapped around our heads Gabe would have done it but Because of the Babies  
He didn't want to God looking around the room with candles lit Makes me think about my first time with Benny  
He wanted everything to be like out of a movie He got candles I just remember grabbing his hair then his back  
as Benny moved in and out sucking on my neck while I am looking into his green eyes sometime went to his Vampire  
eyes still with lust in them Oh God oh back to what I was saying Everything is set up

I sighed messing with my dish towel

Are these dish towels really necessary?..,.,.I asked

I feel Dumb.,.,.Brandon and Benny said

GUYS Do you three want this to work or not? Okay did this this at a sleepover once Everybody two fingers  
on their respective corners Now all we have to do is just summon a spirit and ask it a question,.,.,Amanda told us  
not Gabe Who was still pissed

This Sucks!..,Gabe said

I don't think we should mess with this Amanda We don't even know wo or what is out there in the ether,.,.,...,Benny told  
her

Guys Look Ethan you are dating a Vampire and You me Gabe and Brandon are hanging out with More Vampires  
We have taken down Zombies Me you Benny and Erica Killed an Old Vampire trying to bring his old Vampires back  
and We pruned a haunted tree last month What is a little voice from the beyond?.,.,.Amanda told and asked us

Point taken.,,.,Benny and Brandon agreed

But we are reading the rules first,.,.,.,.I told her

Fine Mom,..,.Amanda said I grabbed the rule's list and started reading

Okay Rule Number One Never Play Alone Rule Number Two All Ways Finish Your Session By Saying  
Goodbye And waiting for the Spirit to leave the board Rule Number Three Do Not Remove Fingers  
From the Board Until the Spirit is been dismissed Failure to do so Can have Catastrophic Results.,.,.,.I read from the  
Rules

Ooh Catastrophic Results,,,.,,,Amanda said fake scared

Oooooooh!.,.,Rory made a Haunted sound Benny hit Rory on the shoulder

Ow.,.Rory said

Amanda Rory Come on guys this is serious,.,.,.I told her again

What? Okay.,.,Amanda said

Keep Going E Babe,.,.,.Benny told me I kissed him and went back to reading

Okay Rule Number Four "Never" ask is there anyone out there who wants to talk to us as such an open  
invitation tends to attract evil entities Got it?.,.,.I finished and asked

Sweet!.,,.,Brandon said

All Right I Will start.,.,Amanda said then She put her fingers first Then Rory then Me and Benny and Last was Brandon

All right Oh great séance board are there any friendly gentle preferably Hotties Guys Spirits or Hot Girls spirits.,.Amanda  
started

Hot!?.,..Rory asked happily

Who would like to hang with us Dudes and Girl?.,.Amanda finished and asked Me Benny Amanda Brandon and Gabe  
leaned over the middle of the table where the board is as the board's circle in the middle flashed up it's answer  
the Circle Green staring glowing means Green an Yes? I guess

**"YES"  
**  
Guy or Girl?.,.,Brandon asked the circle started glowing Green again Another Yes

**"GIRL"**

Shit.,.Amanda said

Yes Sweet!.,.,Rory said

Now what?.,.,Benny asked

Ask her a question.,.,.,,I answered

Right Uh,,,...Amanda left off

Are you really a Chick spirit?..,,.Benny asked the Circle started glowing Green again for two times Another Yes

**"YES"**

Great a Yes a Chick Right on for Rory.,.,.,.,Brandon said Amanda cleared her throat before asking again

Ahem Will the world in the year 2012 as the Mayans predicted?.,.,.,Amanda asked in a Mysterious Very Dumb voice  
The started glowing Red means An "No" I guess

**"NO"**

No?,.,.,Amanda asked in a whining voice fell back to the ground then sat up again

Darn it Then Me Ethan Benny Erica Rory Gabe and Brandon we all have to study for all of our final exams,.,.Amanda said  
Benny laughed

Damn That means I won't die before I stop helping my Human Side,.,.,.,.Benny said sadly

And I won't die a Vampire that isn't had Sex yet! Whoo!,.,.,.,Rory said All Happily

Benny me Amanda Gabe and Brandon looked at him like "You Will never ever have Sex in you was Human life now  
Vampire life" I lean over again so did Benny Brandon Rory and Amanda Gabe got on the floor and got next to Rory

Is there intelligent life on other planets?,.,,.,I asked We leaned in closer as the circle started glowing Red again  
That Sucks! No Another lives on planets!

**"NO"**

Boo!.,.Brandon booed Benny hissed at the board Amanda rolled her eyes at the board for a girl She don't know a  
thing Gabe just sat his ass on the ground

Aw She doesn't know,.,.,.,,Rory scoffed

You think with Me having Babies and being a Spellmaster Brandon being a Seer And Ethan too Benny being a  
Spellmaster/Fledgling Amanda being a Spellmaster/Werewolf Rory and Sarah being Full Vampires and Erica being  
a Fledgling too! There would be other life on planets,.,.,.Gabe explained Then Rory starts asking Dumb Questions  
We looked at him as he does

Does she know what the Force is? Has she transcended the space-time continuum? Has she ever met a Borg?.,.,Rory  
asked Me Benny Gabe Brandon Amanda and Rory leaned over the board as it started glowing Green it asked us

**"ARE ALL SIX OF YOU GUYS AND GIRL GEEKS/NERDS?"**

Are all Six of you guys and girl Geeks/Nerds?.,.Me Benny and Brandon read from the board asking the question  
I nodded

Mm Pretty much yeah,.,.,.I agreed

Benny rolled his eyes at the board and flashed his fangs too still at the board I lean over to him and kissed him  
I knew that Benny would stop the Vampire thing whenever I kiss him

Ew,.,.,,I heard Amanda Gabe Rory and Brandon said Me and Benny pulled away from the kiss and looked at our friends

Don't look at us The board Girl said it,.,.Rory told me and Benny the board was glowing Green and the words Ew  
were on it

**"EW"**

Me and Benny laughed as Amanda thought of something else to ask the board girl

I have got one Will Me Benny Ethan Gabe Rory Erica and Brandon all of us be cool?.,,.Amanda asked We leaned over  
the table to the board started glowing Red

**"NO"**

No,.,.Me Benny Gabe and Amanda read from the board

Not even in college?.,,.,Brandon asked the board Flashed Red Another "No"

**"NO"**

Ever?.,.,Me and Benny asked The board Flashed Red Again

**"SORRY"**

Okay this is lame!.,..,Gabe called out

I'm so sure you were a very hot girl back when you had legs But you are officially dismissed  
Chiquita Goodbye!,.,,Amanda told the board then the Board's circle flashed blue saying "Bye"

**"BYE"**

Thank you!,.,.,,.,.,.Benny said took his two fingers off then Me then Rory then Amanda last Brandon did too

Let's go get a snack,.,.,I said Amanda And Benny looked at me

Good idea.,.,Amanda and Benny agreed Took off our dish towels hats

Wait Benny Amanda Ethan come back.,,.,Rory told us

You are on your own dude.,.,.,Benny told him We got up and walked into the kitchen Now knowing What  
Rory was doing Brandon and Gabe sat behind Rory

We haven't talked to any Babylonian babes yet.,.,.Rory called out to Amanda Benny and me  
Rory looked at the board Gabe and Brandon didn't see what He was doing until the Heard Rory talking and Put  
his two fingers on the board

Hey What is up? is there anyone out there?.,.,Rory asked

Gabe and Brandon jumped up

NO!.,.Brandon and Gabe yelled The Board started to glowing Red the Candles went out Everything started falling  
everything was floating in the living room was Me Benny and Amanda ran back into the living room Me Amanda Brandon  
Gabe and Benny looked around the living room with everything floating around the room

Rory what did you do? And You Two Let this Happen Why!?.,.,Benny and Amanda asked Looking at Rory  
as Rory looked at All of us to trying to think for an answer

BENNY! ETHAN! AMANDA! RORY! GABE! BRANDON! Guys What are you six doing down there?.,.,Erica asked and yelled  
from upstairs

NOTHING!.,.Me Benny Gabe Amanda Rory And Brandon answered and yelled back we turned back to Rory  
We sat down

Tell Me Benny Gabe Brandon or Ethan you did not just play alone!?.,..Amanda asked him

Rory Are You Freaking Nuts!?.,.,Me and Benny asked the Board's circle started Flashing Green Blue Red and A Lot more  
Then we all heard the TV We turned to the TV I remembered the TV was turned off Or so I thought The static  
was on the TV Went off then came back on

I think there is somebody or someone is here,.,.,.Rory told us in a scared and singing voice  
Then the chandelier above Me Benny Gabe Rory Amanda and Brandon looked up at the chandelier to see it  
was swaying back and forth So hard and fast I thought it could break Me Benny Gabe Rory Brandon and Amanda gasped  
looking up at the chandelier We turned to the board that started this Amanda was the one who talked to it

Are you the Girl-hot Ghost but brutally honest Ghost Babe for Rory All of us Geeks/Nerds  
recently had a conversed with?.,.,.Amanda asked the circle on the board glowed Red and said "No"

**"NO!"**

Amanda looked up from the board and looked at Me and Benny

An No.,,.,Amanda said

All of us Didn't think so,.,.,.Brandon said

Benny hissed at His brother Brandon and Rory

Why Did you two let him Play Alone?!.,.Benny asked in his Fledgling voice

Me and Brandon Didn't see him do anything until We hard him talking and putting his fingers on the board  
Sorry!.,.Gabe explained I looked around

Okay It is getting really weird now,.,.,I whined in my scared voice

Rory Gabe and Brandon looked at the board Still flashing they looked at it didn't look away and started telling us  
something about

Uh Guys I think The Demon or Ghost it is trying to tell all of us something But I don't even know what  
It maybe in another language or languages ,.,.,.Rory Brandon and Gabe told Me Benny and Amanda  
We all looked at the board that was flashing up some weird ass symbols

Yeah,.,.,.Amanda and Benny agreed

Yeah too Like in Evil Demon or even Evil Ghost speak!,.,.I told them

Okay I know It is normal for a girl to be freaked out.,.,Gabe started

Me Benny Brandon and Rory looked at Amanda Who was Just looking at us

I'm Scared!.,.,..Amanda yelled

Okay I was wrong I know It is not cool for a Dude to be freaked out But I am a One Freaked-out Dude Right Now!  
Well I am One Freaked out Prego! Dude right now!.,.Gabe finished and Yelled  
I started rocking back and forth with my hand on my forehead

I can't even Believe You played alone Rory RORY! It is the Number One Freaking Rule You Never play alone!.,.I  
yelled and accused and in my high pitch voice all at Rory Rory was about to say something When Amanda Brandon  
and Benny were not agreeing on some idea

Okay Okay!.,.,.,Amanda yelled

So What do We all do about this?!.,.,Benny asked grabbing my hand

Me Gabe You Amanda Brandon and Ethan Don't even know It is still going crazy!.,.,.Rory yelled and answered  
That is When I got an idea

Okay Okay Benny Gabe Rory Brandon and Amanda I have an idea It is Let's all just put all of our hands  
on the board I'm hoping that Will stop this,.,.,I told Amanda Benny Gabe Brandon and Rory

All Right you and Benny go first.,.,Amanda Gabe and Rory told me and Benny to do Me and Benny looked at those  
three Like they were crazy asses

Why Me and Benny?!..,.I asked Benny nodded with that

It was your idea and Benny is a Fledgling/Vamp He is Awesome so yeah,.,.,.Amanda exclaimed and told us

Okay All of us Geeks/Nerds Together On Three One Two Three!.,.,I told all of them then yelled then put all of our  
two fingers on the board and Everything that was floating fell onto the living room floor

Me Benny Gabe Brandon and Rory all five of us sighed

I can't even believe that worked!,.,.,.Brandon and Gabe Cheered

Guys I might this Really did work,.,.,Amanda and Benny said

Then the board's circle in the middle suddenly lit up started flashing Blue and Green again As Me Gabe Benny Brandon  
Rory and Amanda looked at the board

Or We all just Really pissed or ticked the demon or ghost off,.,.,.Gabe said then Me Benny and Amanda saw the  
Demon or ghost or whatever it was is trying to say or tell us something

It is trying to spell and or tell us something Look.,.,I told Gabe Rory and Brandon We leaned in to see what The Demon  
or Ghost was trying to say or tell us and the board said

**"YOUR HANDS OFF! NOW!"**

Your Hands off Now!.,.,Me Benny and Amanda read from the board

Your Hands off What? Benny? Ethan? Amanda? The Game Board?.,.,.Brandon asked us  
just as the demon or ghost in the board answered for us

**"YES!"**

Yes yes Yes The Demon or Ghost or whatever Says Yes!.,.,Benny yelled

So What do We all Do!?.,.,.,.,Rory asked and yelled

Guys! Take All of your hands off the Freaking Board!.,.,.Gabe yelled and answered Me Benny Amanda Brandon Gabe  
and Rory jerk all of our hands off the board then I remembered Don't Never Take your hands off the board! Damnit!  
Me Benny Amanda and Brandon looked at the board in horror as the game board started rattling on the table  
and also shaking as the circle in the board started flashing a lot of different colors

That is The Number Two Rule!.,.,Benny yelled at Rory Brandon and Gabe

Do Not Take your hands off the board unless the ghost or whatever it is says Good bye,.,.,.Amanda and Benny started

Or The thing can escape the freaking spirit realm,.,.I yelled and told the three

But the Ghost Demon or it told all of us to let go!,.,.,.Rory and Brandon yelled as well

Of freaking course that thing Did It is a Ghost or Demon stuck in the Netherlands and it really wants out!.,.,.Amanda  
yelled and told them

Me and Benny looked at Amanda

Amanda Me and Benny think you mean the Netherworld!.,.,.,I yelled correcting Amanda

Amanda pointed at me and Benny looking at Brandon Gabe and Rory

Hell Yeah That!.,.,Amanda yelled

Then A Vortex opened up in the middle of the board Amanda hid her face Me Benny Rory and Brandon yelled  
as What looked like a Spirit or We really don't know what It was red It shot up to above all of us then the vortex  
closed as the Red thing vanished to upstairs Me Benny Amanda Rory Gabe and Brandon looked up  
where it was at and we were all panting Amanda looked at all of us

Are there any Ghosts or Demons in your guys bodies?.,.,.,Amanda asked me Benny Gabe Rory Brandon and Amanda  
herself grabbing all of our bodies

Not in me.,.,Benny said

Me too.,.Me and Brandon said

Not me too But Gabriel and Destiny are kicking like crazy,.,.,.Gabe told us

The Ghost or Demon is not in mine too I would definitely feel the demon or ghost if they were in mine,.,.,Amanda said  
patting her pants

I really don't feel any different,.,.,.Rory said

Me Benny Amanda and Brandon laughed at that

Maybe whatever it was never even left the board,.,.,.,I said then Me and Benny pointed at the cover for the board

Grab That guys,.,,.Benny told Amanda Gabe Brandon and Rory Amanda and Rory grabbed the cover  
and put the cover back on the board

Okay.,.,Amanda and Gabe said

Guys No more séances,.,.,I panted

Never Ever!.,.,Benny and Amanda added

Me Benny Gabe Rory Amanda and Brandon got up from the ground

I have no problem with tha- Whoa,.,.,.Amanda cut herself off Me Benny Gabe Brandon and Rory looked at the stairs  
as Erica walked down them

Hot Hot,.,.Rory said floating off the ground looking at Erica

Shit,.,.Me Benny Gabe and Brandon murmured

Erica stood there Or what we all think is Erica her shirt was torn to hell Her hair was wildly curly Erica had curly hair  
as a human when She was in middle school but her hair was now Brown-Slash-Blonde and a Weird Symbol marked  
on her forehead This was Really different then the Erica we all know Erica had before this had Light Blonde hair  
before she turned had What it is now This Was Really weird it was Erica but more Evil like

Hey Erica,.,.,.,.Amanda Brandon and Benny said Erica smiled at that Amanda turned her head to me

I really don't eve know what our best friend/helper babysitter is done to herself But I think I kind of like it,.,.Amanda told  
me And well Benny Gabe and Brandon since we were next to me Benny and Amanda

Does anyone else think that Erica seems a little different then from before We played that game?.,..I asked

Then me Brandon and Gabe?.,.Benny asked as well

Just as me and Benny asked that Erica held out her hand to the bookshelf making a few of my dad mom and Jane's  
books fall of the top We all looked over at the books as Erica moved her other hand to the TV then the static on the  
TV started swirling around in a circle on the TV Then Erica started staring at us then Erica started moving  
And Not even walking or Vampire-speed More like She was floating Rory stop flos=ating himself looking at Erica  
as She floated to the kitchen and there was wind making Erica's hair move everywhere as She floated

Nah!,.,.Amanda and Gabe dismissed My idea about the demon or Ghost in Erica's body and We all walked to the  
kitchen me Benny Gabe Amanda Rory and Brandon stopped in all of our tracks when We ll saw Erica doing something  
not human like or Fledgling-Vampire like too

Whoa!.,.Me Benny and Brandon breathed

Okayyyyy.,.,.Amanda said weirded out by what she saw Erica We looked at Rory who was smiling at Erica

Maybe Me Amanda Rory and maybe even Brandon see what you and Benny were and are getting at,.,,,Gabe said

What Me Gabe Brandon Benny Rory and Amanda saw that Freaked all of us out was Erica On top of  
mine and Brandon's mom and dad's Kitchen counter Erica was crouched down With her torn Pants Sniffing  
out something I hope that was not Human people Moving her head around looking for that Great/Good Smell  
Then Erica Growled When She found it Erica Vampire-Fledgling-Speed off the the fridge/Ice Box Opened the door  
Started going through the fridge/Ice Box until Erica found a box of left over Chicken And Grunting as  
She ate the chicken then threw theChicken box at Me Brandon Amanda and Benny and the Chicken went into  
the living room We all ducked but not Rory

I have seen Erica eat this before But I have never seen Erica or any Girl like that as Erica is doing right now!,.,.,Rory  
said happily

Whoa!.,.me Benny and Amanda exclaimed When We felt Chicken getting out backs Benny Me Amanda Brandon  
and Gabe turned back to Erica again And she threw some food at Gabe and Brandon I mean right in their faces  
I saw Erica drinking a Can of something then trew the can at Rory's head He was laughing because Erica  
was showing all of her Vampre-Fledgling-Hot side never showed that to us

Okay Erica Why don't all of us Just.,.,.I didn't get to finished it as Erica threw Food at me and everybody else then  
Erica turned to me Gabe Brandon Benny Amanda and Rory with an Evil look on her face it Freaked us out  
when Erica started speaking to us in a Demonic Language The only thing I could hear that was not in  
that weird language was Erica I Guess The Demon or Ghost was telling us "Erica Is Not Here any More"  
Then She threw more food at us It turned to Amanda Benny and the others

Okayyy Definitely not Our Erica You Benny Gabe and Brandon you guys thinking And I am thinking?.,.I asked

The Demon or Ghost or whatever that escaped from the séance board?,.,.,.,Brandon Gabe Amanda and Rory  
even started

Found Erica's body and It liked.,.,.I finished and told them

Or Loved it Ethan guys.,.,Benny added

Right now My Girl loving part says Can't even say I blame the Demon or Ghost,.,.,.Amanda told us  
We looked at her then Erica Who was Still eating all of mine and Brandon's food Erica as eating a bottle of something

You guys gotta admit Erica does looks like a lot more fun,.,.,,,,Brandon and Gabe said

And Very Hot!.,.,Rory added

Then Erica finished the bottle and threw the bottle at Me Benny and Amanda making all three of us yell  
Erica shut the Fridge/Ice Box Door and Looked around the kitchen

Yeah If Erica's Demon or Ghost Body was not trashing mine and Brandon's house!.,.,Me and Brandon said angrily  
Then Erica grabbed Mom's chocolate Cake from the counter by the Fridge/Ice Box Erica Smiled at us She walked  
over to the other counter pushed the chips off the counter then put Mom's cake on the counter  
Me Benny Brandon Gabe Rory and Amanda walked over to Erica

Oh No No No Not Mom's cake Please don't Erica.,.,.,Me and Brandon begged her

Please Our Mom made that cake for her book club tomorrow,.,.,.Brandon started still begging  
as Erica Growled Evily at all of us

She researched recipes all week Please.,.,.I finished and still begging myself Erica put her hands in Mom's cake  
Making the cake to where nobody could even eat the cake now Erica threw some of the cake behind her shove  
a lot of it in her mouth

I Like Erica's new style,.,.,.Amanda Gabe and Rory said Rory was Laughing at this as Erica kept on eating like a pig

Ethan! Brandon! Amanda! Benny! Gabe! Rory! Where is Erica!?.,.,.Jane asked and yelled from upstairs  
We all turned to Jane's voice

All of us think Erica is possessed by a Ghost or Demon from the Netherlands!.,.Rory answered and yelled back  
We all turned to Rory

Rory!.,.Me Benny and Brandon yelled whispered and hissed all at him  
then turned our heads back

Heh Erica is just getting you guys a snack She Will Be right up!,.,.,Benny called back up to her  
We all again turned to Erica who was licking the cake off her fingers and Erica was growling as She did that

I have got to try some of that cake.,.,Amanda said walked to Erica about to take some of the cake

Amanda!.,.Me Benny Gabe and Brandon hissed at her

What? It is Not Like Your guys mom can feed that cake to her book ladies now.,.,.,.Amanda said Erica looked at  
Amanda and hissed well More Like Roaring at her Me Gabe Brandon and Rory jumped as Benny's eyes went Blue  
His fangs came out he hissed at Erica Amanda's eyes turned Yellow Her Werewolf eyes She growled at Erica

Okay We all get Okay it is your Cake.,.,Me Brandon and Gabe said

I get it.,..Amanda said

Erica? Erica? Are you in there?.,.,.me Brandon and Benny asked Erica looked at us Then talked to us in her/his  
Demonic Language again the only thing We all could hear in that language was Erica Before Erica Flashed  
to the living room Me Benny Gabe Brandon Amanda and Rory followed her As soon as we ran in Me Benny and Brandon  
saw Erica holding Dad's bowling trophy smirking evil like at us Me Benny and Brandon stop Amanda Rory And Gabe  
from walking

Stop Stop Okay?.,.,.Brandon asked

Just Put down the trophy.,...Me and Benny told her

Ethan Brandon Benny guys it is just a bowling trophy,.,.,.,Amanda said Erica moved the trophy around in a circle  
looking at it

No It is the only trophy Ethan Jane and Brandon's Dad/Mr Morgan has ever won Ever!,.,.,.Benny told them the true  
Erica then threw the trophy on the floor broke some of the floor Me Benny Brandon Amanda Rory and Gabe jumped  
and the trophy broke too and that pissed me and Brandon off I whimper before Growling myself

Okay That is it! This Party Is Over!.,.,Brandon told Erica's Demon/Ghost Body

Me My Brother Boyfriend and Friends We all command you to return to the board and go back to wherever you  
came from!.,.I growled at her/him I didn't know if the Demon or Ghost was a girl or guy so Erica's face  
turned from happily evil to pissed off Hate and mad Evil

Ethan Benny Brandon You guys made a Big ass Mistake.,.,.Gabe And Amanda told us  
Erica opened her mouth and roared and hissed at us Wind came out as Erica did this Me Benny Amanda Brandon Gabe  
and Rory we all screamed I grabbed onto Benny Gabe hid his face on Brandon's shoulder Amanda and Rory  
held up their arms as we kept screaming then Erica stop And Vampire-Fledgling-Super-Speed away upstairs  
Me Benny Amanda Rory Gabe and Brandon ran out to the stairs just in time to hear Jane screaming  
We all looked at each other

Jane?!.,.Me Benny Gabe Brandon Rory and Amanda asked then ran up the stairs We got up there

You all right?.,.,.Rory and Amanda asked

Jane are you okay?..,.Me and Brandon asked as Rory Gabe and Amanda went looking for Jane they check in my room  
Me Benny and Brandon check Jane's bedroom

Jane? Where you Jane?.,.,Brandon asked Benny opened Jane's Door and saw nobody was in there

It is empty!.,.Me Benny and Brandon yelled We turned to Where Amanda Gabe and Rory were at Brandon's room  
With a Red lights glowing inside

Uh Benny Ethan Brandon guys We think We know were Jane and Erica is.,.,Amanda Rory and Gabe told us  
We ran over Me and Brandon opened the door and what We all saw scared us Erica with the wind and her eyes were  
red Me Benny Brandon Gabe Amanda and Rory screamed Erica with us still screaming Moved her hand and made  
Brandon's door shut on our Faces

* * *

**Benny's POV**

Me Ethan Brandon Gabe Rory and Amanda after screaming our heads off We ran back downstairs

What the Heck was that?...,I asked after getting off the stairs first

Benny I think you mean What the Fuck!? or The Hell!?...,.Amanda told me

A guess? Me and Brandon would say the some Demon has taken over Erica's body,.,.,.,.,Ethan answered

This Was such a bad idea.,.,Gabe said

I told you guys a séance was a bad idea.,.,.,..Amanda told Ethan and Brandon

It was your idea Amanda!.,.,Ethan and Brandon snapped back they started fighting I Hissed at Amanda

We Will kill Whoever the idea was.,.,.,I said to shut everyone up I hope Nope it didn't

Okay Now is not the time to be throwing the blame around Ethan Benny Brandon!.,..Amanda yelled

I got really tired of this because I'm a Fledgling And I got tired and piss really easy I hissed at the three  
Ethan looked at me Brandon and Amanda stop fighting

Shut up! and While we are on the topic Me Ethan or Amanda are not the ones let this happen  
And We are not the one who invited (Looking at Rory) Casper the psycho Ghost or Demon in the house!.,.I yelled

It was an Accident!.,.,.Rory yelled back

Okay Let's assess here We have an Evil Was Ghost Now Evil Demon Who is taken possession  
of another Fledgling Vampire's body Who has trapped yours and Brandon's little sister inside Brandon's bedroom,.,.I told  
everyone

Right.,.,Ethan Amanda and Gabe agreed

Right.,.,.,Rory and Brandon agreed as well

Well then guys There is only one thing to do.,,,.Amanda told Me Ethan Gabe Rory and Brandon

* * *

After getting All Fight ready I had Just a Stake for killing Ethan wore a colander on his head made him even cute  
and holding a crowbar Rory had a Big ass bug net stick and a freaking safari hat Amanda had a hockey helmet  
on and a baseball bat Brandon had a Hockey stick and Gabe had on a lampshade on his head and holding  
the lamp upside-down We made our way to Brandon's bedroom I have never seen I Knew Gabe has How do you think  
He got Prego? Well They did it in Ethan and Brandon's mom and dad's car Oh Well

Me Brandon Ethan Gabe Rory and Amanda finally got to Brandon's bedroom door I opened the door and we walked in  
The room was now glowing blue not red Rory and Brandon opened his closet door to find Jane holding her  
stuffed elephant and she was whimpering then She pointed to Where Brandon's computer They didn't close the door  
We saw Erica So We all got a tighter hold on our weapons as we walked to Erica We stop once We saw Erica was  
on Brandon's Friendly Face account **[A/N: Friendly Face! Not Facebook!]**

We got closer and stop there right behind Erica/Demon

What is it doing?...,.,Amanda and Gabe asked him holding his stomach and weapon

It is changing Brandon's status,,.,.,.,.Ethan answered I bit my lip when I saw the status

To Jamming with our Babysitters in my Star Trek Jammies!,.,.,.Brandon whispered out Me Ethan Gabe Amanda  
and Rory started laughing

Burn Yo!,.,.,Amanda said a bit too loud Erica turned to us We all gasped and started backing up Erica got up from  
the chair and yelled at us in He's or Her's Demonic language again then the closet door shut Made us scream

Okay We are not leaving until you give us our sister back!,.,.Ethan and Brandon yelled at it in Erica's body  
Erica smiled then opened her mouth again what we all thought was another Roar was throw up Well Demon throw  
It was Green All over us Amanda Gabe and Rory screamed when it them Because Amanda got it right in the face  
Ethan me and Brandon were gonna be sick from that When Erica stop She smirked at us Ethan and Brandon  
ran out first I was behind them and Amanda Gabe and Rory were last We were al whimpering I turned back  
to look at Erica She moved her hand again Shuting Brandon's door She had like Jesse's power  
We ran back downstairs again

What is this stuff?..,.,Rory and Brandon asked

I don't know But it is So Gross!,.,.Amanda yelled

And I feel so dirty,.,.,Gabe said Me and Ethan looked at each I grabbed some of my fingers so did Ethan We knew what  
it was

No Way!.,.I exclaimed

It is ectoplasm The Physical Manifestation of Paranormal energy,.,.,.,.Ethan told Gabe Brandon Rory and Amanda

Cool.,.,Gabe and Amanda said

Cool.,.,.,.,.Brandon and Rory said as well Amanda pulled out her cell phone

Guys Check this out.,.,Amanda told us showed her phone

It is an EMF app that I jury-rigged to detect paranormal activity.,.,.Amanda said pulled back her phone then It starts  
to BEEP

Whoa These are some high reading you five got here.,.,Amanda told us

Okay.,.,Me Ethan and Brandon agreed

Well I Will be leaving now,.,.,Amanda said ran down the stairs But Rory Brandon and Gabe stop her

No!.,.Rory Brandon and Gabe yelled

No Amanda We all have to think this through.,.,.Ethan and Brandon said

Just think What would the Ghostbusters do?.,.I asked

They used streams if lightning plasma to suck ghosts or demons into their containment boxes.,.,.Amanda answered

Do we have any of that stuff?..,.Rory and Gabe asked

No All Me and Brandon have that sucks is a vacuum.,.,.Ethan said

Guys My dad has a leaf blower that we could kick into reverse.,.,.Amanda added

But Nothing is strong enough to hold a sptrit as nasty as this though.,.,.Brandon said

I Looked at Ethan I Knew What He thought Something I never ever wanted to see again but We need it now more  
then ever

There is one thing me and Benny know that can suck up spirits and hold them.,.,Ethan said Brandon didn't know  
What Ethan meant but Gabe did he was there

* * *

**Outside**

Me Ethan Brandon Gabe Rory and Amanda got outside to dug up The Cubile Animus I hate that thing  
The Second thing that makes Me remember Jesse The first thing Yeah I don't Die!

Once we suck the soul out We Will need a place to contain it,.,.,Ethan told Brandon as He was Dug up a hole

But The Cubile Animus!? Seriously!? This is a really bad idea!.,.,Gabe yelled

Amanda got down and started digging with her hands I stood there thinking of the last time I saw that box

* * *

_~Flashback~_

* * *

_Later Me Ethan Amanda and Erica started digging Do for a hole to put the Cubile Animus in I remember How it felt  
holding it the Person that took everything from me was gone and I hoped for good_

_Benny? You ready?.,.,.Ethan asked I smiled and threw the box into the hole And We re-fix the hole I hoping  
that was the last time I ever see that box_

_~End Of Flashback~_

* * *

Ethan What Gabe means if a séance was bad this is a seriously majorly messed-up bad idea!,.,.,Amanda said

Yeah I'm Sorry but it is.,.I agreed

Are you two gonna help us or what?...,.Ethan asked

I Will do it,.,.I said started to dug

Are you really sure we should be doing this?,.,.,Gabe asked then Brandon's chair flew out the window

Huh?.,.,Rory Amanda and Gabe asked

Then Something else flew out the window that is when We saw Erica was throwing Brandon's stuff out the window

Isn't that our lucky Borg cube?.,.,.Ethan asked

Oh! Come on! Ethan's star projector?...Brandon asked pissed off

That Demon Bitch! That was a gift and you took it!,.,.,.Ethan yelled at The Demon and Brandon

Erica better not take and throw My limited-edition Heckbot Supertflyer,.,.,.,..,.Ethan told us

I got you that Dig!.,.I said Me Ethan Brandon and Amanda started digging Until My shovel Brandon's and Amanda's  
hands We hit that Box and made a "Cilnk!" sound I got on the ground to Help Amanda dig the box up  
I pulled up the box And it felt weird just holding it Ethan grabbed it from me

Let's do this.,.,.Ethan said as His Star Projector was throw out the window Ethan got pissed off and threw down  
the box

No!.,.I yelled Not knowing What could happened if that happened

Okay Stop throwing Mine and Brandon's stuff!.,.,Ethan yelled the Cubile Animus was opened and two different souls  
One a Dark Blue and the other one was Red and that one took off to it's body the another one stay around the  
spot were the Box was at

Then My Cell phone Amanda's Gabe's and Rory's starts Beeping Rory and Me were the first ones to Get  
our phones out I looked at mine as Did Rory

Hey Baby Why did you just text all us one of yours and Brandon's baby pictures?.,..,.I asked Looking at my Boyfriend's  
Baby Body I smiled I Hope our kids look like him Ethan took my phone Brandon took Rory's

Awww!.,.Amanda and Gabe cooed at the photo at their phones

Oh! Erica just e-mailed those Pics to the entire school!.,.,Brandon wailed Ethan gave me my phone back  
Brandon did to Rory

Oh That is it This is on!.,.,.,.,.Ethan said picked up the box me Ethan Gabe Amanda and Brandon ran back into  
the house as Rory looked at the baby Picture Before running after us The Blue Soul started growing intob like a Human  
body as the Red one was All ready a Human again He smiled back in this world again

* * *

After Me Ethan and Amanda strapped on The Souls Box to Amanda's Dad's leaf blower

Okay We have secured the Cubile Animus,.,.,.Ethan told them

All right let's get your guys little sister back.,.,.Amanda said

Okay Amanda Let her rip.,.,.,.Brandon said

Amanda pulled the cord to the leaf blower And Shit Nothing happened

Go Again.,.,.Ethan and Brandon told her Amanda pulled the cord again and again nothing happened

Amands Did you check the fuel?.,.,.Ethan asked Amanda gave him a pissed off smile

Yes I checked I have all ready told you twice I filled it up.,.,.,Amanda said pulled the cord again Once again  
nothing happened

Maybe the couplings you made for the tubing are malfunctioning.,.,.,.,Ethan told her Amanda rolled her eyes  
Oh Great Here we go again

Oh here we go So everything I built is faulty? And Everything you built is golden?.,.,Amanda asked accused Ethan

You know I don't like your tone,.,.,.Ethan told her Amanda got up in his face

Oh Really?,.,.Amanda asked

Yes really You always get defensive whenever,.,.,.Ethan didn't finish when Amanda cut him off Me Brandon  
Rory and Gabe saw something Ethan and Amanda didn't see

Defensive? Defensive?.,.,Amanda asked

Yes,.,.,.Ethan answered

You are pulling that card?.,.,.Amanda asked again

I am..,.Ethan answered again

You are really pulling it.,.Amanda said then Her and Ethan started fighting

GUYS GUYS!.,.me Gabe Brandon and Rory yelled They stop and turned to us

Did you try the power switch?.,.,Rory asked I pushed the button "On"  
Ethan and Amanda looked at me It was ready to go Amanda gave Ethan a little smile then pulled the cord again  
this time it started

Yeah!.,.Rory Gabe and Brandon cheered

Oh ho ho!,.,.,Amanda said

Nice going Babe!.,.,Ethan told me I grabbed the blower from Amanda

All right let's go bag us demon.,.,.I said We walked up the stairs to Brandon's room I opened the door Ethan took  
the blower from me  
We saw Brandon's room was glowing Blue and Red And His things were floating

Hey Bran I like what you have done with your room!.,.,Rory yelled We all saw Erica drawing Weird Symbols  
on Brandon's Wall

Those are some kind of Demonic Symbols!.,.Ethan yelled and told us then Erica turned to us

Is it wrong for a girl to say and think Erica is still Hot!?.,.,Amanda yelled and asked

Erica walked to us with an Evil look on her face

Okay You are gonna give me and Brandon back our sister and Erica and get in that board Or Else!.,..,Ethan yelled

Or Else?.,.Erica asked in the Demonic Voice

Or else We are gonna take care of this Whitechapel Style!.,.Ethan answered and yelled

Yeah! You Tell them Ethan!.,.,Gabe Rory and Brandon yelled Erica's face turned to hate  
Then started talking in the Demonic Language again

All right Hot My best friend or not Let's waste this demon!.,.Amanda said

Yeah pull it!,.,.Ethan yelled at Brandon Rory pulled the cord amd the Leaf blower started up

Jane Run!.,.,.I yelled Rory Gabe and Brandon ran to His closet

Come on!,.,.Rory said Jane ran out screaming Rory Gabe and Brandon followed her Gabe closed the door

Erica started growling at us I moved the Leaf blower to Erica this weird something I guess was the Demon  
started coming out of Erica

Demon of the night get the heck into this leaf blower!.,.Amanda yelled holding the Cubile Animus as Ethan and Me  
Sucked out the demon The demon was fighting it Grunting as It was fighting

Keep Sucking Guys!.,.,Amanda yelled Me and Ethan yelled Damn This demon is powerful! Amanda kept  
a hold of the box as the last of the demon was sucked into the leaf blower Erica fell to the ground Brandon's things  
Fell as well the room's lights went back to normal

Ha-ha-ah!.,.Amanda laughed

Whoo!.,.me and Ethan cheered Brandon and Gabe walked in

You guys did it!.,.Gabe and Brandon yelled

Yeah!.,.Me and Amanda yelled

Oh Yeah Take that.,.Brandon told someone

Teach you to come to mine Brandon's house!,.,.,.Ethan said

Exactly!,.,.,I agreed

Ha hah Whoa,.,.,Ethan said when the Cubile Animus Moved in Amanda's hands

Erica got up holding her head

Ow my head What happened?,.,.,.Erica asked

It was All Rory's fault!,.,.,.Me Ethan Brandon Gabe and Amanda answered and told her Brandon's opened really fast

I heard that!.,.,.Rory told us

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

Me Benny Gabe Brandon Erica Rory and Amanda were rushing to clean the house before mom and dad got back  
That is when We all heard the door opened I heard mom laughing Me Erica and Benny were standing  
Amanda Rory Brandon and Gabe tried to fit in one armchair Amanda sat in Rory's lap Gabe and Brandon sat  
on the arms

Hey Mom Dad.,.Me and Brandon said

Hello Mr and Mrs Morgan!.,.Benny Erica Rory and Amanda said

Hey guys.,.Dad said

Hey.,.,Mom said

So How was the senior prom?.,..,I asked

Well it was a little slower then I remember.,.,.Mom told us

Where is Grandma?.,.Benny and Gabe asked

The captain of the lawn bowling team took your Grandma to the Pancake Palace for the midnight buffet  
Yeah I don't know where she gets her energy I'm going to bed.,.,Mom said

I Will be right up.,.,Dad told her

Okay.,.,.,.Mom said walked up the stairs Dad walked to me and Brandon

So I understand you and Brandon are the new presidents of the Whitechapel Justin Bieber Fan Club.,.,.,Dad told me  
and Brandon Erica looked at Brandon Benny looked at me

What?.,.Me and Brandon asked

Rory and Amanda's parents were working the dessert table and they showed us Brandon's status update.,.,.  
,.,.,Dad answered

Erica and Benny bit their lips then Dad turned to Brandon

Bran Are you sure you wanna sigh up for figure skating?.,.,.Dad asked

Okay Dad thanks.,.,I told him

Nothing to worry about there on both.,.,.,I said

Okay Good night.,.,.,.Dad said walked up the stairs

me and Brandon turned to Erica

Justin Bieber? Really?!.,.,.Me and Brandon asked

It wasn't me remember?.,,Erica asked

Amanda did you take care of the Cubile Animus?.,.,.Me and Benny asked

Yeah I hit it really well That thing is never gonna bother us again,.,.,.Amanda told us

Let's just hope.,.,.Benny said then kissed me

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

We close in on the Blue soul as a hand came up from the ground Two hands Grabbed the hand and started pulling  
him up

Nice to have you back.,.,.,He said Melissa walked up with a smile on her face

Yes very good to have you back Jesse,.,.,.Melissa said

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

**LONG CHAPTER! Okay Any one mad at me for the ending for this EP? Everything Will be Answered  
in ReVamped Who'll keep Ethan from turning? Who'll Turn into Vampires? And Who's He?  
Well the only thing I can gave you gus about this He is that He was in Benny's past That all!  
And I think ReVamped Will be Longer Chapter since it is the one before I turn Ethan! Well  
That's it Thanks again to everyone on the last chapter And I'll post the Radio Rebel One-shot  
if you really want me to And My Bethan Two-shot Will be posted! And Who Do you guys think'll become  
Vampires Amanda? Gabe? Brandon? And Full Vampire Erica? or Benny? If you guess I'll le you in  
on Who turns on one of things I'm asking you**

**Until ReVamped!**

**~Bethan Forever**


	12. ReVamped

**Hey! Everyone! I'm Back With ReVamped! his EP Is never been my Favorite But I have been wanting to  
do this EP/Chapter For a Long Time since I started this Story Gotta say Everyone Had something to  
say about Who is gonna Keep Ethan from Turing Who Gonna Turn And All I can say is this  
Maybe On one Yes on the another one And I have Big Plans for Season two How it is gonna End  
Putting More Parts in And a Really Big Plan! For Benny and Ethan Ethan is gonna have to answer  
something Big Benny is gonna ask him Yup ;) I can not say any more! After I'm done with  
Different way Stories And Forever Was Just Only The Beginning Part one and two I'm gonna done  
Another Way The Movie And I might Start in a few weeks! I don't know Because I have Different  
Season two to start And I Will get so into it It is gonna be hurt to write So Yeah And Thanks to  
Who Review to My Two-shot and the last chapter**

**From You Hurt Me: some one else my laptop won't let me say Autumrose thatGuy1331 emo-rocker101  
Guest 0809m all of You Guys are really great!  
From Three (Six) Geeks and A Demon Autumrose emo-rocker101and kittymitten Thanks! I have something  
to tell you three You Will just have read and see! I can't say Who is gonna get bit or turn**

**I do not Own My Babysitter's a Vampire! Characters The Story line Or the EP! But I do own  
Amanda Gabe Brandon Melissa and Him I won't say his name since I don't wanna to tell anyone  
The Re-Done Parts And My Fighting parts If I did Own MBAV Season Three Would be in the works  
Right now!**

**That is it for now Oh and I forgot to tell ya'll Erica and Rory Will be together in the end of  
this EP! Okay Here is ReVamped Enjoy!**

**One of You either become One of us Or He does It is your Erica or Benny's choice! -Jesse ReVamped[Redone]  
I/ We Will never never be One/Two of you !-Sarah/Benny and Erica ReVamped [First the Old ReVamped]  
and [Redone one]**

**~Bethan Forever**

* * *

**Chapter 12-ReVamped**

* * *

**Benny's POV**

Me Ethan Gabe Brandon And Amanda were waiting on the Pizza Dude Well just Amanda We all have  
Homework we have to do Erica is got it hard since She is not be doing well since She turned I'm sucking  
more then Her I hope Ethan Will ask for me to get help from him Gabe and Brandon were talking about Destiny  
and Gabriel Amanda walked to the window and looked out I have been having Dream About what is gonna  
happened in a few days The Weird thing Someone I know to be dead is in them

Of course the one time we get free pizza is when your guys mom is treating all of us!,.,.,.Amanda complained to us  
I was messing with Ethan's hair When He looked at his watch and turned to Amanda

The Pizza guy has two minutes and forty-nine seconds Left to get here Amanda,.,. ,..Ethan told her

Yeah the last time you guys had pizza The guy turn out to be a Vampire,.,.,.I added Ethan nodded with that

Pfft! Zero chance in that rust bucket!,. ,.,Gabe scoffed as Amanda moved to sit on the back of Ethan and Brandon's couch

You are hungry G,.,.,.Brandon told him

Which reminds me limo or jet pack?.,.,.Amanda asked fixing her Pink Beanie

What?.,.,..Me Ethan Brandon and Gabe asked really wanting to know What She was about the it hit me  
the dance Why Jet pack or limo when We can used my car or Vampire-Fledgling-Super-Speed? I was gonna say that

Our ride to The Fly Off To The Moon Dance You know my pick but do you four think the Dudes Will dig  
a stretch limo?,.,.,.Amanda asked in thought

What Dudes? We are all taken Remember?., .,..,.Ethan Brandon and me asked

Jet packs it is,.,.,.,.Amanda answered herself

Amanda I think me and Ethan are out,.,., .,I told her Ethan looked at me Dances are not my thing that is why I don't  
wanna go if Ethan wants to that I Will

What? You two have got to go with Me Erica Gabe and Brandon Party Possible Dudes for me and Erica and  
Very Hotties Guys jet packs!.,.,.Amanda told us

Limo!,.,.Gabe corrected

I don't know Amanda Ever since you Ethan Brandon and me dug up the Remembers Cubile Animus Box  
And Erica getting possessed and Ethan and Brandon's house getting trashed too I have kind of felt like  
laying low,.,..,.,I explained

You can lay low when you are dead,.,.,Amanda said I looked up at her with I am Undead Remember? look on my face

Sorry,.,.,.Amanda told me

Benny I think we should go I mean These are the best years of our lives so far,. ,.,.Ethan explained as well  
I sat up

Really?,.,.,.I asked

All of us really hope not,.,.,.,.Gabe Brandon and Amanda answered then Something on the News got us looking  
at the TV

_Add Another name to the Whitechapel's list of missing persons Who is? Stand by,. ,.,.The Man told everyone_

Huh Missing persons? How about Our missing pizza,.,.,.Amanda scoffed again getting off Ethan and Brandon's couch

We are calling it in,.,.,.Gabe Brandon and Amanda said as She pulled out her cell phone calling the pizza place

Ethan Can you help me with my homework since Mr G is telling me that since I have missed class a few times  
I have to take the makeup test on Monday Please?.,.,.I asked Ethan smiled at me then kissed me

Sure,.,.,Ethan agreed

Love you,.,.I said

Love you too,.,.,.,Ethan said

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

The Pizza Guy/Dude Shut his Car's Hood own his car broke down With Ethan Amanda Gabe Brandon and Benny's pizza  
He grabbed the pizza and started walking his way to Ethan and Brandon's house looking at his watch When Two hands  
grabbed his feet he fell to the ground dropping the pizza the pizza flew out of the pizza box He screamed as they bit  
him drinking his blood They stop when they heard a voice they both knew Sarah was walking home talking to her mom

Okay Mom I Will be home by Eleven,..,.Sarah told her as A Boy and Girl were walking until the Girl step in the pizza  
She gasped and He laughed

No.,.,Sarah said then she saw them

Eww!.,.She said grossed out by the pizza  
Sarah smiled

Don't bother I Will just grab some fast food on the way In fact it just showed up Bye.,.,.,.,.,Sarah told her mom  
her fangs flashed out She was about to go after them When Sarah heard two Vampires Growling from behind her  
Sarah turned to them and hissed

Fine your two's own tables this one is taken,.,.,.,Sarah told them she finally got a very good look at the two  
Vampires Sarah knew who they are and walked to them

OMG! You two are back,.,.,.,Sarah said smirked at them

* * *

**[Opening Credits]  
He's The Boy Next Door  
Nice But in a Heart that's pure  
He's The Boy next Door  
Just for me...  
What You get is What you see No More it's may believe  
He can give you everything you need What you need  
He's The Boy Next Door  
Nice But in a Heart that's pure  
He's The Boy Next Door  
Just for me...  
[Instrumental]**

**The Cast Of My Babysitter's a Vampire a Different Way Season One  
Matthew Knight as Ethan and Brandon Morgan  
Atticus Mitchell as Benny Gabe Weir and a Known OC  
Me as Amanda and Melissa Halliwell  
Kate Todd as Erica Jones  
Cameron Kennedy as Rory Keaner  
Vanessa Morgan as Sarah Fox  
Laura DeCarteret as Mrs Morgan/Mom/Samantha Morgan  
Ari Cohen as Mr Morgan/Dad/Ross Morgan  
Joan Gregson as Grandma Weir/Evelyn Weir  
Ella Jonas Farlinger as Jane Morgan  
Hrant Alianak as Principal Hicks  
"Guest Staring"  
Joe Dinicole as Jesse Black  
Redone EPs and Story By Bethan Forever  
"MY BABYSITTER'S A VAMPIRE"**

* * *

**Ethan's POV The next Day At School**

Attention students Please remember that the south parking lot is for teachers only,,.,.,.The Woman over the PA told  
the Students as Me Benny Gabe and Brandon listen to Amanda talking to us about her pizza

That pizza place owns us really big time!,.,.,.Amanda finished fixing her now Blue Beanie

Give it up Amanda,.,,.,.,Me Benny and Gabe told her

We were stood up E B Bran and Gabes! and Now I have a gaping pizza-sized hole right here!,.,.,.Amanda said pointing  
at her stomach then ate more food as Rory walked up to us

You and Erica are hooked up for the Fly Off To the Moon Dance yet? Know any honey's with a hot sister or  
a smoking second cousin? or really anything? ..,.,.Rory asked asking about Girls When Amanda and Erica are  
Girls and Me Benny Gabe and Brandon are gay and together

Pfft! This Girl is going stag Gotta keep my options open you guys know,.,.,.,Amanda answered and told him

Loser,.,.,.,.,.Rory said to her made an L on his forehead then walked away

RORY YOU COULD ASKED ERICA!.,.,Benny Called out to him

I WILL THANKS BENNY!.,.Rory yelled back ran off to find Erica

You guys think Rory should ask Erica?.,.,.Gabe asked me and Benny sigh and ran off

Wha? I did the math for him Rory have got like a one-in-2173 chance Erica Will say yes!,.,.,Amanda yelled to us

Come on!.,.,Brandon said followed me and Benny so did Amanda and Gabe Benny and Me ran up to Erica and Sarah

Hey Guys!,.,...Erica said

What is Up Dork and Ben.,.,.Sarah said

As I was saying I can't believe you all ready have a date for the dance!,.,.,.Erica told her

Wait All of us thought you were done with Boys from our school.,.,.,.Benny told reminded her

Benny Erica Who says he is from our school?,.,.,..Sarah asked as some Girls were talking and screaming a bit  
for the dance

Why can not all of us just go out and do something fun?,.,.,.Erica asked

Not Really Like those Girls,.,.,.,.Benny added

They told me they were going to the beach for some sun That sound like fun to you two and Benny's Dork?..,Sarah  
asked

Fine Forget me or Benny we even mentioned it.,.,.,.,Erica told her We walked until We walked into Amanda Gabe and  
Brandon

Well Hello Erica and Sarah,,,,.,.,Amanda greeted them

You two ladies going to the dance tomorrow?.,..,.,Brandon asked

Not with Dork-Slash-Nerd and Not with You two Dorks-Slash-Nerds,.,.,.,.,Sarah told me and Gabe and Brandon  
then turned to Benny and Erica with mm still standing next to Benny

I am off to the zoo it is feeding time,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah said walked in-between Brandon and Amanda then Sarah stop  
and turned to us

Hey are Pandas still Endangered?.,.,.,Sarah asked

Yes!.,.,.,.Me Benny Amanda Erica Gabe and Brandon answered and told her

Bummer!.,.,.,.Sarah told us then blew us an air Kiss then walked away Amanda Gabe and Brandon turned to me  
Benny and Erica

So All of you guys to our wild after-school Dork-Slash-Nerd-a thon?.,.,.,Erica asked with a smile

Amanda Brandon and Gabe nodded

Heh No For your guys information we all are,.,.,.,.,.I left off and not telling her Erica knew us

Yeah Chess club.,.,.,.I told her

Oh and Erica you know laser chess And We all gotta go before all of the good ass lasers are taken come on.,.,Amanda  
explained Pulling Me With her before Benny and Erica stop her

Sorry me and Benny can not go.,.,.Erica told us

So.,.,.,Amanda waiting for me to answer

You two can come if you want then You two are in the club remember?.,.,.I asked

As Erica said Before We can not And It is Besides we want to go but it is because We both have to study.,.,.Benny said

Studying for What Erica? I knew Benny has too Because I am helping him So what?.,.,.,I asked

Vampire History?.,.,Amanda Brandon and Gabe asked

Hahah.,.I faked laughed

As Benny I have missed so much class as Mr G Told Benny I Will fail the whole semester unless I pass the makeup  
test on Monday.,.,.,.Erica explained to us

Have fun at as for now your guys club.,.,.,Benny said

Wait!.,.,I said as I grabbed Erica's arm I gasped Why am I having a Vision from Erica?

**Flash  
**  
I saw Erica walking through the School's Hallway but the Hallway Had Fog in it She was lost looking around the Hallway

**Flash**

I saw Erica leaning over a Boy's Body With Blood in her mouth the blood coming out too and She was growling

**[Flash End of Vision]**

I came back Only to have Erica and Benny wanting to know my vision I can not tell her I saw her drinking Human Blood

Ethan!.,,.,Erica yelled

I have to go Bye!...,.Erica told me then walked away

E Baby Later Tonight at your house?..,.,Benny asked

Yeah We are still on for that,.,.,.I answered

Okay Love you.,.,Benny said the kissed me and started to walk away

Love you too!.,.I called out Benny turned to me and blew me a kiss

Ah Erica has gotta relax.,,.,,Amanda said

Count Dracula never ever had a degree and He owned a Bloody Castle!.,.,Gabe told us

Come on geniuses.,,.,.,I told them walking to Chess Club

* * *

**Benny's POV**

I am sitting there in a Class room without Other Students in it trying to do my Homework  
I started to fall asleep when I heard a Voice in My Head that I never ever Wanted to hear again Jesse's Voice  
telling What My Body wanted Blood I looked off as I remembered that time I put my hand on the side of my head

... ... ... ...

**Flashback  
**... ... ... ...

I stood in front of Jesse

Come on Benny Can not you feel it? Your Body knows what it wants,,.,Jesse told me holding his face after I punch him in  
the face

Oh Yeah Lucky for me I think with my brain.,.,I said then started to walk away When Jesse got in front of

You are not going Anywhere.,..Jesse said I kicked him

I gasped as I was trying to go to sleep that gasped knocking myself out of that Flash back

I looked at my watch

Oh Shit Gotta go meet Ethan.,.,.I said grabbing my school stuff then I saw Who looked like No it can not be him

I walked over to the door and He was gone

I thought I just saw Nevermind Benny,.,.,.,I told myself

* * *

**Brandon's POV**

Me Ethan Gabe and Amanda walked out of Chess Club made our ways to our lockers when Erica came out  
with a lot of books

Hey Erica?.,.Ethan and Me asked

You okay?..,.Amanda asked Erica turned to us

I am fine Just studying too hard,.,.,.,...Erica answered and told us

Well Erica remember Relax You Will get what like a million chances at high school Who cares if you flunk this one?.,.  
Amanda asked

I care So does Benny! We both have things We wanna do in our lives You guys know in case we get cured,.,.,.,Erica  
answered and told us

Erica Sorry Amanda didn't mean to,.,.,.,Ethan didn't get to finished

Hey Erica You know Since Ethan is helping Benny study Maybe He could help you study as well  
Well You know what I mean Ethan is about as big of a geek/nerd as they come but you and Benny are still like them  
Even for Freshmans,.,.,.,.,.Me and Gabe explained

Hey!.,.,Ethan said

No Gabe and Brandon are right since I have not been studying as much Ethan Can you really help study and  
quiz me?.,.Erica asked

Sure It is Friday So you and Benny are coming to babysit Jane anyways right?.,.,.Ethan asked Erica nodded "No"

No Not Tonight My Mom is taking me dress Shopping So after that?.,.,Erica asked

Yeah Sure.,.,.,Ethan agreed

Thanks Ethan.,.,Erica thanked him then turned away started walking away Me and Amanda pushed Ethan  
Ethan sighed and we walked away

* * *

**Later That Night Ethan's POV**

Me and Benny sat on mine and Brandon's couch Benny was getting it He just was not getting it enough  
Benny was looking over his School book

This stuff must seem like a total waste of time to a Vampire or Fledgling Huh?.,.,.,I asked

You are Right Ethan I am a Fledgling,.,.,.Benny answered smiling at me then turned back to his book

Still It is like Superman and for Erica BatGirl taking his/her's midterms Since You two are practically Immortals  
What kind of people cares about grades?..,.,.,.,.I explained and asked

Well I do and so does Erica Me and Erica used to have our lives before all of this and Now Me and her we have  
nothing now Well I got you that is about it,.,.,,.Benny answered and told me

Oh Thanks Babe And You and Erica have Me Gabe Brandon And Amanda,.,.,.,.I told Benny as well

Well Hey Those three are gonna grow up get jobs get married and have kids Well for Gabe and Brandon  
that one is all ready done And me and Erica are gonna be two 14 years olds forever and ever,.,.,.,.,.Benny said sadly

Well on the bright side maybe you and Erica can babysit Amanda's kids and Gabriel and Destiny one day huh?.,.I asked

Benny looked at me with "You are gonna make all of us that old when they get older and You still are sure about  
me turning you?", look on his face

Sorry Not funny,.,.,.,.I said because I was so freaking Sure I wanted to be a Vampire Because I knew My life was  
coming up to be to where I was born to be a Vampire **[A/N: I took that saying from Bella from Twilight  
It was in the last one and I can see Ethan saying that and I moved it around a bit]**

It is okay Baby it is Just the Undead is the perfect word for me and Erica but Not dead But not really living,.,.,Benny told  
me the truth about Everything was wrong with him and Erica being Fledglings

Okay Next chapter Benny heh-heh plate tectonics.,.,.,.,I said and laughed a bit flipping over to chapter five

I Know this but Right not it is no use I can't really do this at this second Ethan Baby  
I am just too tired and my neck is really killing me right now,.,.,.,.,.,,Benny said grabbing at his neck

Where?,.,.,.,.I asked Benny turned to me and showed me I touched his neck Only to have a Vision

**Flash**

I saw Benny dancing with someone or somebody He smiled at him I knew it was a him and then kissed him

**Flash**

I saw Benny leaning this person down as in a dance He pulled away from the person's neck His fangs were out  
his eyes were glowing Blue But I didn't see any Blood coming out of his mouth like that vision of Erica I knew  
Benny just gave this person Vampire Venom They don't even need to drink Blood just to turn people Just gave  
them the Vampire's Venom

**Flash [End Of Vision]**

I pulled my hands away and gasped Benny turned to me

Do you think your guys parents would mind if I left a bit early? You know I have a ton of homework to do.,.,.Benny asked  
getting up from mine and Brandon's couch I did too

No No It is cool.,.,I told him

I wanted to tell Benny about my vision of Erica drinking Human Blood but something else came out

Hey Benny? Would you go to the Fly Off To The Moon Dance with me?.,.,.,.I asked Benny smiled then kissed me  
When He pulled away

Yes Baby I would Love to go with you to The Fly Off To The Moon Dance.,.,.Benny answered I smiled we kissed again

Benny?.,.,.I asked again

Benny turned to me again about to tell him those two visions

Never mind Pick me up tomorrow Yeah?.,.,.I told him to do Benny nodded and then kissed me again put his jacket  
on grabbed his books

Sure See you tomorrow at 7.,.,.,.,Benny said walked to the front door and opened walked out and closed the door  
I Looked down at my cell phone and I called Amanda and Erica to come over I am worried about Benny and Erica  
All of my Visions have come true Will these two?

* * *

**Benny's POV**

I walked out Ethan and Brandon's front door with the feelings that someone or somebody watching me Well  
If Someone was I Will kill them in a second I walked to my house It was not right next door to Ethan But  
to Amanda's house

I started looking through my spellbook you gotta know Magic too I was looking at the book until I heard  
a Creature Growling from behind me I turned to well everywhere

Hello?.,.,.,I asked then I heard Garbage Cans Clatters then a Cat Yowling I just thought Rory was out  
and eating cats again I sighed and went back to walking Until I was stopped by someone covering my eyes with  
their hands I gasped I scared I didn't know Who it was so I started guessing

Ethan? Erica? Amanda? Rory? Gabe? Brandon? Sarah?.,.,.,I guessed every one of my friends Boyfriend and Brother  
I heard him laughing I knew that laugh

Heh heh,.,.,.The Voice laughed

Guess all of those wrong and I Will give you one more guess Benny.,.,.,.The Voice told me I knew that voice  
No It couldn't be I turned around so fast And I saw My Evil-Ex-Vampire-Boyfriend Jesse standing there

JESSE?!.,.,.I hissed I dropped my books and my book-bag Jesse just smiled at me I grabbed as fast as I could  
Amanda's Yard-People's thing in her yard I kicked Jesse down he Vampire-Speed away I grunted and I flashed after  
him Jesse was on the ground panting I got on top of him I hissed at him with my Blue Vampire eyes I kept my fangs out  
Jesse looked at me with widen eyes

Do it Benny Come on Finish me off.,.,.,.,Jesse told me A Part of me wanted to kill him another Part wanted me  
Ethan Amanda Erica Gabe and Brandon to kill him off Jesse Grunted I made up my mind I wanted me my Boyfriend  
friends and brother to kill him I sighed

Can not even do can you?.,.,.Jesse asked with Fucking smirk on his face

Benny You are torn between two worlds You are not one of them not truly one of us like Erica.,.,.,.,Jesse told me

Shut Up!.,.,I hissed at him

You are so Beautiful and strong But you and Erica are so alone and We are the same Me and you.,.,.Jesse said

I am nothing like you! And I am Dating Ethan!,.,.,.,.,I told him

Heh Oh but the both of you are,.,.,.,.Jesse said then started laughing as He looked at my Spellbook and my School books

Look at you And I think Erica too Two Immortals studying for his and her's finals and you studying Magic ,.,.,.,.,.  
,.,Jesse said

It is midterms,.,.,.,.,.I corrected him Jesse trying to sat up He moved his hand to me I slapped his hands away  
And Jesse moaned from that

You are weak,.,.,.,.,I told him with a smirk on my face

Well when you spend months disembodied underground and see how you feel,.,.,.,Jesse explained then went to get up  
I pushed him back down My eyes went Blue and I hissed at him

I am not here to hurt you Erica Or Ethan and your brother I have a proposal for you and Erica well I don't see her  
so you can give it to her too,.,.,.,.Jesse told me and moans and groans as He gets up I moved up myself still  
keeping Amanda's Yard's people's thing as my stake Jesse finally stood up

In a few days When me and someone else are strong enough We are leaving There is nothing for us here  
Except you for me and Erica for him You two Join me,.,.,,,.,Jesse explained to me

I looked at him thinking Yeah Never ever join him! Same goes for Erica! But who is he?

Come on Benny! We did made a great couple,.,,,.,.Jesse reminded me

No We never did! Me and Ethan Do! Maybe We could have been Until You bit me! Me and or Erica are not  
going anywhere with you and him Whoever He is!,.,.,.,I yelled at him

Benny In a few years even those little dorks Will leave you behind and even Ethan Unless You are gonna turn him  
And then All Three of You Will be stuck in high school for all time,,,.,.,.Jesse reminded me again then got closer  
to me

You and Erica are Vampires,.,,,.,Jesse said

No! We are not!,.,.,.I yelled holding my ground I am just as Powerful as Jesse

You and Erica Join me We all could travel the world All Immortals and All Powerful's Well You are And All it takes  
is two tiny Little Human lives,.,.,.,.,.,Jesse told me I wanted to kill him But I had a plain for Jesse

Will you leave Our friends My Boyfriend and Brother alone?,.,.,.,I asked Jesse walked behind me Right next to my ear  
and neck

Benny You and Erica Have My word and His too You two can have three days to think about it,.,.,.,.Jesse told me then  
started walking away I turned around

And How Will Me and Erica find you?,.,.,.,.I asked Jesse stop and turned to me

Text me,.,.,.,.,Jesse answered then leaned down as He was bowing to me

Until next time one of My fair Fledglings,.,.,.,.,.,Jesse told me then lean back up then grabbing his back

Ow,.,.,.,Jesse said then started walking away again

Wait! Me and Erica Will Join you Show up Tomorrow night At The Fly Off To The Moon Dance We Will be there.,.,.I told  
him Jesse once turned to me and smiled

And If you want You can have Ethan come with us too See you My Benny,.,.,.,.,.Jesse said I thought to myself  
This Time We are gonna kill him for good

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

I called Erica and Amanda over to help me with My Outfit for the Dance Amanda was laying on one side of my bed  
Erica was sitting on the other as for Gabe and Brandon were on my bed too Erica was studying Getting Better  
with my help I grabbed a few shirts from my closet I held up one of the shirts

This?.,.,I asked holding a camouflage vest-top Amanda Erica Gabe and Brandon looked up at the shirt and me  
Brandon and Gabe were trying to keep from laughing

I give that shirt Two fangs down,.,.,.,.Erica told me smiled showing her fangs off

Where are we all going Paintballing?.,.,.,.Amanda asked I sighed and now holding a plaid shirt Erica started laughing

Guys How about this?.,.,.,.I asked

Ethan! You still wear plaid!?.,.,.Amanda and Gabe exclaimed I threw the shirt down and turned back to my closet

Oh come on! Ah!.,.,I said when I found another shirt I turned to Amanda Erica and The Guys

Okay Guys How about this one?..,.,I asked holding a T-shirt with a tux print on the shirt

Okay Ethan That is it You Brandon Me and Gabe are gonna be rolling in style You three are renting tuxes and I am  
renting a dress!,.,.,.,.,.Amanda told me I turned back my closet

Let me see,.,.,I said started moving shirts around on the top part of my closet then some shirts fell onto the floor  
with something hard hit me

Ow!.,.I yelled I looked at what hit me I saw it was The Cubile Animus!?  
I lean down to pick it up

The Cubile Animus?.,.,.I asked I picked it up I turned to everyone on my bed I put both of my hands on the Souls Box  
And Gasped Another Vision **[A/N: Ethan is having a lot of Visions in this one]**

**Flash**

I saw where We had the Cubile Animus at I saw Two people a Girl and Guy I saw the girl was Melissa! And the Guy didn't  
show his face He held his hand out The Guy who was in the ground turned around to where I could see his face  
JESSE! Jesse got up and got off stuff on his black jacket They all started walking away

**Flash [End Of Vision]**

I came out of the vision Erica was be my side She saw What I was holding I was panting

Oh No No No No!.,.,I yelled ran over to my bed

Oh Chill it Will be awesome.,.,.,Amanda said

AMANDA! GUYS.,.,Me and Erica yelled Gabe and Brandon looked at the Cubile Animus

I have not rocked a dress since Jeremy Peltzman's bar mitzvah and,.,.,Amanda said before We all stop her

What is This doing in my closet!?.,.,.I asked

Amanda all most hopped off the bed but She sat up

Amanda! We all told you to put this somewhere that way No one would ever find it,.,.,.,.,.,.Me Erica Gabe and Brandon  
told her

E! Have you seen you closet?!.,.,Amanda asked

She is right.,.,.Erica agreed

Yup She is.,.,Gabe and Brandon agreed as well

Erica Amanda Gabe Brandon I just had a Vision When we dug up the Cubile Animus something got out  
Or! Somebody! Jesse!,.,.,I told all of them

WHAT!?.,.,.Erica Gabe and Brandon yelled

What?! E We totally vanquished him a Year ago!.,.,Amanda explained

Yeah well then somehow We un-vanquished him When we dug up the box And Now He could be going after Erica and  
Benny!.,.,I yelled

E What you mean Jesse was in the box and when you six Are you freaking sure!?.,.,.Erica asked

Oh There is only one way to find out,.,.,.I said

* * *

**Erica's POV**

Me Ethan Amanda Gabe and Brandon walked outside to where we had that thing at Before We even got there  
We saw Human Footprints leaning from The open hole to the front to Ethan and Brandon's yard Only two different  
footprints were in the mud Wait Two Different Footprints? Ugh We Will find out later We followed those footprints  
to where the Cubile Animus was at Only to see the mud was moved

Oh No!.,.,Ethan and Brandon yelled

No No No! Please God No!.,.,.Me and Amanda pleaded

We are So Dumb!.,.,.,.Ethan yelled

NO E! We are so Dead! We are gonna die! Instead of wearing Your guys Tuxes And Mine and Erica's dresses that  
all Will be to our funerals! Which means we should probably but instead of rent.,.,.,.,.,.,,,..Amanda explained

And I Will Never Ever have Destiny and Gabriel! And Me and Brandon won't get married!.,.,.Gabe yelled holding  
his stomach

Okay We have to find Benny!.,.,.,.Me and Ethan told our Goofy Friends and His Brother

Oh Great! now We all are gonna die twice! First Benny Will kill me Gabe and Brandon and then Jesse Will kill you  
Benny and Erica!.,.,.,Amanda yelled starting to freaking out

Me and Ethan grabbed Amanda's shoulders

Amanda! Get a Freaking Grip!,.,.,.,Brandon Me and Ethan yelled and told her

But Me You Gabe and Brandon we all are Too Young to die!,.,.,.,Amanda shouted Me and Ethan looked behind Amanda  
Benny Flashed up whizzing from running so fast

Oh Uh Benny listen.,.,I could say before

Jesse Is back!.,,Benny and Ethan told each other at the same time I looked at them I thought So cute Vampire-slash-  
Human Love and they talk at the same time all of the time

How did you know?...,Me Ethan and Brandon asked

Jesse He just proposed to me.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Benny admitted

Wait is In Marry me Or is In I have something for you?.,.,.,I asked

The Second one for me and you two Erica.,.,.Benny answered

What?.,.,.,.Me Ethan Brandon Gabe and Amanda asked

Jesse is very weak We have to take him out and this other guy before the both of them get their strengths back  
And We will do this Tomorrow night,.,.,.,.,Benny told us

But it is the dance!,.,.,.Amanda and Gabe whined

We are coming Right Amanda Gabe?.,.,.Ethan asked

Ugh.,.Gabe groaned

Is Jesse that weak?.,.,.Me and Amanda asked

Very He can barely walk,.,.,.,.,.Benny answered

All Right let's smoke this broke-down Vampire or Vampires! Again on one!,.,,,.Amanda and Gabe said happily

Yeah!,.,.,.Me Ethan and Brandon cheered

Okay Me and Erica Will make sure that the meeting is set up And Ethan you and the guys get our gear,.,.,.,Benny told us  
I walked over to him Benny pulled out his cell phone and text Jesse and the other person

Okay it is Jesse takedown 2.0. And This time we know what we are doing.,.,.,.,.,Ethan said excitedly

And Me Erica and you guys Will still have time time to dance and for me and Erica to dance our ways into Hottie's  
hearts.,.,.,.,.,Amanda added and told us her idea I smiled and nodded

That is right for you and Erica We can totally do this!.,.,.,.Ethan Brandon and Gabe said Benny and Me looked at his  
phone

Good Guys.,.,.I told them

Because Jesse wants me and Erica at the school for nine.,.,.Benny explained and read off his cell-phone

Perfect We are all Super Psyched!,.,.,.,.,.Amanda said Not so sure about this

Heh.,.,.,Ethan Brandon and Gabe laughed a bit

Come on My Fearless Vampire Hunters and Boyfriend,.,.,.,.,.Benny told us We ran back inside Ethan and Brandon's house

... ... ... ...

**A Bit Later**

... ... ... ...

I walked out of Ethan and Brandon's To my house It was next door to Benny's So I didn't have far to go  
I was looking through my school book when I thought I heard Someone behind me I turned around  
to see no one was not following me I went back to walking

Erica, Erica,.,.,.The Voice called out to me I thought I knew that voice But it couldn't be him Just couldn't be  
I Flashed to my house I had to get some sleep We have to fight Jesse tomorrow night

* * *

**The Night Of Fly Off To The Moon Dance -Dun Dun Dun!-**

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

Me Amanda Gabe and Brandon are in my room getting Our Vampires-Killing-Stuff from Under my bed and Now on my  
bed

Okay What all do we got and have?.,..,.I asked

Holy Water Balls?.,.,.Brandon asked

Check.,.,.,Amanda and Gabe answered pointing at the Water balls I marked that off the list

Garlic bombs?..,.,.,Gabe asked as I picked up one and smelt it

Ugh Nasty Check.,.,.,I told them

UV Flash Blaster?.,.,.,.I asked

Oh a Bloody Classic Check.,.,.,.,Amanda answered and told us happily then Flashed the light in mine Gabe and Brandon's  
eyes blinding Me Brandon and Gabe the second Amanda Flashed it in our eyes I marked that one off the list

Okay on that,.,.,.,.Brandon told Amanda Who was still smiling

Unh Stake-o-Matic?..,.,.Me and Gabe asked

Amanda and Brandon looked at everything that was on my bed I guess they didn't really know what I meant

Me and or Brandon don't even know which one that is ... but really check off.,.,.,..,Amanda said pointing at everything  
I marked that one off and that was the last thing on my Vampires-Killing-Stuff list

Okay.,.,.,.Brandon sighed

If We are gonna kick Jesse and His Friend while they are both down We can not go the halfway Do you four  
guys think we need one more Vampires-Killer?.,.,.Me and Gabe asked

Amanda and Brandon had a look on their faces like "We think We all kind of do need one more" that is what their faces  
said

Okay You two guys think we need one more Vampires-Killer.,.,.,.I answered for the two

Yeah.,.,...Gabe Amanda and Brandon agreed on what I answered for Amanda and Brandon I leaned down to look  
under my bed to find what I was looking for When I felt it pulled it out for under my bed Was the Sun-Saber

Amanda knew what it was But Brandon and Gabe really didn't know What to think

Oh The UV Sun Saber XL From the last time We went after Jesse! Check!.,.,.,Amanda exclaimed marking that off the list  
of Vampires-Killing-Stuff

It looks like a Light to a Tanning Bed.,.,.,Brandon pointed out I got up and sat on my bed

Well It is because Me and Amanda used them at One of Jesse's Vampire Party's And At the Dusker Fan thing..,.I  
explained to Brandon

Hey guys Enough of you guy don't even think that Benny would ever go back to Jesse? or Erica join him and this guy?  
Do you four?.,.,.,.,I asked Amanda Gabe and Brandon But they did not know why I was talking like that

No Way on both but Why do you ask?.,.,.Amanda asked first smiled then stop smiling

Because I had two Visions I Will start with Erica's and end with Benny's When I grabbed Erica's I saw She was lost  
in a fog and then Erica was over a boy's body Growling and with blood coming out of her mouth  
Then Benny's was even weirder I saw He was dancing with someone then Leaning over his neck with no blood  
coming out of his mouth I knew He turned him and that was it of both visions You guys don't think Erica or Benny  
would ever turn into a Full Vampire or turn someone do you?.,.,.I Answered Explained and Asked

Ethan Dude Erica and Benny have been fighting the blood lust and things that come with being Fledglings for  
a long time now Heh Why Would the both just change now? Of all times?,.,.,.Amanda and Brandon told me and asked me

But You Me Gabeand Brandon on the others hands.,.,.,Amanda started and got up and grabbed I guess were mine  
Brandon and Gabe's Tuxes and Her dress

Have to change into Your guys tuxes and My dress.,.,.,Amanda finished and told us She hopped into my closet  
to get dressed in her dress When Me Gabe and Brandon got done with our tuxes I would say We looked hot  
My closet door opened and Amanda walked out wearing a Blue Short yet Big and the Dress was very 80's  
I think I was the only one who looked the best out of all five of us Amanda walked over to us

It is been a really freaking while since the last itme I shopped at Fancy Frank's huh?.,.,.,Amanda asked

Okay Amanda Let's do this!.,.,Brandon and Gabe told her I nodded with what She said before Brandon and Gabe told  
her this

Phew Yeah Time to kick some more intergalactic butts!.,.,.,Amanda said happily

Amanda Don't you mean Vampires Butts?.,.,.Me and Brandon asked and corrected her

Check 8:15 we jet.,.,Amanda answered and told us

At Nine o'clock eliminate Vampire olrd and helpers.,.,.,.I told them

Nine-thirty Me and Erica charm the Hotties at the Dance Whoo!.,.,.Amanda reminded herself

We grabbed Our stuff but On the way out I bumped into Amanda  
She grab my hand I gasped But why from Amanda

**Flash**

I saw Amanda wearing Her dress She turned around With her Werewolf eyes and Teeth and growled at someone

**Flash**

I saw Amanda wearing the still Dress but She didn't have Her Werewolf eyes and Teeth anymore They Were Blue  
eyes like Jesse and Benny's eyes and Amanda hissed at this someone She had Vampire Fangs I gasped in the vision

**Flash [End Of Vision]**

Amanda hit me on the shoulder I looked at her

Ethan Come On! We gotta go!.,.,Amanda told me I nodded and We walked down stairs Only to see Mom opening the  
front door for Erica and Benny Mom opened the door as the Doorbell rings Benny and Erica walked in

Ah! Look at you two Benny You look Handsome and Erica You look Gorgeous,.,.,.,.Mom Told them  
Benny closed the front door

Come on in you two I Will call the Boys and Amanda down and-,.,.,.,.,.Mom Cut herself off When She saw us at the stairs

Ethan Brandon Amanda and Gabe,.,.,.,.Mom said Erica was wearing a dress with the top half was Black and at the very  
end of the dress was White And Benny look Very Hot He was wearing a Tux like mine but with a little bow tie  
I knew my mouth was hanging open Amanda Gabe and Brandon were smiling at them

Oh uh Hi Ethan Gabe Brandon and Amanda,.,.,.,.Benny told us

Hey you guys!,.,.,.,.Erica said happily She gets like Rory sometimes they need to together and Now!

Ethan You look very Handsome like Benny and You three look very adorable.,.,..Mom told Gabe Brandon and Amanda  
Amanda's smile fell then She looked at me

Well Come on It is Picture time!,,.,.,Mom announced at all of us

Heh,.,.,I laughed a bit We walked down the last few stairs then walked and into mine and Brandon's living room  
I was on the left of Benny so was Brandon Amanda and Gabe were on Erica's Right We knew what about were gonna do  
with this I knew Mom could not see Erica and Benny that much in the camera Because they are Fledglings

Okay you guys two three one cheese.,.,.Mom told us Me and Brandon Jumped in front of Benny so did Amanda and Gabe  
in front of Erica they hid behind us as Mom's Camera Flashed Mom looked at the camera I thought Shit She don't  
see Erica and Benny behind us

Oh Come on Gabe Ethan Brandon and Amanda you guys you four completely blocked Benny and Erica I Gotta  
take another one.,.,.Mom told us held up her camera again

Uh We Gotta go Mom.,.,.,..Me and Brandon told her

Amanda Gabe and Brandon grabbed the Vampires-Killers Benny grabbed my hand as We all walked to the front door

Uh Okay you kids Have a very good time.,.,.Mom started and yelled I opened the front door when

And Don't drink too much of that red stuff!.,..,.,Mom finished and yelled Mine Gabe Brandon Amanda Benny and Erica's  
eyes widen We turned to Mom

What!?.,.,.,.Me Benny Amanda Erica Brandon and Gabe asked and yelled

Punch Don't they serve punch at high school dances anymore?..,.,.Mom Answered and asked

Bye Mom.,.,Me and Brandon told her I pushed Amanda out the door She was followed by Gabe and Brandon

Bye Love you.,.,.Mom called out to me and Brandon Me and Benny shut the door

* * *

**At The School- Dun Dun Dun Dun!**

* * *

**Gabe's POV**

Me Brandon Amanda and Ethan were inside the gym as Erica and Benny were outside waiting on Jesse and this another  
Vampire to show up Brandon was drinking the Punch He was on his fifth cup I knew He was gonna piss himself  
If He didn't stop now Amanda was looking at someones in the Crowd of Dancing Kids Ethan was looking around  
all over the dance floor then He turned to Amanda and Brandon I was feeling Destiny and Gabriel kick They  
knew something bad was gonna happened We all just didn't know when

Do you guys think Brandon really should be drinking so much of that Punch!?.,..,.Ethan yelled and asked yelled over  
the music Me and Amanda nodded

Yeah Brandon you are gonna Pissing a lot for the next three days!.,.,I yelled

The keys to fighting new and old Vampires is to hydrate!,.,.,.,.Brandon answered and yelled grabbing more punch  
from the punch table

Really!?.,.,.Me Ethan and Amanda asked and yelled

And Brandon Where do you get all of this information from?.,.,.,.Ethan asked  
Brandon took a sip of his punch before answering

From Jane's Dusk Movies!,.,.,.,.,Brandon answered looking at us like we were dumb

Oh!..,.,.Me Ethan and Amanda said Amanda turned her head to the dance floor Only to see Della and Daniel dancing

There is Della and Daniel Wow Should I ask Daniel to dance?.,.,.Amanda exclaimed and asked Ethan then She turned  
back to us

No Erica and Benny are gonna give us a signal at any second Then it is time to kick some butts,.,.,.,.Ethan answered  
and told Amanda I looked behind him and Amanda I saw Rory popped up wearing I don't even know what the hell  
He was wearing

Whose butts?.,.,Rory asked from behind them Brandon stop drinking the punch Ethan and Amanda turned around to  
look at Rory they were in the middle of me and Brandon We all looked at Rory wearing a freaking astronaut costume  
or a suit?

What are you wearing Rory?.,.,.,Me and Amanda asked

We are supposed to dress up for this!.,.,Rory explained then started pointing at Me Ethan Brandon and Amanda  
we were wearing a Dress and Tuxes

Amanda You said we are wearing suits! But you are wearing a dress! and not a Suit!,.,.,.Rory accused Amanda  
Ethan turned to Rory trying not to laugh

Not Space Suits Rory!.,.,.,Ethan told Rory laughing a bit

All of you guys are just upset because you four didn't even think of it,.,.,.,.Rory told us then walked away to the dance  
floor when Ethan's cell phone started Buzzing Ethan grabbed his phone from his tux pocket to check it  
Amanda gasped when She saw Daniel and Della were looking right at her She hid her face

Daniel and Della are looking this way,.,.,.,Amanda gasped turning away to us  
Ethan put his cell phone back in his pocket

it is Erica and Benny Jesse and His Helper are here..,.,.Ethan told us

What?! No What about Daniel?.,.,.,Amanda asked

Forget that Amanda We all gotta go You and Gabe grab the bag .,.,.,.,.Ethan answered her I grabbed our bag

Okay But Before we go I gotta go,.,.,.,.Brandon told Ethan Amanda and Me

I told you You would be pissing for three days!,.,.,.,I hissed at him as Brandon started moving around holding  
his front

Brandon Forget it there is no more time left,.,.,.,.,.Ethan told him

Come let's go now,.,.,.,.Amanda said

Why did you guys make me drink so munch of that punch?.,.,.,Brandon asked

Rory turned away from the punch table and walked to Della and Daniel

Hey Della Daniel You two look out of this world.,.,.,Rory told them

Nice suit,.,.,.,.,.,..Della and Daniel said to Rory

We ran out to the hall Amanda hid one of the lockers Me and Brandon hid  
behind of one the corner and Ethan hid in a Recycling bin but not before He kissed Benny

* * *

**Benny's POV!**

Me and Erica walked back and forth waiting for Jesse and His Helper We started walking down the hall Were  
Brandon Ethan Gabe and Amanda were hiding We walked down it and stop I knew Jesse was there

I was worried you two might now show.,.,.Jesse told us Me and Erica turned around to him I saw Jesse had his Vampire  
eyes on

We wouldn't miss it.,.,.,Erica said just as a Very Pissed off Sarah came out

Jesse come on There is a smorgasbord of freshmen in there,.,.,.,Sarah told Jesse She stop talking When She saw  
me and Erica standing there with him

Benny Erica What are you two doing here?.,.,.Sarah asked and not acting like herself

What we need to do Do not try and stop all of us!.,.,.I answered smirking at Jesse I had him this time

Who is all of us?.,.,.Jesse asked and that was Amanda Brandon Ethan and Gabe's cues an Locker opened up  
showing Amanda She sept out Brandon and Gabe walked from around the corner Jesse looked at them They smirked  
at Jesse looking at Ethan's hiding spot Ethan opened the door and sept out fixing his suit Which He look very hot  
in

All Most the same us that killed you last time.,.,.,Ethan answered Jesse turned to Gabe and Brandon

Good All of you Geeks and Nerds got my invitation.,.,.,Jesse said

You knew me and Erica bring them here?.,.,.,I asked

Of course But I don't know these two that look like you and Ethan.,.,.Jesse told me

I'm Brandon Ethan's Twin Brother.,.,.,Brandon told him

And I'm Gabe Benny's Twin Brother.,.,.Gabe told him as well

Uh Why Are you big You are having Kids?,.,.,.Jesse asked Gabe nodded Jesse laughed

Who would ever thought Brandon would be on top!?.,.,Jesse laughed

I hissed at him showing My Fangs and Blue eyes

Well as We would saying of course Hence You and Erica are not the only one who brought friends,.,.,.,.,Jesse told me and  
Erica Ethan turned his head to another Vampire then Two more Vampires started hissing at Gabe Amanda and Brandon  
Amanda growled showing her Werewolf's eyes and teeth off then me and Erica looked at Jesse as Two more  
Vampires Show up walking to Jesse I knew Melissa was a part of this But When the last Vampire walked in behind  
her Mine Erica Ethan and Gabe's eyes widen No Way! it could not be as Him and Melissa walked up to beside Jesse  
Melissa on his right and Him on his left Erica was shocked at who it was

No Way!.,.Ethan Amanda and Gabe yelled

No it can not be You!.,.,.Erica said

Well Nice to see all of you guys.,.,.,He said happily

Atticus! You can't be here you are dead!.,.,.I exclaimed not believing What we were all seeing

Well You guys see When I die Jesse was around to get my soul He was gonna bring me back but then you and your  
friends killed him Well I'm Back now and I'm taking Erica back too after all Me and Her did have sex.,.,Atticus explained

Amanda growled at him Erica was very sad and pissed off

Shut Up!,.,.,.,Erica yelled at him Atticus smiled at her Only getting a Hiss from Erica

Too weak to fight your guys own battles? Huh?.,.,.,.,Brandon asked

Lame!.,,.,Gabe added Then Jesse me Erica Melissa and Atticus looked at Ethan Me and Erica had to turn to him to see  
him

Hey if you three wanna raise the stakes fine We can do that,.,.,.,.,.Ethan told them then a stake slid out of his suit  
sleeve the Vampire went after Ethan He hissed He didn't see the stake Ethan hit the Vampire in the heart He  
roared then just disappeared Melissa Atticus Jesse me and Erica turned to Gabe Brandon and Amanda who were  
about to kill their Vampires They Growled at them Amanda Gabe and Brandon leaned back and Flashed the UV  
Flash Blaster Amanda was the one who used it then Brandon hit the Vampires with two of the Holy Water Balls  
and the both disintegrated

Awesome!.,.,Amanda and Gabe breathed Now It was Three Against Six Who is gonna win?  
Me and Erica's Eyes Change Erica's fangs popped out We went after Jesse Only to be stop by Sarah pulling Erica away

Her eyes were Her Vampire eyes She turned Erica around and started backing up with her in Fast speed Jesse  
Melissa and Atticus laughed as Sarah pulled Erica away from the fight I stood there watching this happened

Sarah! What are you doing!?.,.,.,Erica asked fight Sarah's hold on her Now with fangs out and eyes different

Me and Atticus had a special chat with Sarah earlier,.,.,.,.Jesse answered for Sarah then His and Atticus hands  
glowed red I knew what that was trance

Sarah Hold onto Erica for us,.,.,.,Atticus and Jesse told her

Yea I Will hold onto Erica.,.,.,.Sarah repeated in her trance

Sarah is in a trance Benny!.,.,.Erica cried out to me

Jesse and Atticus are not as weak as We thought!,.,.,.I yelled I backed up to Ethan I was alone against Three Vampires  
Yeah time to back up

Get Them!.,.,Me and Ethan yelled to Amanda Brandon and Gabe Jesse and Atticus turned to them as  
They started Chanting the Spell before Could even finish Atticus and Jesse Flashed up to them Jesse Grabbed Brandon  
and Gabe by their throats Atticus did the same with Amanda but pushed her up against the locker

Let Me Go!.,.,.,Amanda said through her mouth that was trying to breath and it was not good With Atticus's hand  
wrapped around her throat

Aw! Amanda I thought you liked me.,.,.Atticus said in a fake hurt voice Amanda growled at him

You three geeks got something else to say?.,.,.Jesse threatened Amanda Gabe and Brandon

Let Go of Gabe Now!..,.Brandon told Jesse to Jesse dropped Gabe onto the floor

And What are you gonna do about that?.,.,.,Jesse asked

I have to use the bathroom.,.,.,.Brandon answered him Jesse Flashed him to the boys bathroom Gabe ran after them

Brandon!,.,.Gabe yelled Atticus looked at Amanda

Just You and Me.,.,Atticus said Flashed away with Amanda

Jesse threw Brandon against the bathroom wall just as Gabe ran in He was by Brandon's side He groaned when He hit  
the floor

Than go.,.,Jesse told him then walked out of the bathroom

I just did.,.,.Brandon answered Jesse walked back out to Me Ethan and Melissa She grabbed me Just as Ethan  
went to hit Jesse with his Sun-Saber Jesse gasped and ducked then Ethan hit Jesse on the neck He screamed in pain  
Ethan went to hit Jesse again But this time Jesse grabbed at the Sun-Saber they started fight Jesse pushed the  
Sun-Saber away from Ethan's hold They went into a class room I hit Melissa's foot She screamed I turned to and hissed  
She hissed back and we started fighting I hope Amanda is doing just as good as me right now

* * *

**Amanda-Vs-Atticus**

* * *

Amanda screamed as She was threw against the lockers She got back up and pulled out a stake Ethan had gave her  
Only to be pushed to the wall by Atticus

Amanda Amanda Oh Amanda why Do you want to kill me?.,.,.Atticus asked Amanda grunted

Because You are Evil and I don't date Evil!,.,.,.Amanda told him Atticus laughed

Well I might just drink your blood You know You do smell good,.,.,..Atticus said smelling the air

Well You won't get to drink it Oh by the Way Sing like a girl from me..,,.,Amanda said

Huh?.,.,.Atticus asked then Amanda knee him where it Hurts to be knee Atticus dropped Amanda grabbing his front  
Amanda ran down the hall until She was grabbed by the neck Amanda's hair was pulled over to her another shoulder  
on her left side Atticus smelt Amanda's neck

Mmm You smelt better then I thought You are gonna love this.,.,.,.Atticus told her Amanda was trying to fight  
him But it was too late Atticus pushed in his fangs into Amanda's neck giving her his vemon Amanda screamed in pain  
as She felt the vemon going through her Atticus let go of Amanda licking her blood from his lips as Amanda  
was screaming in pain moving all over the ground in Vampire speed Amanda looked up at him Atticus smiled

I told you You Will love this life Well I gotta go see you around.,.,.,Atticus said then Flashed away Amanda screamed  
one more time before closing her eyes the Vemon Finally went through her whole Body Amanda was now a Fledgling

* * *

**Brandon/Gabe-Vs-Atticus**

* * *

Brandon and Gabe walked out of the bathroom just as Atticus flashed up Brandon pulled out a stake like Amanda did  
Atticus moved his hand and the Stake flew out of Brandon's hand Atticus smiled before moving his hand again  
making Brandon fly into a wall

BRANDON!.,.,.Gabe yelled He turned to Atticus Who was nowhere to be found Until Gabe heard Someone Flashed  
up from behind him He turned around to see Brandon was up and behind him Gabe pulled him into a hug

You are okay.,.,,.Gabe said

Gabe Look Out!.,.,.Brandon told him but it was too late Atticus had grabbed Gabe his fangs were out his eyes were  
Yellow And He looked at Gabe like He was something to eat

Well I think your blood Will be different then Amanda's well let's see.,.,.,Atticus said then bit down on Gabe's neck  
He screamed Atticus was drinking from him He was turning him

GABE!.,..,.,Brandon yelled as Atticus let him go Gabe fell to the floor then He started screaming from the Vemon  
running within him Brandon ran to his side Atticus laughed like Jesse

What Did you do to him!?.,.,.,Brandon asked

Well I turned him Good Times Brandon see you soon.,.,.Atticus said flashed away Gabe had stop screaming Brandon  
put his head around Gabe's heart and He didn't hear a heart beat he started crying put his hand on Gabe's stomach  
He felt the Babies kick he was happy as long as Gabe and the Babies were fine Brandon was happy

* * *

**Ethan-Vs-Jesse**

* * *

Ethan and Jesse were fight when Jesse pushed opened the classroom door He threw Ethan over at some chair and a table  
Jesse laughed Ethan got up and broke something made out of wood and threw it at the Door But Jesse was not there  
Ethan looked around Until Jesse flashed up behind him Ethan gasped

This wasn't a part of your little plan was it?.,.,.Jesse asked

Sarah listen to me This isn't you Jesse and Atticus has you charmed We have to stop them!.,.,.Erica told Sarah  
Sarah hissed at Erica then grabbed her throat

Shut Up.,.,.Sarah hissed

Sarah I'm one of your friends Look into my eyes Please.,.,.,.,Erica told her Sarah laughed lean in Erica knocked heads  
with her Sarah let go and grabbed her head

Ow! Unh! What the heck? What si going on?.,.,.,.,.,,,,Sarah asked **[A/N: This is Been in Benny's POV the whole  
time!]**

I threw Melissa at a wall She got up and walked to the middle of the hallway as Atticus Flashed up and Jesse  
came in the middle Holding Ethan by the arm he was grunting me Erica and Sarah were like them in the middle of  
the hallway then Amanda Gabe and Brandon flashed up Amanda's eyes were Blue like mine and Jesse's She had  
Vampire fangs Gabe's eyes were Yellow his fangs were out That pissed me off Atticus turned my Friend and Brother  
He is so gonna get it

Let Ethan Go!.,.,Me and Erica demanded him

I don't care how cute you are and My best Friend No Ones puts me in a trance!,.,.,.,Sarah hissed at Jesse and Atticus  
Atticus laughed

Why do you two even care about this mean?,.,.,.,.Atticus asked

Because I love him!.,.,I answered that one

Benny Erica In Five-hundred years you two won't even remember his name unless one of you turns him  
Come with me Atticus and Melissa and be who you two are supposed to be!,.,.,.,,.,Jesse told me and Erica

Get it through your tiny bat brains If you hurt one of my friends or Benny's Boyfriend Me or Benny Will make you three  
regret it even if it takes a thousand years.,.,.,Erica started and yelled at them

But We Will never Never be two of you!,.,.,.Me and Erica finished and told them

We Will see,.,.,.Jesse told us then pulled up Ethan's sleeve and bit him

NO!.,.Me Erica Gabe Brandon and Amanda yelled in horror Ethan grunted as Jesse bit him I gasped I couldn't believe it  
Jesse was gonna make me or Erica turn into a Full Vampire by Biting Ethan When Jesse was done He threw  
Ethan onto the ground With his blood on his teeth and lips Ethan started groaning Then He's turning was gonna be  
different Ethan started moving all over the floor in Vampire speed

Ethan! No!.,.,.I cried

Now! either You or Erica become one of us Or Ethan does,.,.,.Jesse told me and Erica looking down at Ethan  
who was still moving around in Vampire-Speed

Benny it is Your choice or Erica's See you all soon.,.,Jesse said the doors behind them opened He Flashed out  
Melissa and Atticus did after Jesse

Ethan!.,.,Me and Erica yelled I got down I put his head on my lap I grabbed his wrist I was about to suck the vemon  
out When Erica grab Ethan's wrist from me I looked at her She looked at Ethan I put my hands on his head  
Erica had her fangs out

Erica Don't No.,.,.Ethan groaned out Erica nodded sadly at me And She bit into Ethan's wrist and started sucking the vemon out Erica pulled away I knew She got the vemon out

Erica stop you got the vemon out.,.,.I told her Erica bit into Ethan's wrist again I looked down at Ethan I started crying  
I heard What the guys were talking about

Sarah! What is Erica doing!?.,.,.Amanda asked

Erica is Saving Ethan.,.,.,Sarah answered sadly Erica kept sucking

Erica,.,.,.,Ethan groaned out as Erica took her fangs out I sighed We looked at Ethan I smiled sad at him Ethan passed  
out I looked at Erica Ethan's Blood was too good And Now Erica was a Full Vampire I kissed Ethan

* * *

**Ethan's POV Back at Mine and Brandon's House**

Everyone was around my bed Benny sat by me I had an Ice-Pack in my head

Don't worry Ethan Erica got all of the vemon out Your heart is still beating nothing like Amanda and Gabe  
But You are gonna be all right,.,.,.Grandma Weir told me

Yeah but Amanda Gabe the Babies and Erica isn't Guys I feel terrible,.,.,.,.I told my friends and My Boyfriend

What do you expect? You my Boyfriend and Amanda Just got a bitten by Vampires,.,.,.Brandon said

Vampires,.,.,.Brandon whispered

Even Jane was in the Room

Erica just gave up whatever chance she had at life to save me,.,.,.I explained

Well Erica really is worth half of the eight bucks an hour that your guys mom pays her to help Babysit huh?.,.,Amanda  
asked Hit Grandma Weir and Benny

Amanda.,.,.,.I said

Just trying to lighten the moon,.,..,.,.,.,Amanda told me

There is nothing left for her now.,.,.,.,I said sadly

But Rory and Sarah,.,.,.,.Benny added

* * *

**Outside Erica's POV**

Me Sarah and Rory were outside of Ethan and Brandon's House I feel so Different now Like Not Dying I looked  
up at Ethan's window then back to Rory and Sarah

I Know Ethan Will be okay right?.,.,.,I asked

Yeah Remember Ethan is a Like When we were both suck with the pig flu I was puking for like,.,.,Rory didn't finish  
that when Sarah punched him on the arm Rory his face of pain I kept from laughing

Ah Well welcome to Team V Erica It may not awesome at first but after a few decades or so.,.,.Rory didn't finish that  
again When Sarah punched him on the arm again

Ow!.,.,Rory yelled in pain Then He walked over to me and put his arm around me I blushed

So Look it this way Me and you get to be Girlfriend and Boyfriend forever now.,.,.,.Rory told me

Rory what?.,.,.I asked

Erica Will you go out with me?.,.,.Rory asked

YES! YES!.,.,I answered jumping up and down Rory smiled I wrap my arms around his neck Rory looked at me  
I leaned in and kissed him Rory kissed back

This is So gross!,.,.,.Sarah called out to us I pulled away

So I guess We Wll really be one of best friends forever now huh?.,.,Sarah asked

I guess so,.,.,.,.,.,.I answered

Well Enough I finally got my Girl Now Let's htithat after party!.,.,Rory said then He flew up into the night air  
Sarah turned to me

Welcome to the rast of your life Girlfriend When you are ready We Will be there for you .,.,.,.Sarah told me then  
Flew up into the night air as well I wanted to go see Ethan and the others But I didn't at the same time I looked  
at Ethan's house again

Come On Erica I need to kiss you again!.,.,Rory yelled from the sky I turned around I looked down then up  
then Flew up into the night air as Well I got my guy But what is gonna happen now?

* * *

**And Done! With the Chapter Not the Story! You Guys mad at me for Turning Amanda and Gabe?  
I wanted them to become Vampires too I could see myself turn into a Vampire I think I'll keep Gabe  
a Fledgling and Make Amanda a Full Vampire Should I keep Her Werewolf? Or Make her Just a Vampire?  
let me know! And It was Gonna Be Erica The Whole Time! And When I said I was gonna turn Ethan into  
a Vampire Who did you guys think Who was gonna do it? I've After ReVamped and the Promos To do!  
And Season two! And If you guys wanted a Very Long LONG Chapter This is it! And Tell me What  
is your Favorites Redone EPs Of Season One!? You get to pick One!**

**Lawn Of The Dead?  
Three Cheers For Evil?  
Friday Night Frights?  
Blue Moon?  
Blood Drive?  
Doug The Vampire Hunter?  
Guys & Dolls?  
Double Negative?  
Die Pod!?  
The Brewed?  
Three (Six) Geeks and A Demon?  
or ReVamped?**

**Let me know! Okay I guess that's it Next is After ReVamped**

**Until ReVamped and The Promos**

**~Bethan Forever**


	13. After ReVamped

**What is Up!? If you are reading this far You guys love this story But sad since I do have to let it  
go But! Season Two a Different Way! Is Coming Very Soon! I think My Redone EPs Were kind of better  
then some of the Un-Redone EPs And Just so you guys know You Can say Which was your Favorite  
Redone-Season One or Two?! When Two is done I have not even started yet! So Yeah**

**The Best Redone EPs Autumrose's Picks Guys and Dolls Redone and ReVamped Redone!  
I guess the Redones were a bit better**

**emo-rocker101's pick Three (Six) Geeks and A Demon!**

**Thanks To the people that review ReVamped and Together? You guys are Awesome!**

**Autumrose: Why I turned Gabe and Amanda was because I see myself getting turned into a Vampire  
And For Gabe it fits Because He is having Babies and Half Human and Half Vampire Babies Are more  
Powerful And I'm gonna put the links for when they are both older As for Ethan and Benny Well You Will  
just have to find out ;)**

**emo-rocker101: I'm Happy You loved ReVamped! I guess you thought it was gonna be Benny  
that turned into a Full Vampire But you were right it was Erica! Well just I said for Autumrose You Will  
just have to find out!**

**Okay This Dance Is Two Weeks Before Welcome Back Dusker It is a Dance for the kids going back to  
School Dance It kind of Has a Twilight Ending With Ethan becoming a Vampire! Season Two Will have  
More Bethan Rorica Babe and Amanda and an OC! in it And Amanda is a Full Vampire in this Chapter  
She Will only have the Wolf things Like the Mate And She Will turned into a Wolf and not a Werewolf  
Since She now has Vampire Powers Flying Speed And that another one! And Brandon Will be a Vampire  
Soon in Season Two I don't know When So Yeah And I have a Plan for Benny to become a Full  
Vampire at the end of Season Two Okay that is it Here is After ReVamped Enjoy**

**Me or Erica don't want this life for you~Benny**

**~Bethan Forever**

* * *

**Chapter 13 - After ReVamped**

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

I'm Up in my room Getting dress for the 'Back To School' Dance It was Really Dumb But since Me and Benny  
didn't get to dance at the Fly Off To The Moon Dance Since Jesse Melissa and Atticus coming back and Me getting  
bit and Erica sucking the vemon out making her a Full Vampire I haven't seen Her since Rory and Sarah told me  
She was trying to know Not to Drink My Blood and Brandon's and other Humans I still like I made her turn  
Which I did I want to be a Vampire And I want Benny to turn me I was wearing the same tux in that vision  
of Benny and someone dancing and I knew that someone was me I looked in my mirror I look Hot or Good  
then there was a knock on my door I saw Gabe and Brandon standing there with Destiny and Gabriel in their arms  
Grandma Weir said Gabriel and Destiny were Half Vampires They were gonna be Powerful She told them  
Gabe was still a Fledgling But Amanda was not I know She drink human Blood But Grandma Weir said She had to  
If She didn't She would have very bad Blood Lust Amanda drink my blood I was kinda used to getting drink from

Hey Guys Hi Gabriel Destiny...,.I told them and talked to the babies in my baby voice they laughed at me Grandma  
Weir said they would grow fast then Normal Babies since they were Part Vampires and Part Humans They would look  
like two eighteen years olds in three and two years And We don't know how to tell mom and dad

Hey back Ethan you look great Benny is gonna love it,.,..,.,.Brandon said

Thanks Gabe How is Everything going today?...,.I thanked and asked

Great our First Dance since me Amanda and Erica turned Well I'm Happy for everything I have.,.,.,.Gabe answered

GABE ETHAN BRANDON AMANDA AND BENNY ARE HERE!.,.,.Mom Yelled from downstairs I smiled

Well there is our Ride.,.,.Brandon said We walked down the stairs I stop when I saw Benny dressed up in a Tux  
and Not like the One He wore to Fly Off To The Moon Dance I was not too He wearing a Black Tux with a Blue tie  
I was wearing like the same thing Amanda wearing a Pink Dress As for Gabe and Brandon I don't wanna say it  
They gave Destiny and Gabriel to Mom and Dad

Okay Camera Time!..,.,.Mom said getting out her camera Amanda stop her

Here Mrs Morgan Use mine It is better and newer,.,.,.,.Amanda told her

Okay.,.,Mom said grab the camera from her

After Mom took a lot of photos we told her We had to leave But you know Mom Wanted more Photos not of us  
but of Gabriel and Destiny I didn't know Where We were going But Everyone else did Amanda took off Flying  
Gabe Brandon Me and Benny got into Benny's car and started driving there I saw the Dance was at some Club  
Golf Club Gabe and Brandon were the first ones to get out of the car I saw a Camera Guy taking Pictures at the front  
I was scared at first then Benny grab my hand kissed it

It is gonna be find Okay Let's go.,.,.,.Benny told me opened his door closed it He opened my door and held out his hand  
I took it Benny shut my door We walked up to the front The Camera guy took our picture

Don't worry about that At least you look Hot.,.,.,.Benny whispered into my ear made me laugh We walked inside  
the Music was very Loud Some People were dancing Some weren't I saw Amanda Sarah and Rory at the Punch Table  
I walked to them but only to be pulled away to outside by Benny

Benny Where are we going?..,.,I asked looking back at our friends they were smiling at us Ugh Benny and them had  
something plan I just knew it

There are too many People in here I thought We could dance outside Is that okay?.,.,.Benny answered and asked  
over the music I nodded Benny pulled me outside I saw We were in like a garden about Two another Kids were out  
here I heard Not So loud Music playing in the background We walked over to some like cover thing for the garden  
The Kids walked back inside because it was getting colder Benny wrap his arms around me I did the same but mine arms  
were around his neck I stood on Benny's feet I couldn't dance Benny smiled down at me and started moving to  
the music

_**Flightless Bird American Mouth by Iron and**_** Wine**

Benny,.,.,.I said He looked at me

Yeah E Baby?.,.,.,Benny asked

Why didn't you or Erica just let the vemon go? If Erica did I would be like you guys now...,.,I told him

Ethan Me and Erica even Amanda and Gabe don't want this life for you It is just not normal,.,.,.Benny explained

Benny You know I don't care! Every day goes by I'm getting older then you I want to be like you Erica and the guys  
I want this,.,.,..,.I said

Ethan You don't want this To be a Killer To Never Die To be Young Forever Do you really want that?..,.,.Benny asked

Yes Benny I Really do,.,.,.I answered

We Will want until,.,.,.Benny didn't finish

Benny I choose Now For you turn me Right Here Right Now.,.,.,.I told him

Ethan are you really sure?...,.Benny asked I nodded

Okay.,.,.,Benny said Then He leaned me back Benny lean in closer to my neck I closed my eyes I put my hand  
on the back of Benny's head

Just Vemon No Blood,.,.,.,.,I told him I felt Benny nod Benny kissed my neck before I felt his fangs running over  
my neck

Just do it.,.,.I said and the next thing I knew I felt his fangs push through my neck I let out a little scream  
When I could feel the vemon going inside of me Benny stop before He got to my blood Man He was Better then Erica  
when it comes to this His eyes were Blue his fangs were out Just like my Vision of Him Turning someone  
but that someone was me I thought It hurt really bad But with Benny it was Different It didn't hurt It wasn't bad  
it feels really good with him My heart wasn't as fast as it was before But it didn't stop I could heard Benny's  
His heart sounded like mine the vemon was in my blood I could just feel it then it finally got to my heart  
and made it very slower then Benny's I felt my fangs were coming out Somehow I started feeling Different  
All most This is My Destiny to become a Vampire And Finally the vemon went through my whole Body I should wake up  
in a bit

Ethan? Are you okay? If you are Wake up.,.,.Benny told me I still didn't open my eyes

Come on Baby Wake up,.,.,.,Benny begged me I slowly opened my eyes I heard Benny gasped

Ethan your eyes are Purple You are a bit more powerful the me How do you feel?.,.,.Benny told and asked me

I feel Awesome Great and Very Different then I have felt when I was a Human are you still a Fledgling?...,.I answered  
and asked

Still a Fledgling Are you sure,.,.,.Benny didn't finish

Stop saying are you sure you are okay Benny I'm So find That was like a movie saying I'm great thanks to you,.,.I said

Ethan I really didn't want to turn you You just want this more then anyone why?.,.,.Benny asked

Because babe I wanted to be with you and I had this Dream when We killed that tree I saw you let me  
grow old But you were still with me Benny I wanted to be with you the same age same everything,.,.,.,.I answered  
Benny smiled and kissed me

And Now we are together Forever,.,.,.,.Benny told me against my lips

Well Forever Is only just our start,.,.,.,.,.,I said

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

The Five friends watched the two Fledglings as they danced

Well Nobody tells Erica or she is gonna be piss,.,,.,.Amanda said

Agreed?,.,,.,..Gabe asked

Agreed,.,.,..,.Sarah Brandon and Rory agreed

They smiled at the two before walking back into the dance Not knowing Some Dark People were watching They turned  
around from Benny and Ethan their faces all to known Melissa and Atticus they walked to the stairs Melissa un-did  
her pulled up hair Atticus lost his tie they smirked at each other

Wait until the Head Vamps Hear about this,.,.,.,Melissa said

They can't Melissa if they found out we were with Jesse at the dance when He tried to turn Ethan making Erica  
become a Full Vampire We were all most found out about they Will do the same to us as they did to Jesse,.,.Atticus told  
her She rolled her eyes at him

Well that Will find out soon enough.,.,.Melissa said then Flashed out  
Atticus Flashed out after

They were with Jesse Should we go after them?.,.,.The Vampire asked the Girl Vampire

No We Will Wait After All Erica is coming back And We still have to find the Killer.,.,.,.She said looking down at Benny  
and Ethan

They Will Find out Soon.,.,She said

* * *

**Okay So I had to finish this one Before I cold Work on Season Two Which I'm Writing after I Post  
this and the Promos And I have to get started on the new Chapter for You Hurt Me and I'm thinking  
about making a Gabe/OC Story for Radio Rebel but that Will be after You Hurt Me And I have a lot of Ideas  
for One-Shots and So This is it Of My Babysitter's a Vampire a Different Way Season One Well Read the  
next Chapter Because that is the Promos And I Put a Bit of a Season Two Character the Girl Vampire  
Is Well I don't remeber her name and I put a bit of Twilight in here So Yeah That is it and If this one  
wasn't that good I'm gonna say I tried!**

**Until My Next Update or Story**

**~Bethan Forever**


	14. Promos

**Hiyo! This Is the Promos For Season Two! If you have been reading is far! You Must Love My Stories!  
And You have made my Day Month and Year! I never ever thought I would be one of the Favorite Authors!  
And the Most Awesomest! Yeah I said Ethan's word! Big Fan Girl! I hope You guys like this I wanted to do the  
Promos since Everything in this Redone Way of Season two Will be a bit different New Characters and New OC!  
and I'm the Guy Who says Who's back in this season So Enjoy!**

**They are back!**

**~Bethan Forever**

* * *

Ethan: We've a Problem

**It's Back! [Me]**

Sarah and Brandon: Yay!

Ethan and Benny: Bite Your tongue and Not their faces

Erica and OC: First of all Gross and Second of all Ew!

**Get Ready For an all New Season Of My Babysitter's a Vampire Coming Soon Only on FanFiction [Me]**

* * *

**Promo Two!**

* * *

Amanda: I've been dreaming of this My whole Life

**Erica's Back! [Me]**

Erica: It's So good to see you guys again!

**Ethan's Back! [Me]**

Ethan: Do you know what this mean?

**Benny and Amanda are Back! [Me]**

Benny: I do!

Amanda: Yes of course maybe Not really Nope

OC: Oh Boy

**My Babysitter's a Vampire a Different Way is Back On FanFiction! [Me]**

Rory: Boo-yah! (Ethan and Brandon shoot at Rory)

**And With All New Adventures! [Me]**

Ethan and Benny: We knew it!

Sarah and Brandon: Yay!

Rory: You guys've got to see this

**And Monsters are around every Corner [me]**

Ethan: This is By far the worst Monster we've ever face

Samantha/Mom/Mrs Morgan: That's are Babysitters

Rory: This is Gonna Rock!

Ethan Gabe Erica Amanda Benny and Brandon: AHHHHHHHHH

Rory Amanda Gabe and Brandon: RUN!

**Sit Tight And Don't let the Vampires bite [me]**

Erica: Nice Moves

Amanda and Benny: Yeah!

Amanda Ethan and Benny: Ahhh!

Rory: Did I miss anything?

Erica: We saved the World

Sarah: And We looked Pretty Amazing While doing it

**Get Ready For an All New Season of My Babysitter's a Vampire a Different Way Coming Soon Only on  
FanFiction! [Me]**

**WE CAN'T Wait Until the New Season! [Benny Gabe Erica Brandon Ethan Rory and Sarah]**

**GUYS YOU MESSED ME UP! [Me]**

**Sorry! [Gabe Benny Erica Ethan Brandon and Rory]**

* * *

**Well ya think? Can't wait for season two? I can't too Coming Soon! and I made it a bit Different So Yeah**

**Until My Next Update or Story**

**~Bethan Forever**


End file.
